


Te Encontré

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Te Encontré [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adam Brody as Guest Star, Age Difference, Alfred Being a Smartass, Alpha!Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And then he thinks Jim's dating Harvey Dent, Barbara Is My Queen, Beta!Bruce, Canon Rewrite, Episode Related, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Galavan Deserves All The Warnings, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, In Honor of my The OC Days, Infidelity, James Gordon knows how to flirt and makes Bruce all Tingly, Jim's Blue Balls, Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Lizzy Caplan Guest Star as The Blake Family, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missing Scene, Pheromones, Platonic Romance, Poor guy thinks Jim's dating Cobblepot, Pre-Slash, Romance, Scent Marking, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 02, Shota, Smut, The Maniax! Are Here, Traumatized Bullock, Underage - Freeform, Underage Bruce looking for Loopholes everywhere, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 119,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Te encontré:_

 _Una cosita diminuta entre mis sábanas_."

-Oh Land.

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado.

Era raro que esto sucediera, que la esencia de un Beta lo conjurara con su aroma, tan penetrantemente. A él, un Alfa.

Amargura, dolor, shock, necesidad. Una enorme necesidad. ¿De qué? La lista era interminable. Los instintos de protección de Jim se activaron con tal sólo divisar al jovencito, de reojo. Fue instantáneo. Un engrane encontrando su cierre, el mecanismo biológico haciendo _click_ , de manera rotunda e irremediablemente.

Sus pasos lo guiaron hacia la figura arropada, y entre más se acababa la distancia, Jim se sentía más alterado interiormente. Esto no podía ser posible. Jim ya tenía a Bárbara, la perfecta Omega. No podía ser posible que se sintiera Conectado con otro ser. Mucho menos, con un ser tan… incompatible.

En todos los aspectos posibles.

Presentarse frente al Beta fue algo natural, así como preguntar por un nombre de vuelta. "Está bien, no tienes que hablar…" Los temblores de la pequeña criatura fueron difíciles de presenciar. Algo, recién naciendo en lo profundo de Jim, lo impulsó a ofrecer consuelo. A tratar de arreglar lo que estaba desecho. Sin embargo, Jim no estaba acostumbrado a tales actos tan vulnerables con perfectos desconocidos, así que por un momento, permaneció incierto, titubeante en el asilo de la noche y las pancartas neón. Volteó hacia Bullock, y hacia el oficial, con que el éste aun conversaba.

"Bruce."

Jim regresó al infante. Ojos oscuros por las sombras del callejón, cristalinos, le imploraron desde las escaleras metálicas.

"Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne."

Un apellido que sonaba familiar. Jim se agachó ante el joven de inmediato.

Y fue así que comenzó todo.

Cada respuesta de Bruce provocó una reacción instintiva en Jim. Cuando los sollozos quebraron al niño, Jim se apresuró a sentarse a su lado—Y no pudo evitarlo, una de sus palmas rozó con la espalda de Bruce, en muestra de apoyo. Las confesiones fueron fáciles de extraer de su persona. Hacía años que no había hablado del accidente, sobre aquella vieja y todavía pulsante herida del pasado. "Sé cómo te sientes, en éstos momentos." Electricidad los recorrió cuando Bruce giró su rostro en su dirección, atrapado por las pérdidas paralelas que tenían en común. Bruce le contó sobre lo sucedido, sobre como una noche de cine se había convertido en masacre, y escuchó como el joven se culpó a sí mismo.

"No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer para frenar lo que sucedió, Bruce." Jim acercó sus rostros, con la meta de susurrarle lo que sentía en su pecho, y cuando Bruce se acopló a su lenguaje corporal de manera sencilla y agraciada, el Alfa en él ronroneó con aprobación. Hablaron de Luz y Oscuridad, de ser fuerte y ser débil. Jim no podía despegar su mirada del Beta, y Wayne pareció sufrir del mismo hechizo. La promesa inevitable salió de los labios de Jim, entonces. "Te lo prometo, encontraré al culpable que cometió esto." Porque Jim era un completo idiota, que hacia promesas muy caras cuando menos debía hacerlo. Su interacción se sitió de antaño, como si tuvieran un largo tiempo conociéndose. Era una equivocación. Tenía que serlo. Bruce era un joven en plena pubertad (aunque no inocente; Bruce, jamás, volvería a ser inocente), cuando Jim era un Alfa mayor, ya establecido en su rol, preparado para crear un hogar con su prometida…

Justo cuando la cercanía estaba comenzando a afectarlo, cuando Jim estaba inclinando su mentón hacia la cavidad de los hombros de Bruce para tomar una profunda inhalación de su aroma a _tristeza_ , la realidad decidió darle una abofeteada. Una fuerte bofetada. En un segundo, Bruce ya no estaba frente a él, sino corriendo hacia la multitud, su cobija gris cayendo al húmedo asfalto. Jim observó idiotizado como un hombre desconocido acogía a Bruce en sus brazos, proveyéndole del confort que Jim había querido ofrecer, pero que no había sabido cómo.

El hombre era otro Alfa. Jim gruñó.

Se les acercó en acecho total, por un instante el rojo en la mirada de Jim poseyéndolo fuera de la coherencia. Caminó hasta el hombre y en un ladrido, Jim le indicó su identidad.

"Alfred Pennyworth." Igualmente se le fue rezongado, la desconfianza en el hombre, siendo obvia y dura. Entre ambos, Bruce levantó su cabecita, intrigado, y seguramente consciente del reto que estaba sucediendo. Bruce era listo. Jim lo había visto en el brillo de sus ojos, y en el tenor de sus palabras. Bruce era _demasiado_ listo.

La tentación de tocar la corona de cabellos castaños fue poderosa. Aun así, Jim empuñó sus manos para frenarse. "Encontraremos al responsable de esto, señor Pennyworth."

La desconfianza creció a escepticismo. "¿Eres nuevo, verdad?"

Jim se aguantó las ansías por girar sus ojos a los cielos. "Así es."

Pennyworth continuó sin mostrarse impresionado. Fue cáustico con su despedida. "Buena suerte, amigo."

Y se fueron. Bruce no volteó hacia atrás, pero Jim siguió su silueta hasta que ésta desapareció en los adentros del auto de Pennyworth.

Jim parpadeó, confundido, desorientado por la experiencia. El olor a tristeza del Beta no desapareció. Permaneció en las fosas nasales de Gordon durante el resto de la noche.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

… **¿FIN?**

**[+]+[+]**


	2. negro corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No necesita preocuparse, yo nunca—Nunca… Nuestra relación será estrictamente profesional."
> 
> Para su sorpresa, Pennyworth sonrió, mirando en la dirección que Bruce había trazado. Cuando se reencontró con Jim, complicidad abrillantaba su expresión. "No creo que esa decisión dependa ya de usted al cien por ciento, Detective."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: De episodios 1x01 y 1x02.

**[+]+[+]**

_2._

**[+]+[+]**

> " _Negro, negro corazón, desearía que me ofrecieras más."_

-David Usher.

**[+]+[+]**

 

* * *

 

 

 

El funeral fue incómodo, causándole una molesta comezón bajo su piel. Bruce era un monumento de amargura y a Jim le ardía su nariz, al olfatearlo. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, Jim se prometió no volver a hacerlo. No buscaría a Bruce Wayne jamás, ahora que el caso estaba cerrado. Sería su última interacción.

Pero, el caso resultó no estar tan cerrado, después de todo—Por lo menos, no para Jim. La fuerza de la gravedad los trajo de vuelta, reuniéndolos en la sala de la Mansión Wayne días después, aquellas pestañas rizadas persiguiendo a Jim a través de los centímetros separándolos.

Jim ofreció su placa, y nada más. Era lo único que podía dar.

Bruce Wayne aceptó sus palabras y su reformado juramento de encontrar a los culpables del asesinato de sus padres. Le dio de vuelta su placa, y se marchó, dejando a Jim confundido con sus propios sentimientos. Lo correcto estaba bien definido en él, Jim  _sabía_  que no defraudar a Bruce era respaldado por las más rectas de las justicias. Sin embargo, el sentir el despertar de sus instintos frente al muchacho Beta, no podría considerarse tan correcto. La mirada acusadora del Sr. Pennyworth lo decía todo.

-"¿ _Y qué piensa hacer con esto, Detective_?"- estaba escrito en las curvas de sus ojos y boca tiesa. "No juegue con él."

Jim dejó el sofá de un salto. "No lo estoy haciendo. Haré todo lo posible—"

"No me refiero a sus actos heroicos. Sino a sus feromonas volviéndose locas y apestando mi sala, Sr. Gordon."

Su rostro se llenó de calor en un instante. No había excusa. Sólo otro Alfa podía interpretar los mensajes hormonales de otro Alfa. Jim nunca había sido un Alfa estándar—demasiado suave, lo podrían considerar unos—pero hasta él estaba consciente que lo que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo, era considerado indecente. No tenía idea de qué decir, así que recurrió a extender sus brazos con desesperación. "¡Si usted no tiene idea, mucho menos yo! Esto nunca me había sucedido antes." Jim restregó sus parpados cansados, harto. "No necesita preocuparse, yo nunca—Nunca… Nuestra relación será estrictamente profesional."

Para su sorpresa, Pennyworth sonrió, mirando en la dirección que Bruce había trazado. Cuando se reencontró con Jim, complicidad abrillantaba su expresión. "No creo que esa decisión dependa ya de usted al cien por ciento, Detective."

Jim se tensó de pies a cabeza. "No." No, no, no, no. "Tengo una prometida. Nada sucederá." Sin olvidar que Bruce era menor de edad. Era posible que arreglos fueran acordados entre los padres de un omega y un alfa adulto, para el futuro, si es que sus naturalezas resultaban compatibles desde antes de lo anticipado. Una marca de esencia era perpetuada entre ambos y el compromiso los marcaba de por vida. Sin embargo, Jim ya había marcado a otra persona. Jim ya era de alguien más. Así que… "Nada sucederá."

Nada.

 

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Dentro de poco, Jim se encontró tentado a volver a la Mansión Wayne. Y en invitación del mismo Alfred Pennyworth.

"¿Primero me dice que me aleje, y luego me pide que regrese a la boca del lobo?"

Alfred roló sus ojos en la mitad del precinto. "El chico lo respeta." Y eso fue suficiente. Cuando Jim mirara hacia el pasado, este sería el momento donde miraría marcada su perdición. Esta era prácticamente la bendición de Pennyworth.

Jim colocó sus manos en su cadera. Inspeccionó a Alfred de pies a cabeza. "Para alguien que me advirtió no jugar con el bienestar de su protegido, vaya que está jugando con fuego aquí. No puedo creer que piense que sea buena idea que visite a Bruce tan constantemente."

Fue entonces que Alfred le contó lo que Bruce había estado haciendo a escondidas. Los dibujos. Las velas. La obsesión. La insolación a la que Bruce se estaba sometiendo. Jim no tenía otra alternativa más que prestarle una visita. Su relación podía ser complicada, pero aun así, a Jim le importaba el joven más allá de lo profesional. Se identificaba con su ira.

"¿Té, entonces?" Alfred presionó, y Jim cedió sin más remedio. Té con Bruce, más bien se sentía como el primero paso hacia el Infierno, ¿pero qué más daba?

Como si la huella de Bárbara sobre su piel fuera la mejor de las garantías, justo antes de dirigirse a la Mansión, Jim decidió hacer escala en su departamento primero. Aunque sorprendida, su hermosa omega abrió sus piernas en el perfecto abrazo cuando su alfa lo pidió. Escondiendo sus risitas en el cuello de Jim, el dulce calor de Bárbara lo cubrió de inmortal ambrosía, la mesa del comedor rechinando debajo de ellos. Se repitió una y otra vez de que esta mujer era lo único que necesitaba. Reiteró su posesión con dígitos dejando moretones en aquella piel angelical. Se convenció, todo el camino hacia su éxtasis, que como Bárbara no habría otra persona dueña de su corazón, sus parpados cayendo con la fuerza de la adrenalina.

Después, Jim no tomó una ducha.

La esencia de Bárbara fue su escudo.


	3. dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había muchas personas que se doblegaban ante Bruce—Si es que no el mundo entero—Pero, cuando Gordon lo hacía, la victoria era aún más dulce y enriquecedora.

**[+]+[+]**

_3._

**[+]+[+]**

 

> " _Ahora, somos dos."_

-Batman a Jim Gordon;  _Batman Begins_.

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Fuerza.

De eso estaba hecho el detective James Gordon.

Estar cubierto en su abrazo—titubeante, pero firme a la vez—le regresó algo de estabilidad a las emociones de Bruce. Y no era de sorprenderse. Gordon siempre tenía ese efecto en él. Por más que el hombre se empeñara en tratarlo como un niño, el equilibrio entre los dos nunca se descompensaba. De una manera u otra, el detective siempre terminaba cediendo a las exigencias de Bruce, doblegándose hasta quedar a su nivel, para que pudieran interactuar como iguales.

Había muchas personas que se doblegaban ante Bruce—Si es que no el mundo entero—Pero, cuando Gordon lo hacía, la victoria era aún más dulce y enriquecedora.

Cuando sintió una mano del detective rozar parte de su bata de dormir por accidente, Bruce curveó su costado hacia aquellos dedos, buscando, anhelando por algo… todavía indescifrable. Todavía elusivo.

Bruce no quería saber nada de los detectives que se encontraban invadiendo su sala. Ellos no lograrían resolver el caso, les faltaba el impulso y la pasión que Gordon mostraba con cada de sus palabras. Podría ser que fueran "buenos detectives", pero no serían suficientes.

- _No puedes morir._  Bruce presionó su rostro en el pecho del hombre, respirando la esencia a antiséptico. Dios, ¿qué tan lastimado se encontraba el policía? - _No puedes morir_. Mucho menos cuando el culpable de todo esto era el mismo Bruce.

La batalla interior en el alfa pareció llegar a una decisión y Bruce la sintió corporalmente: una etérea presión de la mejilla de James sobre la corona de cabellos oscuros de Bruce. Una profunda inhalación. Como si quisiera guardar el recuerdo para sí—Como si imaginara que esta sería la última vez que ambos se verían, cara a cara.

Bruce sonrió. Se permitió relajarse cuando las feromonas del alfa lo envolvieron. Indudablemente, fue una reacción mandada por el instinto más que por la lógica. Gordon era cuidadoso. Siempre. Tan cuidadoso, que en ocasiones, Bruce lo detestaba por su control.

 James no era el mismo de siempre en estos momentos, sin embargo. Olía a sangre, pólvora, y a caos. Estaba herido, e inestable emocionalmente. Cuando había recién aparecido, sus hondos ojos azules habían derramado una desesperación, a la que Bruce no había sabido cómo reaccionar en un inicio. Abrazarlo había parecido la única respuesta correcta. Abrazarlo, y retornarle algo del consuelo, que el alfa había dado desde el primer encuentro.

Cuando Gordon quiso comenzar a separarse, Bruce desenredó sus brazos hasta cierto punto, aunque no lo dejó ir del todo. Conforme las yemas de James descendieron por su espalda pequeña, electrones y protones hicieron recargas de energía entre los dos. El ambiente se volvió pesado. La vertebras de su columna parecieron estar siendo contadas cuidadosamente. Mesmerizado por el masaje no del todo intencionado, Bruce levantó su rostro hacia el causante…

Había muchas cosas sin decir plasmadas en el rostro de Gordon. No había filtros. No había cortinas. Sólo esa horrible  _desesperación_ , otra vez. Y a pesar de todo, James seguía siendo el más fuerte de los dos. El más resistente. A pesar de lo que el hombre estuviera deseando, su respeto por Bruce tenía dominancia.

Bruce relamió sus labios. Una decisión se cristalizó en su ser. Lo que siguió fue un atrevimiento, una violación de los límites que Gordon había establecido desde un inicio. A Bruce no le importó más.

Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies, apoyándose en el pecho del alfa para llegar a su destino.

Besó la mejilla del otro hombre, sintiendo los inicios de vello facial raspando en su boca. Fue un gesto rápido, aparentemente inofensivo, pero adjuntado a un mensaje más poderoso. Un mensaje que cambió todo. Una decisión que rompió con los rodeos y las líneas invisibles separándolos.

Marcó a James Gordon como  _suyo_ , aceptando lo que las feromonas del Alfa habían estado pidiendo todo este tiempo. Porque sólo por ser un simple Beta, no quería decir que Bruce había sido inmune la química de sus fisiologías. "Ahora, tendrás que regresar." Le susurró, con el corazón en su garganta, temblando con el sentimiento tejido en su pecho.

Por un momento, los dedos de Gordon se apretaron dolorosamente alrededor de sus muñecas, sus intenciones de frenarlo, obvias. Fue demasiado tarde. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Un compromiso más grueso que la sangre había sido forjado entre ellos, en cuestión de cinco segundos.

Ahora, James estaba obligado a regresar vivo de su odisea. El alfa en él no lo dejaría hacer lo contrario. Regresar a tu Marcado sería un impulso omnipresente, jalándolo de regreso a los brazos de Bruce.

James no se mostró nada entusiasmado con la idea. Gruñendo—pupilas dilatadas, labios entreabiertos—el hombre tomó un paso gigante entre los dos, soltando a Bruce de sus muñecas. "¿Qué has hecho, Bruce?"

Levantando su mentón en abierto desafío. "Lo necesario."

El suspiro melodramático de Alfred fue la guinda del pastel. "Te lo advertí."

Incrédulo, Gordon acusó a Alfred con un dedo estirado y nada más. Parecía estar ahogándose con su propia saliva, mientras que las cejas alzadas de los detectives de atrás no necesitaban palabras. El hombre lucía perturbado, mientras que la mujer parecía estar encontrando la escena de lo más entretenida.

Bruce, inspirado por más valentía del momento, se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el alfa, tomando aquel rostro apuesto entre sus palmas. Atónito, James sólo pudo acrecentar sus ojos en reacción. Ahora que había sido Marcado, la esencia del detective estaba cambiando, suavizándose con melosidad, atrayendo a Bruce como abeja al panal. Bruce se preguntaba sobre lo que el detective debería de estar oliendo de su persona.

"Te lo he dicho una y otra vez: no soy un niño."

Pestañas rubias parpadearon aturdidas. Finalmente, de aquella garganta, un tortuoso gemido se liberó. Un sonido lastimoso que cubrió la totalidad de una palabra: " _Bruce_."

"Estoy al tanto de que se requiere un beso más de acuerdo a la ocasión, para ser completamente Marcado. Sé que mi experiencia en la etiqueta con Alfas puede ser poco satisfactoria ahora mismo…" Jim comenzó a girar su rostro en negación, pero Bruce se aferró a él, acercando su boca a su oído. "…pero para eso regresarás con vida, ¿de acuerdo? Para mostrarme _cómo_  se debe de hacer."

James lo miró fijamente cuando sus rostros se alinearon de nuevo. Bruce no titubeó ante su atención. Ni parpadeó. Quería ser acreditado frente al hombre, tomado en serio. Había calor en las mejillas de ambos, y sus respiraciones se entrecortaban casi al unísono.

Todo el cuerpo de Gordon  _tembló_  bajo sus manos. No obstante, Bruce fue ahora la fuente de fortaleza. Lo sujetó y no lo dejó derrumbarse.

A final de cuentas, James liberó su rostro lentamente, rozando una de las muñecas de Bruce por la silueta de sus delgados labios con propósito y ligera ternura. Otra Marca. Un comando de  _Espera por mí_ , que Bruce aceptó con una inclinación seria de su mentón.

Esperaría, porque no había otra forma. No era justo, pero era la realidad. Gordon tenía que ir a la guerra con la Mafia, y lo único que Bruce podía hacer era esperar por su regreso.

Esperar, hasta el día en el que Bruce pudiera ir al campo de batalla con él.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: *Repitiéndose a sí misma* PLATÓNICO-PLATÓNICO-PLATÓNICO.


	4. perdido en ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez de regreso al Penthouse, Bárbara lo abrazó con desesperación, disculpándose y disculpándose. Rogando por absolución, cuando irónicamente, el que debía de rogar por perdón era otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: ESTE CAPITULO ES INTENSO. No hay nada de naturaleza sexual. Pero aun así, es intenso. ¡No sabía que eso era posible!
> 
> Spoilers: Este capítulo está situado después de lo eventos de 1x07, Penguin's Umbrella.
> 
> Dedicatoria: a mi FB-Wife Rosa Luz, ¡que ama esta pareja tanto como yo! ;)

**4.**

**[+]+[+]**

" _Estoy demasiado perdida en ti_."

-Sugababes, "Too Lost in You."

[...Tema principal de este fic, definitivamente]

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Para cuando Jim volvió a sentir la tierra bajo sus pies, Falcone había ganado, sin tan siquiera entrar en juego.

Tenía a Bárbara, y Jim no permitiría que saliera lastimada. Era impensable.

Bullock no dejó de hacer rabietas aun después de ser liberados. Jim lo dejó ser, concentrándose en el cuerpo temblante de Bárbara mientras la dirigía hacia un taxi. Jim estaba tan conmocionado como ella, tan confundido y perdido. No acababa de comprender todos los cambios que se habían desarrollado desde el ataque a la Estación de Policía, y mucho menos podía todavía percatarse de los efectos que se aproximaban.

Una vez de regreso al Penthouse, Bárbara lo abrazó con desesperación, disculpándose y disculpándose. Rogando por absolución, cuando irónicamente, el que debía de rogar por perdón era otro.

Bruce. Jim miró las lágrimas no parar de derramarse en el rostro hermoso de su omega, pero todo lo que su sangre reclamaba era  _Bruce-Bruce-Bruce_.

Eso era lo peor de todo.

"Tengo que salir un rato." Jim murmuró horas después, casi de madrugada, una vez que Bárbara estuvo instalada en la recámara, cada luz del apartamento encendida. Había tomado una ducha, y cambiado su atuendo de detective por su vieja ropa deportiva de la Academia.

Breve pánico brilló en la mirada de Bárbara al escucharlo, pero Jim utilizó su autoridad Alfa para detener cualquier tipo de protesta. Besó la nuca de cabellos dorados de la Omega en despedida, y con ello vino el primer paso a la ruina de su relación: La dulzura se había ido. Todo lo que Jim aspiró de la mujer, fue la esencia a cenizas.

Jim pausó el elevador, en cuanto se introdujo a él.

Se posó contra una de las paredes. Aventó dos puñetazos, un gemido de protesta explotando de su pecho. ¿Cómo había terminado en esta horrible posición? ¿Cómo había cambiado su mundo de manera tan rotunda?

Ya había comenzado. Su fisiología estaba dejando de responder a Bárbara, por más que su corazón todavía la amara.

Respirando hondo, Jim dejó su frente golpear la dureza de su jaula de metal.

- _Contrólate. Tomaste la decisión. Es tu propia culpa._

Podría ser que las agallas hubieran provenido de Bruce, pero Jim había sido el que había cerrado con broche de oro el asunto. Un beso en la mejilla había llevado a sus labios recorriendo la muñeca del Beta, y el proceso había sido hecho con ambos en sano juicio (sin tomar en cuenta las hormonas alborotadas, claro). Jim había sido débil ante lo que realmente deseaba, pero aun así, nadie más que él había aceptado la Marca. Nadie, más que él, había dicho "Al demonio el mundo, quiero  _esto_ " prosiguiendo a realizar una última locura.

Suponiendo que aquella sería su última noche con vida, Jim había querido ser egoísta.

Sin embargo, Bruce Wayne debía ser un profeta, puesto que el poder de su palabra lo había extraído de las quijadas de la Parca, sus deseos de traer a Gordon de vuelta a su puerta con vida, haciéndose una realidad.

No había llamado por adelantado, pero Alfred lo esperaba en la entrada de la mansión para cuando Jim se encontraba tambaleando en su dirección.

"Ah, tenga cuidado, Detective. Comenzaré a pensar que es una clase de superhéroe si sigue desafiando las probabilidades contra usted de forma tan increíble."

Jim no escondió su mohín de dolencia cuando pisó con demasiada fuerza un escalón. "No me  _siento_  como superhéroe, Alfred."

"Ni hueles a uno." Fue como Alfred lo ayudó al recibidor. "Son casi las tres de la madrugada."

Jim no se disculpó. Estaba demasiado nervioso, demasiado consciente de la cueva del lobo al que se había metido. "¿Está despierto?"

Alfred tuvo el descaro de mirar a Jim con lástima. "Y esperando en su recámara."

Por supuesto. Jim asintió, lamentablemente sabiendo la localización del cuarto de Bruce. "Podrías decirle que estoy bien—"

"Oh, no. Ni siquiera lo pienses." La lengua de Alfred fue tan rápida y concisa como un látigo, llegando tan lejos como bloquearle la salida a Jim con un brazo. "ustedes dos tendieron su cama, ahora acuéstense en ella." Un parpadeo después, una mueca torció el rostro del hombre. "Um, lo siento, pobre elección de palabras—"

"Bastante pobre." Jim sacudió su cabeza, avergonzado por el bochorno calentando sus pómulos. ¡Santo Cielo! Con la palabra cama, todo en Jim se estremeció. "Pero, sé a qué te refieres." Comenzó su camino hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían al segundo piso, pero cuando se apoyó en el barandal, Jim pausó. "Deberías irte a dormir. Me encargaré de él."

"Sí. Me imagino que lo harás." Alfred alzó dos cejas junto con el nivel de sabiondez. Para su propia sorpresa, Jim terminó liberando una suave carcajada ante el indecoroso comentario. Alfred sonrió en reciproca picardía. "Es sólo un adolescente, James. Realmente, no hay nada que temer."

Jim volvió a asentir. Regresó a su tarea de subir las escaleras. Ambos mentían, ambos estaban bien enterados de que Bruce no era un adolescente ordinario, pero las intenciones de Alfred eran buenas, y Jim apreció sus intentos por tranquilizarlo. Ambos habían comenzado en tan malos términos, que resultaba impresionante ver que tan lejos habían llegado, hoy en día. Para ambos ser Alfas, se habían ajustado bastante bien. La curiosidad por saber si lo mismo hubiera sucedido con Thomas Wayne, despertó fugazmente por su mente. Ni siquiera sabía si el hombre había sido Alfa u otro Beta como Bruce, pues  _tan_  herméticos eran los archivos de la familia Wayne.

A Jim… le hubiera gustado conocer al hombre. Aunque, las circunstancias seguramente hubieran sido muy diferentes…

… o tal vez, no. ¿Hubiera sucedido lo mismo, en el momento que Jim y Bruce hubieran cruzado miradas? ¿Gordon hubiera sido llamado hacia él, imbécil y atolondrado por sus profundos ojos cafés? ¿Hubiera sido jalado hacia el chico con una intensidad similar?

Thomas Wayne seguramente lo hubiera castrado a primera vista, entonces. Gordon dudaba que hubiera llegado a acercarse a Bruce. Y con justa razón.

La puerta de la recamara estaba semi-abierta, probablemente para el beneficio de Alfred y sus preocupaciones paternales. Para cuando Jim asomó su cabeza, era claro que Bruce estaba dibujando maniacamente otra vez. Sólo que ahora en el piso cerca de su cama, audífonos puestos y derramando sonido con el alto volumen. Jim no se molestó con tocar. Entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Era una…  _enorme_  recámara. Digno de un Hotel  _Cinco Estrellas_ , aunque con más desorden púbero y el toque tenebroso que sólo Bruce podría ser capaz de agregar.

El movimiento en su periferia debió haber traicionado su presencia. Bruce volteó su cabecita despeinada y sus ojos se engrandecieron en cuanto reconoció a Jim parado, no muy lejos de él. De un solo brinco el chico se levantó del piso alfombrado. Vestía pijamas de lana, probablemente más caras que la renta del Penthouse de Bárbara, junto con calcetas negras. Lucía su edad. Lucía inocente. Rompible.

Jim inhaló.

Ante la potencia esencia de  _Mío_ , Jim momentáneamente, cerró sus ojos. – _No lo es. Bruce es todo menos rompible. Y no puedo decidir si eso es mejor._

Bruce estaba retirando sus audífonos para cuando Jim se reincorporó. El chico todavía no se había abalanchado contra él—Porque, por supuesto, Bruce no era normal. No era un niño normal, interesado en los hobbies de niños normales. Bruce estaba terroríficamente consciente de las reacciones de los que lo rodeaban. Observaba y analizaba primero, sus impulsos raramente ganándole a su razón.

Jim sonrió. Extendió sus brazos en muestra. "Estoy vivo."

Bruce lo miró de pies a cabeza, comprobando por su propia cuenta. Siguió sin moverse.

Estaba esperando por indicaciones, Jim se dio cuenta. Estaba esperando por lo que su Alfa pediría de él.

Sin aliento, Jim torció sus pies entre sí, torpemente tratando de quitarse un Nike con el otro. "Es tarde, Bruce. No deberías estar levantando."

"¿Podrías dormir, si estuvieras en mi lugar?"

¡Aja! Ahí iba uno. Sólo faltaba otro. "Sin llevar la contraria esta noche, Bruce. Normalmente… me gusta. Pero,  _no_  esta noche."

Fue el turno de Bruce para sonreír. "¿En serio?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Te gusta que te lleve la contraria?"

Jim se encogió de hombros. "Demándame. A diferencia de cualquier otro Alfa en la ciudad, yo si prefiero que mis parejas tengan voluntad propia."

Bruce bajó su atención a los pies de Jim. "Vas a caerte."

"Nah. Tengo bastante práctica." Dicho y hecho, a pesar del estado aletargado que lo comenzaba a invadir, Jim logró librarse del tenni restante. Estiró los dedos de sus pies. Sus calcetas eran de algodón económico, grises y gruesos. Y seguramente el triple de cálidos que los de Bruce. "¿Ves?"

Bruce no era tan fácilmente distraído. La afable curva permanecía en sus labios, pero la confusión dio lugar a un tema más oscuro. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Jim colocó un dedo en su boca, en una moción de silencio. "No. No esta noche, Bruce." Si dependiera de él, Bruce nunca lo sabría. Si estuviera a su alcance, lo continuaría protegiendo. "Métete a la cama, por favor." Si su tono bajó de tenor ante el comando, era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Tenía sus sentidos flechados en el Beta. No había marcha atrás.

Desde el primer encuentro en aquel callejón oscuro, Jim había estado luchando contra su naturaleza ferozmente. Estaba harto. Jim no era un santo, y había llegado a su límite.

Su sudadera hoodie fue descartada con movimientos poco coordinados, aventada hacia la silla del escritorio, tumbando dibujos en el proceso. Su pantalón suelto permaneció en su lugar. Bruce había abierto el gran montón de sabanas lujosas para cuando Jim había pateado los Nikes fuera del camino de la puerta. Cuando marchó hacia el lado opuesto de cama, ambos se miraron.

Inseguros.

Emocionados.

Jim apuntó hacia el lecho con su mentón. Bruce tragó saliva, antes de obedecer, sus rodillas escalando la cama. "… ¿Tienes miedo, Bruce?"

"¡No!" Bruce se giró hacia él, una mano clavada en el colchón por soporte. "Sé que no me lastimarás."

Jim resoplo incrédulo, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior hasta sentir dolor. "No quiero hacerlo, ¿sabes? Nunca trataré de lastimarte intencionalmente, Bruce. Tienes que saberlo." Era su turno. El cuerpo esbelto del Beta estaba por completo en la cama, reclinada hacia él en perpetua espera. "Pero, muy probablemente, lo haré de una manera u otra." Una rodilla, luego otra. Si su pierna ardió en protesta por su herida, Jim lo soportó. Si había podido aguantar el enfrentamiento con Falcone, podía aguantar esto. "Soy un policía y el riego de que muera en cualquier momento será algo con lo que tendrás que lidiar todos los días. ¿Estás consciente de eso? Lo que sentiste hoy—tu primera noche en vela a causa mía—es tan sólo una prueba de lo que te espera a mi lado."

Bruce estaba recargado sobre su codo derecho. Cuando Jim se posicionó sobre su cuerpo de un repentino salto, su respiración se entrecortó con sorpresa, pero no retrocedió. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás paulatinamente, descendiendo al compás en el que Jim dejó caer su cuerpo. "Comprendo." Lo desafió con acero.

Sus brazos lucían monstruosos cuando éstos rodearon el cuerpo del Beta. Sus rodillas se engancharon alrededor las delgadas caderas a su disposición, y Bruce se mantuvo quieto. Increíblemente, sus cuerpos todavía no hacían contacto total. Faltaba un paso más.

"Necesito imprimir mi esencia en ti." Susurró, nariz a nariz. "Puede que sea incómodo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Te calmará… Nos calmará a ambos."

"Dime qué tengo que hacer."

Jim cerró sus ojos. Tragó saliva. "Estira tu cuello. Relájate."

Bruce cayó con la libertad de un muñeco, exponiéndose. Su cuello tenía lunares casi imperceptibles. Estaba tenso, al contrario de la anterior sugerencia. Jim no lo podía culpar.

Su rostro entero se aplastó contra el rincón de hueso y deliciosas palpitaciones. El cuello de Bruce era tan pequeño, que tan sólo la mitad de su cara podía encontrar asilo. James entremetió sus labios hacia dentro de su boca, no queriendo correr riesgos con la intensidad del momento. Por las mismas razones, mantuvo sus caderas lejos y separadas del ritual. Su nariz debía hacer todo el trabajo y nada más.

Ante la sensación de su mentón sin rasurar, Bruce generó un diminuto sonido. Casi un gemido vulnerable.

Jim recorrió su piel. Aspiró la fragancia de chabacanos y frotó su mejilla contra lo que Bruce ofrecía abiertamente. Estaba tan sometido en la acción, que cuando Bruce le hizo una temblorosa pregunta, le costó comprenderla.

"Ah… Puedo… ¿puedo tocarte?"

Jim talló una camino de su cuello hasta el ángulo suave de una mejilla de Bruce. "Cintura para arriba solamente."

Al instante, las manos del muchacho se anclaron a los bíceps de Gordon, enterrándose como si su vida dependiera de eso. "Hueles… tan bien—¿Es eso… normal?"

"Sí." El Alfa en el gruñó, sus fosas nasales jugueteando con un tierno lóbulo. "Feromonas." Sus hermosas pestañas habían caído también, su propia nariz curveándose hacia Jim. Las dos se encontraron, compartiendo un beso esquimal. Jim sonrió, no esperando que alguna manifestación de ternura se pudiera mezclar a estas alturas.

Ambos estaban jadeando indiscriminadamente.

"Quiero—Quiero marcarte también."

Demonios. Los brazos de Jim se doblaron. Su accidental caída fue recibida por los propios brazos espaguetis del Beta. "No será—Igual. No eres un Omega—"

"No importa."

"No dura—No durará. Tus feromonas no son muy fuertes. Eres muy joven todavía."

Bruce tuvo la fortaleza de separar su rostro lo suficiente para retarlo, cara a cara. "No importa."

Jim no estaba en posición para oponerse. Este era una estado completamente mortal para cualquier Alfa. Bruce todavía no lo sabía, pero en momentos tan íntimos como estos, podría pedirle a Jim el mundo, y el detective moriría tratando de hacerlo. "Sólo... haz lo que yo hago, entonces."

Fue algo rápido, un movimiento que apenas duró dos segundos, pero que hicieron que Jim se congelara con pánico: los ojos dilatados de Bruce bajaron hacia los labios de James, contemplándolos.

"No, Bruce." Todavía  _no_. "Mi cuello. Ve a mi cuello." Y lo ofreció con urgencia, insistiendo con una mano sujetando la nuca del chico, dirigiéndolo a territorio seguro. Para su alivio, Bruce se acurrucó sin más pausas, su diminuto rostro siendo acogido con recelo. "Sí, justo así. Frota contra mi…"

Bruce lo hizo. Imitó los restriegues gatunos a la perfección, sus mechones haciendo cosquillas. Jim hizo puños de sus nudillos, la almohada sufriendo por ello. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Con Bárbara, el intercambio de feromonas nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Era demasiado agudo, penetrante. El alma de Jim amenazaba por separarse de su cuerpo, y sus más básicos deseos rugían por exteriorizarse. Bruce podría no ser un Omega, pero eso conllevaba muchas ventajas. Barbará ya hubiera estado rebajada a un costal de maullidos, su cuerpo derretido y pasivo ante las administraciones de su Alfa. Un Omega no peleaba, no tomaba iniciativa. El control siempre le había pertenecido a Jim, y a nadie más.

Con Bruce, un equilibrio se estaba haciendo presente.

Y Jim… estaba aprendiendo a apreciar el cambio de papeles.

Gimió con aprobación cuando sintió las manos de Bruce sujetarse de sus hombros vestidos, y ronroneó con permiso al aceptar los dedos exploradores de Bruce tocar su cabeza, analizando la contextura de su cabello. – _Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana conmigo, Bruce. Y ni siquiera lo sabes._

James Gordon estaba arruinado. Lo supo en esa noche, postrado de rodillas sobre una cama desconocida, sumergido en el embrujo de un chiquillo inexperto, rodeado de un mundo que no era el suyo. Estaba arruinado, porque después de Bruce Wayne, no habría nadie más. Bárbara era superable, y para mañana sería un olvido.

-¿ _Cómo llegamos aquí_? Jim susurró sin palabras, jalando de regreso el rostro enrojecido de Bruce. Había deseo marcado en el Beta, un deseo tan prematuro que ni el mismo Bruce comprendía su significado todavía. – _Vine a Gotham, y pareciera que estabas esperándome._

"Con esto será suficiente."

Bruce no lució convencido, pero asintió entre los desastrosos jadeos de su pecho. Jim tomó sus muñecas para quitarlas de su cuerpo, sus pulgares consolándolas con suaves caricias. Con sumo cuidado, Jim rotó al otro costado de la cama, dándole las espaldas al chico.

"¿Vas a irte?" Vino la asustada pregunta, Bruce levantándose de su lugar.

Jim miró su propio regazo, disimuladamente, escondiéndolo de la vista del muchacho. "Acuéstate, Bruce. Sólo iré al baño un momento."

"Oh." Y fue algo cómico como el chico se dejó caer de nuevo, tremendo alivio plasmando su ser. "Segunda puerta a la derecha. Tiene picaporte en forma de león."

Una sonrisa sencilla y cansada levantó las comisuras de Jim. Hasta las puertas tenían ego en esta mansión. "Trata de dormir. Regresaré pronto, ¿está bien?"

Y tomando un cojín para esconder su incómoda consecuencia personal, James hizo su cobarde huida.

- _Completamente arruinado_. James se repitió diez minutos después, frente al espejo del baño, su puño extrayendo el suspiro del nombre de Bruce. El sabor del Beta estaba guardado en sus sentidos, y con tan sólo recordar aquellos ojos oscuros persiguiendo la boca de Jim con anhelo… el éxtasis pulsó fuera de su ser.

Cuando regresó, Bruce estaba enroscado y muerto al mundo, por fin cediendo a las demandas de su biología. Jim se encargó de arroparlo por completo y de apagar las luces. Se acomodó en su lado de la cama, pero el sueño no llegó tan fácilmente.

Bárbara debía estar esperando por él, el Estrés Post-Traumático impidiéndole descansar.

Jim cerró sus ojos en la oscuridad, esperando por que el oprobio lo abatiera.

Nunca llegó.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 04.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: NO SÉ QUÉ DECIR. *se sumerge en agua fría junto con Jim*


	5. rechazando tu amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está situado después de lo eventos de 1x07, y al inicio de 1x08.

**5.**

**[+]+[+]**

> " _No puedo comprender_
> 
> _Porque mi corazón está tan roto,_
> 
> _rechazando tu amor."_
> 
> -Trading Yesterday.

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Las maldiciones de Alfred fue lo que lo despertó.

"¿Qué demonios?" El hombre renegaba, pateando los tennis de Jim. Ups. Tal vez no los había acomodado tan bien, como lo creído.

"Buenos días." Bostezó en saludo, tapando su rostro con su antebrazo cuando Alfred abrió las cortinas de la habitación. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Oh, wow. En serio lo hiciste, ¿huh?  _Ugh_." El mayordomo tapó su boca en desagrado, actuando exageradamente su mal fortunio de inhalar la condensación de feromonas. "Por todos los demonios, Gordon."

"No es para tanto." Jim tuvo cuidado de no moverse demasiado, mientras abandonaba la cama. Durante la noche, el chico se había adherido a sus espaldas, acurrucado en su calor y esencia. Precavido a más no poder, Jim no se había atrevido a rodearlo en sus brazos, pero le había permitido la cercanía.

Echo un último vistazo a la figura reposando, una vez de pie. Una de sus manos se estiró cerca del hombro de Bruce. Lo acarició suavemente en despedida.

"¿Pesadillas?"

Jim frunció su ceño, volteando hacia la compañía. "No. Ninguna."

Después de abrir las ventanas de la recamara, Alfred se tomó un momento para suspirar en alivio. "No son frecuentes ya, pero de todas maneras, me preocupo… En ocasiones, regresan con venganza."

"Déjalo dormir un poco más." Recogiendo sus Nikes para colocárselos, Jim recordó a Bárbara y mucho más problemas, esperándolo en este día. "Está desvelado por mi culpa."

"No lo mimes." Alfred roló sus ojos, para luego aventarle su hoodie. "No te lo agradecerá, ¿sabes?"

James se encogió de hombros con neutralidad. Una parte de él siempre estaría predispuesto a consentir al Beta, y sinceramente no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Bruce tendría que acostumbrarse. Revisó su reloj, que había estado guardado en el bolsillo de su sudadera todo este tiempo. Era  _tarde_. "Tengo que irme."

Alfred lo jaló de una manga camino a la puerta. "Ah, ¿qué debería decirle—?"

"Vendré en cuanto tenga una oportunidad, pero sinceramente, no tengo una hora segura para regresar. Bruce lo sabe—Lo siento, pero en verdad me tengo que ir." Su rodilla estaba quejándose por su mal cuidado en cada uno de sus pasos, pero Jim no tenía más remedio que correr. Todavía tenía que regresar al Penthouse a cambiarse, antes de dirigirse a la Estación.

Bruce sabía en lo que se había metido. El trabajo de Jim lo mantendría lejos por mucho tiempo.

El día terminó siendo tan estresante como lo había predicho. Jim estaba siendo rechazado por todos en la Estación, a excepción de Bullock y Essen, y su rodilla fue un dolor constante que sólo volvió a Gordon más irritable. Para cuando arribó al Penthouse, una Bárbara inconsciente y oliendo a whisky en el sofá, fue su grandioso recibimiento.

Después de acomodarla en la cama, lo único que quería era dormir, pero aun así, Jim se tomó un minuto para sentarse en la sala y tragarse dos tabletas de diclofenaco junto con un antiácido… y sólo respirar hondo. En silencio.

Abrió su celular, llamando a la Mansión.

"Alfred quiere mandarme a un Colegio." Fue como Bruce lo recibió, cuando Alfred los conectó. "Estoy en contra de la idea."

Jim alzó sus cejas. "Hola, Bruce."

"Lo siento. Pensé que apreciarías que me fuera directo al grano. Sé que éstas ocupado."

Chico listo. Jim sonrió, sintiendo los efectos del antiácido. "Estoy de acuerdo con Alfred. Necesitas estar alrededor de más personas de tu edad, Bruce."

Hasta acá, el giro de ojo fue palpable. "Es lo que Alfred dijo." Hubo una pausa donde ambos guardaron silencio, contentos con solo estar acompañándose. Jim dejó colgar su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá elegante de Bárbara. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Honestamente, no tan bien." Jim titubeó por un instante, para luego decidir ser honesto. ¿Qué más daba? "…Aunque, ¿ahora mismo? Está mejorando."

Bruce no lo había esperado, se notó por su tosido impresionado. "Oh. Me—Me alegro."

"Es tarde. Deberías irte a descansar. No estabas esperándome, ¿cierto?"

"¿Y si lo estaba?"

Jim apretó sus dedos alrededor del móvil. "No podré llamar siempre, Bruce. No es justo que estés esperando en vela. Tuvimos esa plática, ¿recuerdas? Tendrás que confiar en mí; en que regresaré."

Bruce se tomó un par de prolongados minutos, antes de responder con un suspiro vencido. "Lo sé."

"Haré todo lo posible por ir a almorzar con ustedes mañana, ¿está bien? Antes de que tengas que entrar a ese tal colegio… ¿Suena bien?"

"Sería agradable verte de nuevo." Fue la cortés respuesta, un intento obvio de parte del joven para calibrar sus emociones. Jim sabía que debía ser extrañado, necesitado, para cementar el nuevo lazo fisiológico entre los dos. Pero, ahora mismo, Jim tenía las manos atadas. "¿Estás durmiéndote?"

"Tal vez." Y un bostezo fue evidencia suficiente. "A la cama, Bruce. Prométeme."

"Sólo si tú me prometes que siempre serás cuidadoso, allá fuera."

Era un acuerdo justo, y sólo por eso, James repitió el compromiso. "Lo prometo."

Lamentablemente, almorzar con Bruce y Alfred se convirtió en un sueño, una fantasía. Entre las nuevas locuras que Gotham les aventaba en el rostro, y el desmorono emocional de Bárbara, James Gordon tuvo las manos llenas por el resto de la semana. Todo lo que Jim pudo ofrecer con el transcurso de los días, fueron llamadas esporádicas, y casi hechas a escondidas dentro del Penthouse, por miedo a que Bárbara lo detectara susurrando con culpa.

Bruce nunca se quejó por su ausencia en la Mansión. Pero, conforme los días se acercaron para su ingreso a aquel Colegio de Niños Ricos escogido por Alfred, el chico se mostró más cerrado emocionalmente. A Jim no le gustó, pero fue incapaz de evitarlo.

Incapaz y abrumado por el cuerpo encontrado en el muelle, y su necesidad por demostrarles a sus compañeros que Jim no necesitaba a nadie para hacer su trabajo.

No fue hasta que Bárbara le apuntó con un arma en el medio de la noche, que puso las cosas en perspectiva para Jim.

No estaba funcionando.

Lo que fuera que ella y Jim tuvieran ahora, era lo más incorrecto que podría existir entre los dos. Jim no la abrazaba como antes, no la consolaba con la misma ternura, y Bárbara lo notaba. Si la besaba, era en su frente y si las manos de la Omega intentaban escurrirse por su cuerpo, Jim las frenaba con excusas. Verla sosteniendo su arma, ebria, y rota, fue el balde de agua fría que el detective necesitó para admitir la dura derrota.

La mañana siguiente, Jim tomó el arma de emergencias para sí, y el periódico nuevo.

Tendría que buscar por un nuevo lugar para vivir.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Alfred se mostró genuinamente sorprendido por la visita de medio día del detective. "Miren lo que el gato trajo arrastrando."

"Supuse que llamar con anticipación solamente traería mala suerte." Jim retiró sus lentes de sol, haciendo danzar la caja de postres colgando de su dedo. "Traje donas."

Alfred no apreció la mala broma. "Es muy temprano para clichés." Cuando entraron al recibidor, Jim sintió el efecto al instante. Con tan sólo inhalar los adentros de la mansión, sus pupilas se dilataron. "Se lo advierto, detective. Está de mal humor hoy."

Y Bruce  _lo estaba_.

Alfred llamó por él desde las escaleras, pero Bruce no los iluminó con su presencia hasta veinte minutos después. Para ese entonces, Alfred y Jim habían aniquilado las donas y sus respectivas tazas con café colombiano.

En cuanto Bruce entró a la sala, Alfred asimiló a un torbellino, apresurándose fuera de lugar para dejarlos solos, mientras sacudía migajas de su pantalones. "Sin negocios graciosos, doncellas. No me obliguen a ser chaperón. Se los  _ruego_."

Bruce no estaba vistiendo su uniforme—Jim se sintió algo desilusionado. Había buscado el nombre del Colegio Preparatoriano por la red, y siempre había tenido una debilidad por ver a los chicos bien uniformados—Jim culpaba su herencia militar.

Gordon consideró buena señal que el muchacho escogiera sentarse en el mismo sillón que él estaba ocupando. Pero, no pasó mucho tiempo para que reconsiderara. Bruce estaba tenso, mirando hacia el frente con cierta aura fría y resentida.

Años de etiqueta bien-instruida en el muchacho también parecían ser parte de la razón tras la rectitud de su espalda. Jim estudió su perfil de reojo, sintiendo la incomodidad entre los espesándose. Sentados sobre el sofá, ambos separados por cinco centímetros que parecieron cinco metros, debían formar un cuadro de lo más extraño.

Esta era la primera ocasión que Bruce mostraba enojo directamente en su dirección. Inclusive cuando habían sido sólo aliados en el caso de los Wayne, Bruce siempre había lucido con ganas de verlo.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de escuela?"

"No quiero hablar a respecto."

Así de mal. "Lamento que no haya podido visitar antes—"

"¿Cuándo hablarás con ella?"

- _Ah_.  _Aquí vamos_. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sigues viviendo con la Srta. Kean, así que es seguro asumir que todavía no le has contado sobre mí. Así que mi pregunta es, ¿cuándo hablarás con ella?"

Jim frotó sus rodillas. No tenía planeado incluir a Bruce cuando el momento de hablar seriamente con Bárbara llegara. Sería cruel e innecesario. "Cuando el tiempo sea el correcto."

"¿Cuándo sabrás que es el momento correcto?"

"No me pidas especificaciones, Bruce. Bárbara está pasando por un momento difícil. Todavía está sufriendo estragos emocionales por el secuestro a manos de Falcone."

Bruce volteó hacia él, y directo en su cara, giró sus ojos. "Son excusas."

Lo eran, pero Jim haría esto a su manera. "Bárbara no es tu problema, Bruce. Yo lo manejaré. Lo que realmente importa es esto: confiarás en mí, ¿o no?"

"No es la falta de confianza el problema. Es tu sentimiento de fidelidad lo que me preocupa."

Jim frunció su ceño. "No soy esa clase de hombre—"

"—estás tratando de serle a fiel a ambos.  _Sí_  eres esa clase de hombre."

Dios. Gordon talló su rostro. No era justo que Bruce fuera tan maduro. "Era mi  _prometida_ , Bruce. Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? Sólo porque… porque ahora, esté contigo, no significa que me ha dejado de importar el bienestar de Bárbara. Acéptalo. Supéralo." Para ablandar su reprimenda, Jim se atrevió a romper con los límites carnales que hasta ahora habían controlado sus interacciones. Con la mano que había tallado su rostro, Jim se acercó hacia la mano de Bruce, pálida por la falta de sol. Sus dedos eran demasiado largos y flacuchos. Jim los cubrió por completo.

Bruce fue un girasol, girando hacia Gordon en cuanto sintió el contacto. Cualquiera cosa que había estado a punto de reclamar, fue borrado de su pequeño cerebrito. Era la oportunidad que James había estado esperando.

"Porque, estoy contigo, Bruce.  _Créeme_."

El mentón del joven tembló ligeramente. Sus rizados parpados bailaron con profunda impresión. Bajo las yemas de Jim, sus dedos espasmaron. Jim los presionó.

Finalmente, Bruce suspiró. "No me gusta que huelas a ella."

"Oh." Jim parpadeó. "No estoy acostándome con ella." Luego, quiso darse un manotazo él mismo. Bruce no necesitaba saber tanto detalle. Sin embargo, fue sólo así, con tan sólo escuchar esa indiscreción, que el peso invisible sobre el joven se relajó.

Oh.

Así que de eso, Bruce, había estado tan preocupado.

Los dedos de Bruce se incrustaron con los suyos. Sus miradas intercaladas al mismo son. Jim admiró los pómulos del chico, recordando la textura bajo su nariz, marcando los poros con sus feromonas…

No. Jim no tenía ningún plan de acostarse con Bárbara. Estaba cuidando de ella, porque el Alfa en él cargaba con la responsabilidad, y sus genes Gordon, lo demandaban. Había comenzado a buscar por un apartamento nuevo esta mañana, pero Bruce no tenía la necesidad de saberlo. Tenía que aprender a  _verdaderamente_  confiar en Jim más allá del rol de amigo.

Porque, Jim  _sabía_  dónde estaba su lugar.

Sin embargo, cualquier intento de ser duro con el Beta, se fue por el caño cuando escuchó lo que restaba por ser confesado.

"Tengo que compartirte con Gotham, y con ella. Tengo miedo que no quede nada para mí." El chico se encogió de hombros. "Sé que estás ocupado. Pero, sólo vienes a verme cuando hay problemas o tiene alguna pista sobre mis padres…"

Era un miedo razonable. Bruce ya había perdido bastante, y resultaba ridículo que a pesar de estar en una relación, ambos apenas se conocieran. Jim relamió sus labios mientras pensaba en una solución. Cielos, ambos estaban resultando bastante torpes en esto. "¿Alguna vez has tenido un picnic?"

Otro giro de ojos. "Claro que sí. Soy rico, no un ignorante." Pausó un momento "Mis padres y yo tuvimos unos cuantos picnics en pasados 4 de Julios. En los jardines. Alfred se encargaba de los fuegos artificiales."

Jim podía imaginarlo fácilmente en su mente. Picnics salidos de cuentos de hadas, donde todo había sido perfecto, límpido y encerrado dentro de una burbuja. "Nah. Estoy hablando de un  _verdadero_  picnic. En el mundo exterior, donde te ensucias y le declaras guerra a las hormigas que tratan de robar tu emparedado. Picnics donde quedas quemado por el sol y con tierra bajo tus uñas."

"Alfred tendría un ataque si llegara a verme así."

Jim guiñó un ojo. "Es una cita, entonces."

La radiante sonrisa que recibió le dio fin a la atmósfera negativa que los había acompañado. Los dientes blancos de Bruce se mostraron en rara exposición. En cuanto menos se lo esperó, James estaba delineando una mejilla de Bruce con su mano libre. La piel era tan tersa como la recordaba.

Bruce se onduló hacia su caricia, recibiéndola con color en sus pómulos. Su propia mano se apresuró a tomar la de Gordon entre la suya, atrapándolo de la manera que le fuera posible.

 _Te extrañaba_ , fue lo que se dijeron con el meloso contacto, Alfa y Beta en perfecta sincronía.  _Te extrañaba demasiado._

"Te guardé una dona." Jim apuntó con cabeza hacia la mesa de en medio, donde efectivamente, una dona de chocolate descansaba. "…Te  _gustan_  las donas, ¿cierto?"

"Me gustaría decir que no, para sólo ver tu cara." Bruce dejó ir sus manos para ir en busca de su regalo, pero cuando regresó a su lado, el chico reacomodó su cabeza en el hombro del detective. "¿Quieres saber en verdad como estuvo mi primer día?" La mitad de la dona fue ofrecida con solidaridad, y Jim la aceptó. "Lo odié."

Jim asintió. "Lo sospechaba." Estiró su brazo sobre el respaldo para brindarles a ambos más espacio.

Una sonrisa a labio cerrado y envuelta con dulce chocolatado, se le fue dirigida. "Aunque… ¿ahora mismo? Está mejorando."

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 05.**

**[+]+[+]**


	6. energía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo. "Bruce."
> 
> "¿Sí?"
> 
> "¿Podría secuestrarte por un rato?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Este capítulo abarca eventos de 1x08 The Mask.

**[+]+[+]**

_**6.** _

**[+]+[+]**

 

> " _Hay una energía_
> 
> _cuando me abrazas,_
> 
> _cuando me tocas,_
> 
> _es tan poderosa_."
> 
> -Major Lazer con Ellie Goulding.
> 
>  

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"No le digas."

Alfred torció su boca infelizmente. "No será necesario, el detective Gordon descubrirá lo que pasó, con tan solo verte."

"No le permitiré verme así."

Un resoplido incrédulo le hizo a Bruce sentirse ridículo con tan sólo escucharse a sí mismo. Eran bastante especiales las oportunidades para pasar tiempo con James, que honestamente, rechazar por voluntad propia su compañía, resultaba impensable. Bruce abrazó con más fuerza su mochila contra su pecho. Intentó de nuevo.

"Está abrumado con casos en la estación, de cualquier manera. Para el tiempo que se encuentre desocupado, los moretones ya habrán sanado."

Esta vez, Alfred sí giró sus ojos. "Por favor. Entonces, posee una anormal capacidad de regeneración, Maestro Bruce, porque hasta yo dudo que para mañana su piel haya vuelto a la normalidad."

"Es extremadamente dudoso que para _mañana_ su caso haya sido cerrado."

"Aun así, sabrá que algo malo sucedió. Está en su componente genético el poder detectarlo. Créame, soy un experto en el tema."

Bruce bajó la ventanilla del coche, en busca de aire fresco y un escape. "No veo porque sea necesario."

"Es algo que no puedes negarle a un Alfa, Bruce. Si su… Escogido… está bajo abuso emocional, físico, o ambos, debes dejarle que te provea de confort. Es conocimiento básico, ¿qué no te has puesto a leer al respecto?" Alfred se asomó por el lente retrovisor. "¿No te acuerdas ya de la primera vez que se conocieron?

El aire fresco no fue suficiente para calmar el tornado de calor que brotó de su pecho al comprender que desde entonces, James Gordon había sido atraído hacia él a un nivel tan intrínseco. Un niño desconocido para él, llorando por cosas rotas, y James se había apresurado a tratar de arreglarle todo. Bruce sintió su mirada humedecerse, pero culpó a las ráfagas frías de la ventana.

En aquel callejón, James había caminado hacia Bruce como un caballero de cuentos de hadas. Aun ensimismado con el dolor, los sentidos de Bruce habían sido cautivados a primera vista. La firmeza de su cuerpo había sido el asilo perfecto para su desmorono emocional. El tenor profundo de su voz había sido el ancla que había ayudado a Bruce a respirar de nuevo. De la voraz oscuridad, James Gordon lo había jalado hacia la luz, dándole esperanza para poder sobrevivir una día más. Justo en aquellos instantes, James se había convertido en todo lo que Bruce había podido necesitar. Y no había tenido idea, de si de tan siquiera lo volvería a ver…

Sin embargo, lo había vuelto a ver de nuevo. De día, con el filtro de la dura realidad haciendo todo más difícil. -¿ _Siempre había sido tan apuesto_? Había sido la primera tontería cruzando la mente de Bruces al capturar la figura en gris y rubio de su caballero, durante el funeral de sus padres. -¿ _Sus ojos siempre habían sido tan azules_?

Aunque habían creído que la justicia había sido servida con Pepper, tener a Gordon a su lado, probablemente había sido lo que había mantenido a Bruce de pie—junto con Alfred.

James tenía cierta presencia que le recordaba a su padre. O tal vez, James tenía ya esa naturaleza paternal desarrollada en sus abrazos. Tal vez, por ser Bruce tan joven, era inescapable que Gordon lo tratara con la posesividad de un Alfa progenitor. Cuando habían compartido donas y malas experiencias, el brazo siempre presente de James sobre sus hombros, le había recordado a Bruce de las raras veces que tenía a alguien tan cerca. Desde la muerte de sus padres, eran contadas las veces que dejaba que Alfred lo reconfortara.

Confort. Todo regresaba a esa palabra.

"No puedo verme tan débil frente a él, Alfred."

Alfred tardó en darle una respuesta. Porque al hombre le gustaba pensar muy bien antes de abrir la boca. "Amo Bruce, todos somos débiles. Somos humanos. Por eso nos necesitamos unos de los otros." La luz del semáforo cambió a rojo, y Alfred esperó. "Él también te necesitó, ¿recuerdas? La noche que acudió a nosotros, lastimado y siendo cazado. Vino a buscarte a _ti_ , después de haber mandado a la Srta. Kean _lejos_ de Gotham."

Bruce… no lo había visto de esa forma.

Así de fácil, todas sus inseguridades respecto a la existencia a aquella mujer, se evaporaron. Alfred estaba sonriendo cuando Bruce levantó la mirada al espejo.

"Así está mejor. Mentón arriba, chico. Le ganaste. Desde el primer día, Gordon no tuvo escapatoria. Ahora dedícate a aprovecharlo, ¿quieres? Si el hombre quiere consentirte, sólo deja que el pobre bastardo lo haga."

Aun con las ganas de sonreír, el dolor de su quijada no dejaba que Bruce se olvidara de la cara del imbécil que había insultado a su madre. "Consentirme no arreglará mis problemas."

"Oh, no. Claro que no. Por eso, te enseñaré como arreglar esos problemas."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Al final del día, Bruce nunca hubiera pensado que darle un puñetazo a alguien con el reloj de su padre en sus nudillos fuera una solución adecuada. Pero, de cierta manera, era justo lo que Bruce había _querido_ hacer. Aquel breve, pero tan poderoso, momento de violencia fue darse un vistazo a sí mismo. A algo grotesco, pero latiente dentro de sí, que había ronroneando en deleite, al momento que había hecho contacto con el pómulo del mocoso.

"Nunca, _nunca_ , vuelvas a hablar de mi madre." Y Bruce había querido agregar: _O te haré añicos._

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

James estaba esperándolos dentro de su auto, para cuando Alfred los condujo de vuelta a la Mansión. Por primera vez en sus interacciones, Bruce fue el primero en terminar con la distancia separándolos. James estaba por cerrar la puerta del conductor, todavía con el alcance de su trabajo pesando en su rostro, completamente desprevenido ante el recibiendo efusivo que el Beta le tenía preparado.

"¡Oh!" Una risa sorprendida sopló de la boca del detective, sus brazos acomodándose alrededor de Bruce, cuando éste brincó encima de su torso. "Hola, tú."

Sólo en puntillas, podía Bruce alcanzar el pecho de James. Era un poco humillante, pero Bruce tenía como consuelo que pronto crecería hasta alcanzar al hombre. "Me dijiste que podía hacer esto."

El pecho bajo su rostro, vibró con humor. "Sí, Bruce. Tiene mi permiso para taclearme cuando quieras."

Sonriendo, Bruce apretó sus brazos. No duraría mucho. James nunca duraba mucho tiempo en su presencia. Gotham siempre terminaba llevándoselo antes de que Bruce pudiera llenar su cuota.

Tan súbitamente como había corrido a sus brazos, Bruce se separó de Gordon, sólo sus manos conectadas a las franjas del saco formal. James miró los moretones de inmediato.

Con sus nudillos, el hombre levantó el mentón de Bruce, examinando. "¿Qué sucedió?"

La Navaja de Occam a veces, era la mejor táctica. "Tuve mi primera pelea."

"Uf." Jim optó por el lado cómico, haciendo una mueca de asombro. "Luces orgulloso, así que asumiré que ganaste la contienda." Bruce no había esperado el suave recorrido que el pulgar de James haría sobre el labio inferior. Así como no había esperado la intensa—desnuda—atención del detective sobre su persona.

Bruce, completamente embelesado por el grueso telón de feromonas que los aprisionó, apenas pudo asentir en respuesta.

James inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo. "Bruce."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podría secuestrarte por un rato?"

Cielos. Bruce relamió sus labios. "¿Se trata de nuestro cita pendiente?"

Dientes blancos se mostraron en breve mohín. "Aún no. Me temo que es algo más común y corriente. Necesito tu ojos clínico para algo."

Ciertamente, Bruce podía sentir los ojos clínicos de Alfred vigilándolos. "Claro. Puedo acompañarte, si necesitas de mi asistencia."

"Siempre tan formal." Con un apretón sobre su cuello, Gordon lo comenzó a guiar hasta la puerta del co-piloto, en el transcurso, aventándole a Alfred un apresurado "No tardaremos, lo prometo" al tutor.

"Sólo diversión con pantalones puestos, chicos."

Bruce cubrió su rostro con un mano en absoluta vergüenza. Cuando Jim se introdujo al auto, le jaló del brazo para destapar sus mejillas acaloradas, dándole un guiño como consuelo. "Alfred, probablemente, está divirtiéndose demasiado con esta situación."

Bruce se apresuró con el cinturón de seguridad.

James encendió el auto, y poco después, el radio. Bruce se tragó las ganas por pedir el noticiero local. Música jazz filtró la cabina, cuando el detective optó por utilizar el cd-player.

Hubo un silencio en la conversación hasta que el terreno de la mansión fue dejado atrás. Luego, Jim le echó un vistazo mientras conducía.

Lucía diferente y Bruce estaba intrigado por este cambio tan radical. James lucía más… libertino. Sus hombros eran un paquete relajado que estaban dando a entender, que Bruce podía disponer de sus contenidos en cuanto se le antojara. "Esta pelea tuya… ¿significa que esta será la última vez que te veré en uniforme?"

Definitivamente, libertino.

Primeramente, las palabras huyeron de la boca de Bruce.

Gordon estiró una mano especialmente para picotear la corbata que aun colgaba del pescuezo del chico. "Tienes sangre allí. Dudo que escuelas prepotentes como la que Alfred haya escogido, vayan a dejar pasar pleitos mezquinos como estos."

Si Bruce infló su pecho para alargar el contacto, nadie lo mencionó. "No hay nada en el reglamento que indique que el uniforme tenga que ser retornado." Bruce había planeado quemarlo al llegar a casa. – _Supongo, que un cambio de planes tendrá que ser considerado._

"Oh." Fue todo lo que Gordon agregó. Cuando fue el turo de Bruce por contemplarlo directamente, el Alfa se concentró hacia donde iba con más ímpetu. "Eso es… bueno."

Bruce sonrió en complicidad. "¿Lo es?"

Llegaron al semáforo. Jim se tomó un momento, antes de torcer su cabeza hacia el Beta. Fue resoluto en su dictamen. "Lo es."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

El retrete estaba tapado.

Bruce tapó su nariz al salir del sanitario. El cual era tan pequeño como la cocina integrada que el vendedor de bienes raíces intentaba meterle a Gordon.

"La renta es una ganga, si considera que está cerca del centro, detective."

Bruce se escurrió entre un indeciso James y el vendedor. "¿De qué servirá que esté cerca del centro, cuando no podrá dormir en ningún momento del día o de la noche?"

El vendedor le dedicó una expresión de descarte total. Sin embargo, el respalde que Gordon le dio al interrogatorio de Bruce, lo obligó a ponerle atención. "¿A qué—ejem, a qué te refieres? Tu padre—"

Fue entonces, que el apartamento fue arremetido con el ensordado ruido del metro, haciendo temblar la caja de zapatos. Lo que el hombre hubiera estado por inventar, murió en su boca junto con su venta.

Suspirando, Jim simplemente se dirigió a la salida, una vez que el metro terminó su recorrido de las seis de la tarde. Bruce ignoró la mirada asesina del vendedor, mientras siguió la figura decepcionada de su Alfa. Pausó en la puerta por un momento.

"Debería pensar seriamente en fumigar antes de intentar vender este lugar. Una cucaracha más en la alacena, y puede que se enfrente a una colonización si no actúa rápido."

"Es la última recomendación de Harvey que tomo en serio." James se quejó, esperando que Bruce se emparejara a su lado en las escaleras. "Creo que vi una rata pasar justo detrás mío. Aunque, sinceramente, estaba demasiado grande."

"Era una rata." Bruce asintió. "Una con excelente dieta."

La expresión de repugnancia total en James, lo hizo reír carcajadas. Se ganó un manotazo en su estómago por la broma.

"Bueno, graciosito. Esta fue la tercera. Será mejor que te lleve de regreso, si es que quieres alcanzar cena."

Bruce frunció ceño. "Todavía faltan dos locaciones más en tu lista." Y lo sabía, porque James le había cedido la lista de los potenciales apartamentos desde el inicio del tour. "Quiero ir contigo."

"Bruce—"

"No tengo escuela para la cual levantarme temprano mañana. Así que, ni lo pienses."

Jim roló sus ojos. "¿Y qué hay de la cena?"

Bruce se apresuró a la salida del edificio, en cuanto logró quitarle las llaves del auto al incauto alfa. "No sé tú, pero en verdad quisiera comer una enorme y grasienta hamburguesa." Una hamburguesa normal. No como los platillos gourmet que Alfred cocinaba. Quería comer lo que James comía de manera regular. Ser parte de su mundo un rato.

James intentó recuperar las llaves a la hora de abrir su puerta. Bruce se encargó de su propia puerta primero, para luego deslizarse por los asientos hasta el lado del conductor. Cuando Jim escuchó el candado ser liberado, no le quedó otra opción más que seguirle la corriente al Beta. "Lo bueno que todavía no sabes manejar."

Bruce insertó la llave correcta a la ignición. "Podrías enseñarme."

"Lo cual significa, que ni Alfred tiene prisa en hacerse cargo de la tarea."

Bruce intentó verse de lo más inocente. "No entiendo por qué no puede confiar en mí. Mi padre había pensado ideal comenzar las lecciones en mi siguiente cumpleaños."

Una interesante pauta se formó entonces. Era la primera ocasión que Bruce mencionaba a su padre de manera tan casual. James lució inseguro de cómo tomarlo. Encendió el motor. Luego, lo apagó de nuevo. Permaneció inmóvil por un momento.

"¿Deberíamos hablar de… ello?"

Bruce se deslizó hasta poder colocar su mentón sobre el hombro del detective. Lo meditó. "No."

"Sabes que… puedes hablar de ellos cuando quieras, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé."

Parte del rostro de Gordon se tornó hacia su rostro. Bruce conoció nuevas líneas arrugando la frente del hombre desde este ángulo. Líneas, que simplemente agregaban más galanura, a un Alfa ya lleno de atributos magnéticos. Aquellos ojos. Bruce comenzaba a creer que aquellos ojos azules no eran normales.

"Es una buena señal, Bruce. Que puedas hablar de ellos."

Bruce observó los labios de James, moverse. Olió el viejo aliento a cafeína suspirarse contra su nariz. "¿Cuándo será el momento apropiado para que me beses?"

"Te he besado."

"No en la manera que importa."

En vez de huir, de acudir a la vieja táctica de retirada, Jim lo sorprendió al juntar sus frentes, inmerso en su intimidad, _alimentándose_ de ella, contiguo a Bruce. "Cada forma en la que te beso importa, Bruce."

Segundos posteriores, sus narices cumplieron la profecía implícita de las palabras del detective. Los tabiques se frotaron con afecto gatuno, presionando en un platónico acercamiento que secaron la boca de Bruce. Fue tortura, estar tan cerca de los labios de James… y no poder sentirlos sobre los propios, cumpliendo aquel genérico gesto que sus mismos padres, habían compartido frente a sus ojos. Con un gemido ahogado, Bruce se acogió en el cuello de hombre, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Su regazo pulsaba, despierto, _expectante_. Bruce se sintió abochornado. Ansioso. Emocionado.

Vulnerable.

James cubrió su nuca con sus dedos. Lo estrechó con la misma desesperación.

Entonces, las costillas de Bruce, gruñeron.

Y James Gordon explotó en risas.

"¿Tienes un tigre encerrado allí dentro?"

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Comieron hamburguesas, papas fritas y malteadas de chocolate. Jim pidió un trozo de pie de manzana para llevar, y ambos lo compartieron mientras se aventuraron a los siguientes apartamentos en renta.

"Tienen alberca." Gordon apuntó hacia la planta baja desde el cuarto piso del complejo. "Y se ve limpia."

"Tenemos una más grande en la mansión."

"Por supuesto que la tienes." Jim murmuró. "No veo ninguna rata hasta ahora. Punto a su favor."

El complejo tenía bastantes puntos a su favor. El edificio era uno de los más viejos en la parte norte de Gotham, pero eso no significaba que estuviera deshaciéndose. La señora Blake tenía el edificio en buenas condiciones—contaba con elevadores que en verdad sí funcionaban, agua caliente, lavandería, cable, y cuando por fin entraron al número 1515, Jim se encontró con una alfombra pulcra.

"¡Perdón por la tardanza, Detective Gordon! No podía encontrar las llaves." La señora Blake le sonrió con dientes aperlados y un encanto que le venía natural. Aunque mostraba ser mayor que Bárbara, la mujer todavía era una mata-corazones con su cabello negro y silueta delgada. Tenía enormes ojos azules, delineados como aquellas actrices de antaño. "Por suerte mi hijo parece tener mejor memoria que la mía. Um. Está la sala, la cocina integral a su derecha, en el pasillo está el baño… Y al fondo está la recámara." La mujer atravesó el área de la sala para irse directo al pasillo y abrir la puerta de la única recamara. Jim dejó que Bruce explorara la cocina y el baño, para entonces obedecerle a la dueña de la propiedad. El cuarto tenía un closet integrado y un pequeño balcón. "Tienes vista al parque Adams. Es un área saludable se lo aseguro, muy tranquila. Estoy segura que a su hijo le encantará pasar las tardes allí."

Jim respiró aire fresco del anochecer. "No es mi hijo."

Blake parpadeó. Muy probablemente, porque también era una Alfa, cierta ligera comprensión quiso colarse en sus facciones.

"Estamos en proceso de ser registrados…" Por Ley, tenía que ser aclarado el estatus de Bruce frente a otras figuras autoritarias. No podía dejar el engaño de que era su hijo permanecer, cuando las feromonas de ambos daban un mensaje más provocativo. "No sé si sería un problema para usted."

"Oh, para nada." Blake le dio otra sonrisa resplandeciente. "Entiendo que a veces, ¿cómo decirlo?… Bueno, el destino se nos adelanta, ¿huh? Es bastante común, detective, no luzca tan petrificado. Sólo le encargaría copias de sus documentos de Estatus, claro, y le aseguraré que tendría toda la discreción que merecen—Johnny, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Un niño de la edad de Bruce se asomó por la puerta de la recámara. "¡Olvidaste tu móvil y no deja de sonar!"

Dicho artefacto vibraba y cantaba una pegajosa canción pop. La señora Blake se apresuró a aceptar la llamada, saliendo de la recámara en el proceso.

"Hola. Jim Gordon." Jim le sonrió cuando notó a Johnny queriendo robar un vistazo de su pistola. Bruce escogió ese momento para unírseles. "Él es Bruce."

"John." Lado a lado, Johnny le llevaba a Bruce unos buenos cinco centímetros de estatura. Tenía cabello más oscuro que Bruce, y bastante largo, rozando sus hombros en lacias cortinas hippies. Le ofreció una mano a Bruce como saludo. "Eres un Beta."

Bruce levantó su mentón. "Así es."

"Pero tú eres un Alfa." El chico apuntó hacia Gordon. "¿Cómo funciona eso? Sólo Omegas se emparejan con Alfas, ¿no?"

Jim mordió su labio.

"Incorrecto. Está estadísticamente comprobado que un 60% de los Betas de la población mundial puede ser compatible con un Alfa. Es cuestión de las sustancias químicas dentro de nuestros cuerpos lo que hacen que te sientas atractivo a otra persona, no las perspectivas generales de la sociedad y sus consecuentes etiquetas."

Y luego, Jim tuvo que morder su labio más fuerte, para esconder su sonrisa. Cuando Bruce se movió a su lado, Jim colocó una mano en su espalda.

Johnny se encogió de hombros. "Huh. Interesante."

"Ningún animal rastrero a la vista." Bruce le informó seriamente. "Excepto por el gato de la vecina. Me dejó rascarle el lomo. Se llama Murray."

Jim sobó su nuca. Le dio una larga mirada a la recámara. Tendría que comprar muebles, comenzando con una cama. Bárbara se había quedado con todo. "No está tan lejos del precinto." Aunque sí de la Mansión Wayne. Jim miró a Johnny y luego a Bruce, quien ahora se asomaba al balcón. Entonces, la madre de John volvió, sonriendo en disculpa. "¿Tienen calefacción? El invierno ya viene, no quiero que él pase frío." Apuntó hacia Bruce discretamente con su mentón.

"Por supuesto." La mujer asintió. "Tenemos seguridad en la planta baja y medidas de Emergencia instaladas en cada uno de los apartamentos en caso de… bueno, _usted sabe_." Una mirada hacia su hijo, la frenó de continuar sobre crisis de Celos inesperados. "Ustedes dos no serían las únicas parejas viviendo en este edificio."

"Bruce sólo estaría visitando." Jim jaló al Beta con la sola mención de su nombre. "Pero frecuentemente estoy siendo llamado a la estación. En algún caso donde Bruce tendría que quedarse solo, me gustaría dejarlo en un lugar seguro. Con gente… de confianza."

"Comprendo perfectamente."

"Puedo venir a jugar con él."

Ambos adultos voltearon hacia John.

"Puedo traer mi X-Box." El chico continuó frescamente. "Bruce y yo podemos jugar hasta que usted regrese. Sabes jugar, ¿no?"

Toda la confianza con la que Bruce había expuesto sobre químicos internos se desvaneció ante una simple pregunta de Grand Theft Auto. "Um." Con ojos engrandecidos, Bruce negó con su cabeza. John volvió a encogerse de hombros.

"Podemos andar en patineta también."

Bruce no se mostró muy consolado con la segunda propuesta.

"John, deja de asustar a mis clientes, amor." Suavemente, la Sra. Blake empujó a su hijo fuera de la recámara. "Ve a empezar la cena, ¿quieres? Saca el pollo del congelador."

Sin embargo, Jim había escuchado suficiente. Les sonrió a madre e hijo. "Está bien. Lo tomo."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿Qué es un X-Box?"

Jim rio ante el volante, estacionándose enfrente de la mansión. "Es una consola de videojuegos." Una pausa. "Por favor, dime que has jugado videojuegos antes."

"…¿Si no lo he hecho?"

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que enseñarte." Jim apagó el motor. En la oscuridad, se tornó hacia el copiloto. Bruce soltó el cinturón de seguridad y no dudó en deslizarse hacia él. Ambos se miraron fijamente, la cabeza del chico acomodada en el brazo estirado del detective. De repente, los X-Boxs fueron irrelevantes. "Gracias por acompañarme hoy."

Bruce pareció armarse de valor para decir lo siguiente. "¿Sabes? Podrías… hospedarte en la mansión."

Jim hizo una mueca. "Mala idea. Sin olvidar, un golpe tremendo a mi ego."

"¿Por qué? Viviste en el departamento de la Srta. Kean."

"Bruce…" Gordon apretó su mano libre sobre el volante. "Exactamente por eso, no quiero caer en viejos hábitos. Siempre hubo un anti-balance entre Bárbara y yo respecto a nuestros ingresos. Quedarme con ella había sido considerado algo temporal, pero luego nuestra relación se volvió complicada… Cuando dejé su penthouse, prácticamente me fui con nada. No puedo… ser así de dependiente de nuevo. Mucho menos contigo. No sería correcto."

Bruce frunció su ceño por unos momentos, procesando sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Comprendo. Quieres que seamos iguales."

Jim sonrió. "Exacto."

Una ligera sonrisa se plasmó en respuesta al gesto del detective. Alfa y Beta prolongaron la despedida lo más que pudieron, sonriendo tontamente en la oscuridad del automóvil.

Alfred abrió la puerta principal, vistiendo su bata de dormir, y un par de cejas expectativas.

Bruce comenzó a retroceder en el asiento, pero en el último momento, Jim coló una mano a su nuca, inmovilizándolo con el intimo contacto. Bruce se pasmó, su ritmo de latidos acelerándose bajo las yemas de Gordon. Jim aplicó la presión perfecta para atraer el rostro del muchacho al suyo. Cuando sus labios se imprimieron en el pómulo derecho de Bruce, las feromonas se identificaron por la cabina.

Química en movimiento.

"Buenas noches, Bruce."

 

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 06.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ESTOY DE VUELTA, NO DESESPEREN. AMO ESTA PAREJA DEMASIADO COMO PARA ABANDONARLA. (Además, John Blake de The Dark Knight Rises se coló por aquí porque en sí, el personaje me agradó. Fue la idea de hacerlo Robin lo que se me hizo una verdadera mierda de parte de Nolan).


	7. tortura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim y Bruce tienen su primera pelea oficial como pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Este capítulo está situado durante los eventos de 1x09 "Harvey Dent." Dun dun dun, Selina Kyle is in the house.
> 
> Nota extra: Estoy en proceso de hacerle fanmix a este fic, porque el Brim lo merece. ¡Así que espérenlo!

**[+]+[+]**

_**7.** _

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

> " _Tortúrame,_
> 
> _con todo lo que he deseado_."
> 
> -Metric.

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Problemas con la novia?"

Jim forzó una sonrisa irónica. "Puedes apostarlo."

"Te dije que esas damas de alta sociedad te dejaban todo torcido por dentro."

- _Si tan sólo supieras cuánto_. Jim simuló ocuparse con los folders en su escritorio. Luego, mandó al diablo la cautela y decidió ser honesto. "Es mi culpa, no de Bárbara."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

Jim hizo una mueca. "Podía decirse que… fui infiel."

Harvey tuvo un momento de grandiosa sorpresa. "Oh, Jimbo. ¡Quién te viera! ¡Tienes la música por dentro!"

"No es como crees." Jim murmuró. "Conocí a mi verdadera persona Escogida."

Las cejas de Harvey danzaron. "Aun _peor_ , entonces tu chica Bárbara fue sólo un calentador de colchón hasta que la persona legitima llegara."

Puesto de tal forma, Jim se sintió peor de lo que ya se había sentido con todo el asunto. "Cambiemos el tema, ¿quieres?" ¿Por qué había creído sabio hablar con Harvey al respecto?

"No, no, no. Vamos, Jim, escúpelo. No estoy juzgándote." _Sólo divirtiéndome a tus expensas_ , fue implícitamente establecido. "¿Quién es la nueva chica? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Es una de las trabajadoras de Fish?"

"No." La negación fue rotunda y vehemente. " _Dios_ , no."

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Otra dama de la crema y nata? Tienes un tipo de gusto muy específico, Jim-bo."

"Podrías decirlo." Ahora que Jim lo pensaba, sí parecía tener una inclinación hacia la clase alta. Sacudió su cabeza. Al ver a Harvey tomar un trago de su café, decidió vengarse. "¿Y quién dijo que se trataba de una mujer?"

Café fue escupido por todas partes. Escuchar las quejas de Harvey y su lengua quemada le levantó el ánimo.

Descubrir que Bárbara había decidido dejarlo, mucho antes de que él mismo Jim tomara la iniciativa, había dejado sentimientos duales al respecto. Por una parte, Jim se sentía culpable por el desastre que se había formado, lleno de malentendidos y sabor amargo. Por otra…

…el alivio, era inescapable. James sabía que había esquivado una bala de épicas proporciones, en cuanto había levantado aquel sobre con su nombre trazado.

"¡Dunca, dunca, volvas a dacer leso!" Con la lengua salida, Bullock le amenazó con un dedo primero a Jim, y luego todos los detectives que habían presenciado el spray de cafeína. "¡Debedía ditarles el desto en sus cabedas, idiotas!"

Gordon se carcajeó junto con media estación.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Conocer a Selina Kyle fue nuevo. Refrescante. Bruce se moría de la curiosidad cada vez que la chica invadía la mansión, interrumpiendo su rutina con su actitud fría y múltiples muecas. Selina era todo lo contrario a sus compañeros de colegio. Todo lo contrario a lo que Bruce conocía.

Después de ser corrida del jardín durante su sesión de boxeo, Bruce le dio un derechazo a Alfred. "No seas grosero con ella, Alfred."

Alfred no estaba impresionado. "Oh, lo siento mucho, Amo Bruce. No me imaginé que usted se convertiría en el Fan #1 de la Señorita Kyle tan pronto."

Bruce no entendió el tono de voz de su amigo. "Es nuestra invitada."

"¿Y le gusta?"

Bruce miró al mayordomo con incredulidad. "¿Gustarme? Apenas la conozco."

"Sería de lo más natural. Y más a su edad."

"Me intriga." Bruce admitió, algo de calor corriendo a sus mejillas. "Más no la encuentro atractiva de la forma en la que estás insinuando." Sus guantes fueron bloqueados a la hora de contraatacar, y la frustración creció en Bruce. "A estas alturas ha quedado claro que sólo tengo ojos para una persona."

"Quizás no debería ser así. Ciertamente, Jim Gordon tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a gente diversa mientras crecía. Gente atractiva debió haber captado su atención, estoy seguro."

"No necesito que me lo recuerdes." Bruce respingó.

Alfred cesó en entero sus movimientos para demandar todo el esmero del muchacho. "Amo Bruce, sólo quiero aclararle que es _normal_ sentirse de esta forma. Aún es muy joven para lidiar en absolutos. No hay nada malo en _mirar_ , es todo lo que digo. Ningún Alfa puede impedírtelo."

Bruce carraspeó su garganta. Aunque todavía no intuía el punto de esta conversación, Bruce hizo un esfuerzo por escuchar el consejo del mayordomo con la seriedad debida. Sin embargo, intentar comparar a James con Selina, fue totalmente ridículo. "Alfred, lo que él me hace sentir, nadie más podrá replicarlo." Se contuvo un momento. Mordió su labio. "Mi cuerpo, y mi mente, lo saben."

Su tutor se mostró agridulce con la noción. Lo contempló por unos minutos, antes de suspirar. "Ustedes dos son casos perdidos." El duelo fue reiniciado. "Justo como con Selina Kyle, apenas y conoce al detective Gordon, amo Bruce. Recuérdelo."

Bruce le pegó a Alfred en la cabeza con humor. - _Él tampoco me conoce todavía. No en totalidad._

La furia que Bruce guardaba era un secreto para James. La oscuridad, que a veces, lo consumía. El placer, que Bruce había obtenido de la violencia contra Elliot, no había sido compartido con el hombre aún. Bruce no sabía por qué resultaba difícil despegar la confesión de su pecho.

"¡Guardia arriba, hijo! ¡Oi! ¡Deje de fantasear con ricitos de oro!"

Bruce rio. "¿Crees que sabes mucho de chicas, Alfred?"

"¡Ciertamente más que usted!" Alfred evadió sus golpes con una sonrisa diabólica. "Chicas Bonitas y Detectives Galanes, todos significan una cosa: ¡problemas!"

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Problemática, definitivamente fue la primera conversación entre Selina y Bruce, una vez a solas en el estudio. Bruce dejó que la curiosidad controlara su gran boca, y sus tantas preguntas no fueron bienvenidas. Bien merecido quedó Bruce, al final de los latigazos verbales de Selina.

Para empeorar el asunto, Alfred estuvo allí para presenciar el momento incómodo. Mientras Selina corrió del estudio, sólo una palabra fue moldeada por la boca del mayordomo: _Problemas_.

La tercera era la vencida, era lo que decían. Bruce no se dio por vencido. Cuando descubrió a Selina queriendo huir por la ventana del estudio, intervino una vez más, jugando con fuego.

Selina tenía googles en su capucha. Bruce lo encontró de lo más peculiar.

"Eres callado al moverte."

Bruce lo tomó como un cumplido, y un paso en la dirección adecuada. "Tú también."

Ambos se sonrieron.

Con ese punto de partida, el tema de sus familias fue reabierto. La forma en la que Selina acogió el retrato de su madre, le llenó de calor a Bruce, recordándole que tan buena persona la mujer había sido. Selina le contó sobre su madre la actriz. Su madre, la agente secreto. Su madre, que algún día volvería por ella.

Bruce tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba siendo engañado, pero no presionó. Aceptó lo que la muchacha le dio.

Luego, el ambiente cambió.

Concluido el tema de sus padres, Selina sonrió con el filo gatuno que su sobrenombre representaba. "¿Alguna vez te ha besado una chica?"

El recuerdo fue instantáneo. Los labios de James sobre su mejilla, semanas atrás. La cercanía de la boca del hombre acariciando su cuello, marcándolo con su esencia… "No."

"¿Pero quisieras ser besado?"

- _Sí. Mil veces, sí._ El Beta anheló, mientras las alarmas se prendieron en Bruce. Tomado por sorpresa con sus propios sentimientos, Bruce endureció su estancia y sus defensas. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué preguntas?

Selina sólo continuó sonriendo. "Curiosidad."

Cuando Alfred entró al estudio, Bruce brincó de su asiento. Afortunadamente, esta vez, el hombre frenó su lengua perspicaz.

Aun horas después de sus estudios, Bruce no pudo deshacerse de las imágenes en su cabeza. Fue como si Selina hubiera abierto un baúl, y los contenidos se habían derramado por su mente. El olor de la colonia que James usaba se alucinó por sus narices. La sensación de la mínima barba raspando la piel de Bruce, le causó cosquillas fantasmas. James Gordon se apoderó de sus instintos, de la faceta Beta que Bruce apenas conocía.

Fue muy distractivo.

Bruce hizo todo lo posible por bloquear aquella parte de su biología. Pensar en James solía ser un arma de doble filo. Le traía dicha, y a la vez, una nostalgia que llevaba a irremediable frustración. La ausencia del detective, una vez registrada, _calaba_ hondo.

Meterse a la piscina de la mansión con su cronómetro, fue la solución más inmediata.

¿Y quién lo diría? También, bastante efectiva.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

"Si me golpeas, te dejaré besarme."

Bruce pestañeó. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en aquel maldito tema? "No quiero besarte."

Selina, por primera vez, lució con la guardia baja, al oírlo. "¿Por qué? Soy _besable_. ¿O no lleno tus estándares porque no soy niña rica?"

Bruce recapacitó rápido, queriendo evitar otra confrontación de mal sabor con Selina Kyle. "¡No lo digo para insultarte! Quise decir… Me gustaría ser besado, como lo preguntaste el otro día. Supongo que eres una chica con características físicas muy bonitas—"

"¿Supones?"

"Me gusta alguien más." Bruce finalmente escupió, su voz desentonada por la presión que sintió de parte de la chica. Respiró hondo, antes de proceder. "…Y me gustaría ser besado por esa persona. Nadie más."

"Cálmate, niño, tus feromonas están arruinando mi cena. Ya entendí, ya entendí." Selina sacudió su dona por todas partes. "Pffft. ¿'Ser besado'? ¡Eres toda una niña!" Entonces un postre salió volando, añadiéndose a la declaración.

Bruce actuó en automático. Arrojó su pan, sin pensarlo dos veces. "¡No soy una niña!"

"Suenas como a princesa de Disney. ¿Debería llamarte Blanca Nieves, de ahora en adelante?"

Una carcajada incrédula llevó a otro misil azucarado, y Selina se protegió detrás de un sillón. En segundos, la guerra se desató en el estudio, sus risas contagiándose mutuamente. Bruce no pudo recordar la última vez que había tenido esta clase de diversión. Se perdió en la experiencia.

En algún punto, Bruce registró por su periferia la figura de Alfred en el umbral, más la guerra de panecillos no fue interrumpida.

Bruce rio hasta que su estómago dolió.

"Podrías practicar." Selina dijo, una hora después, tirada en la alfombra y corta de aliento. "No quieres que tu primer beso apeste, ¿cierto?"

Bruce se apoyó en la mesa, todavía jadeando. "No creo que besar sea tan difícil. Miré a mis padres hacerlo todo el tiempo."

Selina roló sus ojos. "Aguafiestas. Allá tú, si quieres que tu beso con Gordon sea tan insípido como besar un poste."

Así de rápido, Bruce se endureció como tabla de surfeo. "¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo—?"

Selina no respondió de inmediato. Mientras más se trabó Bruce con su propia lengua, más larga se fue haciendo la endemoniada sonrisa de la chica. Finalmente, _Cat_ apuntó a su nariz. "Te tiene marcado, tonto. Es obvio. Lo supe desde que llegué a tu castillo. Gordon no bromea con sus instintos posesivos, ¿eh? Todo un macho Alfa, por más que se quiera hacer el Detective Samaritano."

"¿Qué podrías saber tú, de Alfas?"

Ante el repentino tono frío de Bruce, Selina se alzó en sus codos. "Bastante. Puesto que soy una."

Bruce frunció su ceño. "No puede ser posible, hubiera—"

"Probablemente no lo notaste porque no haz conocido Alfas del sexo opuesto hasta ahora. Tú nariz no sabe qué está oliendo." La chica se encogió de hombros. "Es de esperarse con los Betas."

De insultar a James, Selina pasó a insultar a Bruce, sin ninguna dificultad. A Bruce no le gustó sentirse tan fuera de control. ¿Por qué ni James, ni Alfred, le habían mencionado aquel detalle sobre la chica? "Sería imposible comparar un beso con James con un poste."

Selina se volvió a acostar. "¿Sigues con la idea de _esperar a ser besado_?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"¡No tienes que esperar, es a lo que me refiero! No tienes que ser tan pasivo. ¡No eres un Omega! Quieres un beso de tu Alfa, ¡tómalo!"

Bruce se retorció en la alfombra. No supo dónde colocar sus manos. "Es complicado. Mi edad… complica todo."

En eso, hasta Selina pareció tirar la toalla. "Supongo. Aunque, mientras no haya lengua y manoseo pesado, no estarían rompiendo la ley."

Interesante. "¿En serio?"

"Ajá. ¿Qué edad tienes? Trece todavía requiere un chaperón, pero a los catorce empieza a tener uno más libertad. A decir verdad, que Gordon sea tan viejo es un punto a favor, quieres decir que no se dejará llevar como adolescente hormonal. Tiene más control. ¡Sin olvidar que es un policía! Duh. Nadie querrá meterse con él, aun cuando sí estuviera desabrochándote—"

"Pronto cumpliré los catorce." Fue la débil interrupción que Bruce logró producir. Su cuerpo se encendió y todo se volvió más veces más embarazoso. "Así que, sin lengua, ¿y todo está bien?"

Cómplice, Selina asintió con dientes aperlados en su sonrisa. "Y no tienes que esperar a que él quiera una buena sesión de Re-Marcación, ¡tú puedes pedirla cuando te dé la gana!"

"¿Re-Marcación? ¿Te refieres a cuando compartimos… esencias?" Bruce tragó saliva con tan sólo recordar el evento. Había soñado con tener el peso del cuerpo de James de regreso, en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, todo lo que Bruce obtenía al despertar de tales sueños, eran sábanas echadas a perder y muchas preguntas.

Deseaba una repetición. Ahora que Selina le daba luz a tales cláusulas, Bruce estaba seguro de que _necesitaba_ una repetición.

"Sería difícil de convencerlo. James siempre está preocupado de no abusar de los límites entre los dos. Es un hombre bastante escrupuloso."

"Un Alfa es un Alfa, niño." Selina enfatizó, levantándose de nuevo. Del piso recogió un pan, dándole una mordida poco higiénica. "Simplemente no estás usando los trucos correctos para tenerlo jadeando en la palma de tu mano."

Mecanismos en el cerebro de Bruce se activaron, la semilla de un plan comenzando a crecer. "¿Qué tipo de estrategia… propondrías entonces?"

En acto de frescura, Selina aspiró sobre sus uñas, para luego limpiarlas con la franela de su sudadera. "Mmm, para empezar…"

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Selina abrió la puerta de la mansión la mañana siguiente. Jim la empujó de inmediato, regresándola al lobby antes de que alguien la viera. "Ten más cuidado. Nadie puede saber que estás aquí."

"Relájate. Estamos en el medio de la nada. Una gigantesca, y _aburrida,_ nada."

Gordon optó por ignorarla. No podía tener a todos contentos, de todas formas. Selina podría estar aburrida todo lo que quisiera, pero por lo menos estaría _viva_. "¿Dónde está Alfred?"

"Entrenando al príncipe."

Jim torció su entrecejo. "…¿Entrenando? ¿De qué hablas?"

Selina alzó sus cejas. "¿No estás enterado? Bruce está aprendiendo a como noquear gente con guantes."

Fiel a su criptica línea, Selina lo llevó a los jardines justo a tiempo para presenciar a Bruce siendo tumbado al suelo por Pennyworth. Súbitamente, todo se volvió un tumulto confuso y violento.

Jim miró _rojo_. La cadena de eventos que se dispararon los siguientes momentos fue una detonación.

"¡Oi!"

"¡James!"

En un parpadeo, Jim estuvo encima de Alfred, sus nudillos alrededor de su cuello, apretando. Gruñendo.

"¡Estoy bien!" La voz de Bruce se filtró. "James, no estoy lastimado. Alfred está entrenándome, eso es todo. Mírame. _Mírame_ , estoy _bien_."

Poco a poco, Jim hizo lo que el Bruce pidió. Poco a poco, el rojo se atenuó, y sólo café oscuro fue el color predominante. Sus dedos se aflojaron. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Alfred se sacudió del ataque sorpresivo, dejando a Gordon jadeante con adrenalina. Jim observó sus manos tiritar, todavía en el aire, y recordó el crujido de su puño al haber participado en el enfermizo Club de Pelea de Sionis.

"Demasiados Alfas en un sólo maldito lugar."

Al escuchar el acento escocés rezongar, Jim volvió a gruñir. Bruce se interpuso entre los dos Alfas, como si su pequeño cuerpo y pura determinación fueran a ser suficientes para detenerlos. En su intento por aplacar a Gordon, lo golpeó accidentalmente con su mano enguantada. Fue ridículamente gracioso, y Selina fue la única que no tuvo problemas con carcajearse con la situación.

"Déjenos solos." Bruce ordenó, inquebrantable. "Ahora."

Jim se dio la media vuelta. Respiró hondo, tratando de reenfocarse en lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

O más bien, en lo que _sí_ había sucedido.

Maldita sea.

Era el estrés de su trabajo. Era el estrés, y los estragos del caso con Dent y Lovecraft. Estaban tan cerca de resolver el asesinato de los Wayne… Desde aquel Club de Pelea, Gordon había dejado salir al Alfa por demasiado tiempo, y ahora era difícil ponerle la correa en el cuello.

"Le pedí a Alfred que me enseñara a pelear. No me lastimó. Estábamos practicando."

"¿Por qué querrías aprender a pelear, Bruce?"

"¿Qué hay de malo en querer defenderme?"

"Esto tiene que ver con tus padres." ¿Cuando no, los padres de Bruce regresaban de la tumba para atosigarlo? "No necesitas probarle nada a nadie."

"¡Quiero ser fuerte!"

James retornó su cuerpo a la dirección del Beta. El chico estaba enrojecido de su rostro del coraje. Intentaba en vano deshacerse de sus guantes de boxeo. "Ya eres fuerte, Bruce."

"¿Pero, soy despiadado?" Una risa sin humor bufó de la boca del joven.

En silencio, Jim se acercó. Acogió una mano de Bruce, comenzándola a desnudar del guante segundos posteriores.

Bruce clavó su mirada en él. "¿Qué hay de ti, Detective? ¿Eres lo suficientemente despiadado para sobrevivir Gotham?"

"Últimamente, he sido forzado a serlo." James prosiguió con el segundo guante. "Y lo he odiado, Bruce. Escúchame." Sus manos rodearon las muñecas del Beta, apretándolas. "Por eso me siento tan enojado. Porque cuando estoy en tu compañía no tengo ser algo que no quiero. Es el único momento de mi maldito día donde no tengo que—"

Palabras fallaron.

Ver a Bruce siendo golpeado por Alfred había encendido un switch en Jim. Completa desconfianza lo había nublado. Por aquel momento, el mundo había dejado de tener sentido. "No hay espacio entre nosotros dos para ser despiadados, Bruce." Aventó los guantes carmines a la mesa de verano. "¿Por qué no me pediste que te entrenara?"

"No cuentas con el tiempo."

"O no querías que me enterara."

Ah. Bruce ladeó su rostro en lado contrario. Culposo.

"¿Por qué te peleaste en tu colegio? Tampoco me contaste esa parte."

Bruce refunfuñó entre dientes. "¿Cuál es el punto de tu interrogatorio?"

"Porque estoy seguro que todo está conectado." Jim no era un detective por nada. Y con Bruce Wayne, no había vuelta de hoja con el mismo asunto. "Conectado a tu _ira_. Oh, por favor. No luzcas tan sorprendido—Que no te pregunte al respecto, no significa que no lo vea en tu cara todos los días. Dame más crédito."

Bruce no rehuyó de su elevado tono de voz. Escaló, junto con Jim. "¿Qué quieres de mí? No me disculparé por lo que siento."

Alfa y Beta se enfrentaron con equidad en sus convicciones, porque Bruce Wayne podía ser tan testarudo como Jim Gordon. Si alguna vez habría un momento donde sería comprobado que Bruce no era un sumiso Omega en busca de ser controlado, fue este momento.

Aquella testarudez volvía loco a Gordon. En más de un sentido.

El detective inhaló profundamente, antes de replicar. Gravitó, como siempre, al muchacho, sus manos plantándose en los hombros del Beta. "No te quiero… consumado. He visto a gente importante para mí ser devoradas por sus demonios personales, Bruce. No quiero añadirte a la lista." Bárbara se había derretido como cera frente a sus ojos, moldeándose en alguien totalmente desfigurado. Jim no había podido ayudarle.

En lugar de gritarle a Gordon un poco más, Bruce reaccionó con prematura suavidad. "He cambiado. Es inevitable." La sudadera del Beta estaba mojada con sudor, tan distintos a las camisetas bien abotonadas y caquis que solían ser la norma. "No puedes protegerme de todo. Por ello, he decidido aprender a protegerme a mí mismo. Ni tú, ni Alfred, pueden estar cada minuto de cada hora a mi lado. Me rehúso a ser inútil."

Era la verdad.

Bruce tenía más razones a favor, que en contra, para decidir cuidarse las espaldas de manera más eficaz. ¿Qué demonios estaba Jim pensando para intentar reprocharle? ¿Qué, exactamente, estaba _haciendo_? Bruce no era Bárbara. La demencia efímera de instintos posesivos perdió validez con cada segundo que transcurrió. Jim comenzó a sentirse como un tonto, entre más se alargó el silencio entre los dos.

Jim necesitó sentarse. El bajón de dopamina en su sistema lo mareó un poco. Fuera del estado Berserk, Gordon quedo exhausto. Bruce lo miró con preocupación, y no dudó en jalar una sillas del jardín para acomodarse frente a él. Las manos caídas del detective continuaron temblando.

"Me disculpo por… atacar Alfred." Claridad en su mente lo hizo sentirse avergonzado. "Dios. Simplemente… reaccioné. "

"Tal vez lo que Alfred dijo es cierto. Hay demasiados Alfas cerca de mí." Bruce levantó sus comisuras en una menguada sonrisa. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que la Srta. Kyle era una Alfa?"

Jim percibió su confusión colarse a su rostro. "No lo consideré importante. Lo… olvidé." Luego, alerta inmediata lo robusteció. "¿Por qué? ¿Selina te está afectado?"

"¡No!" En gesto recíproco al que Gordon había proveído, Bruce recogió una mano de Jim. La levantó lentamente para acostarla en la mesa. Sus dedos amasaron los nudillos, los cuales estaban hinchados por el previo enfrentamiento de anoche. "No está causando problemas. Cat es interesante."

Jim se tomó un momento para procesar tal descripción. Luego, resopló por su nariz. ¿Conque, _Cat_ , huh?

"Es verdad." Bruce insistió, ojos en su tarea. "He estado aprendiendo de ella."

Oh dios. "¿Cómo qué?".

Bruce sonrió. "Bueno. Para empezar, se ha ofrecido en buena fe para ser sujeto de pruebas en mi beneficio."

"¿Qué clases de pruebas?"

Bruce prosiguió a masajear su otra mano, todavía sonriendo. "Expresó un preocupación sobre mi inexperiencia en ciertos… aspectos de mi relación con mi Alfa."

Por una larga pauta, Jim no estuvo seguro de cómo responder. Bruce elevó sus ojos, expectativo, pesado con su intensidad. "No sé si entiendo—"

"Cat piensa que si no practico, cuando llegue el momento de besarte, será horrible… Puede que haya incluido el calificativo insípido, en la conversación…"

Jim dejó su mentón colgar por un momento.

La cerró.

Parpadeó.

Pensó cuidadosamente en su réplica.

"Bueno." Jim rascó su mentón para disimilar la carcajada que quiso salirse. "Está equivocada." Gordon se encogió de hombros.

Bruce no lució apaciguado. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Porque me puedo basar en previas experiencias." Jim descendió su voz en tono más privado, enfrascando al Beta y a su persona en una burbuja incorpórea, en caso de que Selina estuviera espiándolos. "Sucederá, Bruce, ¿está bien? No lo presiones, y el momento vendrá por sí solo." Gordon se tomó una pausa. Pretendió remover hilos imaginarios de su chaqueta. "A menos que… tengas curiosidad, respecto a las chicas de tu edad. En ese caso—"

Bruce bufó. "Dije que ella se había _ofrecido_ , no que yo hubiera _aceptado_ su ayuda."

- _Querías que enloqueciera de celos lo suficiente para ceder a tus caprichos_. Jim rodó sus ojos. "Pero querías ver mi reacción ante tal ofrenda."

El Beta tuvo el valor de lucir casi ofendido por ser atrapado en su propio jueguito. "Sólo quería hacer hincapié en el tema."

"Créeme, he notado el hincapié del asunto en las últimas tres visitas." Jim dijo con tono cáustico. Se acercó a Bruce a través de la mesa. Le indicó al Beta inclinar su oreja izquierda hacia su boca para poder susurrarle. "No necesitas práctica. Obtendrás _más_ que suficiente conmigo, cuando el tiempo sea el correcto."

Percibió al muchacho tragar saliva. Jim se aguantó su sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Y será todo, menos insípido."

 

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 07.**

**[+]+[+]**

 


	8. enamoramiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cruz del asunto, era que Jim no podía concentrarse en Bruce.
> 
> No podía mezclar sus sentimientos personales con su deber. Bruce podría nublar su mente en otras numerosas áreas, pero Jim no podía permitirle invadir los límites de su profesión. Por el bien de los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Este capítulo está situado durante los eventos de 1x10 "Lovecraft."
> 
> Nota Especial: Gracias a todas mis lectoras(es) por sus hermosos reviews. Este capítulo es un regalo para todos ustedes.

**[+]+[+]**

_**8.** _

**[+]+[+]**

" _Esto se siente a estar enamorado_."

-Ed Sheeran.

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

"No es Nygma, ¿verdad?"

"Ya dale un descanso." Jim rodó sus ojos.

"Digo, el tipo no es horripilante físicamente. Podría considerarse que tiene… una belleza rara. Su nariz de perico no asusta tanto mientras no le pegue la luz."

Jim alzó sus cejas. "Debería _tú_ invitarle un café."

"Oh, cierra la boca. Trato de ser un buen compañero, y tú te haces del rogar."

"¡No se trata de Ed, Harvey! Cielos. No es nadie de la estación, de hecho."

La mesera les trajo sus huevos fritos y bagels embarrados de mantequilla. Jim pidió por más café. Estuvo el proceso de levantar su tenedor, cuando otro brote de locura salió de Bullock.

"Dios mío. _Cobblepot_."

El tenedor descendió tristemente a la clara del huevo.

"¡Tiene sentido! Por eso no pudiste matarlo, ¿huh?" Bullock sonrió de oreja a oreja, creyéndose victorioso. "El hombre prácticamente te tira los calzones cada vez que nos topamos con él—"

Jim se ahogó con su porción de bagel.

"—está bastante safado de tornillos, pero supongo que es su lado Omega lo que te prendió el calentón."

Cuando el móvil de Gordon sonó, fue una bendición. Sin terminar de masticar, Jim ya estaba respondiendo.

"¡Vamos, apenas voy a empezar con mi huevos rancheros, Jimbo, baja eso!"

- _De todas formas. Mi desayuno ya estaba oficialmente arruinado_. "Gordon."

Era Alfred.

Su estómago se endureció al escuchar lo que Pennyworth le informó. Los inicios de su desayuno se atoraron en su garganta.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Resultaba tedioso que Selina Kyle le recalcara que tenía que superar la muerte de sus padres, justo cuando James había dicho lo mismo, días anteriores.

"Puede que tengas razón." Fue lo único que Bruce murmuró, después de la breve promesa de visitar el puente Midtown juntos, algún día.

Selina, tan naturalmente rotundo como le venía en gana, cambió el tema. "No me dijiste si nuestro plan funcionó, o no, el otro día. Sobre encelar a tu Detective Maravilla, ¿recuerdas? Como no regresaste como mapa lleno de chupetes, me imagino que Gordon siguió cuidando tu aburrida virtud."

Bruce no sabía cómo era posible seguir sintiendo escandalo frente a esta chica. "Estarías… en lo correcto."

Selina peló sus dientes. "¿Todavía no quieres practicar?"

"No, gracias." Bruce había pensado detenidamente en lo que Alfred le había insinuado durante sus prácticas. Había meditado sobre lo que Selina Kyle le provocaba experimentar, ansioso por no tener la guardia baja, cuando Cat lo emboscara con sus conversaciones descomedidas. Tales como esta. "Aunque no me malentiendas. Me gustaría besarte."

Fue épico, ver los ojos verdes de Cat temblar con pestañeos desorientados.

"Al inicio sentí atracción por ti, lo admito. A tu personalidad irreverente. Tras examinarlo con cuidado, llegué a la conclusión de que tu estatus de Alfa representa cierto dominio sobre mis gustos. Sin olvidar, que serías la primera chica con la que tengo contacto cercano, así que, comprendo que sería normal ser llamado por tu género. Sin embargo…" Bruce sonrió. "Entre más te conozco, más se disipa la atracción física a un vínculo platónico… y más real. Si en este momento quisiera besarte, sería más para averiguar tus verdaderos motivos detrás de tu insistente oferta, más que por atracción."

"¿Verdaderos motivos? En serio, ¿ _quién_ habla así?"

"No puedo imaginar que me considerarías una pareja romántica adecuada, así que, ¿para qué querrías besarme?"

"Piensas demasiado, niño." Selina rodó sus ojos. "Sólo intento ser de ayuda. Ser 'agradable.'"

"No te creo en lo absoluto." Bruce se levantó de la silla, zapatos atados de nuevo. "Besarme sólo te llevaría a conflictos graves con James—es una ofensa grave contra otro Alfa. Eres más inteligente que eso." Al estar casi a nariz contra nariz, Bruce tragó saliva antes de continuar. "No eres una persona agradable. No quiero decir que seas mala, pero no eres el tipo de persona al que le importe mucho los demás. Juegas con las personas, más que ayudarlas." Como un gato que jugaba con su comida.

Bruce tuvo una excelente vista de las robustas mejillas de la chica, llenándose de color, y después supuso, de rabia. Por un momento, estuvo seguro de que sería abofeteado—o peor—pero lo único que ganó fue un siseo venenoso.

"Vete al demonio, huérfano. Escala el maldito puente tu solo."

Momentos posteriores, más que aprender a escalar un puente, Bruce Wayne se miró obligado a sobrevivir un ataque mortal, y a simplemente _correr-correr-correr-¡CORRA-AMO-BRUCE!_

Todo fue un caos.

Mientras huyeron del peligroso duelo entre Alfred y la extraña mujer, Bruce quiso repetidamente regresar a ayudar a su tutor. La razón le dictaba que el hombre sabía cuidarse solo, pero su corazón, y sus miedos por quedar absolutamente solo en este mundo, le tropezaban los pies…

"¡Te dijo que corrieras!" Selina le jaloneó física y verbalmente, una vez en el campo abierto de la Mansión, vulnerables a más ataques. La chica intentó someterlo a su influencia de Alfa con firmes comandos. "No les servirás de nada muerto, chiquillo."

Impredeciblemente, Bruce titubeó, un simple Beta resistiendo al imperativo biológico con su pura determinación.

Selina bufó, dándose por vencida. "Como quieras, entonces. ¡Quédate, yo me voy!"

- _No puedes_. Bruce parpadeó con súbita claridad. Selina Kyle era _clave_ para resolver el asesinato de sus padres. No podían perderla. Si Bruce no iba con ella—

Bruce corrió.

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

 

 

Los bosques detrás de la mansión _olían_ a temor.

El rastro de Selina era más fuerte, deleble, cuando Bruce apenas había dejado una impresión de esencia.

Jim plantó una brigada de policías en el bosque, la mitad de su cuerpo sintiéndose caliente, y la otra mitad, helada. Estuvo en pugna consigo mismo, su mente combatiendo con sus instintos.

Sin olvidar, la maldita y desquiciada, culpa.

Jim dio órdenes en modo maquinal a los oficiales. - _Bruce no es estúpido. Selina menos_. _Selina_ _sabe cómo sobrevivir._ Bruce tendría mejores posibilidades, si se mantenía cerca de la chica.

- _Posibilidades, ¿de qué?_ El Alfa rezongó. _-¿De sobrevivir una noche con la escoria de la ciudad?_

Gordon se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. Clavó sus antebrazos en la corteza, agachando su frente en sus puños apretados. Cerrando sus ojos, Jim respiró hondo.

Tres partes de su ser estaban luchando por dominancia. Sólo una tenía que regir en esta búsqueda.

No podía permitir que su propia estupidez volviera a poner a Bruce en riesgo.

Jim tomó una decisión.

Entre ser Alfa, ser "James", y ser un Detective, Gordon escogió ser objetivo.

Cuando regresó a la mansión, su cabeza trabajó al mil. Buscó por Alfred hasta encontrarlo en el estudio. No pudo ver al hombre directo a la cara, mientras exigió por una descripción de la mujer que los había atacado.

"Pues, uh, la mujer estaba es sus treinta. Excelente contrincante, a decir verdad." Luego, Pennyworth ahuyentó al paramédico. "Quítate de encima, amigo, ¿quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer."

Jim tragó saliva. Despejó su mente. "Necesitamos concentrarnos en la mujer y sus secuaces. ¿Qué más puedes decirme de ella?"

Alfred fue mortal con su tono caustico. "Todos ellos eran _asesinos entrenados_. Suficiente información, ¿no crees?"

Mierda.

Pero Alfred apenas empezaba. "¡Y tu maldita chiquilla es la culpable de todo esto!"

"Todavía no estamos seguros de eso." La excusa fue débil hasta para sus oídos, pero Jim no tenía más que dar. Sin embargo, el peso de la responsabilidad que tenía con Selina Kyle fue insistente.

Harvey los interrumpió, aunque si de forma oportuna o no, todavía estaba por verse. "Jim." Al ser el centro de atención de ambos Alfa, el hombre rebajó sutilmente su sombrero en saludo. "Tú debes ser Alfred Pennyworth. Buen trabajo allá afuera, hombre."

"Ni tan bueno."

Harvey sonrió ante el sarcasmo, porque siempre respetaba una lengua plateada. Luego, para el mal presentimiento de Jim, Harvey alzo una fotografía de Selina. "Mira lo que encontramos en el cadáver del tipo. Nada de llaves o identificación. Nada, nadita."

Jim apretó sus labios. "Harvey…"

"No, no—Déjame terminar, Jimbo. ¡Conozco a esta mocosa! Fue secuestrada, lo recuerdo. Y ahora, la misma niña está siendo atacada… ¡¿por asesinos profesionales en la Mansión Wayne?!" Histeria era el estilo preferido de Bullock, y esta ocasión no fue distinta. Jim rodó sus ojos, antes de intentar aplacar el brazo bailarín de Harvey, foto en mano.

"¿Podrías calmarte? Dame eso—"

"¡Dime qué demonios está sucediendo, compadre!"

"¿No le has dicho nada, entonces?"

Al oír a Pennyworth, Bullock se congeló en pleno acto dramático. Su boca barbuda hizo una figura O, en repentina revelación. Jim frunció su ceño.

"Oh, _rayos_. ¿Es _él_? Por eso no querías decirme, Jim, ¿por qué se trata de un _Sugardaddy_?"

Horror engrandeció los ojos de Gordon. "¿De qué estás hablando? Ugh—Santo cielo, Harvey, ¿podrías olvidarte de esas bobas teorías por hoy? ¡Alfred no tiene nada qué ver!"

"¿En serio vas a negarlo? ¡Este lugar apesta a maldito Alfa! ¡Tienes la mansión orinada desde el estacionamiento!"

Jim frotó su rostro sonrojado. "Cierra. La. Boca. Ahora." De reojo, la sonrisa cómplice en la cara de Alfred empeoró la humillación. "Por favor."

"Créeme, amigo. No tengo gusto por los rubios. El Detective Gordon y yo no estamos juntando espadas de ningún tipo."

¿Qué este día no era suficientemente traumático? Gordon sacudió su cabeza, mirando el techo. "Selina Kyle estuvo en el callejón en la noche de los asesinatos de los Wayne, cabeza hueca."

La cara de Bullock demostró que hubiera preferido mil veces, haberse tratado de un amorío entre Alfas, que tener que lidiar con aquel caso.

"La chica miró la cara del asesino."

Bullock gimió. "Oh, por el amor de Dios, no me hagas esto."

"—Harver Dent en la oficina del fiscal está investigando a Dick Lovecraft. Cree que Lovecraft está conectado al asesinato. ¡No, Harvey, escucha! Dent dejó salir que había un testigo, para poder así asustarlo. Queríamos provocar que se revelara—"

"Wow, que grandioso plan. ¿Cómo les fue con él, huh? ¡Bravo!"

Jim había estado seguro que Selina estaría a salvo en la mansión. Había estado seguro de que Bruce no se miraría afectado por la investigación. Así lo confesó. Desafortunadamente, Alfred y Harvey hicieron un excelente trabajo de intentar arrancarle la cabeza. Jim fue acorralado con acusaciones en instantes.

"Sí, pues, ¡te equivocaste, tarado! ¿Cómo supieron que la chiquilla estaría aquí?"

"¿Por qué no me contaste de estas tonterías?"

"Porque hubieras intentado detenerme." Jim le gruñó a Harvey.

"¡Por supuesto, que hubiera intentado detenerte, maldito loco! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? El Caso Wayne está cerrado."

La última oración incendió a Jim con profunda ira. "¡Sabes _muy bien_ , que el caso Wayne _no_ está cerrado!"

"¡No me digas qué es lo que sé, y lo que no sé!"

"¿Podrían _callarse_ los dos? ¡Pueden tener su discusión marital otro momento!" Alfred tiró de un hombro de Jim, refunfuñando con su propia influencia posesiva. "Por ahora, necesitamos encontrar al amo Bruce."

Jadeando, Jim asintió. Bruce.

Tenía que concentrarse en Bruce

Lamió sus labios.

No.

La cruz del asunto, era que Jim _no_ podía concentrarse en Bruce.

No podía mezclar sus sentimientos personales con su deber. Bruce podría nublar su mente en otras numerosas áreas, pero Jim no podía permitirle invadir los límites de su profesión. Por el bien de los dos.

Se concentró en Selina, dejando que Alfred se encargara de Bruce. Se enfocó en Lovecraft. Le rogó a Bullock por su ayuda para encontrarla. Comenzó a trabajar como si este caso no fuera excepcional.

Una vez en camino de regreso a Gotham, Gordon le retiró el bozal al Alfa.

Soltó al depredador.

No encontró a Lovecraft en ninguna parte.

Gordon recurrió a Dent.

Y entonces, quiso matarlo.

"¿No nombre en 'voz alta'? ¿Qué hay de susurros? Y no me mientas, Dent. Lo _sabré_." Los nudillos de Gordon se estrujaron con las ganas de rodear el cuello del abogado y _apretar_. Para evitar cometer el error más terrible de su vida, Gordon rodeó el área de la oficina como león enjaulado, nunca quitando su mirada de Dent.

Harvey se desmoronó ante el feroz gruñido del Alfa. Reveló que había dejado salir el nombre de Gordon por el bien de credibilidad.

"Demonios, así fue como averiguaron donde estaba Selina. Estoy sorprendido de que les haya tomado tanto tiempo encontrarla. ¡Este ataque se va a tu consciencia, Dent!"

"Whoa. Estipularé mea culpa, ¡de acuerdo! Pero, hay que mantener la calma. Baja tus feromonas, Gordon. Puedes patear mi trasero luego, pero primero encontremos a Lovecraft para convencerlo de que retire a los asesinos."

Fue en este punto, donde la desesperanza domó la fiereza del Alfa en Jim. Respiró hondo en repetidas cuentas para esclarecer sus sentidos. Sus hombros se deslindaron, y su voz se fragilizó. "No está en su casa, no está en su oficina. Pudo haber dejado Gotham, a estas alturas. Alguien puede estar escondiéndolo—"

"No nos adelantemos." Dent levantó una mano para cortar su pesimismo, mientras que con la otra, el joven buceó entre los papeles regados en su escritorio. "Aquí está. Lovecraft tiene un par de condominios que mantiene en nombre de su amante. Uno está en Stevensburgh y el otro, uh, en la parte norte de la ciudad."

La opresión en el pecho de Jim se aligeró. "Tomaré el norte de la ciudad, tú ve a Stevensburgh." Con tres pasos mesurados, Jim se acercó al escritorio. Conectó sus ojos con los de Dent, todavía atrapado entre el deseo de ahorcarlo y el agradecimiento por saber que Dent estaba respaldándolo. "Si algo les sucede a estos niños, Dent…"

No tuvo que terminar la frase. La culpa que distinguió en las facciones de Harvey sirvió de suficiente empatía y resonancia entre los dos.

No había otra opción: _tenían_ que salvar a Selina y a Bruce.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Bruce aprendió que el Humo no realizaba llamadas telefónicas—aunque sí podía brincar tejados decentemente, en su humilde opinión. Tan decentemente, que lograron impresionar a alguien como Selina.

Selina Kyle pasó a ser Cat, y lo sumergió en el inframundo que era Gotham, debajo de sus brillosos rascacielos.

"Mucho mejor." Cat aprobó del cambio de guardarropa al que Bruce se sometió, horas después. "Luces listo para patear trasero."

"¿En serio? No estoy seguro." La música era escandalosa. Entre cortinas de plástico, múltiples jóvenes fumaban, comían, y reían alrededor del refugio de Los Estrechos. Cuando Bruce miró a Cat abrazar a una niña pelirroja, Bruce la reconoció al instante.

"Eres la hija de Mario Pepper." Bruce habló sin pensar, lo cual llevó a una conversación bizarra entre los tres que dejó a Bruce desbalanceado y a Selina ansiosa por salir corriendo del lugar.

"Mmm. ¡Huele a caramelo!" Fue lo ultimo que Ivy les dijo durante su apresurada retirada.

"¿Por qué le temes tanto? Es sólo una niña."

"Porque _da miedo_. Sigue caminando."

Bruce miró sobre su hombro. "¿Huelo a caramelo?"

Selina le jaló una oreja. "¿Bromeas? Para cualquier Omega a la vista, debes oler a tiendas de golosinas, B. La envidia tiene sabor a tutsi-pop, al parecer."

Durante su aventura juntos, esta fue la primera ocasión que Bruce se permitió pensar en James. Había ofrecido resguardo en el departamento de éste, desde el comienzo, pero Selina había sido resoluta en lo contrario. Sin su guía, Bruce no se había sentido tan seguro en viajar solo hasta el área del centro. El magnetismo de Cat lo había atado hasta que otro plan terminara de formarse en la cabeza de Bruce.

Caramelo. James.

- _Debe estar tan preocupado_. Bruce mordió su labio. Caminaron de regreso a la noche fría, en busca de una fábrica y un tipo llamado Clyde. – _Espero que Alfred y él todavía no se hayan matado._ Bruce tenía fe _._ Ambos eran hombres testarudos, aunque bastante inteligentes. Resistentes.

Específicamente, Bruce se amarró a la última cualidad, pensando en Alfred. Alfred y James eran _resistentes_. Eran Alfas.

Lo encontrarían.

Y si no, Bruce lo encontraría a ellos.

Clyde, quien según Cat los ayudaría con un poco de dinero, terminó vendiéndolos al mejor postor: a la mujer de la que habían huido en primer lugar.

Clyde los encerró en una vieja bodega como ratones, pero ni Selina ni Bruce fueron tan fácilmente derrotados. Apilaron estantes desde el momento en que cerraron la puerta, comunicándose con tan sólo una mirada. La adrenalina experimentada durante su búsqueda por un salida junto con Selena, calentó la sangre de Bruce. Trabajar en equipo fue fenomenal, y entre más llevaron la delantera a los matones profesionales detrás de sus huesos, menos aprensivo Bruce se sintió. De extraña manera, Bruce no sintió miedo. Su mente estuvo clara, triunfante entre el caos y la situación tan peligrosa. Sus sentidos parecieron agudizarse, dándole información más nítida de lo normal.

Una vez fuera de la bodega, escondidos entre las sombras y la basura vieja de la fábrica, Bruce divisó la ventana, y pensó en Cat. Cat, la joven que en contra de todo sentido, se había convertido en una buena aliada. Una amiga.

Y era a su amiga a la que querían. Bruce tuvo que elegir rápido entre su propio beneficio o el de Selina…

…escogerse como carnada fue la única conclusión en la que pudo llegar.

Distantemente, sonidos de balazos llegaron a sus oídos mientras corría por la bodega, haciendo ruido para distraer a la Cazadora. Cuando fue descubierto, Bruce corrió por las escaleras, sólo para ser frenado abruptamente. En un parpadeo, la Cazadora estuvo encima de él, apuntándole con un arma.

Aun así, Bruce nunca temió.

"¿Dónde está tu noviecita?"

Bruce respingó entre dientes. De reojo, reconoció la silueta de Selina escabulléndose por la ventana. "No tengo la menor idea."

"No me obligues a lastimarte. Tú no eres parte del contrato."

Bruce no dudó su respuesta ni un segundo, cuando declaró un victorioso "Se ha ido."

En lugar de un balazo, la mujer de piel oscura bajó el arma, acercando su rostro hacia el suyo. Bruce tenía que admitir que la mujer era letal hasta en su hermosura. "Déjame darte un consejo, niño: nunca confundas valentía con sentido común."

Bruce tragó saliva.

Y la Cazadora fue silenciosa en su retirada, dejándolo intocable en las escaleras de metal.

El aroma vino a su nariz, primero que nada. Bruce aspiró y _Alfred-Alfred-Alfred_ se procesó en su mente, antes de tener la figura de su tutor apresurándose hacia la escaleras instantes después. Bruce se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo, tartamudeando un torpe saludo en primera instancia.

"Que gracioso encontrarte aquí, Alfred."

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

Bruce trató de controlar la enorme sonrisa de alivio que quiso torcer su boca. Alfred lució sano y salvo. Era tan fuerte como Bruce había sospechado. La dicha fue sobrecogedora.

"Estoy bien." Bruce relamió sus labios, sintiendo los efectos de la adrenalina abandonarlo lentamente. Sus rodillas estaban comenzando a temblar. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

Alfred guardó su arma en su chaqueta, antes de acercársele. "En verdad me ha dado un susto, amo Bruce. Después de todo… si usted muere, ¿quién contrata a mayordomos hoy en día?"

Alfred compartía esencia con James. Bruce lo distinguió, desde antes de que los brazos del mayordomo lo rodearan y apretaran. Alfred olía a hogar, y representaba todo lo que Bruce había estado extrañando. Bruce quiso disculparse por no llamar, por no regresar—pero todo se atoró en su garganta, a final de cuentas.

Duraron en el abrazo hasta que sus costillas parecieron quejarse. Alfred fue el primero en alejarse, tomando un hombro del Beta con una mano. "Vamos ya, que tenemos una caravana en espera."

"Me pareció escuchar balazos hace un rato."

Con misterio inherente, Alfred sonrió, mientras bajaban las escaleras. "¿Qué se puede decir? Cuenta con más de un caballero en alto corcel, amo Bruce. Y todo apunta a que llegamos justo a tiempo."

Aunque Bruce había albergado la tonta noción, su corazón dio una voltereta ante la implicación en la mirada de Alfred. "¿ _Llegamos_?"

Alfred continuó sonriendo, su mano viajando de su hombro hasta su espalda. Lo empujó los pasos restantes hacia la salida del taller que había servido de escondite, colocándolo frente a una heroica escena. Policías se encontraban arrestando a Clyde y a sus matones, dispersos por el área.

Los ojos de Bruce, sin embargo, sólo tuvieron enfoque en el detective que se encontraba esposando a un matón en especial.

Como si hubiera sentido la mirada de Bruce en sus espaldas, James Gordon torció su rostro en dirección del Beta.

"Me duele admitirlo, pero tuve ayuda en encontrarlo, amo Bruce. Asegúrese de decirles gracias a ellos también."

Por supuesto, que un guiño poco inocente, acompañó el consejo. Bruce trató de sonreírle a James a pesar de la distancia, pero no tuvo certeza de hacer un buen trabajo. Nervios lo invadieron, pero al mismo tiempo, la añoranza lo sostuvo de pie, aun cuando se sentía exhausto.

- _Sabía que me encontrarían_. Bruce parpadeó para ahuyentar la humedad súbita en sus globos oculares. – _Tuve razón._

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Salvarle el pellejo a Harvey de un sólo disparo fue lo más satisfactorio que Jim había sentido en todo el maldito día.

La cara de Bullock lo dijo todo: _Algo premenstruales, ¿eh, Jimbo?_

Jim guardó su arma de mala gana, regresando la mueca con otra elocuente: _¿Ves a Alfred?_

Los refuerzos arribaron. Harvey rodó sus ojos al oír las sirenas. "Más vale tarde que temprano, se dice de GCPD."

La confesión salió de Jim sin procesarla primero. "Lovecraft está muerto."

Harvey hizo una mueca de entre _Te lo dije_ , y _Aw, eso apesta_. James la odió. Se ocupó con sacar sus esposas y levantar uno de los cuerpos tumbados, aprovechándose de su estado semi-inconsciente.

"Eso pasa por juntarte con esas comadrejas de la oficina del fiscal. No dejes que ese copete bien peinado de Dent te vuelva a engañar."

Gordon casi extrajo sangre de su lengua al morderla. Giró su cuerpo hacia su compañero—pero el tenso "Ahora no, Harvey" se congeló en su garganta.

Dos esencias, muy bien conocidas, se registraron por su nariz.

GraciasADiosGraciasADios—Fue lo primero que Jim procesó, al divisar a Bruce a lado de Alfred, ambos saliendo campantemente de uno de los talleres de mala muerte. En automático, Jim le ordenó otro oficial encargarse de su criminal esposado para llevarlo a la patrulla, sintiendo alivio, expiación—GraciasADiosGraciasADios.

El asesinato de Lovecraft y embrollo el uso de su arma para la realización del crimen, perdió mortalidad, ante la reafirmación de que Bruce estaba ileso, justo frente a sus ojos. Gordon caminó hacia la rampa que lo llevaría a la ubicación del Beta de manera más eficaz.

Alfred tuvo la sana noción de quitarse de su camino. Eran mínimas las personas presentes, ya con todos los arrestados siendo jalados a las patrullas. Harvey se encontraba hablando por teléfono, cabizbajo, ignorante a que la respuesta que había estado buscando, se estaba presentando en sus narices…

Bruce vestía ropa ajena. Ropa que no hedía a su Alfa.

El Beta lo esperaba con mentón en alto, aunque con manos incómodas en sus giros de muñecas. El mero _deseo_ se escurría por sus facciones.

Deseando por Jim.

Jim no dijo una palabra hasta que las puntas de sus zapatos tocaran las de los Converse del muchacho. Energía crujió entre los dos, imitando aquel primer encuentro en un oscuro callejón. Había sido otra noche como ésta, apestosa a emociones fuertes.

Bruce estiró su cuello hacia arriba, al percibir el rostro de Jim acercarse al suyo, esperando aún por una reacción verbal.

Jim agachó su mentón para rozar el lóbulo del chico. "Bruce, ¿recuerdas lo que dije sobre el momento oportuno?"

- _Mío_. El Alfa rumió, sus puños anclándose en las delgadas caderas Bruce para no dejar escapatoria. – _Mío_. Gimió, al ver la sorpresa en el rostro pecoso del muchacho. – _Mío_. Suspiró en aprobación, cuando las manos de Bruce se posaron sobre el pecho de Gordon, retornando la necesidad de reunión física entre los dos.

"Sí. Lo recuerdo."

Jim entreabrió sus labios, el susurro inminente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, matando toda clase de inocencia. Jim sabía lo que quería. Y aun mejor, sabía lo que _Bruce_ quería. Razones para prologar este momento, simplemente ya no hubo. "Cierra tus ojos."

Los párpados de Bruce obedecieron a su comando. Jim admiró la dulce disposición del Beta, toda suya para explotar.

Ambos emitieron un sonido fracturado en el momento que sus labios hicieron contacto. Bruce cimbró sus manos junto con la corbata y el saco inferior de Jim, representando la convulsión que sus labios no pronunciaron. Sus labios fueron suaves. Jim los humedeció con los suyos, estrechándolos con experiencia. Mientras Bruce fue estático, Jim hizo todo el movimiento, buscando y encontrando el mejor ángulo para afianzar el beso, ante la diferencia de alturas.

Sus feromonas se asentaron. Reacciones químicas desencadenaron la chispa de una pasión a la que Jim se había estado negando reconocer como palpable. El Alfa ronroneó en placer, y Bruce indicó estar ronroneando junto con él.

"No—no." El Beta murmuró, cuando Jim se desvió de su boca a su mejilla.

"Tienes que respirar." Jim aplastó su mohín de humor contra el cuello de Bruce, inhalando profundamente. "Yo tengo que respirar, Bruce."

Bruce chilló, disconforme. "¿Es… totalmente… necesario?" Su pequeña nariz buscó por la de Gordon, para su suerte teniendo atine en encontrar la boca de Jim en secunda ocasión.

Jim transformó su contacto a un abrazo de cuerpo completo. Con las solapas de su chamarra de invierno, Gordon cubrió la espalda del muchacho, protegiéndolo en todos los aspectos. No preguntó por Selina. No preguntó qué había sucedido.

En cambio, la cuestión que resaltó por sobre todas la demás, fue un murmullo de "¿Listo para regresar a casa?" frente contra frente, labios separados por el vapor de sus alientos.

Por esta noche, el declive del mentón de Bruce en afirmación, fue lo único que tuvo importancia para Jim Gordon.

Gotham, Dent y Lovecraft podían irse al diablo, hasta mañana.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 8.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: EL PRIMER BESO. ME VOY AL INFIERNO Y NO ME IMPORTA.
> 
> NdA #2: Ejem, ya tenemos fanmix de este fic, lo publiqué en Archive Of Our Own tambien. Comenten, por favor, si les gustó el soundtrack, así COMO EL BESO.
> 
> NdA #3: Si creen que el romanticismo había terminado, están equivocados. Todavía hay más el siguiente capítulo antes de pasar a los eventos de 1x11. GORDON PASARÁ LA NOCHE EN LA MANSIÓN OMGGGGG.


	9. amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eres todo mío, ¿cierto?" Se le murmuró en algún momento, una nota ronca vibrando en su lóbulo. "¿Eh, Bruce? ¿Eres mío?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Este capítulo está situado DESPUÉS de los eventos de 1x10 "Lovecraft."
> 
> Nota Especial: Gracias a todas mis lectoras(es) por sus hermosos reviews. ESTA MALDITA PAREJA, DEMONIOS. ACABO DE TERMINAR TODOS LOS EPISODIOS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA HASTA AHORA. OMG. LOS FEELINGS. FUCK.

_**9.** _

**[+]+[+]**

" _El amor corre la sangre y te recorre_

_Y te abandona al dolor_

_Revive sombras y nada a él sobrevive_

_No deja rastro ni olor."_

-Miguel Bosé,  _Encanto_.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Bruce estaba hambriento al llegar a la Mansión. Alfred preparó una sencilla cena de emparedado de pavo, y los tres ocupantes de la cocina se devoraron cada migaja con un vaso de leche fría.

Alfred y James apenas cruzaron palabras, ambas bocas ocupadas, cabezas estando en otro plano.

Entre medio de los dos, Bruce no escondió su sonrisa confortable, demasiado cansado para iniciar conversación por su cuenta.

"¿Le preparo un baño antes de acostarse, amo Bruce?"

Bruce negó con su cabeza. "Tomaré una ducha rápida, Alfred, no necesitas preparar nada. Deberías irte directo a descansar."

Alfred enfocó su vista en el detective sentado frente a él. "Asumo que planea pasar la noche aquí."

James lamió rastros de leche de su boca. "Dormiré en el sofá."

Alfred tomó eso como señal para concluir su cena. Sus servilletas aplastadas en bolitas fueron acomodadas en su plato vacío. "Sacaré unas sábanas y una almohada decente, entonces."

James quiso protestar, pero Alfred fue rápido en su escape de la cocina. Al quedarse a solas, Alfa y Beta compartieron un vistazo.

"¿Estarás en problemas por lo sucedido hoy?"

El detective apretó sus labios juntos. Luego, suspiró. "Lovecraft fue asesinado por las misma mujer que atacó a Alfred. Traté de detenerla, pero, Alfred no bromeaba sobre sus habilidades. Caí inconsciente en plena pelea. Cuando desperté, descubrí el cuerpo de Lovecraft en la tina con una bala en el cráneo. Fue asesinado con mi propia arma."

Bruce frunció su ceño. "¿Te harán responsable?"

"No lo sabemos todavía. No tendría sentido, considerando el caso que Dent y yo estábamos armando en su contra." James se levantó de la mesa, colocando su mano en el hombro del muchacho. "No entremos en pánico, Bruce."

"Dejé escapar a Selina." Bruce murmuró, culpa comenzando a invadirlo. "Sin ella, tu caso—"

"La encontraremos de nuevo." James llevó el plato de Bruce consigo, dispuesto a no dejarle los trastes sucios a Alfred. El detective retiró su chaqueta y su corbata. Bruce lo observó desabotonar sus mangas, para entonces levantarlas hasta la altura de sus codos. "Conociéndola, ella nos encontrará primero."

Bruce concordaba con esa observación. Nada era típico con Cat. "No quiero que duermas en el sofá."

Se escuchó el agua correr. "Ah. ¿Qué… qué es lo qué quieres, Bruce?"

Bruce abrió su boca. La cerró. Suspiró. Se puso de pie lentamente. Cuando metió la silla de regreso a su lugar correcto, se sujetó del respaldo. "Estar cerca de ti… es en lo único en lo que puedo pensar."

Los platos siendo acomodados hicieron suaves clicks. Aun dándole la espalda, James replicó en igual intensidad. "Ve a ducharte."

"Pero—"

"Esperaré por ti en tu habitación."

Fue probablemente la ducha más corta en la vida de Bruce.

Las ropas por las que Selina había pagado, terminaron dobladas en una silla del baño. El jabón neutro limpió rastros de Alfas y Omegas ajenos de su cuerpo, haciendo de su persona un lienzo en blanco.

Al salir de la ducha, Alfred había dejado sus pijamas en la tapa del retrete, tan sutil como siempre. Bruce las reconoció como el regalo de Navidad de su madre del año pasado. Bruce acarició el material, esperando por aquel impulso de querer quemarlas—pero este nunca llegó. La insolación, y coraje no aparecieron. Recordó a su madre con tristeza, no con aquella necesidad de iniciar violencia para sentirse mejor.

Entró a su alcoba, mientras seguía frotando su cabeza con una toalla.

James estaba retirando su arma de su sujetador, dejándola descansar en el colchón de una de las sillas, junto con su saco de vestir.

"¿Me enseñarías el funcionamiento de un arma?"

Con media corbata siendo jalada de su pescuezo, James le aventó un vistazo suspicaz. "Usar un arma no es como el boxeo, Bruce."

"Lo sé. Las odio." Bruce extendió su toalla en el respaldo de la silla ocupada por el detective y sus pertenencias. "Pero, por segunda vez en mi vida, tuve un arma siendo apuntada frente a mi cara. Y por  _segunda_  vez, no tuve idea de qué hacer para defenderme."

"No hay defensa para un arma." James tomó asiento en la cama. "Cuando hay un gatillo de por medio, te das por vencido, Bruce. Nunca te creas a prueba de balas."

"Tú pareces serlo." Bruce murmuró, recordando la noche que Gordon había llegado a la mansión por la madrugada, acompañado de dos detectives extraños. Había sido la noche que había cambiado todo. "Si sé cómo funciona, puedo saber cómo reaccionar. Como protegerme."

"¿Me estás preguntando porque crees que me enojaré, cómo con el caso del boxeo?"

Bruce sonrió. Jim rodó sus ojos, la mitad superior de su camisa de vestir ya desabotonada.

"De acuerdo. Te enseñaré."

Fue inescapable acercarse al Alfa para auxiliarlo en la labor de desabotonarlo. Jim pausó un instante, dedos tropezándose con los del Beta. Sentir el pecho del hombre elevarse fue intoxicante. Jim accedió, tragando saliva, descansando sus palmas en la cama. Bruce se acomodó en el medio de las piernas del detective. El capullo de feromonas que lo cubrió, lo amansó. Lo tranquilizó.

Uno, dos, tres botones…

Al llegar al regazo, Jim jaló el resto de la camisa fuera del pantalón. Bruce plantó sus manos en el pecho cubierto por camiseta interior mientras James desabrochaba su cinturón.

"¿Huelo a caramelo?"

James torció su nariz. "Más bien a champú caro." Cuando el hombre jugueteó con los cabellos húmedos del Beta hasta pararlos en un mohawk, Bruce tuvo que detener su tarea de desvestir al Alfa, para re-peinarse. James aprovechó la distracción del chico para ponerse de pie y dejar sus pantalones caer. Sus bóxer grises eran ajustados, casi pintados a sus muslos—Bruce desvió su mirada, aclarando su garganta.

"Mientras viajaba con Selina, nos topamos con varios Omegas… uno de ellos mencionó que olía a caramelo. ¿Huelo de esa forma para todos ellos?"

James se encogió de hombros. "Depende de la perspectiva de cada quien." Un botín fue pateado. Luego el otro. James retiró sus calcetas y las metió dentro de sus botines. No hubo escapatoria entonces. Bruce fue servido con el espectáculo entero en el que consistía el cuerpo de James Gordon: sus piernas eran compactas, bien definidas con musculo. Tenían vello rubio cubriéndolas, y estaban pálidas por la falta de sol. La pierna derecha tenia cicatrices de bala. Había moretones en ciertos puntos de sus muslos. Una rodilla estaba  _purpura_. "Bárbara siempre olió a cigarrillos para mí." Al regresar a la cama, los brazos de Gordon se ajustaron en la cintura de Bruce,  _atrayéndolo_ , cuando todo lo que había hecho últimamente, había consistido en mantener a Bruce lejos de su persona. "Mi madre olía a detergente, y mi hermano a cuero de carro nuevo."

Era la segunda ocasión en la que Bruce conocía más de la familia del Alfa. Estuvo intrigado, al instante. "Mis padres fueron Betas de ambos lados del árbol genealógico. Mi padre venía de una familia de sangre pura. Aunque… un día… en forma privada, claro, puesto no hablábamos mucho del tema… mi madre me confesó que habían emergido Omegas de su parte, en generaciones pasadas."

James parpadeó con interés. "Eso significa… que podrías tener rasgos genéticos de Omega durmientes, Bruce."

Bruce no había meditado sobre el asunto hasta ahora. "Piensas que mi herencia podría explicar la atracción de una Alfa hacia alguien como yo."

"Difícilmente sería la  _única_  razón. Aunque, apuesto que ha tenido que ver con nuestra compatibilidad."

Bruce delineó las contusiones adornando la garganta del Alfa con las yemas de sus dedos. Recordó lo dicho sobre el enfrentamiento de James con la  _Cazadora_. Los brazos de James se tensaron.

Ambos se observaron detenidamente, en  _impasse_.

Con los dedos de su mano izquierda, James acarició la frente de Bruce, llevándose dos fragmentos de mechón con ellos. Fue un gesto lento, vacío de malicia, parecido a las obras tiernas de Martha Wayne, cuando la mujer le había deseado Buenas Noches.

Gordon fue la calma, cuando antes había sido un torbellino. Los calibró hasta un estado sereno. Esperó, hasta que ambos estuvieron listos para lo que se aproximaba.

"Ven aquí." Las palabras fueron seguidas por un jalón. Del jalón, vino otro encuentro de sus bocas. De la sorpresa, Bruce resopló por sus narices. Se sujetó de los hombros de James en cuanto sintió su cuerpo siendo alzado al regazo del detective.

Bruce presionó cuando la boca de James hizo lo mismo. Quiso aprender cuando era adecuado girar su nariz del camino, y cuando era adecuado poder respirar. Su lengua se secó con ansiedad. Su pecho no sabía si detenerse o acelerarse. Sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron en intervalos, todavía confundidos con la etiqueta. El rostro de Jim era borroso, sus manos, firmes, dándole soporte a la espalda del chico.

"Relájate." Vino otro susurro divertido del Alfa. "Estamos practicando, ¿recuerdas?"

Bruce gimió. "Necesito…"

"Shhh. Lo sé, Bruce." La forma con la que James alargó sus besos por su cuello y mentón fue totalmente descarrilada a la aplicada a sus labios. Con la clavícula de Bruce, el Alfa se permitió lamer y morder y  _succionar_ —los meros sonidos de ello le trajo color a toda la cara de Bruce. Sus entrañas se retorcieron con dolor, incomodidad—pero también con un tipo de  _placer_  que Bruce no había conocido antes en su vida. Fuego corrió por sus venas.

Ímpetu.

Bruce recorrió las sienes doradas de James con sus dedos, permitiéndose caer en la tentación de peinarlas. Le gustaba que el cabello del Alfa estuviera creciendo. Era suave, diferente al de Selina en textura y tono.

James era Fuerte.

Cálido.

 _Pesado_ , cuando su peso acorraló a Bruce en la cama.

Su pecho fue acero caliente para las manos de Bruce. Acarició sus pectorales por debajo de su camisa interior con emoción, embriagado con este nuevo sentido de rebelión.

Jim no lo detuvo.

La espalda del policía era dura, perfecta para que los dedos del Beta se anclaran. En instinto, ambos frotaron sus rostros entre sí, jadeando. Jim lo besaba cuando Bruce no tenía oportunidad de responder, atontado con las feromonas. El Alfa sonreía al aprovecharse, al robar besos pequeños justo frente a sus ojos, mientras Bruce se comportaba como pez fuera de la pecera.

"Eres todo mío, ¿cierto?" Se le murmuró en algún momento, una nota ronca vibrando en su lóbulo. "¿Eh, Bruce? ¿Eres mío?"

Que hombre tan más cruel. ¡Bruce no podía despegar su lengua de su paladar para replicar, y James lo sabía! "Grrrm."

"Quiero tocarte también…" Prosiguieron más murmullos oscuros. "Tu  _piel_. ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo tocarte, Bruce?"

Era tan intenso el sentimiento de gritar SÍ, que los ojos de Bruce se llenaron de agua cristalina. Sólo pudo asentir, y respirar hondo en preparación.

Su camisón de dormir fue partido, los botones cediendo a las maniobras del Alfa. La camisa blanca sin mangas de Jim sufrió el mismo destino, siendo descartada a los pies de la cama junto con la seda grisácea de Bruce.

Se abrazaron reciamente.

Jim lo ciñó con su pecho y sus brazos, y Bruce se agarró a su cuerpo en mismo arrebato. En el proceso, la piel descubierta de ambos se conoció por primera vez.

Bruce nunca había sido estrechado… así. Había sido consentido por gente que lo amaba, desde que tenía razón—Martha, Thomas, Alfred—pero ningún gesto de cariño, jamás, se podía comparar con este potente sentimiento de estar  _rodeado completamente._

James lo marcó con su respiración, con sus feromonas, y con su sudor. Fue radicalmente diferente a la primera vez que habían hecho esto. La mente de Bruce se bloqueó por un largo rato, sumergida al igual que su cuerpo, en la experiencia de  _sólo estar con su Alfa._

Cuando volvió en sí, se percató de estar tendido sobre su costado, agazapado en el pecho de Jim.

"Como la noche."

Bruce estiró sus piernas. Las descubrió envueltas en cobijo. Una de ellas se encontró con la rodilla de James bajo las sábanas. "¿Mm?"

La mano de Jim no dejó de sujetar la nuca del Beta. "Para mí, hueles a la noche. A ese momento entre la madrugada y el alba, cuando la brisa de los muelles se mete a la ciudad."

Bruce hizo una mueca. "No suena a una fragancia de la cual presumir."

Jim bufó. "No le hagas el feo tan rápido. Es uno de mis rasgos favoritos de Gotham. Es el momento… cuando la ciudad está despertando."

Bruce se percató de estar temblando tenuemente y no podía controlarse. Jim frotó sus brazos en ayuda, haciendo suaves  _Shhhs_  que lo hicieron sentir aún más expuesto (—Normalmente, Bruce no era fanático de sentirse de tal forma, pero con James haría una excepción, sólo porque era James).

No hablaron más, por otro largo rato. Cuando la respiración de Gordon se alentó, señalando su profunda caída al cansancio, Bruce aprovechó para huir al baño.

Después, se colocó su camisón y agregó su bata de dormir antes de salir de la suite. Sediento, su caminó morfó hacia la cocina. Sentía que no había tomado agua por años.

El estudio estaba acompañado por la almohada y la cobija que Alfred había colocado en el sofá. Bruce se sentó, el vaso con agua todavía en su mano derecha. De reojo, detectó una mancha oscura formándose en su muñeca.

"Tu seguridad todavía apesta."

Agua se tiró por la alfombra, con el brinco que Bruce pegó. Giró hacia las ventanas. La silueta de Cat fue distinguible.

Cualquier cosa que había estado a punto de salir de la boca de la chica, fue interrumpida por una enorme mueca de lengua de fuera. La chica tapó su nariz, mientras que unas carcajadas ahogadas salieron de su pecho. "¡Whoa! ¿Te has visto en un espejo?"

Bruce tragó saliva. "No." Había orinado con las luces apagadas. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de verse. Podía  _sentir_  las marcas en su piel, respirando casi con vida propia. Por ahora, eso era suficiente.

"Luces como la combinación de un mapa y un queso cheddar, sólo para que estés advertido." Cat se dio la vuelta para abrir aún más las ventanas. "Por fin desvirgando, ¿eh?"

Bruce no tenía palabras. Se dejó caer en el sofá. Tapó su rostro con la almohada abandonada. Gimió abochornado.

"Honestamente, con ese semental que es Gordon, me sorprende que aun puedas caminar—"

"No entiendo a qué te refieres." No era estrictamente cierto, pero cualquier suciedad que Selina estuviera imaginado, NO era cierto. Bruce destapó su rostro. "Y respecto a mi seguridad, ya no estoy siendo cazado, así que no veo el problema." Respiró hondo. Sacudió sus pijamas de suciedad imaginaria. "No esperaba verte de nuevo."

Selina no se acercó. Rodeó el sofá hasta una distancia considerada. "No nos despedimos."

"No, no lo hicimos."

Selina tomó una estatuilla con dedos escurridizos. Fingió examinarla. "No quería que pensaras que era una grosera. Pero, perdón por interrumpir tu noche salvaje. Puedes regresar con el detective allá arriba, si quieres."

"Estoy bien aquí." Pensar en regresar le causó momentáneo pánico. Y Bruce no comprendió muy bien porqué. Por fuera, su cuerpo estaba congelado, asustado por la intensidad de sensaciones que James le provocaba. Por dentro ardía, sin embargo, dictando que volverían al abrazo del Alfa de inmediato. "Necesito estar a solas un momento. James no despertará, estaba exhausto."

Selina alzó sus cejas. "Gallina."

"Cállate."

La chica no tomó ofensa. "Oye, no te culpo. He oído que tener un Alfa como pareja es…" Cat se encogió de hombros, en vez de elaborar.

"¿Es  _qué_?"

"¡Nada, cielos! Relájate. Sólo que somos algo posesivos, ¿de acuerdo? Eso ha dañado nuestra reputación. Ahora que los Omegas quieren ser otro tipo de feministas, se quejan de que no los dejamos respirar, bla bla bla."

Bruce frunció su ceño. "No soy un Omega."

"Peor aún." Selina caminó a la chimenea todavía encendida. Puso sus manos cerca del fuego. "Los Betas no tienen el mismo apego a sus Alfas. De cierta forma, hay más libertad para que nos dejen. No hay obligación biológica de quedarse y aguantarnos."

"Eso es cruel." Bruce se abrazó a sí mismo. "Aunque supongo que si dejan a un Alfa, entonces no hubo amor verdadero en el asunto."

"¿Y ahora sabes mucho del tema?" Sonriendo pícaramente, Selina se tornó hacia el Beta. "¿Amas mucho a tu querido, y apuesto, Detective Gordon?"

" _Eres todo mío, ¿cierto?"_ Bruce sintió escalofríos con el recuerdo. "No lo sé. Nunca he estado enamorado. Sé que la magnitud de mis sentimientos es bastante significante, pero todavía no—"

"Ay, niño. Es una sencilla pregunta. Sí o no." Rodando sus ojos, Selina se colocó su gorro de regreso a su cabeza. "Cuando amas a alguien, lo  _sabes_."

"No es tan simple—"

"¡Lo es! ¿Qué mosca te picó ahora? Por semanas te escuché declarar que no había otra persona que te interesara más que tu perfecto Alfa, ¿y ahora estás contradiciéndote?"

Bruce se levantó del sofá de repente. No le dio oportunidad a Cat de escabullirse. Camino ágilmente hacia la chica que siempre lo hacía explotar con frustración, y en cuestión de segundos, su boca estaba contra la de ella.

El contacto no duró ni un parpadeo. Selina lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Harás que me maten, lunático!"

Jadeando con sobresalto, Bruce parpadeó. Lamió sus labios en consideración. "No sentí nada."

Selina limpiaba su boca con sus mangas sucias. "¡Agh! No me hagas sentir tan especial."

Bruce sonrió. " _Eres_  especial, Selina Kyle."

Selina le golpeó en el estómago, sacándole un poco de aliento. "Eso es por no pedir permiso, idiota."

"Uf, lo siento—"

"Espero que ahora sepas lo qué quieres, al menos." La chica esperó a que Bruce se recuperara para entonces sacar una bolsa de papel de sus bolsillos. "Ten."

Bruce la tomó. Cuando miró sus contenidos—un reloj, un bolígrafo, entre otros objetos de valor—Bruce intentó regresársela. "Quédate con ellos, las necesitarás más que yo."

"Nah. Hay que mantener la honestidad entre nosotros." Un pausa. Después Selina sacó otro tesoro de su chaqueta con frescura. "Me quedaré con esto, de todas formas."

Era una antigua cartera de plata con grabados. Bruce se acercó para verla de cerca. Volvió a sonreír, cuando Selina tomó cinco pasos hacia atrás, en inmediata retirada. "¿No crees que estás exagerando? James no es tan incivilizado como para decapitarte sólo por compartir espacio conmigo."

"Baja tus sumos, Blanca Nieves. No es eso…" Cat suspiró. "Lamento que tengas que oírlo de mí, pero es hora que lo sepas…" Selina tapó su nariz, y con voz gangosa declaró una verdad universal: "A-PES-TAS A PO-LI-CÍ-A."

Cuando Cat se desvaneció en la noche, Bruce se disolvió en una risilla más ligera. De nuevo a solas, el chico resintió el frio de la noche. Cerró las ventanas y apagó la chimenea.

James no estaba tan dormido como lo creído. El hombre esperó a que Bruce se reacomodara en la cama con sus espaldas contra el pecho del Alfa, para gruñir en su cuello. "Si ronco, este es el momento para decirme."

Bruce lentamente se dio la vuelta. James tenía sus ojos semi-abiertos. "No roncas."

Gordon lo rodeó con su brazo. Un bostezo prosiguió. "Pensé que te había ahuyentado."

Bruce cerró sus ojos, pensando en que la simetría parecía adecuada: que Bruce dejara su habitación tras un fenómeno tan íntimo, cuando Jim había hecho lo mismo la primera noche pasada en la Mansión. Ambos huían por diferentes razones (o tal vez, por las mismas) pero tarde o temprano, James y Bruce terminaban gravitando de regreso.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Pensé que íbamos al aeropuerto."

Alfred rodó sus ojos por el retrovisor. "Por favor, como si se fueras a ir sin despedirse." El mayordomo se estacionó en el área de los habitantes de los departamentos donde James residía. Bruce no esperó a que el auto terminara de apagarse, para saltar fuera.

"Amo, Bruce, ¿podría esperar un minuto? Tenemos suficiente tiempo para tomar nuestro vuelo—¡Oi, tenemos que tocar el buzzer primero!"

"Tengo llaves." Bruce abrió la puerta principal del lobby, ignorando a Alfred y sus dedos estirados en la dirección del buzzer. El elevador estaba en proceso de cerrarse. Bruce grito un "¡Esperen!" que surgió efecto. "Oh. Eres tú."

Johnny sonrió. "Un simple  _Hey_  también funciona."

"Gracias, joven." Alfred refunfuñó, apenas cabiendo en la pequeña cabina de metal. "¿Se conocen?"

"John Blake es el hijo de la dueña de este edificio. John, él es Alfred, mi tutor."

Blake quiso estirar su mano en saludo, pero terminó dándole un codazo al mayordomo. "Ups, lo siento—"

"No, no, descuida, mucho gusto—"

PING.

Bruce se apresuró por el pasillo que lo llevaría al departamento de James, sin prestarles más atención. Cuando arribó, no necesitó utilizar sus llaves de nuevo, puesto que la puerta estaba semi-abierta.

El departamento tenía más muebles. Un sofá reclinable que había visto mejores días, alojaba un par de sacos y unas cajas de comida china. "¿James?"

"¡Aquí!"

La recámara. La cual, ahora tenía una cama real. James estaba sentado en ella, aparentemente esperando por él.

"Alfred me llevará a Suiza por unas semanas."

James asintió. "Lo sé. Me llamó para saber si podía traerte a verme. Suena divertido. Te ayudará a distraerte."

Bruce se acercó al Alfa con un mal presentimiento. Gordon no estaba vestido para el trabajo. Notó una mochila a los pies del detective, y dentro de ella, Bruce distinguió un uniforme policiaco. "¿Qué sucedió con el caso? ¿Fuiste exonerado de alguna culpa por la muerte de Lovecraft?"

James hizo una mueca. "Castigado, más bien. Fui transferido de la Estación a otro puesto."

Bruce se sentó a su lado. "¿A dónde?"

Gordon pausó. Se tornó hacia Bruce con una pequeña sonrisa. "No te preocupes por eso. Estaré bien. No terminaré encerrado y eso es lo que cuenta."

Bruce no aceptó el abrazo que Jim quiso iniciar. "No me trates como niño. Sabes que lo odio."

"No eres un niño, lo sé. Pero tampoco un adulto, Bruce." Cuando Bruce siguió sin cooperar, el Alfa suspiró. "Al Manicomio Arkham. Seré guardia de seguridad."

Bruce comprendía que James había bajado de rango considerablemente, al escuchar el título de su nuevo puesto. Su enojo se amortiguó. "Mi padre era creyendo del dicho  _Las cosas pasan por alguna razón_. Quizás estarás trabajando en el Asilo porque hay gente que necesita tu ayuda."

Jim frunció su ceño. "No lo había visto de esa forma."

Bruce sobó sus propias rodillas. "No soy bueno en… dar confort… a otros. Espero que esta perspectiva te ayude."

El Alfa se tomó un momento para pensar en lo dicho. Bruce quiso creer que las líneas de expresión del hombre se habían suavizado un poco con sus palabras. "Es sólo que… Detesto seguir fallándote, Bruce."

"No lo estás haciendo."

Ambos unieron miradas.

Un tipo de entendimiento que iba más allá de palabras traspasó entre los dos. Jim tomó un pómulo de Bruce en su mano, así como su aliento, con el beso que selló el intercambio.

"Me gustaría darte algo." Bruce susurró, cuando sus bocas partieron unos centímetros. No le dio oportunidad a Jim de preguntar. Desnudó su muñeca izquierda, safando el pesado reloj plateado, sin problemas. Tomó la muñeca de Gordon rápidamente, ensamblando el reloj en un santiamén. "Le perteneció a mi padre."

Los ojos de James se agigantaron. "No, Bruce—"

"Tú tienes tu forma de asegurarte de que nadie me toque, me tienes marcado de una forma en la que yo no puedo marcarte a ti, y no es justo." El Beta enfatizó, apretando la mano del rubio. "Dijiste que querías que fuéramos iguales. Tienes que aceptar este regalo, o estarías comiéndote tus palabras." El intercambiar pertenencias especiales era una tradición popular entre parejas Alfas/Omegas; tenía el propósito de llevar siempre contigo algo con la esencia de tu pareja, para que los otros lo supieran y respetaran tu estatus.

Bruce quería adaptarse a tal tradición. Quizás su esencia no era lo suficientemente fuerte como la de un Omega, pero al ser algo tan preciado para Bruce, seguramente cumpliría con la meta de recordarle a James Gordon de que alguien  _ya_  estaba esperándolo… de que ya estaba Marcado por alguien más, ¿no?

Jim examinó el reloj con desconfianza, como si el espíritu de Thomas Wayne fuera a salir del objeto para ahorcarlo. Sin embargo, cuando regresó su atención al muchacho, lució resignado. "Lo cuidaré por ti hasta que crezcas y puedas usarlo tú. Ése es el trato."

Presumido con su victoria, Bruce sonrió. Juguetón, acercó su rostro al cuello de Gordon para susurrarle. "Porque eres mío, ¿cierto?" Disfrutó el escalofrío que le provocó al Alfa.

"Juegas sucio." Gordon exclamó sorprendido, tragando saliva. "Temo que he creado a un monstruo."

"¡Amo Bruce, quince minutos! ¡Por favor, oh por favor, no me haga meterme a esa pocilga de hormonas por usted!"

Bruce se levantó. Despedirse de James era más fácil si se procedía con velocidad. Postergar lo inevitable sólo los dejaba más infelices. "Me debe una cita, detective."

Jim apuntó hacia su mochila. "Ya no soy detective—"

"Entonces, tendrá que arreglar ese detalle lo más pronto posible, ¿no es así?"

"Umh."

"Porque sólo saldría en citas con detectives con problemas de actitud, aires de héroe, y excelente cabello." El Beta se detuvo en el umbral de la recámara, siendo débil, queriendo robar un último vistazo de Gordon para el viaje. "Soy Bruce Wayne, después de todo. Ruego que no me obligue a bajar mis estándares,  _oficial_."

"Un monstruo." James rezongó, mientras dio un gesto afirmativo con su mentón. "Definitivamente, un monstruo."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 9.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: SIENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA. No me permití escribir hasta terminar lo que tenemos hasta ahora de la segunda temporada. Estoy pensando seriamente en cómo seguir con la trama, si dejarle hasta la temporada 1 solamente, o continuarle hasta la 2. (A decir verdad, ya lo había decidido porque la trama personal de Bruce sólo se está complicando más y el ángulo Jim/Lee me irrita) pero ya que he visto los momentos tan interesantes, dulces y super-lindos entre Jim y Bruce en la temporada 2, me temo que ya me arruiné ese plan. Lo que me gustó de esta temporada es que tan rápido David Mazouz creció. Ya no me siento tan culpable, xD. Entre más maduro, oscuro y con crecimiento personal paralelo a James, mejor. Es lo que me mantiene con este fic, el saber que esto es tan sólo el inicio. Mujeres y niñitas, pueden ir y venir entre el Brim, pero una vez que Batman aparece, todas las demás relaciones de Jim se arruinan—porque Gordon simplemente ya está casado con el trabajo (Batman). No hay espacio para más. Con Bruce, el asunto es más complicado, pero aun así, Batman no es Batman sin su Comisionado. Esta pareja va más allá de todo, es arraigada de los comics, películas, lo que quieras.
> 
> Dejen me calmo, diablos. Es que amo esta pareja, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando Lee le dice a James "Estás enfermo. Miras un abismo y tienes que aventarte a él." Por un largo momento fue Alfred al que escuché, regañando a un futuro Bruce cuando éste ande todo jodido por sus BatAventuras. Las psiques entre Jim y Bruce son tan parecidas que me dan escalofríos. Ambos son obsesivos, con problemas de ira, y comprendo que por ahora, Bruce y James se llegan a repelar por esta misma razón. Pero es el hecho de que en el futuro, estas características sólo los unirán como compañeros, lo que da esa sensación de Wooooooooow. Fucking epic, bro'.
> 
> This fucking show, man. Estoy tan feliz que le hayan hecho su serie a James Fucking Gordon. Life's good.
> 
> Me voy a escribir más joterías de estas dulzuras, porque todavía me falta lidiar con la trama del Ogro. Si alguien tiene ideas, las escucharé con gusto.
> 
> Peace out.


	10. lección aprendida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon se gana una amiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Este capítulo está situado durante los eventos de 1x11 "Rogue's gallery", 1x12 "What the little bird told him" y 1x13 "Welcome back, Jim Gordon." Sin embargo, quiero dejar claro que he adelantado la confrontación entre Jim y Bruce de 1x14 por un episodio, porque no tiene sentido que Bruce espere tanto tiempo para contactarse con Jim al regresar a Gotham. Así que la última escena de capitulo sucede inmediatamente después del arresto de Flass en 1x13. ¡Espero quede claro! Iré tomando las riendas de los siguientes episodios para construir mi propio universo Alfa/Omega/Beta al unísono con el del show, porque la relación entre Bruce y Jim necesita desarrollarse orgánicamente (o sea, esperen que Bruce que reemplace muchas escenas de Lee del show.)
> 
> Nota Especial: DESDE AHORA, PIDO DISCULPAS. *huye*

**[+]+[+]**

_**10.** _

**[+]+[+]**

" _Preferiría fallar por mi propia cuenta, y aprender la lección_

_Que seguirte,_

_mientras tú te quemas."_

-Seinabo Say, _Easy_.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Váyanse a un hotel."

Jim sonrió apenado ante el consejo de mal gusto del loco en la camilla. La Dr. Thompkins, sin embargo, pareció tomar la broma como una invitación. El arqueo de una de sus cejas mostró interés, y las feromonas dulces que invadieron la enfermería, dieron una señal bastante obvia.

Jim carraspeó su garganta. Automáticamente, su mirada se posó en su reloj de muñeca.

Thompkins suspiró. "Bueno. No puedes culpar a una chica por intentarlo."

- _Y a mí no pueden culparme por mirar_. James pensó cínicamente. En otras circunstancias, Thompkins sería candidata perfecta para colocar su interés. Era la antítesis de Bárbara, pero con el magnetismo suficiente para atraer a James a su órbita.

Más adelante, durante la investigación de los ataques a los pacientes que se desenvolvió en el asilo, James descubriría que además de inteligente, bella y testaruda, Leslie también era una mujer valiente, con un código al igual que él. Mientras el trabajo en el asilo era algo denigrante, con la solidaridad de la mujer dentro del desastre que tenía en sus manos, coexistir en un lugar tan ruin, valió más la pena. Se convirtieron en aliados en cuestión de horas.

Y como buenos aliados, compartir almuerzos, se volvió pronto en algo cotidiano. No fue hasta su segundo desayuno juntos, sin embargo, cuando el elefante invisible entre los dos hizo estampida metafórica.

"Santo Cielos, Gordon." Lee tiró su sándwich a su plató incompleto. "¿Estás tomando algo?"

James dejó de mandarle miradas asesinas a la mantequilla desabrida de su bagel, para sólo cambiarlas por unas de confusión. "¿Eh?"

Lee lo miró, suspicaz. "Estás alborotando personas hasta con tu _transpiración_."

Gordon siguió sin comprender. Lee roló sus ojos.

"Tus feromonas están inquietas. Si no estás tomando algo—que por tu cara boba, concluiré una negativa—dentro de poco, tus feromonas estarán gritando por consuelo del cuerpo caliente más cercano y compatible a ti."

El sabor de la mantequilla empeoró en su paladar. "¿Qué demonios, Lee?"

La mujer extrajo una lámina plateada de su bata. La deslizó por la mesa hasta Gordon. "Toma dos antes de dormir. Te tranquilizarán."

Avergonzado, Jim no esperó hasta la noche. Rompió la lámina y extrajo dos pastillas. "Lo siento. Soy nuevo en todo esto de… Lo siento."

"No te preocupes. Tu cuerpo estaba simplemente buscando por control ante la interacción con tantos Omegas y Alfas en un sólo lugar. Es normal."

"Pensé que estos episodios ya no serían posibles." Ni con Bárbara había tenido episodios de ansiedad por separación. James había trabajado horas sin parar lejos de ella, y su fisiología nunca lo había resentido.

Lee le dio un sorbo a su té. "¿Porque estás emparejado? Mmm. Depende. Si la compatibilidad biológica entre una pareja Alfa/Omega es suficientemente madura, ya no se tendrían que preocupar por sentir ansiedad al estar separados. Sin embargo... no todos los casos tienen una relación química así de estable."

Ah. Jim lamió sus labios. Dio un largo trago a su botella de agua, meditando la explicación de la doctora. "Esto irá para largo, entonces."

Lee se enganchó a lo dicho como pescado en el anzuelo. "¿Por qué?" Jim apenas abría su boca para intentar responder, para cuando Lee ya estaba nariz a nariz con él. "Jim, sabes que si una relación no está funcionando no tienes que forzarla, aun cuando ésta sea perfecta en el sentido de la compatibilidad biológica. Hay componentes _psicológicos_ , primero que todo. La sexualidad es un proceso mental y emocional, no sólo el resultado de lo que tu amigo de allá abajo piense—"

"Leslie." Gruñir fue instintivo. "Estaré bien. Gracias por preocuparte."

Aun con Gordon poniéndose de pie para continuar con sus interrogatorios, Lee no dio por vencida. "Tu hipersensibilidad puede ser un síntoma de algo más serio."

"Te veo después." Gordon depositó la botella de plástico en la basura, deseando tener algo más pesado para aventar.

Los interrogatorios de aquella tarde, fueron un fracaso.

Debido a la distancia del distrito a la ciudad, Jim había optado por hospedarse en los dormitorios del asilo. Dormir, sin embargo, era una misión olímpicamente difícil. Esa noche, James hizo una centena de lagartijas para cansarse física y mentalmente. Aun así, bloquear los gemidos y alaridos incoherentes de los pacientes, fue imposible.

No podía esperar más para encontrar una manera de salir de aquel agujero de mierda.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Durante la tercera ronda de interrogatorios, Bullock decidió unirse a la diversión. Mientras Lunático #32 dejaba el cuarto de limpieza/sala de interrogación improvisada, el hombre no pudo resistir comentar en la nueva amistad que Gordon se había ganado durante su estancia. "Esa Doctora no te quita la vista de encima, Jimbo."

Estar con Harvey había alegrado su día. Y estar de buen humor solía aflojar la lengua de James. "Está esperando a que le diga que estoy en una relación disfuncional para brincarme encima."

Harvey reventó en carcajadas. "¿Y qué acaso no lo estás? Por lo que he visto, no estás recibiendo mucha acción, últimamente."

"Eres un cerdo."

"¡Hablo en serio! Dices que tienes un galán esperando por ti, pero no veo los resultados por ninguna parte, amigo. Estoy comenzando a creer que este sujeto es pigmento de tu imaginación." James fingió estar leyendo algo muy importante en sus notas. Harvey le bajó el volumen a su show hilarante. "Tal vez si estuvieras dispuesto a compartirme los detalles de tu conquista, en vez de actuar con tanto misterio…"

James escribió "pedir más pastillas a Lee" en el borde su clipboard. Apretó sus labios juntos por un momento. Respiró hondo. Luego, porque realmente necesitaba tener a alguien para hablar del asunto, bajó la guardia. "Harvey. Eres uno de los mejores detectives que conozco… Así que, encuentro difícil de creer, que a estas alturas todavía no lo hayas averiguado."

Gordon giró su rostro hacia su amigo. Bullock levantó su sombrero para intercalar miradas. Por un momento, no hubo delate de lo que su amigo estaba pensando. James sintió la anticipación en la boca de su estómago.

Bullock suspiró. Se quitó la fedora para aventarla a la mesa de interrogatorio. "Caramba. Es realidad esperaba estar equivocado."

Jim resopló por sus narices. Un peso menos, se retiró de sus hombros.

Hubo otra pausa, una que Harvey pareció necesitar, para coleccionar agallas. "Jim. Wayne es un _niño_."

"Estoy bien enterado, sí."

"Oye, no empieces a torcer tu boquita de pichel. ¡Tú y él son de dos mundos, es todo lo que digo! Además, la última vez que chequé, el niño era un Beta. ¿Qué demonios pasó?"

¿Cómo explicarlo? James se encogió de hombros. "Nada especial. Simplemente… lo encontré. Y todo cambió."

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Esperar, esperar, y esperar hasta que Wayne crezca, para entonces ver sí el príncipe decide sentar cabeza con un detective pobretón como tú?" Bullock nunca se molestaba con usar anestesia. Esta ocasión no fue distinta. "Un Beta no está obligado a quedarse, ¿sabes? Si el chico crece y cambia de parecer, él puede seguir con su vida como si nada. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por una posibilidad?"

"Harvey—"

"No, seamos honestos, Jim. Nosotros estamos envejeciendo, mientras ellos apenas están conociendo más allá de sus narices. Los relojes biológicos están bastante desequilibrados entre ustedes. Ese hecho, viejo, tendrá un precio alto en tu cordura."

- _Ya lo estoy pagando_. James tragó saliva, su garganta tan seca como el desierto. Detenerse, aquella noche, había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Gordon no estaba seguro que sí sería capaz de seguir colocando barreras entre Bruce y lo que Gordon _necesitaba_. "No lo sé, Harvey. Estoy haciendo… lo mejor que puedo. No tengo una maldita bola de cristal. No sé qué sucederá."

"Pues deberías pensarlo." Bullock sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, mandando al carajo los letreros de _No Fumar_. "Con un demonio, Jimbo, tú eres el adulto."

Jim achicó sus ojos, sintiendo una jaqueca nacer en sus sienes. "¿Ya terminaste?"

"Cuando estés azul de las pelotas, y roto del corazón, me recordarás, amigo mío. Me recordarás."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Parecería difícil de creer, pero a pesar del escape de Grubber y Danzing del manicomio, Gordon y Lee encontraron un momento después del caos para tener la conversación tan esperada.

"Debo pedirte una disculpa." Lee fue la valiente en entablar el tema, pasándole un vaso con café mientras esperaban en el pasillo de la enfermería por un reporte de la morgue. Jim le hizo espacio en la banca para compartirla juntos. A pesar del peligro que habían enfrentado, Lee lució impecable. "No debí… Dios… _acosarte_ de esa manera. En el momento no me percaté, pero tus feromonas…"

"Lo sé." Si la fisiología de Jim era la excusa con la que Lee quería lidiar, Jim lo respetaría. Sólo quería que el aire incómodo desapareciera entre los dos.

"Tu estrés me transmitió señales muy fuertes." Avergonzada, Lee rio nerviosamente. "¡Actué justo como los locos que están internados! En realidad… lo siento, James. No quisiera que mi actitud afectara nuestra amistad."

Gordon golpeó su hombro con el de la mujer. "Olvídalo ya."

Lee se tomó un momento para reincorporarse. "James, no tienes idea… cuando hice mi internado en el hospital, _no tienes idea_ de los casos que tuve que enfrentar: violencia doméstica. Matrimonios disfuncionales, donde las víctimas se rehusaban a acusar a sus Alfas, simplemente porque… tenían miedo a ser abandonadas y estigmatizadas. Jovencitas Omegas sometiéndose a embarazos no deseados, para satisfacer el viejo estatus social. Y aunque fue raro, también tuve oportunidad de conocer a Alfas con serias alteraciones psicológicas debido a matrimonios concebidos de Celos mal manejados. Pensé en todo eso cuando percibí tu ansia… y llegué a las conclusiones equivocadas." Lee sonrió cuando sintió la mano de James apretar su rodilla. "Ofrecerte apoyo fue natural. No lo pensé dos veces. No es habitual percibir un Alfa en necesidad de su Omega de manera tan potente. Comúnmente, es al revés."

Jim mordió su labio inferior. Allí iban sus feromonas, traicionándolo de nuevo. Por más que Gordon quisiera actuar estoico, las sustancias químicas de su cuerpo daban señales de neón de su patético dilema. "Nada con Bruce ha sido habitual."

Lee acomodó un largo mechón detrás de su oreja, ladeando su rostro para prestarle mejor atención. James estudió las facciones de la doctora antes de elaborar. "Me enloquece… Pero, ¿sabes? Estoy comenzando a ver que sí todo fuera fácil con él, no me interesaría en primer lugar."

Lee rodó sus ojos. "Algunas personas definirían esto como masoquismo."

Jim sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Es lo que sigo escuchando."

Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, Leslie se ablandó, de semblante, así como de lenguaje corporal. Un poco de su firmeza flaqueó. "Nada que valga la pena es fácil de conseguir en la vida." La mujer tomó la mano de Jim, todavía descansando en su rodilla. Sus uñas pintadas de púrpura acariciaron la cara del reloj en consideración. "No huele a un Omega. Hay una marca, pero muy leve. Por eso tuve dificultad para reconocerla en un principio." Thompkins retorció su nariz. "Y tu ciclo está aproximándose. ¿Qué planeas hacer?"

James sintió su rostro llenarse de calor. Había estado tan distraído con su trabajo, y los ataques en Arkham, que fácilmente había puesto en segundo plano los síntomas de la fiebre reproductiva. Tragó saliva. "Tomar muchas pastillas."

"No es saludable."

"No puedo lidiar con un ciclo en estos momentos—"

"Vamos, Jim. Aun faltándole los elementos convencionales de un Omega a tu… Bruce… hay múltiples opciones para facilitar el coito—"

Jim saltó del banco. _Coito._ El universo tenía un _enfermo_ sentido del humor _._ "Pastillas. Fin de la conversación."

Leslie resopló por sus narices. "Que maduro de tu parte. Jim Gordon el rebelde, ¿asustado de una palabrita?"

"No es eso—Mira—Bruce se encuentra fuera del país. No tiene sentido tan siquiera hablar del tema, en serio." Frotando su nuca, James evitó la mirada del a doctora. ¡Y mirar nomas! ¡Los reportes de la morgue nunca habían tenido tan atinada llegada! Al ver su afortunada vía de escape a la conversación, Lee se puso de pie para dejarlo con el médico forense. Sin embargo, justo al rozar con su amigo, James le jaló de la manga suavemente. "Oye… Me darás la receta, ¿verdad?"

Se ganó un manotazo.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Bruce regresó a Gotham.

Y Jim Gordon era detective de nuevo.

"Felicidades." Bruce apretó el teléfono móvil a su mejillas, nervioso y emocionado simultáneamente. "Sabía que lo lograrías."

De la otra línea, James se escuchaba ocupado. Voces de fondo demandaban su atención ("¡Detective Gordon, mire estas huellas!" "¡Gordon, tenemos una pista!) pero aun así, Bruce detectó un alivio gemelo al propio, al por fin saber que Bruce estaba de regreso en la ciudad. "¿Te divertiste?"

"Eso creo. Suiza es fría."

Una risa cálida. "Tengo que irme—Quisiera asegurarte que te veré esta noche, pero ya estoy prometido para una larga noche de vigilancia."

"Entiendo." Si Bruce había tenido expectativas, pretendió que éstas no habían caído. "Sólo quería avisarte de mi regreso."

"Te juro, Bruce, tan pronto tenga oportunidad..."

"De acuerdo."

James cortó la llamada. Bruce guardó su móvil en su bolsillo, su humor cambiando drásticamente. Evadiendo la mirada de Alfred, Bruce se asomó por la ventana del auto.

Y divisó a Ivy Pepper entrando a un callejón justo frente a sus ojos.

"Alfred. Detén el auto."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

La prescripción de Lee indicaba dos tabletas cada 24hrs.

Jim tomó cuatro.

Se enjuagó su rostro con agua tibia, sintiendo que estaba lavándose con vapor en vez de agua.

La fiebre estaba bajo control por el momento, sin embargo, los sentidos de Jim estaban pagando por la medicación. Su motricidad estaba alentada. Sus reflejos estaban cegados con una nube de somnolencia. Tenía dos días con estreñimiento.

Bruce no estaba aceptando sus llamadas.

James no entendía que _diablos_ había pasado en el transcurso de los tres últimos días para que Bruce cambiara de actitud tan rotundamente. Cuando había intentado ponerse en contacto, Alfred había tenido las mil y una excusas para retenerlo. "Está bajo mucha presión ahora mismo con sus estudios. ¡No te necesito aquí para que lo distraigas con tus ojos bonitos, Gordon! ¡Llama mañana, depredador!" Hasta el tono de broma del mayordomo había sonado forzado para sus oídos.

Algo estaba sucediendo.

James se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. La hipersensibilidad de su piel le estaba dificultando durar largos periodos de tiempo en su ropa formal. Sus feromonas comenzaban a afectar hasta a Bullock, quien siempre tenía una invitación al strip-bar más cercano en la punta de su lengua ("Tarde o temprano, ¡tienes que liberar al Kraken, Jimbo!" _)_.

No encontraría lo que necesitaba en clubes de mala muerte, claro. Ambos lo sabían, pero se escondían detrás del intento de humor. Así que…

Jim siguió retacándose de píldoras.

Aprovechando el momento libre para escaparse del lio con el asesino serial en turno, Gordon manejó en dirección de la Mansión sin avisar. Quería respuestas, _ahora_.

Cuando Alfred abrió la puerta, el hombre lució resignado. Y molesto.

"Estudio." Le apuntó con el mentón desde el vestíbulo.

Jim tuvo un mal presentimiento. Con frente en alto se dirigió al corazón de la Mansión, seguido por los pasos del otro Alfa. El ambiente era tenso, y sólo empeoró cuando Gordon entró al estudio. Bruce tenía en sus manos el retrato hablado del asesino de sus padres que Selina había descrito. Al verlo entrar, el muchacho liberó una salada— _ComoelMarSíBruce_ —fragancia de reconocimiento, dándole la bienvenida a su Alfa como un capullo dilatándose.

"Sé que estás ocupado." - _Pero no lo estabas_. Jim gruñó mentalmente. Se encogió de hombros. "Sólo quería… ver como estabas."

Bruce vestía una expresión bastante complicada. Su mirada brillaba con emoción, pero su boca era de piedra. Afortunadamente para ambos, Bruce siempre tenía la tendencia a ir al grano de las cosas. "Selina Kyle mintió."

Jim se sintió tan perturbado por la historia de Bruce, que no estuvo seguro de cuándo su trasero decidió tomar asiento. Escuchó las palabras de Bruce, monótonas y carentes de furor. Comprendió lo que las palabras significaron. Selina había mentido. No había visto la cara del asesino. A la chica sólo le había importado salvar su pellejo. La única testigo ocular que tenían era un fiasco.

"Podría estar retractándose porque tiene miedo. Sería lógico, después de lo que sucedió."

"No." Bruce colocó distancia entre ambos, hombros tensos y puños cerrados. "Selina no es del tipo de personas que se asustan fácilmente. Le creo, cuando dice que no miró al asesino."

James talló su rostro. "Bruce. Esto es desafortunado, sí. Pero no significa que tengamos que comenzar desde cero. Alguien mandó asesinos profesionales tras ella. Únicamente una persona culpable haría eso—"

"Como sea el caso. Ya no necesitas preocuparte por este conflicto, Detective."

Jim no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "Esta no es la hora para darse por vencidos, Bruce." Se levantó del sofá para extender una mano hacia el chico. Bruce tomó un par de pasos hacia atrás, insistiendo en mantener lejos de su alcance. Alfred era un espectador lúgubre al lado de la chimenea.

Aquella arrogancia que el apellido Wayne conllevaba por naturaleza, relució en las siguientes palabras del heredero. "No estoy dándome por vencido."

"No entiendo—"

"Meses atrás prometiste que encontrarías al asesino de mis padres. En todo este tiempo, sólo has podido encontrar a un testigo y terminó siendo una mentirosa—"

"Una investigación de este calibre requiere tiempo—"

"Y lo comprendo, pero no es mi deseo mantenerte unido a mí por un juramento que no podrás cumplir."

Frío absoluto caló desde las entrañas de Gordon. Se extendió en segundos por todo su cuerpo. "Bruce…"

Finalmente, por un instante, la máscara sufrió fisuras notables en la compostura del muchacho. Cuando Gordon lo persiguió, esta vez no huyó. Su quijada tembló antes de proseguir con su cruel discurso.

"Te libero de tu juramento hacia mí. Me haré cargo de mi propia investigación, de ahora en adelante."

"Es demasiado peligroso—"

"Entonces siéntete aliviado de ya no tener que preocuparte por mí."

"¿Quieres controlar hasta eso?" Jim resopló por sus narices. "Madura, Bruce. No funciona de esa forma. Duda de mis habilidades todo lo que quieras, pero no trates de mandarme sobre cómo me debo sentir." Cuando el muchacho agachó su rostro, Jim aprovechó para tomarlo de uno de sus codos. "¿Qué quieres ganar de todo esto? ¿Qué significa realmente…?"

Bruce supo qué estaba preguntando. No se necesitó detalles. Cuando Bruce levantó su rostro, Jim estuvo seguro de lo que saldría de la boca del muchacho, sin necesitar escucharlo.

"Necesito tiempo."

 

 

> … _no está obligado a quedarse, ¿sabes? Si el chico crece y cambia de parecer, él puede seguir con su vida como si nada. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?_

 

Jim se sintió mareado, por la voz de Bullock y a su vez por el mortal regreso de la fiebre latente en sus venas. Dejó ir a Bruce, retrocediendo. Bruce tomó la acción como respuesta suficiente a su suave ruego. Sin más, dio media vuelta y salió del estudio.

 

 

> _¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por una posibilidad?"_

 

- _Lo estaba_. Eso era lo peor. Que Jim había estado dispuesto a apostarlo todo por Bruce.

"Hablaré con él." Vagamente, Jim sintió a Alfred tomándolo del hombre. Lo escuchó aspirar profundamente para luego maldecir. "Demonios, hombre. ¿Estás en tu _maldito_ ciclo?"

Jim se quitó de encima las manos de Pennyworth. Quería largarse de la Mansión lo más pronto posible. "Estoy bien."

"Hablaré con él, lo juro. Necesita procesar todo esto que ha sucedido—"

Alfred lo persiguió hasta el vestíbulo. Jim trató de bloquear su verborrea. En un último acto desesperado, Alfred lo bloqueó camino a la puerta del conductor. "¡Quería verte, con un demonio! Estaba… feliz. No planeó hacerte esto, Gordon. El chico simplemente está… _reaccionando_ en estos momentos, pero no quiere lastimarte. Esa chiquilla le hizo trizas la mente."

Gordon asintió en automático. Retiró la mano del mayordomo de la puerta, desesperado por recuperar control de su respiración. "Pues dile que me llame cuando recoja las trizas y las vuelva a pegar. Mientras tanto…" El auto arrancó con un satisfactorio estallido del motor. Muy a fuerzas, Alfred le dio espacio para maniobrar fuera del estacionamiento. "…tengo trabajo que hacer."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 10.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ¡Oh, pero que delicia ha sido toda esta segunda temporada! Tantos momentos épicos, así como conmovedores. Nom nom nom.


	11. fluyendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce iba tras lo que él quería, honesto. Había sido claro en sus intenciones.
> 
> Había ido tras Jim, y no había descansado hasta tenerlo.
> 
> -¿Y para qué? El Alfa reprochó repentinamente, atacando donde más dolía. -¿De qué servició corretearte tanto, si ahora no está aquí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Sin spoilers. Sigue inmediatamente donde se quedó el capítulo anterior.
> 
> Nota Especial: Recién me entero que Bruce tiene catorce, no trece. Así que… Sorry, Not Sorry. xD Usagi ya era una Sailor Scout a esa edad, queriendo acción con un Mamo-Bruto de 100 años. Sí, esa es mi excusa.

_**11.** _

**[+]+[+]**

_Creo que te he inhalado_

_Puedo sentirte detrás de mis ojos_

_Te has metido en mi sangre_

_Puedo sentirte fluyendo dentro de mí._

-Stateless, "Bloodstream."

**[+]+[+]**

 

* * *

 

 

En el pasado, Jim había sobrevivido ciclos anteriores siendo soltero perfectamente bien, y esta ocasión, no tenía que ser diferente.

"Sólo serán un par de días, lo prometo."

Essan fue comprensión total del otro lado del teléfono. "Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Jim. No te preocupes. Para eso son las incapacidades especiales. Tienes derecho a diez días—"

"No tardaré tanto." Jim conocía su cuerpo. Sabía que con tan poco tiempo faltante para llegar a la cumbre de su fiebre, no necesitaría alargar su tortura a otros ocho días. Jim no era ningún jovenzuelo, después de todo. A su edad, su cuerpo no tendría la misma estamina de sus días universitarios.

Bullock escogió ese momento para llegar a la habitación del Motel. Presumió su bolsa de la farmacia con una sonrisa picarona.

"No olvides mandar a Bullock de regreso, Gordon."

" _Claro_ que no lo olvidaré, Cap." James enfatizó con dientes apretados. Cortó la llamaba. No se movió de la cama. No lo consideró seguro. "Por favor no me digas que compraste ese dildo en forma de—"

"Oh, por favor. No lo desperdiciaría en tus gustos tan vainilla, hombre. Nah, en lugar de eso, te traje… Mmm, veamos… ¡Oh, sí! No hay diversión sin lubricante—"

"¿Sabor cereza?" Jim atrapó la botella con una mueca.

"Baby wipes con aloe vera, claro, hay que cuidar tu dulce piel—"

"Ya puedes marcharte, ¿sabes? Yo puedo desempacar el resto—"

"¡De cuerdo, de acuerdo, dejaré de bromear! Dios. Para ser unas vacaciones de puro placer, vaya que luces como si estuviera en la perrera."

"¿Compraste agua, por el amor de Dios? ¿Comida? Ya sabes, ¿lo básico para la supervivencia?"

Harvey roló sus ojos. Arrojó la bolsa de papel a la cama, dejando que Jim descubriera el resto de los contenidos. "Tu refrigerador está lleno, hombre. Beneficios del paquete especial que tu Seguro Social cubre en tu situación." En efecto, al abrir el mini-refrigerador, Harvey chifló. "Okay, me asiento algo envidioso en este momento. Lo admito."

James no tenía apetito para nada más que pan tostado y agua. El refrigerador podría tener caviar, y aun así, Gordon no estaría interesado. Su estómago no lo soportaría.

"¿Llamaste a Lee?"

"Sip. Dijo que pasaría a checarte más tarde."

Gordon refunfuñó. "Entonces, llámala de nuevo para decirle que no es necesario. Sólo quiero más pastillas."

Bullock suspiró. Se auto invitó una cerveza. "Jimmy, vamos. Aquí está la vida, aventándote un hueso."

Jim no quería discutir sobre el asunto. Tapó su rostro con su antebrazo. Escuchó a Harvey emitir sonidos de frustración.

"Bien, bien. Sólo decía. Hablaré con ella. Pero no prometo nada, la chica es muy persistente."

Jim le enseñó un pulgar-arriba como signo de gracias y adiós. Momentos después, se escuchó la puerta de la habitación, cerrarse. Jim se levantó de la cama para colocar el seguro y la cadena. Checó su celular. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas. James reconoció el número de la Mansión Wayne.

James apagó el teléfono.

Comenzó a desnudarse, paulatinamente.

Bárbara había ayudado durante un par de sus ciclos. James cerró sus ojos. Buscó los recuerdos.

Bárbara siempre había estado lista para él. Siempre había estado empapada para sus dedos. Siempre había sido bastante aventurera. James la había admirado por ello, hasta que había sucedido lo de Falcone. Dios, cuanto había Jim extrañado el fuego de Bárbara…

Bárbara era, y siempre sería, una criatura intrínsecamente sensual. Felina en algunos aspectos. Inolvidablemente, flexible. Imaginativa.

Postrado sobre la cama en rodillas, James jadeó al ritmo de sus caderas, masajeando su miembro erecto. Sus dedos no necesitaron del lubricante para facilitar la sensibilidad, puesto que la pre-eyaculación superaba los niveles normales. Todo su ser era un alambre de violín en busca de partirse en dos, harto de la maldita y endemoniada espera—

—Jim evocó el sabor de Bárbara, el jugo que su núcleo había escurrido en su lengua en sinnúmero de ocasiones. Recordó el último celo que habían compartido juntos, la cabeza de Jim entre las piernas de Bárbara en pleno comedor, la mesa rechinando con los fuertes espasmos corporales de la Omega. Jim le había hecho el amor con su boca toda la primera noche del Celo. Había venerado el sabor, había amado los aruños de Bárbara sobre sus hombros. Había adorado hacerla gemir…

Dada la oportunidad, Jim _amaría_ hacer gemir a Bruce. Lo castigaría por toda esta frustración y sensación de desamparo que tenía que vivir por su _maldita_ culpa. Lo tumbaría en la próxima superficie plana, abriría sus mejillas, y lo comería por _completo_ hasta que Bruce estuviera pidiendo por expiación.

"Sí." Jim sollozó, mitad en la realidad, y mitad en la tierra de las fantasías. "…Sí." Débil en su deseo verdadero. Fuerte, en el poder que lo invadió durante ese último punto de quiebre. "Bruce."

Bruce.

Su nudo se inflamó. Semilla expulsó fuera de su miembro.

Bruce amaba estar en control, pero amaría más perderlo, a manos de Jim Gordon.

James se tiró boca abajo en el colchón. Masticó las sabanas, ante la oleada orgásmica que incendió sus nervios. Gimoteó. Golpeó el colchón con un puño.

Bruce era fuerte de la manera que Bárbara nunca había sido. Aunque a Jim le gustara proteger, siempre encontraría más atractivo la autosuficiencia de una persona. Por si fuera poco, Bruce era valiente y tan sólo se trataba de un adolescente; Bárbara era una cobarde. Una cobarde que había huido ante el primer problema. Lo había traicionado con Ramírez, sin pensarlo dos veces…

Bruce iba tras lo que él quería, honesto. Había sido claro en sus intenciones.

Había ido tras Jim, y no había descansado hasta tenerlo.

-¿ _Y para qué?_ El Alfa reprochó repentinamente, atacando donde más dolía. -¿ _De qué sirvió corretearte tanto, si ahora no está aquí? Nos traicionó también._

Mierda.

Todo con Bruce estaba probando ser difícil, duro, conflictivo, y hasta doloroso.

Jim gimió. Golpeó de nuevo el colchón.

Su nudo permaneció inflamado. La fiebre no se debilitó, aun después de su orgasmo.

En ese momento, en ese preludio donde Jim yació solo en la cama de motel, la mitad de su ser incoherente en los gruñidos de Alfa retumbando por dentro, se sintió completamente solo.

Y aunque Bruce y Bárbara fueran dos personas totalmente diferentes, simbolizando dos esquemas de sentimientos notablemente distintos, Gordon los _aborreció_ a ambos.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Algo tarde para visitas, detective Bullock, ¿no cree?"

"Abre cancha, Señor Mayordomo Ninja." Harvey aprovechó la somnolencia del Alfa para forzar su entrada por el umbral. Desde el vestíbulo, reconoció restos de la esencia de Jim en la mansión. Harvey siguió la peste similar a Hansel y Gretel, recogiendo migajas hasta el precio mayor. "¿Está despierto el Príncipe del castillo?"

"Estás loco que te permitiré molestar al amo Bruce a estas horas de la noche."

"¡Por todos los cielos, apenas son las diez de la noche! Pensé que ustedes los ricos y privilegiados tenían un estilo de vida más sazonado."

Alfred lo persiguió hasta las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, jalándolo de un hombro en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. "Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Este no uno de tus cabarets a los que estás acostumbrado—"

Harvey no pudo más. Se giró hacia Alfred con voz dura, y un lenguaje corporal usado normalmente para sospechosos difíciles de romper. "Tú sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí, Pennyworth."

Alfred se calló por un momento de gloria, afectado. Harvey lo observó retorcerse con bien olida culpa por unos momentos. Luego, el otro Alfa intentó reincorporarse, defensas levantándose con la longitud de la muralla china. "He intentado comunicarme con el detective Gordon en múltiples ocasiones para saber cómo se encuentra. No he tenido mucho éxito."

Harvey rio sarcástico. "Oh, sí. Jim está genial."

Alfred lo sorprendió con más culpa en su expresión facial. El hombre parecía tener corazón, después de todo. "He… intentado de hablar con él. Lo juro. Pero, el amo Bruce—"

"Necesita sacar su cabeza de su trasero." Harvey dijo, solemne. "Ahora mismo."

El mayordomo suspiró. "No entiendes—"

"Tienes razón. No entiendo. No entiendo _cómo_ el chiquillo de Wayne logró tener a Jim comiendo de su mano, considerando la falta de beneficios. ¿Qué sé yo? A lo mejor lo tiene embrujado. Pero hay _reglas_. Hay _responsabilidades_. Y desde mi punto de vista, Wayne no está cumpliendo con su parte."

Alfred sacudió su cabeza. "¿Qué esperas que haga el muchacho bajo estas circunstancias? ¡Es una locura! ¡Gordon tiene que hacerse cargo de su condición por su cuenta!"

"Oye. Tampoco soy un pervertido, Pennyworth. Pero, eso no exonera al chico de no estar allí. Ya sabes, ¡con maldito apoyo moral!"

"Apoyo moral es lo último en la cabeza de Gordon ahora mismo. Si Amo Bruce toma una paso en el departamento del hombre, será devorado vivo—"

"Jim no es un animal. Y ha aguantado todo este patético tiempo sin acción, eso demuestra que Jim es alguien verdaderamente decente. Además, está bajo medicamento. El hombre sólo necesita—"

"¡Bruce no puede darle lo que necesita!"

La explosión de la frase hizo eco en el oscuro pasillo. Alfred estaba resoplando posteriormente a su descarga de emociones, dándole la espalda a las escaleras. Harvey simpatizó con las canas verdes que el tutor debería de estar cosechando, justo en estos minutos, gracias a la sabiduría de Thomas y Martha Wayne de heredarle a su pequeño demonio, sin embargo…

Sin embargo.

Harvey levantó su vista. Se había percatado de la nueva adición al alegato desde que había avanzado a la parte baja de las escaleras. Había sido cómplice a la secreta presencia, con tal de que el mocoso escuchara lo que Harvey tuviera que decir.

"Mira." Alfred parpadeó cuando Harvey se dirigió a las alturas. "Me enteré sobre ese desastre con Selina Kyle. Estás haciendo rabieta porque la vida no es justa, y muy posiblemente Gotham nunca te vaya a dar justicia. Eso es bueno, vete acostumbrando. Pero, ¿adivina qué? El caso de tus padres es _una_ cosa. ¿Jim? Tu rela—Bueno, lo que tengas con Jim, es _otra_. No puedes mezclarlas. No puedes."

Alfred pareció resignado al divisar la figura descendiente de Wayne. Toda la batalla se escurrió de su persona. Le cedió las riendas a Harvey con una encogida de hombros.

Bruce Wayne no vestía pijamas caras. No lucía impecable con sus baños de burbujas y ropa elegante de niño presumido. Con toda la gloria de un adolescente empedernido en su propio sufrimiento y pasión por llevar la contraria, Wayne se presentó en el primer piso con ojeras profundas, cabello desalineado, y una nube de feromonas de Alfa marcándolo de pies a cabeza.

"Detective Bullock." El Beta saludó en fría cordialidad. Su ropa deportiva apestaba a sudor. Y a enojo. "Le aseguro, no estaba enterado del estado en el que el Detective Gordon se encontraba."

Harvey esperó. Alfred indicó hacer lo mismo. Wayne miró a ambos con ceño fruncido. Prosiguió.

"Concuerdo con Alfred. No estoy seguro de qué uso pueda ser."

Harvey bufó por su boca, rodando sus ojos. Antes de que el pecho de Alfred se inflara como paloma al tener su opinión reforzada, Bullock se abalanzó a Wayne. Lo tomó de los hombros. "Jesús, María y José, ¿hablas en serio?" No lo sacudió, pero fue un impulso difícil de resistir. "Wayne. Decide ahora lo qué quieres, porque si en verdad te estás arrepintiendo… Dilo ya, para acabar con la miseria del hombre. Dios sabe que hay otros peces en el mar que Jim puede pescar ahora mismo, en lugar de estar esperándote."

Para su sorpresa, Bruce empujó a Bullock con fuerza. ¡Tan flaquillo que aparentaba ser! "No estoy… Es sólo que…" El chico talló su rostro. Tomó un respiro para centrarse. Harvey levantó sus manos para indicar paz entre los dos. Alfred murmuró algo sobre hacer café, y los dejó solos.

Wayne se perdió en su cabecita por un momento. Bullock aprovechó para echarle un verdadero crítico al muchacho. Objetivamente, el chico no era feo. En unos cuantos años, se parecería a su padre. Era todo lo contrario a Bárbara. Ni un centímetro de piel bronceada, ni escote de supermodelo, ni mucho menos un par de largas piernas. En su opinión, Wayne en realdad necesitaba algo de Vitamina D.

El teléfono de Bullock vibró. Lo sacó de su bolsillo.

Lee Thompkins.

Perfecto. La mujer debería estar en camino en ver a Jim. A como iban las cosas aquí, Harvey había hecho correcto al poner en marcha el Plan B. James se lo agradecería a la larga. Dejó que la llamaba se fuera a buzón.

Regresó a su atención al Beta, su boca abierta para darle conclusión a esta triste novela de Jane Austen—

"¿Podría darme un aventón?"

Harvey contestó en automático. "Ah. Claro." Luego, la información se filtró correctamente a su cerebro. "Espera. ¿Qué?"

Wayne ya estaba regresando al vestíbulo, tomando su abrigo del colgador. "No obligaré a Alfred a revestirse, necesita descansar. Así como no me obligaré a un viaje de auto con sus miradas desaprobadoras. Así que… ¿podría llevarme al departamento de James, detective Bullock?"

Bullock miró la dirección en la que se había ido Pennyworth. Hizo toda la trayectoria de regreso hacia donde Wayne aguardaba.

Bueno, _esto_ , Bullock no lo había visto venir.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Jim estaba saliendo de una ducha cuando escuchó un toquido en la puerta.

Lee.

Jim gruñó. Ese mentiroso de Bullock. Honestamente, no quería abrir la puerta, pero necesitaba de más pastillas.

"¿Jim?"

Demonios.

Se enrolló en una toalla del motel de la cintura para abajo. Descalzo, se acercó a la puerta con cautela. "Estoy bien, Lee. No tenías que venir hasta acá."

"Estaba preocupada, cabeza dura. ¿Podrías abrir? Tengo las manos llenas."

Jim titubeó. Presionó su frente en la puerta, respirando hondo. Leslie estaba ansiosa. "No es buena idea."

"Mira, no sé qué estás pensando, pero te recomiendo sacar tu mente de las alcantarillas. Traigo conmigo algo que te puede ayudar, Jim. ¡Abre la maldita puerta, porque está bastante pesado!"

- _Sí, ma'am_. Ante mujeres mandonas, James tenía cierta predisposición a obedecerlas. Su madre lo había entrenado bien. Retiró la cadena y el seguro de la puerta. Abrió con pesadez.

En sus brazos, una impaciente Lee cargaba un tanque de oxígeno y un bolso de papel de supermercado. Jim ofreció su ayuda, pero Leslie se introdujo a la habitación por impulso propio. En la mesa del mini-comedor, la mujer descargó sus artefactos milagrosos.

Incómodo al instante, Jim se abrazó a sí mismo. Permaneció cerca de la puerta. "Puedo respirar todavía, Lee."

La doctora rodó sus ojos. "¿Puedes respirar feromonas sintéticas que calmarán tus síntomas a un 30%?" Al ver la seguramente estupefacta cara de James, la mujer sonrió. "Eso pensé. " De la bolsa, Thompkins extrajo los conductos transparentes para conectarlos al tanque, y la posterior máscara que fue descubierta. "Vamos, entre más rápido empecemos, más rápido te sentirás mejor."

James endureció su lenguaje corporal. "Enséñame a utilizarlo. Después te puedes ir."

Lee suspiró. "Jim—"

"Hablo en serio." El Alfa escupió con la boca de Gordon. "Agradezco tu ayuda. Pero, tienes que irte."

Leslie conectó el tanque. Lo pareció calibrar por unos momentos. Luego le dio instrucciones a Jim en acento monótono. James se acercó en beneficio del aprendizaje, asintiendo cuando fue conveniente, aunque su atención no estaba al cien. Hubo un momento (inevitable) donde Leslie estuvo cerca de Jim, donde centímetros condensaron la distancia que los separaba. James la olfateó, y el Alfa ronroneó la esencia de _Beta_ con nostalgia.

No fue inesperado cuando Jim sintió la mano de Lee sobre la suya, ciñendo sus dedos con los suyos.

"No puedo darte más pastillas, Jim. Es peligroso después de la gran cantidad que ya has ingerido en las últimas 24hrs. El tanque ayudará, sin embargo. Te traje sueros. Vitaminas." La mano lo soltó. Jim la sintió alejarse. "Buena suerte."

Aquel suave susurro logró expresar más de lo que Jim quiso detectar.

Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Jim ignoró el tanque. Se dirigió directo a la cama, aventándose boca abajo. Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose tan cansando, que cuando su cuerpo se lo pidió, se dejó caer en el abismo oscuro detrás de sus párpados. La fiebre lo despertaría, cuando su cuerpo lo demandara.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

La fiebre, efectivamente, fue lo que lo despertó tiempo después.

La fiebre y dedos tangibles, acariciando los pocos cabellos largos de Jim. El Alfa volvió dormir un rato más.

Cuando James abrió sus ojos, primero creyó estar alucinando. Luego, inhaló.

No era una alucinación. Su nariz _nunca_ podría ser engañada.

Bruce se encontraba dormido en posición paralela a la suya. Estaba cubierto con su abrigo de cashmire, uno de sus brazos todavía extendido para seguir el contacto con el antebrazo de Jim. Al auto examinarse, James se dio cuenta de que había sido cubierto en igual manera con las sabanas del motel.

Atolondrado, Jim se semi-levantó para explorar sus alrededores.

En el comedor, Bullock roncaba, rostro tapado con su sombrero. Sus piernas se encontraban extendidas en otra de las sillas. Jim no localizó la presencia de nadie más.

Cuando regresó mirada a la cama, Bruce lo esperaba, ojos azabaches entre-abiertos.

"Oye." Gordon susurró. "Vuelve a dormir. Es tarde." No preguntó los por qués, ni los cómos.

Bruce jaló del abrigo para intentar cubrirse mejor. "Hace frío."

Era verdad. El termostato del motel no parecía funcionar tan bien como lo cobrado. "Ven aquí." Jim no se preocupó por las reacciones de su cuerpo en ese momento. Quiso abrazar a Bruce y lo hizo. Lo acomodó de forma que el chico se pudiera acurrucar en su pecho, interponiendo una almohada entre sus regazos como protección.

Donde las palmas de Bruce acariciaron lánguidamente, Jim sintió frescura en su piel desnuda. Escalofríos. Aun acostado, sus rodillas temblaron junto con su respiración.

Jim cerró sus puños. - _No toques._

Sobrepasando las almohadas entre sus cuerpos, la pierna de Bruce se atrevió a cruzar fronteras, enganchándose con las de Jim. Las sabanas que cubrían a Gordon fueron una pequeña merced.

"¿Qué haces?" Jim murmuró. Endureció sus brazos, creando una jaula para el Beta.

Bruce levantó su rostro. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Sus feromonas, despiertas. Respondiendo. "¿Te está ayudando a sentirte mejor?"

Oh, vaya que sí. Jim asintió.

Una esquina de los delgados labios de Bruce se elevaron en una sonrisa sutil. El Beta volvió a agachar su cabeza, continuando con su reposo. "Entonces, deja de quejarte."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Todavía no amanecía cuando Bruce despertó.

Por los sonidos de la regadera, James se encontraba en la ducha.

Solo en la cama, Bruce rodó para mudarse al hueco dejado por el Alfa. Aspiró la ubicación. Restregó su rostro en la almohada desertada.

Del baño salió vapor, al momento de partirse la puerta. De reojo, Bruce observó el vapor llegar al techo de la habitación.

"Mandé a Bullock por café y donas."

"Un desayuno legítimamente balanceado." Bruce giró su rostro al lado opuesto. James caminaba hacia la cocina, envuelto en otra toalla esponjosa, muy similar a la que había estado vistiendo en la llegada de Bruce y Bullock. Estaba húmedo. Rojizo de su piel.

"Bueno, fue más una excusa para darle un descanso."

Bruce no podía apartar su vista de James. Lo siguió. Lo rastró con aguda dedicación. Y cuando el hombre se perdió momentáneamente, Bruce se levantó con agilidad de resorte metálico. "¿Qué haces hasta allá?"

Gordon tardó en responder. Se escucharon sonidos de gabinetes abriéndose y cerrándose. "Estoy deshaciéndome de algunas cosas que ya no necesitaré."

"¿Cómo las revistas pornográficas que Bullock compró para ti?"

"Santo cielo."

Riendo, Bruce se reacomodó en la cama. "Dijo que había sido una broma."

James reapareció. El tono rojizo predominaba en su rostro. "No viste nada, ¿entendido?"

Cuando el hombre no indicó intenciones de regresar a su lado, Bruce frunció su ceño. "¿Estarás lejos de mi hasta que el detective regrese?"

Una pausa. Una larga pausa.

Bruce suspiró. Se sentó. James se apoyaba con el respalda de una de las sillas del comedor, sólo observándolo. "Cuando Bullock regrese, te conducirá de regreso al Mansión."

"Que lastima. Apenas llegué—"

"Y te lo agradezco. Estaré bien—"

"¿Me lo _agradeces_?" Bruce parodió, siendo sarcástico y cruel a propósito. "Lo dices como si te hubiera hecho un _favor_."

"¿No lo fue? Corrígeme si me equivoco. Hace tres días no querías saber nada de mí."

Incendiado, Bruce se alzó de la cama. "Te pedí tiempo para pensar. Nada más."

"Dudo que tres días hayan sido suficientes. Si Bullock no hubiera ido a arrastrarte fuera de la Mansión—"

"¿Arrastrarme?" Bruce cerró sus puños. "Vine por mi propia voluntad. Vine, porque el detective Bullock fue honesto conmigo de la manera que tú eres incapaz."

"¿Disculpa?" El rostro de James se oscureció. El azul de sus ojos se volvió negro. "¿Es mi culpa?"

"En gran parte." Bruce empujó. Empujó y presionó, de repente harto de estar caminando en un campo minado con Jim Gordon. "Si me hubieras dicho desde el inicio lo que estaba sucediendo, nos hubiéramos ahorrado bastante sufrimiento. Pero, no, tenías que ser testarudo—"

"—¿ _tú_ me estás regañando a mí por ser _testarudo_?"

"…porque en esa cabeza tuya tienes esta ridícula idea de que tienes que protegerme de todo lo que realmente importa!"

En un parpadeo, el Alfa estaba justo frente a Bruce, haciéndolo _tragar_ saliva. "¡ _Tengo_ que protegerte, Bruce!"

"¡No cuando nos hace daño!" Bruce levantó su mentón, desafiante en igual medida. Nunca le había temido a James Gordon. No iba a empezar ahora. "Tengo responsabilidades, pero no me dejas tomarlas. Prefieres esconderte. Huir, para bloquearme de tu vida. Luego, tengo que enterarme por extraños de lo que estás necesitando de mí. ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio que eso haya sucedido! Odio que no me dejes…" Bruce se percató de estar jadeando. A estas alturas de su discurso, James lo miraba con mudo asombro, ojos agrandados. "…odio que no me dejes amarte."

Silencio. Bruce resopló. Bajó su mirada a la alfombra. Cuando se sintió recuperado por la revelación accidental, enfrentó a James de nuevo.

Con gran parte del enojo evaporizado, el Alfa aparentaba torpeza para lidiar con los recién dicho. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules.

"Bruce…"

"Especialmente." Bruce relamió sus labios. "Especialmente, cuando…"

"Bruce."

"Sé que tú… Estoy _seguro_ que sientes lo mismo. Y no es fácil para mi acoplarme a lo que sientes, lo sabes—¡Pero, demonios, he hecho un gran esfuerzo! Es difícil dejar que se acerquen a mí, pero por ti, me he esforzado en abrirme."

"Lo sé." Bruce estaba temblando. Lo notó cuando fue atraído al pecho de James.

"No soy un niño."

"Respira, vamos. Entiendo lo que estás diciendo."

Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, Bruce se ancló al Alfa con decisión. Se colgó del cuello ajeno, quedando peligrosamente de puntas. Se concentró en respirar. "…Me disculpo si te he lastimado."

"Dios, Bruce. Yo también."

"Yo… también te _deseo_ , James."

Bruce percibió la enorme bocanada de aire que el Alfa tomó.

"Tengo sueños. Yo también te necesito en formas _similares_ a las que tú sientes. No estoy hecho de piedra."

"Demonios." James gruñó. "Hay leyes por una razón, Bruce. No puedo romperlas solo porque tú eres más maduro que la mayoría de los demás chicos."

"Sé que hay leyes, las he estado estudiando. Son tan antiguas que desde hace cuarenta años han necesitado de una urgente actualización. Tienen enormes agujeros porque sus cláusulas no son específicas, especialmente cuando se trata de parejas Alfa/Beta. Somos prácticamente invisibles."

"Eso no significa que podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana."

Bruce enalteció su cabeza del hombro que lo alojaba. Buscó por la boca de James. "Podemos hacer nuestras propias reglas." Sus narices se encontraron. James intentó evitarlo. Bruce no le dejó escapatoria. Sus bocas se presionaron, porque era _ineludible_. Sin escapatoria entre sus cuerpos, Bruce sintió el miembro sensible del Alfa presionar contra su estómago. A partir de esa realización, parte de la cabeza de Bruce se entumeció. No supo qué hacer más que besar a James, hasta que sus pulmones se cansaran.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al ser levantado por James en extraordinaria muestra de posesión. Bruce no tuvo alternativa más que rodear la cintura del Alfa con sus piernas. Quedó expuesto a su propia respuesta fisiológica, a su propio miembro en busca de contacto.

James lo postró en la cama. Apartó sus bocas. Ambos se contemplaron.

"Hay tantas cosas que deseo hacerte."

"¿Cuándo empezarás a hacerlas?"

Jim bufó por su nariz. "Eres incorregible." Lo besó en la frente. "Escucha, _cariño_. Cuando Bullock regrese, te irás con él. Sin discutir. Sin alegar. Porque es lo correcto."

Bruce suspiró.

"Después, me encargaré del resto de mi ciclo solo."

"Tengo que visitarte. Me preocuparé, de lo contrario."

"De acuerdo, una vez al día, hasta que me alivie. Luego…"

"¿Luego?"

Se besaron un poco más. Si un pie de Bruce logró ayudar en el desliz de la toalla que los separaba, Jim no tomó represalias.

Al desgajar el beso, Jim sostuvo su mentón. Su pulgar delineó el labio inferior de Bruce. "Luego…"

Luego…

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 11.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes. I'm evil.


	12. miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apenas eran las 7:00 AM, y Jim ya sospechaba que hoy sería un día extraño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Situado en los episodios 1x14 "The Fearsome Dr. Crane" y 1x15 "The Scarecrow", con algunas modificaciones de mi parte :)
> 
> Nota Especial: No soy doctora, ni científica, ni mucho menos, laboratorista. Sólo leí Wikipedia y me inventé todo un rollo sobre la fisiología de Alfas/Omegas/Betas en este universo. Si hay errores, lo siento, fueron hechos con mucho amor.

_**12.** _

**[+]+[+]**

_Nací sin este miedo,_

_pero ahora es todo lo que me queda._

-KONGO, "Come with me now."

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Apenas eran las 7:00 AM, y Jim ya sospechaba que hoy sería un día extraño.

"Llenen estas formas."

Jim tomó los dos clipboards con ojos escépticos. Las famosas formas eran de un dedo de grosor. Revisó la hora en su muñeca. Rodó sus ojos. "Creo que no estoy siendo claro. Tenemos una cita en diez minutos. Estas formas tomarán cien años."

La enfermera ensalzó una ceja detrás de sus lentes pasados de moda. Su horrenda boca roja se retorció con indignación.

"Lo que quiso decir, ma'dam, fue muchas gracias." Gordon sintió a Bruce tomar los clipboards de sus manos. Cuando Jim permaneció frente a la estación de las enfermeras holgazanas en pleno acto de fulminación por vía ocular, el chico regresó por él para tomarlo de su muñeca derecha.

Las sillas de plástico no lucían de confiar. Rechinaron cuando aceptaron el peso de Gordon. Tal vez, venir a Gotham General no había sido la opción más adecuada. "Eso no fue lo que quise decir."

Bruce gruñó tan malhumorado como Gordon, una vez a una distancia segura de las repercusiones de las enfermeras. "Imaginé que entre más prolongaras tus muestras de desaprobación, más tiempo desperdiciaríamos. Lo encuentro inaceptable porque he estado en ayunas por las ultimas 12hrs a causa de este estúpido test de sangre—"

"Y déjame adivinar. ¿Hambriento?"

"Correcto." El Beta fue toda formalidad y disciplina cuando se dirigió hacia Gordon por ayuda. "¿Qué es un periodo de Rutting?"

Aquí venia la destrucción total de la inocencia de Bruce Wayne. "Es lo que llaman oficialmente a los ciclos de los Alfas."

"Mm." Inafectado, Bruce prosiguió a tachar cuadritos y rellenar huecos de información. "Estas preguntas parecen estar pésimamente adaptadas."

James suspiró. "Son dirigidas a una pareja Alfa/Omega."

Por supuesto, Bruce no lució derrotado. "Contestaré lo que pueda."

El estómago de Jim protestó. Repasó las hojas con desdén. No tenía ganas de llenar ni la línea de su nombre. Su cabeza giraba con las advertencias de Essen sobre cuidarse las espaldas después del arresto de Flass. Dejó el clipboard en el asiento vacío de su costado.

"Estás actuando como un niño."

El detective bufó con su nariz. "Y tu actúas como un adulto. Sabes que me perturba."

Bruce iba en la cuarta hoja. "Contesta las preguntas, James."

 _James_. Apenas notaba que Bruce tenía la predisposición de llamarlo así, más que el genérico _Jim_. Huh. Jim sonrió para sí. "De acuerdo. No te arrastraré en mi plan de venganza contra la burocracia."

Contestó especificaciones de su salud actual (aburrido), experiencias sexuales previas (¿por qué debería ser de su incumbencia?), existencia de alergias (regresaban a lo aburrido), presión alta y/o diabetes (aún no, pero con su trabajo, sería casi el destino de Jim). Descripciones breves de sus tres ciclos más recientes (¿en verdad querían detalles?).

Datos de su actual pareja. Jim apuntó. _Bruce Wayne. Beta. 14 años_.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, observó la pluma de Bruce caligrafiar. "¿Tienes un segundo nombre?"

"No. ¿Tú?"

"Worthington."

La pluma retrocedió dos páginas de su clipboard para añadir el nuevo detalle. James aprovechó para atravesar su pluma y apuntar él mismo su edad en el espacio correspondiente. _31_.

Dios. - _No, Jim. No entres a ese laberinto._

Prosiguió con su formulario.

Expectativas para el siguiente ciclo—Oh, tenían que estar burlándose. Duración estándar del nudo del Alfa en cuestión durante su ciclo—De acuerdo. Suficiente.

Jim le quitó el clipboard a Bruce antes de que pudiera llegar a la última hoja. El hospital no necesitaba saber tantos malditos detalles. "Que se consideren satisfechos con lo que ya tenemos. Vamos. No quiero que te desmayes del hambre."

La enfermera fue tan grotesca como la primera impresión. "El Doctor Brody los atenderá en veinte minutos."

"¿ _Veinte_ minutos?"

La enfermera tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros. "Está retrasado. Es un hombre ocupado."

"Yo también soy un hombre ocupado." Gordon aventó las formas en el mostrador. "Al diablo con esto." James no sabía por qué no había pensado en Lee antes. Sacó su móvil de su abrigo, mientras empujaba a un frustrado Bruce fuera de la sala de espera. "¡No me mates todavía! Te prometo que tengo un plan."

Lee fue convencida de llegar tarde al asilo para poder asistirlos, con la promesa de ser recomendada para un puesto en GCPD, en cuanto uno estuviera disponible. James la citó en su departamento, y por veinte minutos más, James se auto felicitó por sus buenas ideas.

La gratificación fue corta, sin embargo, porque Leslie Thompkins entró a su departamento y estuvo _cara a cara_ con Bruce Wayne—¿ _Y en qué demonios había estado pensando al hacer esto?_

Su último ciclo debía haberle quemado gran parte de sus neuronas. Porque, de repente, tener a Bruce y a Lee analizándose como dos depredadores en la sala de Gordon, estaba pronto probando que James era un retrasado mental.

"Necesitamos pruebas de sangre." Eso fue lo más estúpidamente obvio que James había planteado en mucho tiempo.

Lee no avanzó del vestíbulo. "Sí. Eso dijiste por teléfono. Van a registrarse en la Alcaldía como emparejados, ¿no es así?"

James ofreció ocuparse del abrigo de su amiga. Asintió como bobo. "Bruce, ella es la amiga que te mencioné. La Doctora Leslie Thompkins."

Bruce se levantó del sofá. Caminó hacia Lee, ya que la mujer parecía estar congelada. Estiró su mano cordialmente. "Encantado de conocerle. Bruce—"

"Wayne." Lee enfatizó. "Eres Bruce _Wayne_." Una risa nerviosa brotó de la mujer. Mientras James colgó el abrigo de la mujer, sintió dagas siendo lanzadas en su dirección por dos ojos azabaches. "Claro. Jim te ha mencionado, es sólo… Existen tantas personas con ese nombre en la ciudad, que uno no pensaría de a una que—"

"Se trataba de mí." Bruce sonrió. "Comprendo."

Gordon carraspeó su garganta. "¿Gustas algo? ¿Café?"

"Agua estaría bien." Con el ambiente un poco deshielado, Lee descargó su bolso, y su portafolio en la sala de Jim. "¿Quién irá primero?"

Bruce extendió su brazo, manga redoblada. Lee se mostró impresionada. James, por su parte, tomó asiento a lado de Bruce justo a tiempo para ver la jeringa clavada en la vena del muchacho. Hizo una mueca. Bruce lo miró de reojo.

"¿Un detective al que no le agrada ver sangre?"

"No me gustan las jeringas, mas bien."

Bruce esperó hasta que un algodón reemplazara la jeringa, para elaborar. "Ser hijo de científicos no dio espacio para temerle a cosas como estas."

Cielos. ¿Qué clase de infancia había tenido este niño? Cuando fue su turno, Jim pudo haber jurado ver satisfacción en el rostro de Lee. Oh, aquí venía el karma. "Bruce. ¿Distráeme?"

"¿Cómo?"

"No sé. ¿Por qué no me cuéntame por qué es necesario tomar nuestra sangre? Dijiste que has estado leyendo al respecto."

"Oh." El foco arriba de su cabecita, fue literalmente encendido. Bruce entró en Modo Maestro y no hubo vuelta atrás. "Bueno. El propósito principal del test, por supuesto, es validar nuestra compatibilidad. No estoy seguro si tienes conocimiento de cómo funciona nuestra sangre—"

"Asume que no."

"De acuerdo. La lista de funciones es extensa, pero la más pertinente a nuestro caso sería que nuestra sangre es usada para transportar mensajeros químicos, como nuestras hormonas, neurotransmisores, y más importante que todo, nuestras feromonas."

"Ya veo." Jim dobló su brazo en cuanto la aguja estuvo fuera de su piel. Lee guardó las muestras cuidadosamente, dejando de lado su sadismo para dejar brillar su profesionalismo.

"En resumen, examinarán nuestras muestras de sangre interactuar juntas."

Jim retornó a Bruce, al tenor _seguro_ de su voz. A la hipnotizadora forma en la que el muchacho narraba los hechos. "¿En serio?" Su acto de ingenuo fue tragado por Bruce, pero Jim miró a Lee sonreír con ternura ante sus interacciones, cómplice.

"Como ya debes saber, existen cuatro Grupos de Compatibilidad, los más dominantes siendo Alfa/Omega, Beta/Beta; y las considerabas raras, como Alfa/Alfa, Alfa/Beta y Omega/Beta. Nuestra sangre determinará el grupo al que pertenecemos de manera oficial ante la Ley. Sin embargo, lo que encuentro fascinante es el proceso en sí… ¿Sabías que nuestras sangres literalmente cambian color, cuando tú y yo estamos cerca?"

Durante su discurso, el Beta se había emocionado tanto que prácticamente estaba encima de Jim. "¿Cómo ahora?" El Alfa bromeó con un guiño.

Claro. El flirteo sobrepasó la cabeza de Bruce. "Entre Alfas y Omegas las hemoglobinas suelen reaccionar en tonos púrpuras, ¡o hasta azules! Intenté investigar sobre el comportamiento de las hemoglobinas de nuestro Grupo, pero no hay datos recientes y verdaderamente detallados, debido a nuestra rareza."

"Dorado."

Jim y Gordon viraron al frente.

Lee sonreía. En su regazo tenía una tableta portátil que aparentaba provenir del futuro. Era definitivamente un artefacto de alta tecnología. La pantalla se encontraba iluminada, reflejándose en los lentes que la doctora se había colocado durante la oratoria de Bruce. Al obtener la atención absoluta de la pareja, Leslie les compartió su hallazgo. Bruce se deslizó de inmediato a tomar la tableta entre sus manos. Jim se asomó por detrás de un hombro del Beta, curioso.

En la pantalla se visualizaba una imagen microscópica de lo que Jim asumió era la muestra de sangre de ambos, mezclada. Círculos semitransparentes, adjuntados entre sí, asimilaban cualquier otro resultado de laboratorio de ADN que Jim había revisado en sinfín de ocasiones.

Con excepción, que en la actual muestra, los círculos de glóbulos rojos, resplandecían en halos microscópicos. Halos _dorados_.

Jim sintió el piso desaparecer por debajo de sus pies.

Allí estaba la evidencia contundente del fenómeno que lo había unido a Bruce Wayne, desde el primer día.

"Se teoriza que es debido a que las hormonas de Alfa no pueden someter a las hormonas de un Beta como normalmente lo haría con un Omega. Las hormonas de un Beta pelean de vuelta en primera reacción. Intentan protegerse. Sin embargo, eventualmente, ambas hormonas se nivelan, se climatizan..."

James tragó saliva.

"…y se armonizan."

El sofisticado artefacto fue devuelto a la doctora por un solemne Bruce. "¿Todas las uniones del Grupo AB son doradas?"

"No en exactitud. Varían. Por más que el gobierno quiera controlar a la población con determinantes biológicos, la verdad es que nadie es igual. Habrá similitudes, sí, pero ninguna pareja jamás será idéntica a la última examinada. Ni siquiera las parejas Beta/Beta."

Bruce pareció sentirse en suficiente confianza con Lee para compartirle algo de su historia familiar que James ya había escuchado. "Mi padre provenía de una linaje absoluto de sangre Beta. Él no estaba particularmente impresionado, pero por siglos, las generaciones Wayne presumieron de ser puritanos. No permitían matrimonios entre Omegas o Alfas. Se casó con mi madre, parcialmente, porque mi madre venia de una familia con linaje similar. No quiso faltarle el respeto a la tradición de su familia."

Lee respiró hondo. Tras guardar sus herramientas de regreso a su maletín, miró a la pareja con cierto titubeo. "Ahora que lo mencionas… Creo que esta es mi señal para compartir algo que te parecerá interesante. Muy posiblemente no tienes idea, pero trabajé con tu madre mientras hacía mi internado, Bruce."

Jim no podía creer su suerte. Claro, que su primera amiga en mucho tiempo, había tenido roces con los malditos Waynes.

Bruce se puso de pie. "¿En verdad?"

"Sí. Fue su asistente en los laboratorios de una sus clínicas. Era una mujer tenaz. Le interesaba la genética, y por consecuencia, hubo un periodo donde su investigación la llevó a los Grupos AB, y a los más raros, como el Doble-O."

"¿Doble-O?"

"Omega/Omega."

Las cejas de James saltaron de su frente. "¿Existe un Grupo de dos Omegas? Creí que esa clase de emparejados… no sucedían. Biológicamente hablando."

Lee mostró su impecable dentadura en otro mohín de humor irónico. "Ya debes saber que nada es imposible en el nombre del amor, Jim." Al retornar a Bruce, algo de la dulzura se atenuó. "No quiero faltar al respeto al recuerdo de la mujer. Martha Kane contribuyó a muchas obras de caridad, así como a la fundación de tres de las Clínicas más fundamentales para la ciudad—"

"No lo tomaré a mal. Soy consciente de que mi madre no era perfecta."

Lee asintió. Suspiró. "A la Sra. Kane no le parecía justo el sistema. Tenía un punto de vista algo… revolucionario. Consideraba que la mera existencia de que tuvieras predisposición a ajustarte en un Grupo no debía obligarte por completo a pertenecer a él. Teorizaba que la presión social, junto con la ambiental, estaban influyendo fuertemente en el emparejamiento de Alfas con Omegas, y de Betas con Betas, más que la compatibilidad en sí, de las personas."

Oyendo aquello, James recordó el argumento que había surgido entre Lee y su persona. Todo apuntaba a que la mujer había sido inspirada por las investigaciones de Martha Wayne.

"Nunca supe al respecto." Bruce murmuró. "Mi madre solía ser introvertida en maneras que mi padre no."

Lee sonrió. "Ni siquiera nacías todavía. Estoy hablando de una época donde Martha todavía no conocía a tu padre." Su mirada se estancó en Jim, en un preludio que le dio mala espina. "Esto parecerá duro para ustedes, pero siento que deben saberlo. Martha… no sostenía al grupo Alfa en buena estima. Culpaba su interacción hormonal como un abuso ante los Betas y Omegas."

Una bomba tras otra. Jim apretó su quijada.

"Estaba en contra de su rol dominante sobre la sociedad. Pensaba que si se le tumbaba al Alfa de su trono, por así decirlo, se rompería la cadena de poder, y consecuentemente, un nuevo orden podría implementarse. Uno menos jerarquizado."

Conmocionado, Bruce dio vueltas en la sala. Afortunadamente, la sala de Jim no era tan grande como la de una mansión entera, y el chico no podría perderse de su vista. "¿Tiene alguna idea usted, de cómo mi madre creía que debía tumbarse el sistema actual?"

Lee se encogió de hombros. "No permanecí en la clínica lo suficiente para averiguarlo. Cuando concluí mi internado, Martha estaba trabajando en la idea de un suero que pudiera ser usado para inhibir la influencia de las feromonas Alfa. Pero, claro, sólo era un prototipo… Dudo que haya avanzado, sin embargo. Años pasaron, y nunca escuché desarrollo destacado de su teoría. Luego, se casó con tu padre…"

Jim rascó su nuca. Y el resto, como bien decían, había sido historia.

Bruce regresó al lado del Alfa con mentón en alto, y las ruedas de hámster rodando dentro de su cabeza. Jim no esperó el contacto físico que el muchacho entabló momentos después, tomando el brazo aun doblado de Gordon en sus manos. El Beta sobó el antebrazo en suave búsqueda de permiso. Entonces, Jim se percató de la tensión que había estado aplicado a su apéndice durante la revelación de Lee. Cuando el brazo fue abierto, el algodón estaba seco. Bruce se encargó de removerlo.

"Mi madre era descendiente de Omegas. Asumo que lo escondió de mi padre, tomando en cuenta que me lo confesó a manera de secreto. ¿Podría ser por qué sospechaba que yo hubiera heredado tal predisposición de manera durmiente en mi genética?"

"Quizás. Tal vez su investigación tomó otro rumbo al estar embarazada. A estas alturas, uno sólo puede especular. Los laboratorios KEAN fueron cerrados hace más de una década, y era mediante sus fondos que tu madre financiaba sus investigaciones."

Jim abrió su boca. "Alfred." No era detective por ocio. Jim consideró las variables, y rápidamente unió los posibles cabos sueltos. "Debió haber tenido fuertes sospechas de que Bruce sería perceptible a la influencia de Alfas. Probablemente por medio de la presencia de Alfred durante tu crecimiento. Es la única manera en la que puedo pensar que tu madre haya visto evidencia de tu vulnerabilidad."

"¿Vulnerabilidad? Alfred nunca me lastimaría."

"Me refería a otro tipo de vulnerabilidad, Bruce. Tu madre debió haberse percatado que un Alfa podía ofrecer confort a otros, sin connotaciones tan maquiavélicas. Piénsalo, al ver como tu padre y tú se acoplaban a la naturaleza de Alfred, quizás eso fue la que hizo pausar."

Bruce filtró la nueva teoría a su cerebro, pero lució bastante saturado. Se dirigió a Lee con una sonrisa algo plástica. "Así que, doctora Thompkins, el verdadero punto de esta conversación es que usted encuentra irónico, que el hijo de Martha Wayne esté ahora emparejado con un Alfa."

La mujer explotó en una sorpresiva risotada. El ambiente se aligeró considerablemente ante el dulce sonido. Leslie dio brindis con su vaso medio vacío. "Exactamente. Haz dado en el blanco, Bruce."

Jim sacudió su cabeza. Se arrepintió de ello, sentir su departamento girar fuera de su eje. "Creo que realmente necesito un grasiento omelette en este momento."

Lee reaccionó ante la sutil patada fuera de su hogar como una campeona. "Y yo tengo un trabajo al cual ir. Tengo un amigo en un laboratorio privado que sabe de discreción. ¿Te llamo cuando tengas los resultados?"

"Claro." Tras despedirse de Bruce, Jim la acompañó a la puerta. La ayudó a colocarse su abrigo. "Te debo una."

Leslie acomodó los mechones de su cabello de su cuello para colgarse su bolso médico. "Más que eso, me debes un trabajo, si mal no recuerdo."

James rio. "Como tu dijiste: te llamaré."

Una vez en el pasillo exterior, Lee se inclinó en el último momento para plantearle un beso en la mejilla. Los labios en su piel se prolongaron tres segundos más de lo que el gesto de despedida exigía. Jim aguantó su respiración. Huyó del mensaje que las feromonas de Leslie pudieron haberle informado. Al separarse al fin, Lee sonreía suavemente.

"Algunas cosas en la vida, merecen una despedida adecuada, Jim Gordon."

Jim comprendió. Lo entendió más que nunca, al tener todavía fresco en su memoria la despedida que le había dado al departamento de Bárbara la noche anterior. Inclinó su mentón en igual despedida. Tal vez en otra vida…

Cerró la puerta.

Se enfocó en el ahora.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Bruce Wayne estaba sentado frente a su escritorio.

Bruce Wayne.

Harvey roló sus ojos. "¡Jim, se te perdió algo!"

"James está en la oficina de la comisionada. Buenos días, detective Bullock."

El chiquillo estaba leyendo el periódico. El periódico. Y ni siquiera la sección de las caricaturas. "Señor Wayne. Estás lejos de su casa. Claro, por casa me refiero al parque nacional que tiene como hogar."

Wayne empujó un paquete de donas en su dirección sin despegar su mirada del periódico. "James pensó que le gustarían."

"Maldito." Jimbo sabía sus debilidades. "¿Ese café es para mí también?"

"Recién hecho."

De acuerdo. Harvey se permitiría ser comprado. Tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Gordon, aventando el folder de evidencia en su propio escritorio. "¿Tu guardaespaldas sabe que has sido secuestrado por Romeo?"

Había rastros de que Wayne había tenido que desayunar en la estación. El bote de basura compartido tenía paquetes desechables, así como servilletas y tenedores de plástico.

"¿Alfred? Sí, está enterado que me encuentro con el Detective Gordon."

"¿Primera cita?" Harvey bromeó.

Wayne se entiesó como hueso de pollo. Ah. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? "No estoy seguro si este desayuno… cuenta."

Harvey apuntó al bote. "Si no estás seguro, entonces no lo es. Niño, no dejes que Jim se ponga tacaño ahora. Demanda una cena decente que no provenga de platos desechables, buena música, y un final feliz—Oh, bueno, olvida la última parte. ¡Mi punto es que Jim tiene que aplicarse! Vamos, tú puedes estar nadando en dinero, pero _él_ es Alfa. Nos está dañando la reputación."

Wayne lució completamente embelesado con sus disparatadas. Jim lo iba a matar.

"Vamos, dime. ¿A dónde te gustaría que Jim te llevara? Y por favor, no digas Disneylandia."

"Me gusta ir al museo. Hace mucho tiempo que no asisto… Pero, me gusta."

Dios, este pobre niño. "Nah. Necesitas más Rock 'n Roll en tu vida. ¿Sabías que Jim perteneció a una banda cuando estaba en la secundaria?"

"¿En serio?"

"Sip. Estaba completamente ebrio cuando me lo dijo. Pero, una vez dicho a los oídos de Bullock, la verdad ya no puede ser negada."

"¿Una banda de Rock 'n Roll?"

"Creo que tocaba la guitarra o algo así. ¿El bajo? No sé, algo con cuerdas. O tal vez estaba a cargo de la batería y de allí se desarrollaron sus anormales brazos de mini-Hulk—"

Wayne estaba aguantando su risa, y Bullock supo por qué al sentir el palmazo de archivos golpeando su nuca. "Era el vocalista, idiota."

El Beta escupió sus risillas.

"¡Aún más humillante para ti!"

Jim estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. " _Algo con cuerdas_. Hazme el favor." Al ver a Wayne disfrutar del espectáculo, Bullock lo observó suavizarse como mantequilla. Era la primera ocasión que era testigo del trato de Gordon hacia el chico fuera de su papel de detective o Alfa febril medio-enloquecido. Gordon fue cuidadoso en no tocar a Wayne directamente. La clave estuvo en el mensaje de su lenguaje corporal. El hombre simplemente no podía evitar cubrir las espaldas del muchacho en simbolismo de protección. "¿Puedes creerlo? El payaso del Examinador Médico que tenemos concluyó que la muerte de mi última víctima fue suicidio."

Bullock le dio una mordida a su segunda dona. "Así que el pobre fulano era tan flexible que él mismo se encajó un picador de hielo en las espaldas, ¿huh? Olvídalo. Tenemos un caso nuevo. Necesito que me ayudes a revisar los reportes de la escena del crimen."

Gordon tomó el folder con la nueva evidencia del escritorio de Bullock. Leyó por un momento. "¿La víctima fue colgada del techo de un edificio atado a una silla?"

"Y el asesino fue lo suficiente considerado para subirlo de regreso al techo. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero Nygma dice que encontró un hoyo sospechoso en su abdomen en estado post-mordem."

Jim abrió su boca, pero entonces pareció recordar que tenían compañía. Para la sorpresa de Bullock las orejitas de Wayne estaban bastantes atentas. Huh. Puntos para él por no ser un miedoso.

Jim cerró el folder. Sus ojos azules brincaron entre Harvey y Wayne. "¿Podrías darnos…?"

"Oh, claro, córreme de mi propio lugar." Justo entonces, Harvey divisó una figura muy conocida hacer su entrada desde el piso inferior. Se levantó del escritorio, sacudiendo migajas. "Recuerda que hay ojos en todas partes, Jimbo." Dejó que los tórtolos tuvieran su melancólica despedida. Bajó al segundo piso con un cantoneo de sus caderas, porque _con un demonio_ , estaba de buen humor.

Pennyworth olía a colonia de antaño. Bullock aspiró la esencia de limpieza. Orden. Fuerza. - _Demonios. Que ejemplar de Alfa, damas y caballeros._

"Alfred, no debiste haberte molestado. Con una llamada hubiera sido suficiente para prestarte una visita."

"Detective Bullock. Siento decepcionar, pero no vengo a buscar de su colorida compañía." Alfred buscaba a su pollito, tal mamá gallina. Harvey roló sus ojos. Tomó los hombros del mayordomo para girarlo en dirección opuesta a la de Jim. "¿A dónde me lleva?"

"¿Qué tal a practicar tu puntería? Lo necesitarás ahora que Jim hará un hombre honesto de tu protegido en el Registro Civil."

Alfred frotó su mentón, seriamente considerándolo. "No es tan mala idea, ahora que lo mencionas."

Harvey se carcajeó. Por eso le agradaba este Ninja-Mayordomo. "Estos dos están completamente chiflados, ¿eh?"

Pennyworth deliberadamente hurtó posesión del envase con café que Harvey tenía en su mano izquierda. Sus pulgares hicieron efímero contacto. Cuando el hombre tomó un sorbo lento, Harvey contó los segundos que duraron sus miradas entrecruzadas. "Ah." Alfred tuvo el descaro de lamer sus labios. "¿Qué se puede hacer? No hay mortal que sea cuerdo a todas horas."

Cuando el envase fue regresado, Harvey aceptó el reto no-verbal que Alfred había arrojado. Reemplazó la marca deleble de la boca del otro Alfa con la suya. Mordió el borde de styrofoam. "Puede ser. Aunque estos dos parecen estar en estado continuo."

"Ah. Aparte de locura, en su caso hay algo de plena estupidez y hormonas. No hay que olvidarlo."

Harvey hizo bailar sus cejas. "Bueno… Estupidez y hormonas puede ser una mezcla divertida."

Alfred lo contempló por un momento, una pequeña sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. "¿Listo, amo Bruce?" Sin siquiera voltear a sus espaldas, el hombre pareció tener radar interno cuando Wayne estaba cerca. "Espero hayan disfrutado sus aventuras, porque no te quiero ver rondando hasta el fin de semana. El chico está retrasado en sus estudios."

Jim fue una blanca paloma, aceptando las órdenes de Pennyworth con una dulce sonrisa. "Sí, señor." Wayne se limitó a sólo entre-girar sus ojos.

"Estaremos muy ocupados, de todas formas." Harvey abofeteó el pecho de su compañero. "Escena del crimen. Ahora."

Aun cuando el café fue extinguido media hora después, Harvey no se animó a tirar el envase. La marca de Pennyworth perduraría, porque era un Alfa de humor intenso. Algunos trofeos valían la pena guardarse.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Jim terminó ofreciéndole un trabajo a Lee más rápido de lo imaginado.

"Resulta ser que nuestro Examinador Médico ha estado robando partes de cuerpos. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Sólo en Gotham." Leslie estaba atrayendo atención en su ceñido vestido verde e inusuales rasgos atractivos. Jim podía _olfatear_ las mentes sucias a su alrededor. "Nuestro contrato ha sido consolidado entonces." De su portafolio, la mujer sacó otro sobre de plástico. Jim lo tenía en sus manos desde antes de que Lee hubiera logrado estirarlo en su dirección. "Tomé la libertad de realizar test independientes para evaluar otros aspectos, aparte de su compatibilidad."

"¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Qué encontraste?" Jim sacó los resultados. Intentó hacer sentido de ellos.

Lee se cruzó de brazos. "Ciertamente necesitas elevar tus niveles de hierro. Aparte de eso. Felicidades, tú y Bruce son compatibles a un 93.3%."

"Wow." Con Bárbara había sido certificado un 67% en compatibilidad, y la cifra entraba en el rango de lo normal. James silbó.

"Jim. Son sólo números. La verdadera compatibilidad se construye en forma más cualitativa, lo sabes. Y hablando de aspectos cualitativos…" Lee se acercó para extraer una hoja en especial del montón que Jim tenía en posición. "Revisa esta parte."

Jim obedeció. "Vaya."

"Hubiera jurado que los resultados darían todo lo contrario, pero no. Bruce no tiene rastros de gen Omega en su ADN."

"Sospecho que a pesar de esto, Martha Wayne seguirá revolcándose en su tumba."

Lee suspiró. "Me siento como una tonta ahora. Siento que no debí haberle mencionado sobre el trabajo de su madre al chico."

"No, hiciste bien. Conociéndolo, le has ahorrado gran tiempo de auto-obsesión. Es bueno… que Bruce descubra cómo eran en realidad sus padres y que cese de colocarlos en un pedestal sólo porque han fallecido." Fue el turno de Jim de suspirar. "Me hubieran odiado por completo, ¿verdad?"

Leslie apretó su hombro en solidaridad. "Es posible. Martha se hubiera asegurado de que Bruce hubiera estado fuera de tu alcance hasta su mayoría de edad. Sin embargo, no lo sé…" Lee le guiñó el ojo. "Algo me dice que ustedes dos se las hubieran ingeniado para cruzar caminos antes de tiempo. Por lo que me has dicho, posar ojos en el chico hubiera sido suficiente para desatar el infierno en sus sensibilidades parentales."

"Aun así." Tal vez, Jim no hubiera sido lo que los padres de Bruce habían esperado. Quizás, todo hubiera sido mil veces más complicado. Pero, aun así… "Me hubiera gustado conocerlos. Por lo menos a uno de ellos."

Tristeza invadió las facciones de Lee. "Todos hablan de Thomas Wayne y la gran pérdida que significó para la ciudad. Pero no hay ninguna mención de Martha. Lo encuentro increíblemente insultante. Fue al conocerla, que Thomas Wayne comenzó a involucrarse en trabajo de caridad. Aparentemente, ella fue la que provocó un impacto en el hombre mismo, para que después Thomas lo pagará en la ciudad."

Gordon había leído al respecto. Thomas Wayne había sido un chico malo en su juventud. Había malgastado su dinero en parrandas y malas inversiones, antes de sentar cabeza. Anteriormente, Gordon lo había achacado a prensa de mal gusto, pero al parecer, si habían tenido algo de verdad tales artículos.

Nunca se lo había confesado a Bruce, pero Jim siempre había sospechado que al que habían querido muerto aquella noche había sido su padre. Martha Wayne, muy posiblemente, había sido daño colateral.

Lee comenzó a recoger sus cosas. "En fin, necesito que escojas un día para aplicarte el resto de las pruebas."

Jim parpadeó. "¿Cuál resto de las pruebas?"

Leslie sonrió dulcemente. "Pruebas _psicológicas_. Son obligatorias por Ley al registrarse, Jim. Te lo dije antes, ser emparejado no sólo involucra un proceso biológico."

Jim hizo una mueca.

"No luzcas tan asustado, Macho. Bruce ya acordó cita conmigo sin peros o excusas. Aprende de él."

Oh Dios. Bruce. Pruebas psicológicas aplicadas a _Bruce Wayne_. Pero, que receta tan perfecta para el desastre.

"Espero que Alfred pueda lidiar con una ceremonia en Arkham." Sonriendo ante el peligro, Jim se resignó a su destino. "¿Qué te parece el siguiente martes?"

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Desde el descubrimiento de las mentiras de Selina, Bruce y Jim no habían discutido el asunto de la investigación del asesino de los Waynes. Tras ser cortado tan radicalmente del caso, Jim se sentía revocado del derecho de abrir el tema, y hasta ahora, Bruce no había dado pie a conversar sobre el asunto.

Era un contrato silencioso entre los dos. _No te metas en mi investigación, y yo no me meto en las tuyas_ , parecía ser la única regla.

Estaba funcionando para ellos. Habian aspectos de sus vidas, que ninguna estaba listo o dispuesto a compartir. El trabajo de Jim era un pozo negro de cosas bizarras que nunca mostraría por voluntad propia a alguien tan joven como Bruce, (sentía vergüenza al tan siquiera considerar compartir sus tratos con Cobblepot). A contracara, a Bruce no le agradaba verse minimizado frente a Gordon al dejarle ver sus miedos. Jim sólo podía contar con ciertos indicios, cuando el chico tenía un _mal dia_ —Ojos rojizos. Nudillos hinchados—Existían días donde Bruce no se permitía ser tocado por Gordon, y en momentos así, Jim tenía que ser creativo para distraer a Bruce de su comportamiento obsesivo.

Sin embargo, un tobillo torcido era nuevo en el repertorio.

"¿Qué te sucedió?"

Bruce estaba acostado en el estudio con su pierna izquierda apoyada en la mesa. "Me resbalé."

"¿Te resbalaste?"

"De un barranco."

Jim sobó su frente. Qué diablos. "¿Alfred te dejó resbalarte de un barranco?"

"Es tradición familiar." Alfred bromeó desde el umbral, manos detrás de su espalda. "Sólo se lo torció. Estará bien en un par de días, hombre. No entres en histerias."

"No es eso." Jim sonrió apenado. Ajustó su saco azul rey, recién comprado para la ocasión, con cierto decaimiento. "Es sólo que… tenía reservaciones."

El mentón de Bruce casi tocó el piso, y todas sus ilusiones sobre la tan esperada Primera Cita hicieron implosión en su cara de decepción. Alfred se disolvió en carcajadas.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"

"¡Era sorpresa!"

"Pero… ¡No puedo moverme!"

"Es lo que veo."

Aquí venían los pucheros. "Alfred, ¿por qué me permitiste ir a esa estúpida caminata?"

"Oh, no llores. El amanecer valió la pena. Deberías llevar a Gordon algún día." Alfred roló sus ojos cuando los pucheros rápidamente comenzaron a fusionarse a miradas desamparadas. "¡De acuerdo! Prepararé algo especial para compensar este fracaso. Gordon, hay récords de jazz en el baúl de caoba. Traeré algunas velas de la cocina." El hombre se acercó para susurrar lo último. "Cuida de él, ¿quieres?"

"De acuerdo." James sonrió, encanto encendido. Al estar a solas, James prosiguió a retirar su saco. "Luces muy apuesto en vendas."

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "No te burles de mí."

James tomó el mentón del joven para tornarlo lentamente en su dirección. Mientras distrajo a Bruce, aprovechó para escurrir su brazo libre por el respaldo del sofá. "No me estoy burlando. Sabes que no soy capaz. Soy un caballero."

Bingo. Bruce se sonrojó hasta las puntas de sus orejas. "Tú también luces… apuesto. Además, hueles muy bien."

Bruce olía a sal. _Lágrimas_. James cerró sus ojos, en efímero coraje. "Cuando mejores, haré reservaciones de nuevo. No te preocupes, Bruce." Besó la mejilla del Beta, _provocando_ , porque la cita apenas comenzaba. "Iré por esos récords."

Además, difícilmente la comida de aquel restaurante francés que Essen había recomendado, podría rivalizar con la comida del mismo Alfred.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 11.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Este capítulo transmite exactamente lo que siento por Martha Wayne. Todo el enfoque recae en Thomas en el show y en las películas de Nolan, pero a la que en realidad quisiera que exploraran es a la madre de Bruce (pero NO de la forma de Batman vs Superman, wacala). Wikipedia tiene muchas cosas interesantes que decir de ella.
> 
> No desesperen, las citas continuarán en el siguiente capítulo. Pista: Los Grayson Voladores.
> 
> Además, oigan… Bullock y Alfred sentado en un árbol dándose besitos. Aw. Son mi nuevo OTP.


	13. hechizo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 93.3% de compatibilidad desglosada a este momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Situado antes y durante el episodio 1x16 "The Blind Teller." Cabe recalcar que he hecho cambios en el ritmo de los acontecimientos, por ejemplo, Bárbara conoce a Selina y a Ivy desde antes del episodio 1x16, y como voy a hacer mi propia versión de los hechos de los últimos episodios de la 1ra. Temporada (sip, muuuuuucho trabajo me espera, porque transcribir es aburrido pero la trama del Ogro TIENE que ser modificada con más Bruce/Jim), también he tomado libertad con los destinos de algunos de los personajes.

_**13.** _

**[+]+[+]**

Te arrojé un hechizo,

porque eres mío.

-Nina Simone, "I put a spell on you."

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 _There's a_ _lull_ _in my life_ estaba tocando de fondo. Bruce estaba riendo con tanta fuerza que parte del espagueti salía por su nariz, gracias a la última anécdota que Alfred había compartido con ellos. El vino tenía a Jim relajado, y la buena compañía, en un estado de perpetuo contento.

Aun con chaperón, Jim no podía decir que la cita improvisada estuviera yendo mal.

"Oi. Por ahí me dijeron que tiene talentos secretos aparte de ser un gran detective—"

"Oh, no, no, no." Jim sacudió su cabeza enfáticamente. "Nunca tomes a Bullock en serio, Alfred."

"Ah, vamos, sólo un canción. Una serenata, si quieres interpretarla de manera más adecuada a la ocasión."

"Bruce ya está sufriendo de un tobillo, no necesita que sus tímpanos sean reventados también."

Bruce se mostró interesado por la noción. "Pero, tenías una banda y todo."

"¡No significa que haya sido buena!" Gordon iba a matar a Harvey. Estaba por recitar más razones para advertir porque era mala idea oír a Jim cantar, cuando _I Put a Spell on You_ fue el siguiente track que recorrió la sala.

"Oooh." Alfred cerró sus ojos, como si hubiera sufrido de un golpe al pecho. "Esa sí trae buenos recuerdos."

Bruce alzó sus cejas. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el calor de la chimenea y de tanto reírse. Desde su asiento en la silla de cuero, Jim una mano, alcanzando un hombro para acariciar. Bruce se onduló en automático en su dirección, capturando los dedos de Jim entre su cuello y oreja.

Alfred se perdió en su propia cabeza, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del otro sofá. Su copa de vino giraba lentamente en su mano, casi vacía.

No había mucho que decir sobre el mensaje que conllevaba la voz de Nina Simone. Jim mordió su labio en picardía, disfrutando la ocurrencia que le llegó a la cabeza. "¿Cómo está tu tobillo?"

Bruce estiró su rostro sobre el respaldo para verlo mejor. "La hinchazón ha bajado considerablemente."

Mentiroso. Pero Gordon lo dejó pasar. Se deslizó de la silla con sigilo. Se arrodilló frente al muchacho. "Vamos."

El rostro se llenó de incógnita mientras Jim lo ayudó a ponerse de pie sobre sus pies con calcetines. Jim había pateado sus propios botines hacía un buen rato, así que la alfombra no emitió sonidos cuando ambos caminaron cerca de la chimenea. No fue hasta que Jim puso sus manos en la cintura del joven, que el Beta cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Jim nunca había aclamado ser gran bailarín.

No tuvo mucha importancia. La intención era estar cerca, sentir la intimidad de dos cuerpos apoyándose uno al otro.

"Sujétate de mí, para no colocar todo el peso en tu tobillo." Comenzó a mecer su cuerpo, sin necesidad de mover sus pies. Bruce estuvo tieso en el inicio. Sus manos echas puños se sintieron como garras sobre los pectorales de Jim.

Jim tomó un puño con su propia mano. Esperó con paciencia hasta que los dedos de Bruce se relajaran, entrelazando sus manos sobre su pecho. Con su mano libre, Jim empujó la espalda del chico, llenando los centímetros vacíos entre los dos.

De manera paulatina, Bruce se adoptó al sencillo baile, sus ondulaciones llevando el mismo ritmo que Gordon.

Jim dejó caer su frente en el hombro del Beta.

Aspiró.

Sal. Mar. Ozono.

Jim cerró sus ojos.

Bruce acomodó su cabeza en posición paralela. Jim podía sentir sus latidos acelerados.

93.3% de compatibilidad desglosada a este momento.

Resumida en el equilibrio de sus caderas, en sus respiraciones hondas… En la densa composición invisible de sus feromonas; en el aroma de salsa de tomate viniendo de Bruce; en la risilla no-muy-sobria de Jim cuando su pie se enredó con el de Bruce; en la testarudez de Bruce cuando el chico quiso seguir bailando hasta la siguiente canción, a pesar del dolor que estaba enmascarando.

Su química se dividió en múltiples pequeños detalles y gestos, y Jim se preguntó si su sangre terminaría tintándose dorada en totalidad… si _Bruce_ se esparciría por su sistema con la fuerza de una infección, reclamando a Jim a nivel absoluto.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Jim llegó al precinto con la sensación de estar desnudo.

Las miradas de los agentes se clavaron en su cuerpo como dagas. James alzó sus hombros. Caminó con propósito hasta su escritorio.

"Si no te gusta la atención, ¿para qué te esfuerzas tanto por resaltar, Jimbo?"

Jim lo tomó a broma. Sonrió a labio abierto.

Fue cuando tomó asiento, que prestó mayor atención a la cara de su compañero.

"Quieres la atención. Morirías si fueras ordinario." Harvey no tenía su sombrero puesto. Se miraba extrañamente vulnerable. En su brazo derecho tenia colgada la funda de su pistola. "Admítelo."

Jim tragó saliva, no gustándole el tono oscuro de su compañero. No había camaradería en la mirada de Bullock.

Música de cantina se mezcló fácilmente con la banda sonora de teléfonos y estática de los radios. La silla de Gordon fue volteada y Cobblepot tenía su aliento acariciando su rostro en segundos.

"A nuestro Jim le gusta vivir al filo." Oswald agregó su propia opinión a la conversación, siempre metiéndose donde no le llamaban. Jim giró su rostro en dirección opuesta a la expresión demente del hombre. El Pingüino lo siguió, susurrando en su oído con intimidad que se sentía incorrecta. "Canario dorado, te gusta volar, ¿no es así? ¿Crees volar, cuando yo no? Muy mal, si vuelas demasiado alto, te pondrían disparar."

Gordon lo empujó con todas su fuerzas. Aborrecía la atracción que Cobblepot obviamente sentía por él, y aborrecía _aún_ más, tener que necesitar de aquella atracción para manipular a Cobblepot por el bien común. Al levantarse de la silla, Jim se enfrentó a la cantina de Fish Mooney. Estaba repleto de gente. Sintiéndose asfixiado, Jim comenzó a abrirse camino a jalones. Divisó el escenario. Una mujer cantaba tonos melosos.

Bárbara.

Cuando jaló al siguiente hombro, el rostro de Leslie se reveló. La mujer sonrió con belleza. "Querías que te trepara en la camilla de la enfermería. Admítelo."

James se atragantó con su propia saliva. No podía negarlo. En este distorsionado estado de consciencia, Jim admitió fácilmente su anterior deseo de subir el vestido de Leslie, cuando se habían conocido. La hubiera tenido en todas las superficies. "Eres un hermoso trofeo, Lee." Fue lo que susurró, pensando en cómo hubiera su perfecta esposa. La perfecta madre de sus hijos. "Pero la verdadera razón que te deseo es porque me recuerdas a alguien más, sólo que en paquete más convencional."

Lee le arrojó una cachetada, cruel en su decepción. Tal y como Jim sabía que se comportaría en la vida real, si alguna vez escuchara su dura confesión.

Jim siguió acercándose al escenario.

Bárbara vestía de rojo, como una actriz de cine.

Jim tapó sus orejas. "No quiero oírte."

Bárbara siguió cantando sin sonido. Sus labios rojos se movían en capela muda.

Jim se dio la media vuelta. Hasta en sus sueños, no soportaba ver a Bárbara a la cara. Quería ahorcarla con sus propias manos.

Bruce Wayne le sonrió con tristeza, solo ahora, cuando antes había existido una multitud en la pista de baile. "Nunca me permitirás acercarme a ti, ¿verdad?"

Gordon caminó a él. Lo acogió en sus brazos, desafiando tal acusación con el lenguaje de su cuerpo.

"Te equivocas. _Todo_ lo que quiero… _todo_ el maldito tiempo… es estar contigo, Bruce."

Bruce estaba sonriendo cuando fue besado. Gordon lo levantó sobre una de la mesas, tirando el florero barato y el vidrio de las copas. Jim tomó una de las manos de Bruce para colocarla en el lado de su corazón. Luego, Jim la bajó a su regazo, a la evidencia cruda de lo que su corazón causaba, con el curso de su sangre caliente.

"Pero temo… temo que seas tú el que no soportará estar tan cerca de otra persona."

Bruce acarició su mejilla suavemente con su mano libre, beso terminado. "Déjala cantar. "

La voz de Bárbara se encendió enseguida.

"¿Me levantarás el vestido, James?" Bruce preguntó con intensidad, casi _ordenándole_ , y haciendo eco a la confesión primitiva dirigida a Lee con anterioridad. Porque así era de perverso su subconsciente.

James sonrió, feral.

_BANG BANG._

Jim no sintió los disparos. Miró la sangre correr por su camiseta de botones, pero no sintió dolor. Cuando levantó la cabeza del pecho de Bruce, se encontró con la pistola de Cobblepot.

"Favor por favor, Jim."

_BANG._

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Jim despertó con un grito ahogado atorado en su garganta.

"¿Pesadilla?"

Bruce—el verdadero Bruce—estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la cama, su lámpara encendida y un libro en su regazo. Lucía consternado.

Jim sacudió su cabeza. "Sueño raro, más bien." Rayos, al recordar ciertas partes, se sintió avergonzado. Carraspeó su garganta. El sueño debía ser un rezago psicológico de su último celo, mezclado con el estrés de su trabajo, y aquel buen vino que Jim había disfrutado durante la cena. "Dime que no hablo dormido."

Bruce lo dejó sufrir en suspendo por un momento, diversión sutil en sus facciones. "No. No hablas dormido." El muchacho dejó su libro en la almohada. Se comenzó a acercar a Jim con cautela. "Pero, luces alterado. ¿De qué trató tu 'sueño raro'?"

Jim no consideró justo que Bruce inquiriera sobre algo tan personal, cuando el muchacho raramente devolvía el favor. Bruce era una caja fuerte cuando se trataba de sus propias pesadillas. Antes de que hicieran contacto, Jim se retiró de la cama. Sus músculos no se lo agradecieron. Recordó las últimas horas de la noche que lo habían traído a la habitación de Bruce.

Ah.

"Debería regresar a la sala."

Bruce difícilmente podía protestar o detenerlo, con su tobillo torcido. Cuando Jim lo había auxiliado a subir a su recámara, ambos habían pasado un rato conversando de los resultados de laboratorio, y en algún punto, Jim asumió que debió haberse quedado dormido todavía con su traje en la cama de Bruce.

"No tienes que regresar."

Jim acomodó sus pantalones para disimular las consecuencias del bizarro sueño. "Sí… tengo que."

Bruce suspiró. "De acuerdo. Tendré a Sun Tzu para hacerme compañía." El tomo de _El Arte de la Guerra_ fue recuperado por las manos del joven. "Alfred me hará un examen mañana temprano."

Jim ya no se sentía sorprendido por las preferencias de lectura del Beta, ni de lo que Alfred consideraba apropiado en el procedimiento de criar a un adolescente iracundo. "Necesitas más historietas cómicas en tu vida." Después de tomar su saco de una de las sillas de la habitación, se sintió lo suficiente controlado para acercársele a Bruce. Levantó el rostro del menor para besar su frente en despedida. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo antes de bajar?"

Bruce negó con su cabeza, ya de vuelta inmerso en los contenidos del libro. "Lleva más almohadas contigo. El sofá no es gentil con los cuellos."

Jim resopló por su nariz. "Te veo en la mañana."

No soñó por el resto de la noche.

Bruce no había mentido. El sofá no era gentil en los cuellos, para nada.

"Buenos días, Jim." Alfred le sonrió desde la estufa, a la mañana siguiente. "Te ves algo chueco desde aquí."

Jim leyó el vil " _Te lo dije"_ que brillaba de la mirada satisfecha de Wayne. Lo ignoró en favor de servirse algo de café. La escena doméstica en la cocina se sintió algo irreal, aunque a la vez, algo a lo que Jim se estaba habituando. "Buenos días." No le dio voz a sus quejas de dolor articular, con tal de no cederle la victoria a Bruce. "Huele bien."

Bruce le pasó el contenedor de leche, para servirla en su taza. "¿Ya no tuviste pesadillas?"

Gordon esperó a dar su primer trago y disfrutarlo. Luego, miró a Bruce por primera vez para guiñarle un ojo. "Te dije que no eran pesadillas."

"¿Qué es lo que lo diferencia a un sueño raro de una pesadilla?"

"Para empezar, que tú hayas aparecido en él."

"Por todo lo que es sagrado, ustedes dos, no empiecen. Es demasiado temprano." Alfred colocó dos platos de huevos fritos y salchicha asada frente a ambos, prosiguiendo con la amenaza mortal de la pala de cocina. " _Coman_. Y tome algo de jugo, amo Bruce. Le bajará la temperatura de su cara de bobo."

"No existe el respeto en este hogar." Bruce tuvo la audacia de murmurar. Jim mordió parte de su lengua en el intento de tragarse su risa.

Jim apenas estaba a la mitad de su platillo, cuando sintió su móvil comenzar a sonar. Suspiró. No tenía que revisar la pantalla para saber que era Bullock. "El deber llama."

Alfred asintió en empatía. Bruce tomó brevemente la mano de Jim, mientras el detective estaba en plena acción de abandonar el tenedor sobre la mesa. El gesto fue veloz, aunque pesado en significado. Jim no se despidió verbalmente, sólo con el roce de su pulgar sobre los nudillos del muchacho.

Después, salió de la Mansión para enfrentar un nuevo día.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Lee era de las primeras en llegar en el turno de la mañana en el precinto. Por ser nueva en el puesto no quería otra cosa, más que dar una excelente impresión. Al ver que Essen todavía no arribaba a la estación, Lee decidió esperar por Jim para darle su café de gracias-por-conseguirme-trabajo.

Fue por ello, que fue la primera en notar a la visitante en el escritorio del detective.

Era una mujer de cabello rubio. Se encontraba sentada en el escritorio, y esparcía total impaciencia por el lugar. En cuanto más se acercó Lee, más se percató de la belleza de la visitante. Lucia como modelo profesional, y su vestimenta era para envidiar.

"¿Puedo… ayudarte?"

La mujer rodó sus ojos en su dirección. Fue entonces que Leslie notó las ojeras, el maquillaje desalineado y el ligero olor a perfume. La mujer lucia como si hubiera salido de fiesta toda la noche.

"Estoy esperando por Jim Gordon. Este sigue siendo su escritorio, ¿no?"

Leslie procedió con cautela. "No debe tardar. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti mientras esperas? Aunque técnicamente, la sala de espera se encuentra—"

"Sé dónde está la maldita sala de espera." Otro entre-giro de ojos. "Pero yo no soy cualquier persona. Soy la prometida de Jim, puedo esperar por él, donde me dé la gana."

Leslie casi dejó caer el portavasos al piso. ¿ _Prometida_? Leslie conocía los hechos suficiente como para estar segura de que aquello era una mentira. Abrió su boca, indecisa en cómo proceder, pero la mujer se movió rápido, plantándose en la cara de Lee en tres pasos de tacones de aguja.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? ¿No me crees? Mi nombre es Bárbara Kean, la mitad del precinto sabe quién soy, batita blanca."

Omega.

Omega-omega-omega.

Leslie aspiró y se ahogó en feromonas descontroladas.

Omega en _celo_.

"Oye. Oye, lo siento. No fue mi intención marearte con mi peste." Algo de la dureza en la voz de la Srta. Kean se suavizó. "Pero, ahora ves por qué estoy aquí, ¿cierto? _Necesito_ ver a Jim."

"El Detective Gordon no puede ayudarte." Lee se arrepintió en el instante que las palabras salieron de su boca. Entre el ataque nebuloso de feromonas, sin embargo, Lee no pudo actuar al cien por ciento. A pesar de ser una Beta, sintió la _necesidad_ neta proviniendo de este roto ser, y de alguna manera quiso darle algo real, algo que la ayudaría a esclarecer su cabeza. "Que yo sepa, James Gordon recientemente se ha comprometido con otra persona."

Hielo endureció las exquisitas facciones de Kean. Sus feromonas perdieron su dulzura, amargándose en el súbito cambio de ánimo. "Así que, es verdad. Selina no mintió."

Lee no tenía idea de quien fuera Selina, pero asintió de todas formas. No se atrevió a agregar más detalles de la vida privada de Gordon. Ya había dicho más de la cuenta.

"¿Quién es?" Las manos de la Omega estaban temblando. Lee lo notó cuando Kean comenzó a jugar con sus mechones de cabello. "No, no importa. No importa quien sea, yo me ganaré a Jim de vuelta. Nunca me resistiría, nunca lo ha hecho cuando estoy así. Lo _ama_."

Leslie no dudaba del poder de seducción de la Omega, no cuando ella misma estaba siendo tan fuertemente afectada. La posibilidad de que Jim entrara a la estación y se encontrara con la Srta. Kean, tenía potencial de ser desastroso. ¿Qué tal si la mujer tenía la completa razón y lograba descarrilar a Gordon?

"Necesitas tranquilizarte. ¿Por qué no pasas a mi oficina para esperar por él? Tu celo apenas comienza, puedo recetarte represores para evitar incidentes peligrosos—ya sea aquí en la estación, tanto como allá afuera." Dejó su portavasos en el escritorio de Bullock, el más cercano, para atreverse a estirar una mano en la dirección de Bárbara. Sintió alivio al no ser rechazada. Kean permitió que Leslie la comenzara a guiar de regreso al primer piso. "Mi nombre es Leslie Thompkins. Puedes confiar en mí, soy doctora."

"Debes pensar que estoy loca." Bárbara dijo, veinte minutos después, recostada en la camilla del laboratorio forense, disfrutando del sedante que Lee había incluido imperceptiblemente en el coctel de supresores dado a la Omega por intravenosa. "Tal vez lo esté. Un poquito." Una risita salió de los labios todavía pintados de rosa. "Pero… es mi culpa. Lo lastimé. Yo fui quien lo alejé, y sé que debo ser yo la que le pida perdón. Sé que cree amar a otra mujer, pero no es verdad. Me extraña, es todo. Me necesita. Nos necesitamos. Somos perfectos cuando estamos juntos…" Eventualmente, entre sus murmullos guiados por su fiebre hormonal, Kean cayó dormida, dándole el merecido descanso que su fisiología pedía.

Lee la arropó con su abrigo, puesto que el laboratorio era frío por estar conectado a la morgue. Contempló a la Omega por un momento, para luego suspirar.

¿Qué demonios le había hecho Gordon a esta mujer?

Lee sacudió su cabeza. No. No podía tomar partidos en asuntos que no le incumbían. Era el celo lo que la trataba de seducir con el estado vulnerable de Kean. La Omega quería protección, que alguien tomara su palabra por sobre la de otros, por más ilógica que ésta fuera…

Jim Gordon las encontró así, con Lee acariciando una mano de Kean en gentil simpatía.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

Lee, hasta ahora, no había escuchado a Jim hablar con tanta frialdad. Cuando la doctora se tornó en su dirección, frunció su ceño en desaprobación. "Vino por ti."

"Y me imagino para qué." El cuerpo entero de Jim estaba endurecido. El detective no se atrevía a pasar más allá del umbral. "Necesita salir de aquí. Essen no estará contenta con la revolución de hormonas que Bárbara ha desatado en el precinto."

Lee caminó hacia Gordon, determinante. "Vino por ti." Repitió.

Jim intercaló sus miradas, e hizo el mismo énfasis con su respuesta. "No me importa."

"Llegó al precinto declarando que era tu prometida—"

Se ganó un bufido incrédulo. "¿Y le creíste?"

- _No te involucres, chica, no te involucres_. Lee suspiró, y mejor cambió de carril en la conversación. "Necesita ayuda, Jim. No puedo tenerla aquí, aparte de estar en principios de celo, no aparentaba estar en un adecuado estado emocional."

"Entonces, dásela." Fue entonces, que Jim se ablandó un poco. Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo para prestárselo a Lee. "Tengo el número de sus padres. Puedes llamarlos para que vengan por ella—O Montoya, cielos, no sé, si es que contesta."

"Mencionó a una tal Selina." Lee no esperó la sorpresa en la cara de Gordon. "¿Qué?"

"Dios las hace, y ellas se juntan. Increíble." Jim se talló su rostro en vez de responder con más claridad. Pareció meditar detenidamente las consecuencias de su siguiente decisión. Con una exhalación, Jim dirigió su mirada al cuerpo dormido. "¿Está sedada?"

"Sí, pero no durará más de 30 minutos. O quizás menos, por el acelerado metabolismo en el que se encuentra."

"La llevaré al penthouse."

Lee alzó su ceja al cambió de parecer. "¿Crees que es buena idea?"

"Pensé que _querías_ que me encargara con ella."

"Sí, sí, pero… su estado…"

Jim entendió al instante. "Dame algo de crédito, Lee. No voy a aprovecharme de ella."

"Me preocupa que más bien, la Srta. Kean se aproveche de ti. No la viste, Jim. Está… bastante desesperada."

Harvey Bullock escogió ese momento para unírseles. Sin embargo, el hombre sólo bastó con echar un vistazo al laboratorio para regresarse por donde había venido.

Con manos en la cintura, James le apuntó con el mentón hacia el cuerpo de Kean. "Escucha… Aprecio que te preocupes por mi virtud, pero he sido inmune a Bárbara por un largo tiempo. ¿Me ayudas a llevarla a mi auto?"

Fue interesante observar a Jim tomar el cuerpo de la Omega. La nariz del Alfa no respiró en instinto, sino que se retorció en manifestación de rechazo. No hubo pupilas dilatadas, o vasos sanguíneos anchándose para colorar las mejillas del hombre. Justo como lo declarado, Gordon no mostró síntomas físicos obvios de atracción y/o compatibilidad entre sus feromonas durante el proceso de cargar a la vulnerable Omega hasta su automóvil.

Kean no despertó. Cuando fue acomodada en el asiento trasero, se acurrucó en la esencia latente del Alfa. Sólo entonces, Jim se permitió un momento para ser dulce con ella, encargándose de cubrirla con el abrigo de Lee como si fuera una niña pequeña. Al abrir la puerta del piloto, Lee lo detuvo para entregarle una suscripción de supresores. Leslie supo distinguir la emoción en la cara fruncida del detective, pero no hizo comentario.

No esperó a ver el auto salir del estacionamiento para regresar al precinto. Lee se sintió renuente a ver la figura de Kean desaparecer a la distancia.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Selina estaba desayunando un corndog recién calentado en el microondas, cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada crujir con inminente entrada. La chica aspiró para evaluar el estado en el que Babs llegaría esta vez, pero al distinguir algo inesperado en la mezcla de feromonas, se apresuró a esconderse.

"—si soy tan asquerosa para tus sensibles sentidos, lárgate de aquí! ¡Por dios, Jim puedo abrir la maldita puerta yo misma!"

"Tranquilízate."

Gordon. Hasta que Babs se había salido con la suya. Aunque por el tono de voz del grandote, el romance no estaba en el aire. Selina se asomó justo para mirar a Bárbara echársele encima a Gordon en el vestíbulo, más furiosa que una hiena. Gordon la inmovilizó de las muñecas sin dificultad.

Ambos permanecieron en aquella posición de enfrentamiento por unos segundos, hasta que Bárbara rompió el silencio mórbido.

"¿Quién es? Por lo menos, eso me debes."

"¡No te debo nada!" Hasta Selina saltó del susto con el siguiente alarido del Alfa. "No recuerdo que tú hayas tenido la cortesía de avisarme de tu aventura con Montoya, tuvo que venir ella a decirme del desastre en el que te habías convertido para saber dónde demonios estabas, Bárbara. No seas hipócrita."

Claro. A Bárbara le importó poco el gran discurso. "Dime… Por favor, Jim. Te prometo que te dejaré en paz de ahora en adelante—Sólo necesito saber…"

Gordon la soltó lentamente para adentrarse más al penthouse. Fue seguido fielmente por Babs, tal perrito faldero. "Lo que necesitas es descansar. Podemos hablar cuando estés sobria y cuerda de nuevo."

"Es la doctora, ¿verdad? Olía a ti—"

"¡Porque trabajamos juntos, Bárbara! No metas a Thompkins en esto, no tiene nada que ver."

La respuesta pareció tranquilizar a la Omega. Selina distinguió el sonido de los resortes del sofá, indicando que ella, o ambos, se habían sentado.

"Aquí está la receta que Lee te hizo. Cúmplela. Y no vuelvas a salir al mundo exterior en este estado, es peligroso… No puedo seguir viniendo a tu auxilio, Bárbara. Ya no."

"¿Me odias?"

Un suspiro. "Siempre me importarás."

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Jim—"

Una pausa, luego Gordon pareció haber encontrado un corazón debajo de tanto traje y machismo Alfa. "No seas tan dura contigo misma. Ambos metimos la pata, Bar. No es todo culpa tuya. Simplemente… ya no íbamos a funcionar. "

Selina comenzó a escurrirse por la pared que separaba la sala del vestíbulo. Con el plan de regresar a la recamara de huéspedes para detener a Ivy de salir a interrumpir y arruinar su secreta estancia, Selina no prestó la gran atención a la discusión de los adultos. Que Bárbara entrara en celo complicaba las cosas. Selina no estaba hecha de piedra, y sus propias feromonas podrían ser afectadas.

Ivy todavía dormía. No estaría feliz cuando Selina le dijera del cabio de planes. Esperó un rato, queriendo que no anduvieran moros en la costa, antes de volver a aventurarse al vestíbulo. Esta ocasión, ya no se escuchaban voces. Selina caminó con cuidado, inhalando el ambiente. Sólo pudo detectar la abrumadora fragancia de feromonas de Omega.

Selina se asomó a la sala. Bárbara estaba dormida en el sofá. La chica aspiró en alivio. La costa estaba libre. Se dirigió a la cocina.

Y chocó directamente con el pecho de Jim Gordon.

"Mira a quien me encuentro."

"Suéltame." Selina jaló del brazo que Gordon tomó para frenar su escape de la cocina. El bruto la dejó ir tras un momento, y hasta lució divertido por haberla tomado desprevenida.

"¿Desde cuándo haz estado aquí?"

"No estoy allanando, si es lo que quieres saber. Bárbara me deja quedarme con ella."

"Así que ahora ustedes dos son mejores amigas, ¿huh? No sé si asustarme con la idea."

"¿Por qué? ¿Te han estado zumbando las orejas?"

El Alfa roló sus ojos. "¿Es lo que han estado haciendo juntas? ¿Compartiendo chismes?" El hombre se acercó al rostro de Selina para bajar de volumen de voz. "¿Qué le has dicho de Bruce?"

Oooh. Selina sonrió malévolamente. "Nada aún. Pero sí pregunta, soy un libro abierto."

"Claro. Tan abierto que le mentiste a la primera persona que te consideraba una amiga sobre algo tan crucial, como la identidad del asesino de sus padres."

"¡Oye!" Selina no pensó, _reaccionó_. Empujó a Gordon con todas sus fuerzas, sacada de sus casillas. "¡Por lo menos le dije la verdad! Hubiera sido peor que siguiera con el circo de ser testigo de algo que no vi frente a un juez y a miles de idiotas uniformados como tú. Le hice a un favor a Bruce, necesita aprender a no ser crédulo. ¡La vida en Gotham no es de color de rosa, como la vida en su estúpida mansión!"

"Cielos… de acuerdo, de acuerdo." Jim levantó sus manos para aplacarla. "No despiertes a Bárbara. "Supongo que fue mejor que fueras sincera ahora, antes de ser acusada de perjurio." El detective checó su muñeca. Hizo una mueca al ver la hora. "Tengo que irme. Regresaré después para ver cómo sigue Bárbara." Le apuntó con un dedo en el pecho para verse más bravucón. "No dejes a tu nueva amiga hacer más estupideces."

Selina lo siguió hasta las puertas de entrada. "¡No soy su niñera!"

"Eres una Alfa." Fue el ronco consejo que Gordon gruñó en su dirección. "Haz algo útil con ello."

A Selina sólo le quedó gruñirle a las puertas en frustración.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿Qué está _él_ haciendo aquí?"

"Ya te lo dije, Bruce. La madre de Johnny no pudo traerlo, así que para que no se desperdiciaría su boleto, le dije que Johnny podía acompañarnos."

"Mm."

"¿Vas a querer palomitas? Para hacer fila—"

"No. Las puedo comprar por mí mismo, gracias."

Jim miró al chico unírsele a John Blake en la fila por las palomitas, sin más. Escondió su sonrisa con su palma. Pobre Bruce. Sus citas seguían siendo invadidas. Sinceramente no había sido intención de Jim en un inicio invitar a Johnny al circo, pero cuando la Sra. Blake le había pedido de favor llevarlo en su lugar, Gordon difícilmente había podido negarse. Le debía mucho a la mujer.

Cuando los dos chicos volvieron, Johnny estaba riéndose de algo, mientras que Bruce caminaba en perpetua confusión.

"¿Listos?"

Bruce le cedió el paquete de papel relleno de palomitas calientes, el doble del tamaño del de Johnny. "Compartiremos."

Jim robó un par de palomitas, mientras comenzaron el camino al centro del asentamiento. Se colocó en medio de los dos jóvenes para tenerlos bien vigilados. "Es la primera vez que vengo a una función de circo."

"¿En serio?" Johnny le siguió la corriente. "Mi papá siempre me traía. Siempre quise dejar la escuela y unirme al circo. ¿No sería genial, Bruce? Ser entrenador de leones seguro suena más emocionante que estar en la clase de la Maestra Jones."

"No conozco a ninguna Maestra Jones. Alfred es mi tutor."

"¿Quién es Alfred?"

"Lo acabo de decir: mi tutor."

Alguien había pasado de demasiado tempo con Selina-bocona. "Alfred es el padre adoptivo de Bruce. Él se encarga de su educación."

"¿Así que no asistes a la escuela?"

"No."

En lugar de encontrar tal prospecto emocionante, Johnny se mostró escéptico. "Pero entonces, ¿cómo ves a tus amigos?"

Jim robó otro puño de palomitas. Esperó por la respuesta de Bruce, con el mismo interés que Johnny.

"Bueno." El Beta carraspeó su garganta. Cuando estiró su brazo para tomar palomitas, le sonrió a Jim con cierto aire cómplice. "Usualmente se escabullen por la ventana de mi estudio por las noches."

Gordon entendió la implicación, y no le sentó bien. "Selina no es amiga de nadie, Bruce." Pensar en Cat lo obligaba a recordar su reciente encuentro con Bárbara, y eso era lo último que Jim quería. "Los amigos no se dicen mentiras, ¿recuerdas?"

"Pff." Johnny resopló, escupiendo una palomita de maíz en el proceso. "Por favor, Detective Gordon. Todos los adultos mienten. Y siempre dicen que es para proteger los sentimientos de alguien más."

Y _aquí_ venía la culpa, junto con el insistente recuerdo de Bárbara.

Gordon no había hablado de lo sucedido con Bruce, a pesar de que ya había transcurrido una semana desde que había visto a Bárbara. Ni siquiera había regresado al penthouse, prefiriendo mandar a Lee a checar la salud de la Omega. Había sido cobarde de su parte, lo admitía, pero Jim estaba cansado de lidiar con Bárbara y sus histerias. Eran malos, el uno para el otro. Tóxicos…

Sintiendo la mirada de Bruce en su persona, Jim tragó saliva. "Que _algunas_ personas mientan no significa que esté correcto. Nadie aprecia que le mientan. Y cuando averiguamos la verdad, nos duele, ¿cierto? Las mentiras no pueden ser tan inofensivas si nos hieren."

Si tan sólo Gordon, pudiera seguir sus propios consejos, su vida sería más sencilla.

"Sí, sí, como sea." Johnny se adelantó entre la multitud para hacer fila en la entrada de la enorme carpa colorida.

"¿Estás intentando ayudarme a tener más amigos? ¿Por eso lo invitaste?"

Jim suspiró. Se tornó hacia Bruce algo fastidiado. "Johnny es un buen chico, Bruce. Por _eso_ lo traje con nosotros. Es tu asunto si quieres tener amigos de verdad, o no."

Bruce lució culpable en pocos minutos. "No es que no me agrade John. Es sólo… no entiendo ni la mitad de la referencias culturales que salen de su boca."

Gordon se ablandó con la confesión tan inocente. Ofreció su brazo para escoltar a Wayne a la función. "Entonces, pídele que te las explique. No sé burlará de ti." O eso esperaba Jim. Johnny no parecía ser de ese tipo de chico.

Una vez bien entrados en el segundo acto, los Grayson Voladores le hacían buen honor a su nombre.

Con cada acrobacia en los cielos, más colgaban las bocas de Bruce y Johnny. Fue hilarante observarlos. James les aventaba palomitas a la boca, para obligarlos a cerrar sus mandíbulas. El público estaba vuelto loco con el espectáculo, emitiendo los clásicos Ooooohs, y Aaaaaahs, así como tormentas de aplausos, cada vez que uno de los Grayson se salvaba de un cuello roto.

En un punto, Bruce estaba brincando de su asiento junto con Johnny para obtener una mejor vista, y Jim los dejó que se divirtieran. Ver a Bruce comportándose como un joven de su edad, disfrutando cosas _normales_ , le dejó sin aliento. Definitivamente tendría que llevarlo a la feria en su próxima salida. Jim lo obligaría a subirse a todos los juegos mecánicos. Y esta vez serían sólo los dos. Comerían algodones de azúcar, churros, y muy probablemente terminarían vomitando llegando a la mansión…

Jim estaba tan metido en su fantasía que requirió que Bruce jalara de su brazo para regresarlo a la realidad. Parpadeando, la mirada de Jim regresó a la arena. Miró un tumulto entre los Grayson y los payasos.

Jim suspiró. Volteó a ver a Bruce con resignación.

Bruce le sonrió, comprendiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Jim descendió por las bancas, empujando a gente fuera de su camino.

"¡Policía de Gotham!" Gordon gritó una vez en la arena, levantando su placa. "¡Nadie se mueva!"

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 13.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Así como acabo de terminar este capítulo, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente porque ya estoy desesperada por llegar a los acontecimientos del Ogro. ¡Por favor, les pido paciencia! ¡Este fic no está, bajo ninguna circunstancia, abandonado!
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el giro que hice con la historia de Bárbara? En lo personal, no me agradó el personaje hasta que se volvió loca. Fue mucho más interesante. Pero me moría por escribir un enfrentamiento entre Jim y ella, bajo la trama de este fic. El detalle que Bárbara no sepa quién es la nueva pareja de Jim es importante, créanme. Hay una razón para tanto misterio. Bruce y Bárbara tendrán su culminante encuentro, no desesperen. A su debido tiempo.
> 
> Ah, y las vibras Bárbara/Lee fueron totalmente accidentales. Lo juro, jiji.


	14. escena del crimen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sexo es una actividad humana saludable." Anunció Jerome, analítico. Frío.
> 
> "Sí, lo es." Jim respiró hondo. -Una actividad tan humana, que la extraño. "¿Tienes más familia?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Situado durante el episodio 1x16 "The Blind Teller."

_**14.** _

**[+]+[+]**

" _Escena del crimen, amigo o enemigo_

_Yo tengo un cadáver por enterrar,_

_y tú tienes un cadáver en exhibición_."

-Placebo ( _Scene of the Crime_.)

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Bruce ignoró el móvil de Jim en su bolsillo. No llamó por Alfred.

James estaba interrogando a uno de los payasos, mientras que los paramédicos se encargaban de sanar las heridas de dos de los artistas del circo, uno de ellos siendo del clan Grayson.

"Mira esto, Bruce. El domador de leones me autografió el brazo." John Blake se le acercó con dicho brazo extendido. Bruce dobló su ceño.

"¿Con marcador permanente?"

La alegría de Blake fue efímera, entonces. Al escucharlo, el chico comenzó a tallar de su antebrazo. La pintura no se movió. "Oh, no. Mi madre me matará."

"Aun así, es admirable que hayas obtenido el autógrafo." Al echar otro vistazo a las espaldas de James, Bruce aprovechó para seguir su plan. Se escurrió entre los personajes de circo y los oficiales que conducían los demás interrogatorios. Percibió a Blake, siguiéndolo.

"¡Te lo juro, Jonh Grayson, me vuelves a mirar de esa forma, te daré la bofetada de tu vida!"

Bruce se colocó entre medio de dos de las estrellas, una joven y un muchacho, con un objetivo en mente. "Hola, sólo quería felicitarlos en su espectáculo. La acrobacia hecha por su parte debería ser consideraba un arte."

John Grayson lo ignoró por completo.

"¡Me encantaría que lo intentaras, Mary!"

"¿No crees que lo haría?"

El paramédico los intentó tranquilizar, pero fue Blake el que pudo llamar la atención de ambos.

"Whoa, ¿cuál es el problema? Pensé que la vida en el circo sería más relajada."

"¡Los Graysons son unos arrogantes idiotas, ese es el problema!" La chica disparó, sin perder aliento. Vestía un atuendo de lentejuelas doradas y verdes. La hacia ver como un escarabajo.

Siguiendo la corriente, como si estuvieran leyendo un guion, Grayson tuvo que contribuir la línea de insultos. "Los Lloyd son unos borrachos irresponsables, querrás decir." John entonces volteó hacia Bruce con una mueca de pena. "Lo siento, chico. ¿Decías?"

Bruce no se molestó con seguir el acto de fanático. "Suena a una seria disputa de familias."

El muchacho tenía un parche en su frente. Y al parecer, todavía muchas ganas de desahogarse. "Los Grayson no se llevan bien con los Lloyd. Ha sido así por años."

"Casi tradición familiar."

"Ciertamente, me recuerdan a unos cuantos tíos que conozco." Johnny se ganó una sonrisa de parte del Señor Grayson. "¿Pelean así, todas las noches?"

"No." Con un resoplido, Grayson se levantó de la camilla. "Esta noche fue cortesía de su tío idiota."

"Sabes muy bien que debe ser culpa de Lila."

"Mary." Por primera vez, el Alfa en Grayson salió a relucir, mandando a callar a la joven con una mirada lóbrega. Mary no se dejó mandar tan fácilmente.

"¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón."

"¿Lila, la bailarina de serpientes?"

Esta vez, hasta Bruce viró en la dirección de Blake, no sólo las estrellas de circo. El chico se encogió de hombros con la atención. "Miré el cartel afuera. ¿En verdad baila con serpientes?"

Bruce también recordó el cartel. Lo habían visto después de comprar las palomitas. ¿Así que, peleaban por una mujer? Bruce no pudo seguir con su interrogatorio, sin embargo, porque Jim Gordon estaba aproximándose a ellos. Bruce podía leer los signos de mal humor manifestándose en el Alfa.

"¿Qué siguen haciendo aquí? Pensé que Alfred ya se los había llevado."

Bruce y Blake compartieron una mirada culposa. Bruce no perdió de vista como Grayson y Lloyd se callaron, ante la llegada del detective.

"Sería imposible, puesto que no lo he llamado. La última vez que chequé, Alfred no leía mentes."

" _Bruce_."

"Johnny quería un autógrafo del domador de leones. Estaba esperando a que regresara."

Blake le enseñó su brazo en acto seguido, todavía bastante orgulloso de su logro. James inspeccionó la piel tatuada con creciente horror.

"Dime que no es marcador permanente."

"Uh… No es marcador permanente." Claro, Blake no utilizó ni una onza de credibilidad.

"¡Tu madre me cobrará el doble de alquiler por esto!"

"No puedo llamar a Alfred. Le di la noche libre." Bruce se acercó a Jim para devolverle su móvil. "Sería grosero de mi parte interrumpirle sus planes."

"¿Planes de qué?"

"No pregunté por especificaciones, pero lucía entusiasmado en salir de la mansión por esta noche."

"Además, queremos conocer a la _bailarina_ de _serpientes_." Blake seguía tallando su antebrazo, por más insustancial que fuera. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de James, Bruce tomó el mando de nuevo, recontando la información que habían recopilado de la pareja de artistas. Alejó a Gordon de los oídos entrometidos de Johnny, queriendo la atención del detective en su persona.

Cuando concluyó su informe, Jim alzó sus cejas. "¿Buscas quitarme el trabajo?"

Bruce sonrió. "Sólo facilitártelo. Noté que no estabas teniendo éxito con los demás testigos. Además, deja que esto pruebe de lo que soy capaz en una investigación." Era la primera ocasión que Bruce hacía referencia al trabajo que estaba realizando por su cuenta. Hubo un instante de tensión con el recordatorio de su último altercado, pero el mismo James la disipó con una risilla nerviosa.

"Bueno, considérame impresionado."

Con manos en la cintura, el torso de James osciló en su dirección. Bruce alcanzó por él, reacción en cadena a su cercanía, sujetándose a la corbata de franjas azules. James no lo tocó en ningún momento. "No pienses que no aprecio la ayuda. Si Alfred no puede venir por ti, puedo llamar a Bullock."

"No he mostrado ninguna inclinación por retirarme."

"Bruce, no puedes involucrarte más en un asunto policiaco."

"Blake estaría profundamente decepcionado si no lograra conocer a la bailarina de serpientes."

"Blake necesita ir a casa a lavarse el brazo con _cloro_."

"Propongo un trato."

James resopló por su nariz. "Oh. ¿También es negociador, Señor Wayne?"

"Si nos dejas acompañarte, estoy dispuesto a invitar a Johnny Blake a la mansión. A convivir con él en… actividades de acuerdo a mi edad. Jugaré con él al… X-Box." La palabra sonó foránea para su lengua, así como para su compresión, porque todavía no encontraba el chiste a estar sentado frente a una caja negra para ser hipnotizado por el televisor. Sin embargo, Bruce no mentía. No le emocionaba el hecho de tener a un extraño en su hogar, pero estaba dispuesto a satisfacerle estos caprichos a James Gordon. "Incluso, comenzaré a leer historietas cómicas."

La máscara estoica de James hizo su mejor esfuerzo por perdurar, por no flaquear. Bruce dudó un momento de la eficacia de su oferta.

Cuando el detective indicó llegar a una decisión, el único delate de su rendición se manifestó en un suave suspiro.

El tráiler de Lila se encontraba en la parte trasera del circo. El espacio entero estaba decorado de largos hilos de focos blancos. Olía a paja, excremento de animales, y a palomitas. Bruce y Blake caminaron detrás de Gordon como lo habían prometido, dejándose guiar por el domador de leones, quien además se trataba del jefe del Circo Haley. La prestigiosa serpiente de Lila se encontraba en una jaula de madera, acomodada fuera del tráiler.

Instantáneamente, Blake jaló a Bruce del hombro hacia la criatura.

"Ni se les ocurra tocarla—Ah. Hola, Policía de la Ciudad Gotham." La salida del tráiler de un muchacho de cabellos pelirrojos, interrumpió a James en pleno regaño. "¿Se encuentra Lila?"

"No está aquí. ¿Por qué la buscan?" El joven estaba en el proceso de abrigarse con un saco bromoso. Lucía exacerbado, si es que no algo asustado. Bruce pretendió estar entretenido con el anfibio, cuando en realidad, enfocó sus sentidos en la conversación. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿En dónde está?"

"No lo sé. Se supone que debía regresar a casa ya hace rato."

"¿Eres un familiar?"

"Soy su hijo. Jerome."

"Jerome. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?"

"En la mañana. Estaba aquí cuando me fui a la biblioteca."

"Tranquilo, Jerome. El caballero sólo vino porque Owen y Al tuvieron otro pleito." Que el domador se interpusiera entre James y el joven Jerome, causó sospecha en Bruce, y sabía que los instintos del Alfa debían compartir su percepción. "Tu madre está bien. Se debió de haber ido de fiesta. Sabes como es."

Por culpa del enorme torso del Señor Haley, Bruce no podía observar la reacción de Jerome. Afortunadamente, el testigo fue vocal con su opinión completamente opuesta a lo que Haley quería imponer, recalcando que su madre nunca se iría sin su saco, su bolso, o su gorro.

"Oh, y mira a Sheba." Blake y Bruce se alejaron de la jaula al ver a Jerome acercárseles. Sheba, la serpiente, levantó su cabeza hacia la mano del muchacho como si fuera un gato, identificando su presencia. "Está angustiada. Sabes que algo anda mal."

"La serpiente ciertamente se ve agitada." James le siguió al corriente al chico, acercándose a Sheba él mismo. En consecuencia, se acercó a Bruce y a Blake para tomar a cada uno de un hombro.

El domador continuó mostrándose escéptico. "Señor. Ella es una mujer fiestera. Volverá en la mañana con su ropa interior en su bolsillo. Se lo aseguro."

El cuerpo de James se volvió rígido. Bruce sólo pudo teorizar que James no apreció la información tan cruda siendo compartida frente a su persona y frente a Blake. La voz dura con la que enfrentó a Haley, lo demostró.

"Sí, pero no se llevó su bolsillo esta vez, ¿cierto?" La mano en su hombro se apretó momentáneamente. Bruce observó a Haley alejarse. "¿Qué tan rápido se puede mover ese animal?"

Bruce volteó a ver James con curiosidad.

"Ah. A paso rápido. Son mucho más sorpresivos." Respondió Jerome.

James le echo un vistazo a Bruce, antes de proceder. Cuando lo hizo, Bruce se sintió sorprendido por sus métodos.

"Déjala salir."

Blake miró a James con estrellas en sus ojos. "¡Genial!" Bruce encontró su entusiasmo contagioso, y sonrió. Después de todo, estaban a punto de ver a una _serpiente en acción._

Jerome necesitó que le repitieran la orden. James fue firme con su comando de sacar a la criatura por segunda ocasión.

Minutos posteriores, mientras Jerome abría la jaula para cargar a la serpiente, James se tornó a Bruce en total seriedad. "Escúchenme, ustedes dos. En la primera señal de problemas, quiero que me prometan que se darán la media vuelta. Si les ordeno ir a esperar al automóvil, lo harán si objeciones, ¿entendido?"

A estas alturas, Blake sólo tenía ojos para la serpiente, así que la responsabilidad de acuñarse a los términos del Alfa recayó en Bruce.

"Prometido."

Así comenzó la persecución. James, Jerome, y Haley llevaron la delantera, siguiendo a Sheba a través del asentamiento, ritmo casi idéntico.

"¿Sabías que las serpientes huelen por la lengua?"

Bruce frunció su ceño. "Em. No."

Blake se había colocado su gorro de lana. Le quedaba grande, cubriendo sus cejas por completo. Aun así, nada amargaba el humor del chico. "Ajá. Además, sus oídos se encuentran dentro de su cabeza. Perturbador, ¿huh?"

"Es singular."

"Hay rumores de que ciertos tipos de anfibios son atraídos por la esencia de los Omega. Tal vez por eso—"

"Guarden silencio, allá atrás."

Blake roló sus ojos. "Cielos. ¿Cuál es su problema?"

"Está siendo profesional." Bruce defendió a James con tono curtido. "No puedes quejarte. Nos ha dejado acompañarlo, aun cuando no es parte de las reglas."

"Sólo porque le hiciste ojos bonitos."

Bruce sintió calor llenar su rostro. Cuando se tornó a Blake, el chico se rio de su expresión. "Es poco creíble que James encuentre 'ojos bonitos' como una razón válida para—"

"¡Sólo te tomaba el pelo, Bruce!" Blake golpeó su hombro con el de hombro. "Necesitas relajarte."

No era la primera vez, ni Bruce sospechaba que sería la última, que alguien le daba aquel inservible consejo. "Soy quien soy."

"Oye, no es mi intención ofenderte. Es sólo que…"

"No me conoces." Bruce pausó en la caminata. Detuvo a Blake para que hiciera lo mismo. Decidió ser claro desde este momento, para evitar más malentendidos. "Así que, apreciaría que guardaras tus prejuicios sobre mi persona por ahora. Cuando me hayas conocido, entonces comparte tu gran sabiduría. Aunque, estoy seguro que no me importaría de una manera u otra."

"Puntos extra, por sinceridad." Blake hizo una mueca. "Mira, Bruce, lo siento si puedo verme como un idiota insensible. Pero no puedes culparme. Hablar contigo es como caminar en un campo minado."

Lo que fuera que Bruce había pensado en agregar, se frenó en su mente y lengua. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Blake relamió sus labios. Obviamente estaba pensando dos veces antes de empeorar la situación. "He tratado de todo para romper el hielo, pero todo lo que sale de mi boca lo tomas a mal. Siempre estás a la defensiva—Lo cual apesta, porque realmente pienso que podríamos ser amigos." Con Bruce sólo mirándolo detenidamente, el chico comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus guantes. "Sólo falta que encontremos algo en común, ¿no crees?"

La revelación le llegó con claridad. Bruce liberó una exhalación que se convirtió en vapor, ante las bajas temperaturas.

Johnny Blake _no_ era Selina.

Desde un inicio, el cinismo de la chica había sido algo en lo que Bruce se podía identificar. Su punto de vista tan gris y realista de la vida, había sido un puente de compatibilidad para ambos, y era una conexión inexistente con Blake, haciendo más difícil sus interacciones.

Aunque a Alfred y a James les costara trabajo digerirlo, Bruce nunca sería normal. Nunca sería como sus ex-compañeros de colegio, con sus preocupaciones tan frívolas e insípidas. Bruce deseaba metas en su vida diaria que nunca irían acorde con lo convencional en jóvenes de su edad. Era un hecho.

Con eso claro, cabía decir que, a veces, Bruce… sí sentía soledad.

"Te debo una disculpa si he malinterpretado tus intentos de amistad como algo más siniestro, Johnny Blake. La última persona que consideré una amiga… Bueno, no resultó como yo lo esperaba. Muy posiblemente, estoy tratando de castigarte en lugar del verdadero culpable."

"Wow. Hablando de cosas que siguen apestando." Blake asintió. "De acuerdo. Perdonado. ¿Pero sabes? No deberías tomarlo tan duro. Las chicas pueden ser bastantes desalmadas."

Bruce evocó aquella noche donde había llorado frente a Alfred gracias a la falta de compasión de Cat. "Sí… Lo pueden ser."

"¡Oye, mira! ¡Parecen haber encontrado algo!"

Sheba se había dirigido a la parte trasera de un pickup cargado de paja. Al sentirlos correr hacia ellos, James los detuvo con un brazo extendido. Sheba se había introducido bajo la carpa blanca, cubriendo la caja del pickup.

"Atrás." James le ladró a Bruce, antes de él mismo, acercarse a destapar la carpa.

En primera, Bruce registró el gemido del joven Jerome. El muchacho cayó de rodillas, sujetando su rostro en incredulidad. El porqué de tal reacción fue claro cuando Blake trató cubrir los ojos de Bruce su mano, en un tonto método de sobreprotección.

No sirvió, de todas maneras. Este cadáver no había sido el primero que Bruce había visto con sus propios ojos.

Aunque James tuvo cuidado en no destapar el cuerpo inerte de Lila en su totalidad, Bruce sabía que la bailarina estaba muerta. Bruce reconoció el olor a sangre.

"Lo sabías." Gordon se convirtió en agresor con su mero tono de voz, dirigiéndose al señor Haley con hielo en sus facciones. "Sabías que ella estaba aquí."

Aunque el domador intentó negarse al principio, terminó confesando que había encontrado el cadáver horas atrás, más que no había tenido nada que ver con el asesinato en sí.

A su derecha, los gemidos de Jerome no paraban. Bruce empujó a Blake para quitárselo de encima. No se dio cuenta que estaban apretando un hombro del muchacho pelirrojo, hasta que miró aquellos ojos claros conectarse con los suyos.

"Siento tu perdida." Algo que se había escuchado tan estúpido para sus propios oídos, ahora resultaba claro su uso para Bruce. No era mucho consuelo, pero Bruce sentía fuertemente que tenía comunicarle la profunda empatía que circulaba por su ser, ante esta escena tan horrible.

Jerome tenía sus ojos rojos, más no estaba llorando abiertamente. Miró a Bruce por unos segundos con detenimiento. Lo que correspondió, ante las palabras del Beta, fue inesperado.

"Hueles a él."

Bruce desenganchó sus dedos del hombro de Jerome.

"Bruce." El gruñido de James lo cegó. No tuvo más tiempo para analizar el extraño comportamiento de Jerome. "Al automóvil. Ahora."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Después de ser guiado por Haley al lugar donde habían encontrado el cadáver de Lila, Jim se dedicó a llamar a Nygma, a Essen y a Thompkins para preparar al precinto del nuevo caso. Bullock no respondió a su móvil al primer intento, pero cuando eventualmente respondió con un cortante gruñido, su compañero aceptó dirigirse de inmediato a Los Estrechos para actuar de chofer.

Cuarenta minutos después, los cuales fueron consistidos en bajar de las colinas donde había estado el cadáver, y cubrir toda la hectárea del circo a pie, Jim regresó al estacionamiento del circo. Johnny Blake estaba jugando con una consola de videojuegos portátil en el asiento trasero de su auto. Por su parte, Bruce no estaba adentro del carro, sino sentado en el capó, manos enguantadas alrededor de un envase de polietileno.

Jim suspiró cansado, sin ganas de reprimir a Bruce por su rebeldía. Se colocó a su lado en el cofre.

"Es chocolate caliente." Bruce ofreció de su bebida. "El Sargento Gellar me lo regaló."

Jim había entrado en calor previamente con la exploración del terreno, pero aceptó de la bebida caliente por la falta de cafeína en su sistema. "Agh. Demasiado dulce."

"No llamaste a Alfred, ¿verdad?"

Jim roló sus ojos. "Llamé a Bullock. Los llevará a sus casas. Yo todavía no puedo marcharme de la escena del crimen." No había llamado a la madre de Johnny, por saber que la mujer estaba fuera de la ciudad por el fin de semana, pero había obligado al chico a mandarle un mensaje a la mujer para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Bruce asintió, contento con la idea de que Jim había respetado sus deseos.

"Bruce, ¿cómo te sientes?"

La cabeza del Beta se alzó. Aspiró, vapor mezclándose entre los dos. "James. ¿Es Jerome un Omega, un Alfa o un Beta? Tengo muchos problemas descifrando ese tipo de cosas."

Gordon frunció su ceño. Estiró su brazo izquierdo para rodear ligeramente la espalda del menor. "Es un Omega. Y también lo era su madre, según me informaron."

Bruce recargó sus espaldas en la compañía corporal que Gordon ofreció. "Interesante. Blake mencionó que a las serpientes les atrae las personas de ese género. ¿Crees que sea verdad?"

Jim rascó su nuca. "Bruce. Te pregunté cómo te sientes. Ver a Lila… No debí llevarte conmigo."

"Fue mi decisión. No puedes culparte." Bruce tenía su mirada clavada en la tapadera del chocolate caliente. Jim unió sus dedos a las dos manos enguantadas que estaban alrededor del envase, apretando los dígitos con los suyos, generando el triple de calor humano. "Estoy bien."

"Lamento que nuestra salida haya sido arruinada."

Finalmente, Bruce dejó de ver al vacío, para hacer de Jim su foco de atención. "Solamente podría considerarse arruinada, sino me besas en este momento."

Estaba volviéndose peligroso, este poder que Bruce tenía sobre Jim.

Porque en el pasado, Jim sabía que hubiera protestado, que hubiera colocado distancia inmediata y miles de excusas—pero no lo hizo, en esta ocasión. Tomó el mentón de Bruce y lamió los restos de chocolate de su boca. Por la temblorosa inhalación del Beta, Jim percibió que el chico no había esperado tan inmediata obediencia.

"Menos mal que ustedes dos están sacando lo mejor de esta noche, mientras yo sufro de un ataque de pánico."

Bruce mordió su labio superior cuando sintió a Jim querer separarse, emitiendo un sonido de protesta ante la interrupción. Jim gimió por la inyección de dolor nacida de la fuerte mordida. Presionó sus labios una vez más, recogiendo el labio inferior del Beta con los suyos. Con su mano, distrajo a Bruce, masajeando su cabellera hasta convencerlo de dejarlo ir. Posteriormente, Bruce hundió su rostro en la bufanda que adornaba el cuello del detective, escondiéndose del mala-cara de su tutor.

"Dijiste que no lo habías llamado." El adolescente se quejó.

"No lo hice." Jim recalcó, con una mirada fija en Alfred, quien estaba recargado en una de las patrullas. Harvey atendía unos reportes de una de las oficiales, no muy lejos de ellos. "Quizás te ha introducido un chip bajo tu piel, mientras no te dabas cuenta."

"Gotham es más pequeña de lo que crees." Bullock se les unió, sacando un portavasos de cuatro cafés de su auto. Le obsequió uno de ellos a Pennyworth. "Resulta que estaba disfrutando de un trago en el mismo lugar que Alfred revivía sus años de casanova. Cuando me llamaste, no dudé en pensar que sería más productivo traerlo conmigo."

Jim recordó el gruñido adormilado que lo había recibido ante su llamada. Bullock no había estado despierto. Estaba seguro de ello. Aceptó la dosis de cafeína con una mirada de desconfianza. Bruce se bajó del capó, resignado a que hora de irse a casa. "Alfred, toma mi auto. Necesito que lleves a Blake contigo."

Alfred atrapó sus llaves en el auto. Siguió sin acercársele. "¿Quién demonios es Blake?"

Bruce bostezó. Eso fue suficiente para alertar los instintos sobreprotectores de Pennyworth. El mayordomo se apresuró a pastorear al chico al asiento del copiloto. Como siempre, no se despidieron. A Bruce no le gustaban las despedidas.

Harvey lo ayudó a acarrear a todos los trabajadores del circo que necesitaban ser interrogados. Para cuando llegaron al precinto, ya había amanecido. Una sonriente Lee los esperaba, impresionada con los múltiples personajes disfrazados en leotardos que invadieron la estación.

"Veo que supiste aprovechar los boletos que te obsequié."

Jim roló sus ojos. Tras saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, prosiguió a encerrarse con Jerome Valeska.

El interrogatorio fue algo desconcertante. Especialmente cuando llegaron al tema de las relaciones amorosos de Lila.

"Sexo es una actividad humana saludable." Anunció Jerome, analítico. Frío.

"Sí, lo es." Jim respiró hondo. - _Una actividad tan humana, que la extraño_. "¿Tienes más familia?"

"El circo es mi familia."

El problema era que entre más conocía Jim la historia detrás de la riña familiar entre los Lloyd y los Grayson, más sentía lastima por los que Jerome consideraba familia. Todos tenían sus cabezas retacadas en sus traseros, peleando por un caballo hurtado desde la época de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Con las pruebas forenses de Nygma y de Lee, lograron armar una hora aproximada de muerte, sin embargo, al tener los sospechoso principales una buena coartada, Essen le ordenó soltar al resto de los artistas, y buscar por más posibilidades.

Para entonces, era mediodía, y Jim no había dormido. Nadie podía culparlo por creer que Bruce era una alucinación, al verlo en espera cerca de su escritorio.

Excepto que ninguna alucinación podría oler tan _bien_.

"Te miras exhausto."

"Necesito una siesta." Lee estaba con Bruce, y Jim notó que la doctora tenía un folder con documentos acostado en el escritorio. "O tal vez cinco."

"Como no veo la hora para salir de aquí, cité a Bruce en la estación para firmar el permiso de la evaluación psicométrica."

Jim no se molestó en preguntar si su firma era necesitada. Sacó una pluma del bolsillo interno de su saco y se postró frente a los documentos. "¿Dónde?"

"Línea punteada."

"¿Han descubierto la identidad del asesino?"

"Y yo aquí pensando que venías a verme." Jim bromeó. Cuando Bruce no le siguió la corriente, el detective roló sus ojos. "Todavía no."

"Pero, tienes dos sospechosos. ¿Los que están en las celdas?"

"No puedo compartir detalles de la investigación, Bruce." Después de sellar cuatro formas con su firma, Jim sintió que había sellado su alma, en igual mesura. "¿Algo más, Leslie?"

"¿Podríamos comenzar esta noche con la primera evaluación? Es una prueba sencilla, no toma más de una hora."

Jim miró a Bruce. Vestía uno de sus suéteres sin manga sobre su camiseta azul de manga larga, y caquis. Todo un gusano de biblioteca.

"No veo el problema." Bruce afirmó con confianza.

"Excelente. ¿Qué les parece a las seis en mi apartamento? Por la molestia, les cocinaré la cena." Cuando Lee sonreía, su nariz se arrugaba lindamente. Bruce se sonrojó ante la dulzura proviniendo de la figura femenina—De repente, Jim fue atacado con una feroz necesidad de estar a solas con el Beta, para hacerlo sonrojar por diferentes razones.

- _No, mala idea_. Jim culpaba a Jerome por esta nueva hambre. No había nada de _sano_ en atacar a Bruce, con un demonio.

"Disculpen." Una nueva voz los visitó en el segundo piso. Jim divisó a un anciano acompañado de un niño, unidos de las manos. "¿Estoy hablando con el Detective James Gordon?"

Paul Cícero sólo trajo charlatanería con él. Habló en acertijos en el nombre del más allá, y después se marchó tan misteriosamente como había aparecido. Leslie chocó cabezas con Jim a la hora de debatir el escepticismo del detective sobre lo sobrenatural. Cuando Bruce se mostró del lado de Gordon, la euforia de la mujer escaló.

"¡Son el uno para el otro, no cabe duda!"

"¿ _El sirviente del diablo yace en el jardín de las hermanas de hierro_? ¡Hazme el favor! No crees que si pudieras mandar mensajes desde el otro lado, ¿no sería el nombre de tu asesino, y no un acertijo?"

"¿Quién puede saber por seguro cómo funciona?"

"Me gustaría pensar que este método de mensajería psíquica no se basa en favoritismo, y que podría ser aprovechado por todos."

Ante la sombría observación de Bruce Wayne, Thompkins cerró su pico, remordimiento comiendo su expresión. Jim torció sus labios en una mueca. Ciertamente, Paul Cícero no se había dirigido a Bruce ni una sola vez, durante el completo teatro montado por el anciano, mostrando que tan charlatán era. Si en verdad era un psíquico, ¿por qué no auxiliar a todos por igual a comunicarse con sus seres queridos? Otra razón por la que Jim nunca confiaría en tales medios anti ortodoxos para resolver un caso.

"Ya no voy a discutir contigo al respecto, Lee. Saco mi bandera blanca… Te vemos más tarde, ¿está bien?"

Lee asintió incómodamente, aunque se despidió de Bruce con una agridulce sonrisa.

"Debo irme, de igual forma." Bruce se disparó de la silla que había estado ocupando. A Jim no le gustó la expresión del Beta. Siempre era la misma, cuando se hablaba de sus padres. "Alfred está esperándome."

"Está…" Pero, Bruce no se molestó en ni siquiera darle un último vistazo antes de volar al primer piso, dejándolo completamente confundido. "…bien."

Típico.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Cuando Jim arribó al departamento de Lee a las 6:05 pm, Bruce ya se encontraba allí. El proceso de evaluación consistió en realizar unos cuantos dibujos y responder a preguntas involucrando el significado de tales dibujos. Jim y Bruce fueron separados en la cocina y en la sala, respectivamente.

Durante la evaluación, en lo personal, Jim encontró fatigoso hablar de su hogar, de lo que sus propios dibujos simbolizaban. Jim estaba seguro que su resentimiento contra su padre estaría marcado con luz de neón para los ojos especializados de Lee. Verlo morir frente a sus ojos en aquel accidente automovilístico, no había cambiado sus sentimientos. Jim siempre había tenido una preferencia por su madre, por la posición vulnerable que la mujer había representado con la continua ausencia de su padre.

Cielos.

Jim tan sólo podía imaginar cómo Bruce se sentía.

La cena de una hora después, por lo menos, valió la pena la experiencia.

"Está delicioso." Bruce fue el primero en darle cumplido al pollo rostizado. "Gracias, doctora Thompkins."

"Leslie." Lee insistió. "Es la receta de mi hermana… Oh dios mío… No lo había pensado…"

Jim peló sus ojos. "¿Qué pasa?"

Los ojos de Lee casi salieron de sus órbitas. "Nada malo. Es sólo que estaba pensando en mi hermana—es una excelente cocinera—y me vino de repente."

Jim tenía miedo de preguntar. Así que, no fue sorpresa que Bruce el que indagó. Lee explotó entonces, retornando a toda la locura de las hermanas de hierro, _y oh no, ¿esto de nuevo?_ Jim estaba a punto de dejar morir la cena, cubiertos abandonados en el comedor, excepto—

"Podría valer la pena ir a revisar el parque."

- _Traidor_. Jim volteó hacia Bruce, quien a pesar de su previa opinión polarizada, ahora se mostraba intrigado.

"Jim eres bastante arrogante en tu certeza. ¿Qué tal si esta es una forma de resolver el asesinato de la pobre mujer?"

"¡Los fantasmas no existen! Lee, eres una científica, ¿cómo puedes estar hablando en serio?"

"Exactamente porque no creo en la posibilidad de que los fantasmas existan, ¿no crees que sería bueno comprobárselo a la Srta. Leslie, al no encontrar evidencia valiosa en el parque?"

Ah. James no lo había visto de esa forma. "De acuerdo. Lee y yo iremos a checar el lugar mañana temprano."

Bruce frunció su ceño. Lee colocó sus manos en sus caderas, desafiándolo.

"¿Ahora? ¿Quieres ir justo ahora?"

"Es tan sólo a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí." Lee le habló condescendiente, como si Jim tuviera el CI de un niño de cuatro años.

"Está oscuro."

"Tengo linternas."

Jim sacó su mejor As. "Tengo que llevar a Bruce de regreso a la mansión. No puedo retrasarme jugando a Scooby-Doo contigo."

"Iré con usted." Bruce se levantó del comedor. "Si el detective Gordon no desea acompañarla, sería peligroso permitirle ir por su cuenta."

"Oh, vamos." Jim respingó. En balde. Sobre su cadáver, Bruce iría por su cuenta al puente Arkham, en medio de la maldita noche. "Más te vale servirme el pollo para llevar."

Cincuenta minutos después, hasta Lee se mostró desesperanzada en su aventura nocturna. Estaba increíblemente frio afuera. Los adultos tenían a Bruce hecho emparedado en medio de los dos, para mantenerlo caliente.

"Lo siento, chicos. Estoy comenzando a sentirme algo tonta. No tenemos idea de siquiera qué debemos buscar."

Jim, porque era un buen amigo y Lee había hecho pie de calabaza sólo para ellos, se mordió la lengua. Ya estaban aquí. No valía la pena quejarse.

"No te preocupes. Simplemente no hay qué hacer un hábito de estas salidas nocturnas."

"He estado aquí antes." Bruce tenía una linterna propia. Se separó de ellos para comenzar a caminar en la dirección del parque que se localizaba directamente debajo de la torre Betty. "Mientras Selina y yo buscábamos por un lugar seguro."

Buenos tiempos. Jim apresuró el paso para seguirlo de cerca, junto con Thompkins. Ayudó a Lee a caminar por sobre rocas traicioneras que se escondían debajo de las camas de hojas secas.

"Si alguien arrojara un cuchillo de un auto, caería aquí." Lee estaba jadeando para cuando los tres se juntaron de nuevo, los tres aluzando en tres diferentes direcciones. Jim fue quien se ganó la lotería. Divisó un hacha en el piso.

C. F. I. era la marca en el mango.

"¿Qué significan las iniciales?" Bruce quiso tocar el hacha, pero Jim no se lo permitió.

"El Club Fuego del Infierno." Jim trató de recordar todo lo que había aprendido sobre el caso, años atrás. Dios, había estado en la Academia. "Era una secta satánica. Cometieron varios rituales de asesinatos. Pero… no han sido activos desde hace una década, o más."

"Supongo que han regresado."

Jim no estaba convencido. Su mente comenzó a trabajar. Sacó su móvil de su abrigo, mientras señaló a los dos Betas con su mentón, que era hora de irse. "Sargento, necesito unidades móviles para recoger a algunas personas, pero escuche…" Lee rodeó los hombros de Bruce con su brazo, al comenzar a caminar de regreso. Verlos juntos de tal forma, le suavizó una cuerda anteriormente tiesa, en su pecho. "Éstas personas necesitan ser de manejo especial."

Jim no compartió sus sospechas hasta que regresaron al automóvil. Lee peleó por su propia hipótesis todo el camino al precinto, necia en su posición de que el escepticismo de Jim era algo negativo. Gordon estaba incendiado con sus ganas de vencer a Lee en este caso, que se le escapó de su cabeza el intentar convencer a Bruce de llevarlo a la mansión. Hubiera sido un desperdicio de saliva, de todas formas. Bruce estaba tan adherido al azuelo, como Thompkins.

"Podrías estar radicalmente equivocado." Lee intentó de convencerlo por millonésima ocasión, una vez que Jim consultó con el sargento la ubicación de Paul Cícero y Jerome.

Jim infló su pecho. Cayó en cuenta, que la presencia de Bruce lo estaba agitando, despertando fervor en él: Gordon quería _impresionarlo_ , al comprobar que tenía la razón. Quería a Bruce como testigo de sus habilidades. "Podría estarlo. Pero no lo estoy."

"Suenas como un niño mimado."

Jim casi quería sacarle la lengua para colerizarla más. "¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no tomas a Bruce a la cabina de interrogatorio y averiguamos quién le debe a quién una disculpa, al terminar este fiasco?"

Leslie lo fulminó con una mirada, mentón levantado. "De acuerdo. Pero entraré contigo."

Nadie parpadeó cuando Bruce Wayne fue colado a la sala de interrogatorios, (y si fuera otro día con diferentes circunstancias, Jim _lloraría_ por la falta de inspección de tanto oficial policiaco alrededor). Después de instalar al Beta del otro lado del espejo de dos caras, Jim esperó a que Lee se re-incorporara a su lado, para entonces entrar juntos.

Paul Cícero estaba esperándolo en la mesa.

"Una disculpa por traerlo a la estación tan tarde, Señor Cícero."

"Buenas noches, Detective Gordon. Doctora Thompkins."

Lee no aprendía. Cayó por los trucos del anciano en cuestión de instantes. "¿Cómo supo que era—?"

"Reconoció tu perfume." Jim le gruñó, impaciencia con su constante credulidad. No queriendo distraerse, Gordon se enfocó en el testigo. Recontó los hechos que los había llevado a encontrar el hacha a los viejos oídos del psíquico, sentándose en la orilla del escritorio para acosar a Cícero tanto física, como verbalmente.

"Encontramos un hacha con símbolos satánicos en el puente de Arkham."

"Santo dios."

"¿Sabe lo que el hacha significa, Señor Cícero?

"Dígamelo."

"Significa que usted es cómplice de asesinato."

"Que dramático es usted, Detective. Yo simplemente pase el mensaje."

"Un mensaje del más allá. Lo cual no sucedió. Lo que significa que usted inventó el mensaje… Lo cual significa que usted mandó a alguien a plantar el hacha en ese lugar para que nosotros la encontráramos. Usted quería que pensáramos que habían sido los Satánicos los responsables de la muerte de Lila." Jim se permitió exhalar, probando la victoria a meros minutos. "Está protegiendo a alguien."

Cícero siguió con sus excusas. "Lila se comunicó conmigo. Eso fue todo."

Jim le señaló al Sargento que trajera a Jerome a la habitación.

Desde ahí, Gordon fue duro, imperdonable e incesante en su escrutamiento. "¿Tienes idea de por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Ha encontrado al asesino de mi madre?"

" _Tú_ asesinaste a tu madre, Jerome."

El ambiente cambió, a partir de aquella acusación.

"¿Yo?"

"La mataste en la colina y el Señor Cícero te dejó limpiarte de evidencia en su tráiler. Te ordenó que marcaras el hacha con las iniciales y la arrojaras del puente para confundir a la policía."

"Señor Gordon, eso es… absurdo y… y ofensivo."

Las feromonas de Jerome estaban cambiando, acertando por adelantado lo que Jim estaba acusando. "Pero, es la verdad." El Omega estaba _emocionado_ por estar siendo acorralado. "Lo que no sé, es por qué este hombre arriesgó tanto para ayudarte." Jim esperó, analizando a los cómplices detenidamente, antes de proseguir. "Creo que el Señor Cícero es tu padre."

La inevitable confrontación se desenvolvió frente a sus ojos y a los de Lee. Jerome estuvo renuente a creerlo al principio, pero en cuando la probabilidad de una prueba de parentesco fue insinuada, así como el odio de Cícero por las agujas, ya no hubo lugar para engaños. Cícero era el padre de Jerome.

Cuando Jerome comenzó a sollozar, Jim le echó un vistazo a Lee. La mujer estaba visiblemente perturbada. Jim quiso poder sentirse sorprendido, pero cuando del rostro húmedo de Jerome comenzaron a salir risillas diabólicas, lo único que evocó fue un sentido de victoria.

Lo sabía.

Jerome había estado actuando, todo este tiempo.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Lee estaba temblando cuando se escabulló de la sala de interrogatorio. Ignoró los llamados de Gordon. Necesitaba estar a solas.

" _Oh, ya sabe cómo son las mamás. Ella no dejaba de fastidiar."_

La madre de Lee había sido del tipo fastidiante, también. Siempre había reprimido a Leslie por su testarudez. Ella no había querido a Lee involucrada en el ámbito de la medicina forense porque había temido que Lee se tomara su competencia contra los Alfas, demasiado en serio.

" _Y de acuerdo, me decía a mí mismo, como quieras, mamá. Sé una mujerzuela. Sé una mujerzuela borracha, inclusive."_

Parecía ser, que su madre no había estado tan errada en su juicio.

" _Pero no seas una mujerzuela borracha fastidiosa. ¿Me entiende?"_

Lee llegó a los vestidores sin tener la intención. Una vez allí, la Beta se permitió dejar salir su frustración. Pateó uno de los casilleros de acero. Se arrepintió al instante, puesto que sus tacones no estaban hechos para defender sus dedos apropiadamente.

" _¡No vengas a gritarme para que lave los trastes sucios, cuando tú te has estado acostando con el payaso en el otro tráiler!"_

Era feo. El mundo en el que Jim Gordon habitaba, era extremadamente feo.

" _¿Me entiende?"_

Aunque, también era un mundo emocionante. Lee había visto el fondo del oscuro y profundo túnel, y encontró que no se sentía tan asustada. Sólo algo ignorante, y ligeramente humillada. Bruce Wayne, un joven de míseros catorce años, había mostrado más temple fría que la misma Lee. Apenas se podía creer.

Una vez más tranquilizada, Leslie estaba sobando su frente momentos después, una zapatilla quitada de su pie izquierdo. Fue sentada en silencio, en un lugar que apestaba a sudor masculino, que recibió la visita.

"Knock, knock."

No se trató de Gordon. Ni de Bruce.

Leslie levantó su mirada. Su primera reacción fue tragar saliva.

Como la puerta estaba abierta, Bárbara Kean había golpeado el vidrio de la ventanilla para llamar su atención. Al entrelazar miradas, la rubia le sonrió desde el umbral. Al avanzar en la sala, Leslie fue regalada de una tóxica pócima de perfume y feromonas. Con sus ojos, analizó el tono purpura del vestido corto de la Omega, no por primera vez, siendo frágil ante la belleza que Bárbara difundía.

"Un oficial me dijo que estabas aquí. Llamé a tu casa, pero no contestaste. Me imaginé que eras una adicta al trabajo."

"Bárbara, hola." Lee carraspeó su garganta. "Es tarde, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Pff. Apenas las diez." Bárbara bufó por su nariz. "Y me siento mucho mejor. No podía estar encerrada, ni un minuto más, en mi torre de marfil. No es mi naturaleza quedarme quieta como santa."

Leslie regresó la zapatilla a su pie. Entre menos lo esperó, tuvo a la Omega sentada frente a ella, en la banca paralela.

"Selina me dijo de tus visitas. No puedo decir que recuerde mucho de la fiebre, pero de todas formas, quería decirte… gracias. Tu medicamento ayudó." Entonces la mujer desenredó el abrigo que cargaba de su brazo. "Además, quería devolverte algo perdido."

Era el abrigo con la que Lee la había envuelto, ocho días atrás. El abrigo con el que Jim se la había llevado.

Jim.

Lee aceptó el abrigo. "No fue nada. Es mi deber ayudar cuando pueda." Se levantó en ligero pánico, recordando que Bruce estaba en las primicias. Bárbara sólo bastaría con _olerlo_ , para averiguar la cruel realidad. Nadie estaría de humor para una confrontación de este tipo. "Luces lista para… tener algo de diversión."

Al ponerse de pie Lee, Bárbara lo hizo también. "Siempre reboto de vuelta, aunque toque fondo." Las sonrisas de Kean eran plásticas, sin imperfecciones. Si Lee no hubiera atestiguado el cuerpo roto con fiebre de la Omega, durante sus breves visitas médicas a su hogar, quizás la doctora se tragaría los bonitos espejismos que Kean vendía. "¿Se encuentra bien, Doc? Se mira algo pálida. ¿O es la iluminación barata de este lugar?"

"Estoy cansada. Estaba por irme a casa."

"Puedo darle un aventón."

Lee abrió su boca con la protesta lista, a medio camino de la puerta. "Es obvio que tienes planes, Bárbara."

"Tonterías." Kean se movió antes de que Lee la pudiera detener, saliendo por el pasillo sin pensar en posibles consecuencias. "¡Y aun teniéndolos, te invitaría un trago!"

El corazón de la estación tenía rastros de la esencia de Gordon, pero no resaltaba de ninguna manera. Lee no divisó ni al Alfa, ni a su Beta, mientras seguía a Kean a la salida. Su suspiro de alivio no fue liberado hasta estar en el área segura del estacionamiento. Bárbara tenía un auto en espera, con un chófer que probablemente era rentado por la noche.

"Después de usted." La rubia indicó, al abrir la puerta trasera más cercana.

Era una mala idea. Por su observación del comportamiento errático de la Omega, Leslie sabía que acercarse a Kean sólo podría quemarla. Sentía lástima por ella. Sentía culpa, además, por estar al tanto de la relación de Jim y Bruce, y tener que ocultarlo. Si Bárbara quería ser amistosa de verdad, estaba por ser decepcionada.

Las risas tétricas de Jerome hicieron eco en su cabeza. Leslie tenía la sospecha de que estaría escuchándolas toda la maldita noche.

Lee se subió al automóvil. Se deslizó hasta el siguiente asiento para permitir que Bárbara se le uniera. Vaciló por _un_ segundo, pero aquel segundo fue más que suficiente.

Se tornó a la expectante Omega. Miró, de nuevo, el fondo de un oscuro túnel.

No tuvo miedo.

"Un trago."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Llegaron a la mansión, pero nadie se bajó. Jim apagó el motor. Viró a su derecha, al perfil de Bruce, en el asiento opuesto.

"Haz estado callado."

Bruce respiró hondo. Cuando el brazo de Jim se estiró sobre el respaldo, no esperó por la reacción que desataría del muchacho. Un momento estaba pensando que Bruce estaba por dejarlo a solas, desubicado y confundido como a medio día, y el siguiente, tenía su boca siendo asaltada.

Jim rodeó la nuca del Beta, bufando en sorpresa. El beso fue rápido, sin embargo. Breve. Un torpe choque de sus bocas. Bruce se mostró anormalmente serio, cuando volvió a poner distancia entre los dos.

"Estaba pensando."

Jim se relamió los labios, todavía latentes con el beso. "¿En?"

"Cuando estabas en el interrogatorio, haciendo tu trabajo. Fuiste inspirador, de cierta manera."

El Alfa en su interior ronroneó. Jim sintió ruborizarse. "Bueno—"

"Tengo una junta con la mesa directiva de Industrias Wayne. Mañana."

De acalorado, el cuerpo de Jim pasó a helado.

No obstante, Bruce apenas comenzaba.

"He estado en espera por verlos por más de dos meses. Este el momento que he estado ansiando para pedirles explicaciones de sus variados proyectos poco éticos."

"Bruce—"

"Alfred se preocupa de que vayamos a terminar asesinados, y tirados en algún acantilado, pero yo sinceramente no creo que se atrevan a tocarme. Me hubieran asesinado en la misma noche que asaltaron a mis padres, si en verdad me quisieran eliminado. Estoy seguro de ello. De lo que no estoy seguro, es de si me darán respuestas."

"No lo harán." Jim gruñó, más conmocionado que enojado, por la forma que Bruce estaba comunicándole algo tan imperativo. "Estate preparado, Bruce. Es poco probable que ellos te vayan a otorgar lo que quieres."

"¡Tengo que intentarlo!" La voz del Beta subió de tenor. "James. No estoy poniéndote al tanto de lo que estoy haciendo para que retomes parte de mi investigación. Estoy diciéndote lo que voy a hacer… Porque tienes derecho a saberlo. En caso…"

Jim rodeó el rostro de Bruce con ambas palmas enguantadas. Hubo muchas cosas en la punta de su lengua. Una parte de él quiso gritarle a Bruce que era una estúpida idea enfrentarse a una mesa directiva de buitres por su cuenta. Otra quería asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que él mismo lo protegería de daño colateral…

Pero, por sobre todas las emociones fuertes que lo cubrieron, Jim tuvo la cabeza fría de saber lo que Bruce en verdad _debía_ escuchar.

"No pienses en ningún 'en caso', Bruce. Si vas a entrar a esa junta, no puedes darte ese lujo. Cualquier tipo de inseguridad que sientas, entiérralo ahora mismo en tu interior, porque en el momento que lo olfateen en ti, no te tomaran en serio."

Bruce exhaló. Asintió, solemne ante su consejo.

"Quiero ser valiente como tú."

"Lo eres." Jim respingó, un hueco de incertidumbre abriéndose en su pecho. "Lo has sido desde que posé mis ojos en ti."

A la fe desnuda del Alfa, Bruce no mostró oposición, como era de costumbre.

Quien sabe, tal vez por fin, el chico comenzaría a creer en lo que Gordon decía.

Quizás, Bruce pronto empezaría a _confiar_ en él.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente, ni Bruce ni Alfred habían sido arrojados en ningún acantilado—aún—y Jim estaba mirando fijamente un anillo de compromiso.

Según sus mismas palabras, Mary Lloyd y John Grayson habían brincado de la línea de enemigos a amantes reconciliados, una vez que había salido a la luz la traición de Jerome. A pesar de las tempranas horas de la mañana, la pareja casi reventaba de felicidad, vibrando con más vida que la mitad de los oficiales del precinto. Ambos le agradecieron a Gordon el haber resuelto el asesinato de Lila, y posteriormente se despidieron, el beso de Mary todavía endulzando la mejilla del detective.

Harvey los miró irse con una mueca de alergia a su efusivo cariño. Se había cortado su cabello, Jim notó. Estaba recién afeitado. Cuando se acercó a compartirle la carga de unos archivos, Jim olió jabón neutralizante de feromonas.

Interesante.

No fue hasta que Harvey comenzó a silbar, sentado frente a su compañero en su escritorio, que Jim ya no aguantó. "¿Por qué tan feliz?"

"¿Así te haces llamar detective? ¿Tú qué crees? Recién le atiné al Jackpot y con buena compañía, Jimbo, si entiendes a lo que me refieres." Harvey sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Siéntete libre de envidiarme."

Jim le mostró su dedo medio.

"Oh, pero que bravo."

"Ése es tu tipo, recién estoy descubriendo, los 'bravos'."

Los resoplidos de burla de Bullock, se convirtieron en un atragantón de bagel. Ojos engrandecidos dispararon su atención a su compañero, mirando a Jim con cierto pánico. Bullock intentó enunciar con coherencia, pero la harina endulzada del postre sólo le provocó toser.

"¡Ya te… dije… que no hicieras eso!"

Satisfecho, Jim dejó su escritorio para archivar los informes médicos de Nygma sobre el último caso, en la división de Thompkins. Se dirigió al laboratorio médico con un brinco ligero en su pisar.

No había nadie en la oficina.

Raro. Lee era de las puntuales. Jim revisó su reloj. Cerca de dos horas de retraso.

Sacó su móvil, preocupado. Tres timbres después, su llamada fue recibida.

"Buenooos díaaaas, si estás intentando comunicarte con la Sensual Doctora Leslie Thompkins, inténtalo más tarde, está muy ocupada recibiendo un baño de espuma—"

Jim cortó la llamada, cerrando el móvil en dos con un fuerte _**snap**_.

Necesitó de un momento para reincorporarse.

Había escuchado risillas de fondo. Las risas de Lee, para ser exactos, apuntando a que nada de naturaleza macabra le había sucedido. Leslie había estado _riendo_ , mientras que Bárbara había decidido contestar el móvil de la doctora, escupiendo _tonterías_ con aquel coqueto tono de voz tan _familiar_ para Jim—Mierda.

Justo cuando Jim había pensado que sería un día tranquilo.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 14.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: TAN TAN TAN TÁÁÁÁN.
> 
> Pobre Jim, todos están teniendo acción, menos él. LOL.


	15. disección

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee presionó ON en la grabadora. Asignó en voz alta el número de sesión y el nombre completo de Bruce. Brincó directo al fuego con su primera pregunta.
> 
> "¿Por qué James Gordon, Bruce?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Situado antes y durante el episodio 1x17 "Red Hood."

**15.**

**[+]+[+]**

" _Hay un ruido de tambores dentro de mi cabeza,_

_comienza cuando tú estás alrededor."_

-Florence + The Machine ("Drumming Song").

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Lee presionó ON en la grabadora. Asignó en voz alta el número de sesión y el nombre completo de Bruce. Brincó directo al fuego con su primera pregunta.

"¿Por qué James Gordon, Bruce?"

Bruce lamió sus labios. "James Gordon… estuvo allí en el peor día de mi vida. Cuando lo conocí, fue como verme reflejado en un espejo. James ha sufrido la pérdida de un ser querido al igual que en mi caso. Me ayudó a no sentirme solo. Para ser claros, no puedo decir que en el momento haya contemplado más al respecto."

La Doctora Lee frunció el ceño. "¿No percibiste atracción ante sus feromonas?"

"No poseía, en aquel entonces, la experiencia para reconocer aquellas señales biológicas. Ahora sé que esa capacidad de sentirte… estable… es una cualidad de tener a un Alfa reconfortándote."

"¿Lo que dices es que no sentiste atracción por Jim Gordon, a primera vista?"

"No." Bruce curveó sus labios en una sonrisa breve. "Lo que estoy diciendo es que en primera etapa, lo que sentí por James fue basado en una idealización. Ningún tipo de feromonas causa ese efecto. Mi primera impresión del Alfa fue psicológica. Cubrió el rol de héroe cuando más lo necesitaba. Fue una mínima compensación por el padre que acababa de perder. Le permití acercarse a mí con ese papel, alguien paternal." Bruce nunca había compartido esta clase de introspección antes. Pero, había tenido tiempo para pensar detenidamente. Se había preparado para esta entrevista. "Lo primero que James hizo fue hacerme una arrebatada promesa. Creí en su palabra, incluso ante las bajas probabilidades de que se cumpliera justicia por el asesinato de mis padres."

Lee hizo anotaciones en su cuadernillo. Asintió, para señalarle por continuar.

"En el funeral, el idealismo todavía estaba allí, pero cuando me encontré con James por segunda ocasión, me sentí… atraído. Físicamente, atraído."

Leslie sonrió con tinte cómplice. "¿Que te gustó más de él?"

Bruce no titubeó. "Sus ojos."

Lentamente, el gesto de la doctora morfó a dirección solemne, de vuelta a un papel profesional. "¿Nunca te has sentido intimidado por su estatus?"

"No." Nunca. "Estoy consciente de que la personalidad de James se complementa con la violencia inherente de su profesión. En mi compañía, él prefiere un trato gentil, pero he tenido roces con sus caretas más duras. No tengo nada más que respeto por él. Por su… estatus."

"¿Estabas enterado de que Jim estaba involucrado con otra persona, cuando ustedes dos se conocieron?"

"Sí. Lo averigüé durante sus visitas. En ocasiones James no olía normal—lo que yo consideraba normal. Recuerdo que Alfred hizo comentarios sobre la Marca de Omega, y fue así que supe que James estaba comprometido. A su vez, aprendí que estaba percatándome de la funcionalidad de feromonas y la interacción de ellas entre James y mi persona."

"¿Te molestaba? ¿El aroma de Omega?"

"Sí." Bruce no parpadeó. Había aprendido a experimentar celos, gracias a Bárbara Kean.

"Lo pregunto de nuevo, entonces, Bruce. ¿Por qué James Gordon? ¿Meramente porque es alguien físicamente atractivo, y emocionalmente suplementario, a la ausencia de una figura paterna?"

Alfred había acertado en su visión preliminar de lo cortagarganta que sería la entrevista. Las defensas de Bruce se activaron. Rigidez llenó su porte. Respiró hondo en tres repeticiones, antes de responder.

"Nadie, nunca, podrá reemplazar la ausencia de mi padre." Al principio, había etiquetado varias características de James como paternales. Pero, muchos aspectos en la dinámica de los dos habían evolucionado a través de los últimos cuatro meses. "Cuando _Escogí_ a James Gordon, lo hice porque es un hombre valiente. Es pasional en lo cree, en lo que siente. Es uno de los pocos hombres honestos en esta ciudad, pero día a día paga duro por ello." En su mente evocó la noche en la que James había acudido a la Mansión para darle un supuesto último adiós. "Escogí a James para salvarle la vida. La noche cuando lo Marqué con un beso en la mejilla quería que regresara a mí. Porque sabía…" Su garganta estaba seca. Ni tragar saliva dio alivio. "Sabía que yo era quien James realmente deseaba. Usé ese poder contra él. Acerté en mi hipótesis. James regresó con vida esa misma noche. Los instintos de Alfa no le dejaron otra alternativa."

Hubo un momento de silencio. La doctora lo miraba de manera distinta, como si estuviera posando sus ojos en el Beta por primera ocasión. "Eres frío en la forma de expresarte, Bruce. Describes tus sentimientos con casi nulo impacto emocional, a pesar del tópico de conversación. ¿Te das cuentas?"

"Soy pasional con la que gente que lo despierta en mí." Bruce gruñó. "No es fácil para mi bajar mis defensas. Soy una persona privada."

"Dime. ¿James te hace experimentar pasión?"

Esta vez, Bruce se tomó un momento para abrir la botella de agua que había estado esperándolo desde el inicio de la entrevista. Dio dos tragos y medio. Cerró sus ojos.

"Me hace… perder control."

"Perder control no es experimentar pasión."

Bruce no tenía buenas connotaciones de lo que la palabra _pasión_ englobaba. Pasión venía del verbo en latín _patior_ , que significaba sufrir. Bruce, a gran medida, era testigo del sufrimiento que James sentía cuando estaban juntos.

La doctora siguió observándolo con expectativa.

Bruce intentó de nuevo. Las palabras no salieron.

Thompkins escribió más notas. No ayudó a los nervios de Bruce. Después, le sonrió a Bruce en una manera que se suponía debía tranquilizar. No lo hizo.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Bruce."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

En Halloween, los índices de locos de atar subían dramáticamente en Gotham.

Así como los niveles de estupidez.

El adolescente vestido de hombre lobo en sus manos fue arrojado a la celda con impaciencia. Gordon ignoró las quejas del apresado, negándole su derecho a una llamada por un rato más. Bien merecido lo tenía, por tirarle huevos a la casa de una anciana en silla de ruedas.

Bullock estaba alegando con Essen en su oficina. Jim masajeó sus sienes de tan sólo verlos.

"¿Otro arresto? ¡Te habías desocupado hace media hora!"

Inspirada por la festividad, Lee tenía un sombrero puntiagudo en su cabeza. Su bata blanca había sido reemplazada por una negra, y en su rostro estaba maquillado con una pequeña araña, atascada entre ir a su ojo o a su oreja. Sus labios eran exageradamente negros.

Jim emuló una sonrisa a lo mejor de sus ánimos. Hablar con Lee era un rito extraño desde _aquella_ llamada. Hasta ahora, el plan de Jim consistía en pretender que no había sucedido, y Lee se había mostrado feliz con seguirle la corriente.

"No hay descanso para los impíos." Ambos se intercalaron con el mismo objetivo en sus caminatas, llegando al segundo piso, y directo al debate entre Essen y Bullock.

"—sus huellas digitales estaban por todo el lugar! ¿Cómo no pueden dar la orden de saqueo?"

"El Juez se ha negado a darnos la luz verde por lo que se sucedió en tu otro caso—"

"El Juez no quiere trabajar el día de hoy, querrás decir. Está muy ocupado preparándose para la pomposa gala de esta noche."

Essan se encogió de hombros. No se molestó en negarlo. "Jim. ¿Sigues aquí?"

Jim frunció su ceño. "¿Sí?"

"Luces peor que los adolescentes que detuviste. ¡Te dije que tenía la noche libre!"

"Capitán, me necesitan—"

"En tus cinco sentidos. Luces como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte del cansancio, Gordon. Es la última vez que lo diré: sal de aquí, duerme una noche completa y regresa cuando tengas un pulso de nuevo."

Jim abrió su boca, pero no se molestó en gastar saliva. Essen ya había cerrado la puerta en su cara, sólo aceptando a Lee en la oficina, junto a Harvey.

Bueno.

Y a ésas iban.

Miró su reloj. Era temprano, considerando que era Halloween.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, el complejo estaba invadido con niños disfrazados. Su nuevo vecino tenía una fiesta—lo cual, era toda una hazaña, porque hasta _ahora_ Jim se enteraba de tener un nuevo vecino. Se dio una larga ducha. Cuando se quedó dormido fue con la televisión en la mitad de un partido de béisbol, a las 6 y cuarto.

Despertó con el sonido de su móvil. Eran cerca de las 9:00 PM.

"¿Mm?"

"¿James?"

Jim gruñó adormilado. Permaneció acostado. "¿Truco o trato, Bruce?"

Una risa fue su recompensa. "¿Está tomando mientras trabaja, Detective Gordon?"

"Puedo expresar buen humor sin estar bajo la influencia."

"En ese caso… Trato. Tengo muchos dulces para negociar."

"Oh, no, señor. He negociado demasiado con usted, últimamente."

"¿Ni siquiera por un paquete de chocolates Lake Champlain?"

Jim no pudo evitarlo. Gimió. "Cielos, Bruce."

Otra risa. "¿Cuál es su última palabra, detective?"

Jim se imaginaba qué era lo que Bruce quería. Pero, levantarse para conducir hasta la Mansión Wayne resultaba demasiado trabajo. Lo expresó, tal cual. "Pero estás tan lejos, y yo tan cómodo en mi cama."

Hubo una pausa. Gordon escuchó música de fondo. Algo de viejo pop. ¿Estaba Bruce en una fiesta? "Por suerte, he encontrado una solución para ese problema."

Jim reconoció la canción. La tenía reproduciéndose ligeramente desde la fiesta de su nuevo vecino. Frunció el ceño.

Tocaron a su puerta.

Jim se sentó. No despegó el móvil de su oreja mientras se puso de pie. Sólo estaba vestido en un pantalón deportivo, y cuando abrió la puerta, los ojos de Bruce se fueron directo a su pecho desnudo. "¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

"Extrañamente, de parte de Alfred." Cerrando su móvil, Bruce se acercó. Ya no ocupaba ponerse de puntillas para besar la mejilla del Alfa. Jim aventó la puerta, apenas dándole importancia. Su cuerpo se electrocutó con tener a Bruce cerca. Fue anormal. Sus feromonas se volvieron locas, en instantes.

El paquete de chocolates fue arrojado al sofá. Bruce apenas tuvo tiempo de retirar su abrigo, antes de que su cuerpo entero fuera aplastado contra la pared.

"¿Qué…?" Su nariz fue directo al cuello del muchacho. Jim inhaló _exquisitez_. La sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a redirigirse a la parte de su anatomía más impertinente. Las manos de Bruce no ayudaron, acariciando los pectorales de Jim con interés científico. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Sólo…" Jadeando, Bruce arrastró su boca para hablarle a su oído. "…un experimento."

Con un gruñido, la mano de Jim encerró al Beta del cuello. Aplicando fuerza mesurada, alejó el rostro de Bruce hasta tenerlo clavado en la pared. "¿Tomaste algo? Esto no es normal… ¿Qué hiciste?"

Bruce enredó sus dedos junto con los suyos sobre su cuello. Los liberó con el mero contacto, llevándose la mano de Jim a su rostro. "Descúbrelo."

Jim lo besó. Lo besó sin una onza de autocontrol. Tuvo a Bruce en sus brazos, levantándolo, cargando su peso por entero. Lo escuchó emitir sonidos de sorpresa ante el asalto, ante las múltiples sensaciones que sus cuerpos estaban creando. Una mano de Jim se metió por debajo del suéter del muchacho.

Los rastros de la evidencia estaban en la _piel_ de Bruce. En el olor a sudor—en el olor a algo más. Algo amargo y oscuro. Jim gimoteó, cuando lo descifró. "¿Por qué, Bruce? ¿Por qué… me haces… esto?"

"Quería… Quería entender… ciertas maquinaciones… que conllevan a la pasión."

"Tu cuerpo indica entenderlo." Con las piernas de Bruce alrededor de la cintura del Alfa, había poco que ocultar. Jim encontró refugio en la clavícula ajena, mordiendo el hueso en castigo. Bruce saltó ante el estímulo. El choque inicial de feromonas estaba perdiendo efecto. Jim se aferró a la cuerda mental que lo llevaría de regreso a la cordura. "Escúchame. Vas a tomar una ducha, ¿entiendes?"

"¿Si no quiero?"

"Entonces yo mismo te arrojaré en la tina con agua fría. ¿Qué te apetece más?"

Con un suspiro, las piernas de Bruce se aflojaron. Jim le ayudó a aterrizar de regreso al piso. No había ni una parte del chico que no estuviera ruborizada. Estaba desfajado de su camiseta y suéter. Tenía saliva en toda su cara. Su cabello era un desastre. Jim resopló por su nariz.

Bruce arrugó su ceño. "¿Te estás burlando de mí?"

"Ducha." Jim ladró. Cuando miró a Bruce ajustado sus pantalones, no se frenó. "Puedes ocuparte de ese problemilla en el baño. Ya has dejado claro lo bien que puedes hacerlo, ¿no?"

Fue el turno de Bruce para resoplar por sus narices en acto satírico. "Seré increíblemente vocal al respecto."

"Perfecto. Pondré los Rolling Stones a todo volumen."

Bruce abortó su caminata hacia el baño. "¿Alguna probabilidad de que me acompañes?"

Por todos los cielos. El chico era un Doberman aferrado a su hueso "No, gracias. Tengo una cita con una caja de chocolates finos."

Cuando por fin escuchó la ducha correr, Jim se desmoronó en el piso, su espalda en contra la pared. Su mano atravesó el elástico de su pantaloncillo. Cerró sus ojos, imaginando a Bruce haciendo lo mismo— _tocándose_ —pensando en Jim mientras se estimulaba.

Porque eso, era lo que el Beta había hecho.

Se había _masturbado_ con propósito, con la meta de dejar secar los rastros de la experiencia en su piel. Había _querido_ que Jim se enterara de lo que había hecho.

Faltaba poco. Muy poco, para que Jim se diera por vencido.

Bruce estaba acorralándolo.

El clímax no fue dulce. Fue intenso, al filo de lo doloroso. Una liberación que lo hizo flotar, despegarlo de la tierra firme, más que no lo dejó con ninguna sensación de plenitud.

Para cuando Bruce salió del baño, Jim había cambiado de ropa, y había tendido un cambio para el joven en el cesto del baño. Las pijamas le quedarían holgadas. No era problema de Jim. Bruce se lo había buscado.

En el televisor, Jim se había decidido por una transmisión de la vieja película _Psicosis_. Esperó a que Bruce se le uniera en la cama. Le ofreció un chocolate, oliendo sólo la esencia de jabón neutro viniendo del Beta.

"¿Lo comprendiste?"

Bruce mordió el postre en forma de esfera. Sólo Bruce podía lucir tan serio comiendo una golosina. "Sí. Ahora sí, me siento preparado."

Jim frunció su ceño, al no recibir más información. Sacudió su cabeza. "Eres tan raro."

No esperó a que Bruce tomara tanta ofensa, como para recibir un almohadazo. "¡Oye!"

"¡Y tú no tienes modales!"

Gordon sólo podía cubrir su rostro contra el ataque fulminante. "¡No dije que no me gustara!"

Bruce gruñó. "Eres totalmente frustrante, ¿lo sabes?" Cuando las almohadas fueron abandonadas como armas mortales, Jim rodó en la cama para acomodarse en la parte opuesta a la cabecera. "No es justo que uses tus flirteos para escapar de los conflictos." Bruce estaba bromeando, pero aun así, Jim tocó su pecho.

"Auch."

Bruce substrajo otro chocolate.

"Oye. ¡Esos son míos!"

"Regresa a reclamarlos, entonces."

Eventualmente, Jim lo hizo. Ambos miraron veinte minutos de la película en silencio, arrasando con las veinticuatro piezas de repostería gourmet. Con el transcurso de la película, la cabeza de Bruce fue encontrando su lugar en el pectoral de Gordon. El brazo del Alfa terminó estirando su brazo detrás de su nuca para darle espacio.

Cuando la escena de la tina del baño llegó a la pantalla, Bruce brincó al ver el ataque a Marion Crane. No escondió su rostro, sin embargo. Miró la secuencia de principio a fin.

"Nunca me contaste cómo terminaste aquí. ¿Algo sobre Alfred?"

Bruce movió su cabeza, mudando al pecho del Alfa para verlo mejor. "Él fue quien me trajo aquí. Me dijo que te habían ahuyentado de la estación. Que apreciarías la compañía."

"¿Cómo lo supo?" - _Oh, pero ya sabes cómo, ¿recuerdas?_ Jim rodó sus ojos para sí. Era peor de lo pensado, si Bullock no podía mantener su bocota cerrada. ¿Intercambiando chismes con Pennyworth? Eso era _bajo_.

"Estás sonriendo." Bruce frunció su entrecejo. "Y tú me llamas a mí, el raro."

"¿Te gustaría pasar la noche?"

El rostro de Bruce se iluminó por entero. Jim tuvo que besarlo.

Bruce se mostró sorprendido por el gesto. "Pensé…"

"¿Qué te castigaría con la ley del hielo? Debería de hacerlo." Jim pasó sus dedos por los cabellos mojados del chico. "Pero tengo que respetar tu forma de jugar. Ganaste esta partida limpiamente, Bruce." Porque, a final de cuentas, no era culpa de Bruce que Jim estuviera perdiendo inmunidad a la conexión biológica entre los dos. Lo que Bruce había llamado experimento, Jim lo llamaba resignación. El camino al infierno, creado por las mejores intenciones. "Tengo esta teoría."

"¿Sí?" Una pierna de Bruce se enredó con la suya.

"Creo que mantener mi distancia sólo empeora las cosas." Acarició la nuca del Beta suavemente. "No es tan diferente a lo que se llama síndrome de abstinencia, ¿sabes? Cada vez que te veo, el efecto… es peor que antes. Entre más lucho, más fuerte es el jalón a tu órbita cuando te vuelvo a ver. Lo que creía una estrategia infalible… no está funcionando."

Bruce tragó saliva. "Así es como me siento." Y Jim le creyó. La desesperación colándose por los ojos del Beta no podía ser un acto.

"Bruce." Jim lamió su boca. Bruce le hizo eco, inconsciente en la acción de sus propios labios. "No podemos perder la cabeza, de todas maneras."

"Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti." El Beta estuvo encima de Jim en un veloz movimiento de su esbelto cuerpo. "¿Por qué es tan incorrecto?"

Porque, eventualmente, llegarían a un punto donde sólo estar cerca no sería suficiente.

Jim jaló a Bruce en un abrazo. Besó su sien.

 _Tic-Toc_ , fue el mortal susurro del Alfa bajo sus costillas.

"Lo leí." Bruce susurró, cuando el momento de quietud se estiró en una laguna de camaradería en las que ambos se podían permitir bajar la guardia. "No soy un Omega, así que mi Marca no es fuerte, lo sé. Pero, encontré este tomo sobre hábitos pretéritos de las tribus Lenni-lenape que describían la funcionabilidad de una marca de fluidos, en vez de feromonas. Es bastante interesante. Así como, increíble en su efectividad, si tienes en cuenta que los datos pertenecen a investigaciones realizadas en el siglo XVII."

"Bruce, si haces esto de nuevo, convenceré a Alfred de mandarte a estudiar a uno de esos colegios que tanto aborreces."

"…Sólo quieres una excusa para verme en uniforme."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

En la segunda entrevista, Bruce tomó el mando. No dejó siquiera que Thompkins abriera su boca, antes de que Bruce respondiera a la incógnita que había concluido la sesión anterior.

"Siento pasión."

Esta vez, el fuego fue inherente a su timbre, humeando fuera de su garganta. Bruce no tuvo que forzar ni una sola palabra.

"Cuando estoy con James, me siento vivo. Me sentiría completamente entumecido, si no lo tuviera." Si no tuviera sus labios, sus manos, su voz, su olor—Bruce estaría vacío, frío. "James me hace experimentar pasión."

La doctora Lee se tomó un momento para procesarlo. Todavía no abría su portafolio. Bruce no le había dado oportunidad. "Parece que hice una fuerte impresión." La mujer sonrió. "No fue mi intención insultarte—"

"No. Querías ponerme a prueba."

Thompkins asintió. "El nivel de compatibilidad entre los dos tiene que tener sentido con sus estados mentales y emocionales. ¿Honestamente? Estoy de tu lado, Bruce. Pero tiene que quedar en récord oficial la concordancia entre lo que piensas y lo que sientes. Por eso era importante presionarte hasta que manifestaras una respuesta de emoción autentica."

"Comprendo." Bruce sonrió. "Por favor dime que torturarás a James de esta misma forma."

La carcajada fue lo que ambos necesitaban para crear rapport. Fue lo que marcó una distinción entre la entrevista anterior, y la actual. "Oh, Bruce. Tómalo por hecho."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Nada como un asalto a un banco para mantener a Jim distraído y de vuelta a terreno familiar.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿Por qué no confías en Bruce?"

Era la preguntaba equivocada. Jim estaba estresado. Lee no tenía derecho a cuestionar sus cimientos emocionales, sin siquiera darle una maldita advertencia. "¿A qué quieres llegar?"

La mujer frente a él no fue su amiga, ni su colega. Fue una mente fría. "Quiero llegar a respuestas honestas, para empezar—"

"Confío en Bruce. No estaría involucrado con alguien de quien desconfiara."

"Lo has hecho antes."

Jim colocó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus muslos, sabiendo que estaba recurriendo a un lenguaje corporal ejecutado en interrogatorios. "Haz conocido a todos mis amantes del pasado, ¿o qué?"

"Durante tu ultimo celo, no confiaste en Bruce lo suficiente para compartir el fenómeno a su lado. Ni siquiera fuiste honesto con Bruce en lo que necesitabas emocionalmente de él. Alguien ajeno tuvo que intervenir para que ustedes dos confrontaran la situación."

"No confiaba en _mi_ —"

"No confiaste en Bruce para ponerte en sus manos."

"No." Jim respiró hondo. "No confié en mi capacidad para detenerme."

"¿Acaso Bruce te ha pedido detenerte… alguna ocasión?"

Jim miró a Lee con incredulidad. "No necesita hacerlo. Es mi responsabilidad."

Lee frunció su ceño. "No, Jim. No lo es. Bruce tiene su propio juicio, y su propia capacidad de decir _No_ , cuando él lo sienta requerido. Lo conoces mejor que yo, ¿es Bruce el tipo de persona que se deja manipular fácilmente?"

"No."

"¿Alguna vez ha expresado sentirse desvalorado con la manera en la que lo tratas?"

Jim tragó saliva. " _No_."

"¿Crees que de ser así, se quedaría con la boca cerrada?"

"Hay un desbalance de poder entre Bruce y yo, Lee. No puedes decir que Bruce no me seguiría la corriente cuando la influencia de un Alfa está de por medio. Bruce no tiene el mismo compromiso con el cumplimiento de las leyes al igual que yo. No está consciente de las consecuencias—"

"Mientes, Jim." El furor en la voz de Lee estuvo a la par con el Alfa. "Bruce es extremadamente inteligente, así como maduro, como para comprender las consecuencias legales de sus acciones. Tiene un compás moral. Sus facultades están intactas, y puede distinguir entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto." Entonces la mujer sacó un manojo de hojas unidas a un clip. Lo tiró a la mesa que los separaba. "Y no lo digo yo, lo dicen pruebas psicólogas estandarizadas. ¿Quieres datos duros para tu perspectiva policiaca? ¿Pruebas tangibles? Lee los resultados. Ve por ti mismo de lo que Bruce es capaz."

Jim no tomó la ofrenda. Bruce lo odiaría si Jim escogiera husmear los rayos-x de su psique, en lugar de averiguar lo que hacía a Bruce hacer tic por sí mismo. "¿Cuál es tú punto?"

"¿No has estado escuchando? No confías en Bruce lo suficiente para permitir intimidad entre los dos."

" _Intimidad_ implica un amplio rango de situaciones—"

"En este caso, me refiero a relaciones sexuales."

Jim ni siquiera se sintió sorprendido por el núcleo del asunto. Una parte de él, lo había visto venir. Le echó un vistazo a los documentos que Lee había tirado en la mesa. "Así que, está allí, ¿cierto? ¿Una clase de arma con la que Bruce ahora me podrá disparar y disparar hasta que acabe con mi cordura? No cambia nada, Lee, todavía estaría rompiendo la ley."

"No es ilegal darle a la persona que amas lo que necesita."

"Perfecto. Será mi defensa ante el tribunal."

"Puedes usarla, de hecho."

Jim gruñó. Apretó el puente de su nariz. "Sé que Bruce es un adolescente con hormonas. Sé que yo no ayudo para que las mantenga en calma. Pero esta situación no da para más."

"Jim. No es tan sencillo. No puedes encerrar esta situación en un plano de blanco y negro. La ley es flexible en casos similares al tuyo. La interacción hormonal de parejas compatibles, raramente se apega a las arcaicas regulaciones sobre el consentimiento sexual. Existen amparos, si puedes demostrar que la falta de consumación entre Bruce y tú persona está afectando la funcionalidad de ambos—"

"No lo está."

Lee no apreció ser interrumpida de nuevo. Hizo un puchero inconsciente que resaltó en sus labios rojos. Le levantó sus cejas a Jim como preguntándole _¿Ya terminaste de actuar inmaduro?_ "Hablo en serio."

"Al igual que yo."

"Tu último celo no fue un acontecimiento regular. ¿Vas a negar que no fue causado por el desbalance hormonal entre Bruce y tú?"

El móvil vibró dentro de los pantalones de Gordon. Existía un Dios, después de todo. Alfa y Beta sostuvieron miradas por un momento.

Luego, Jim sacó el teléfono. Miró el nombre de Bullock en la pantalla. "Tengo que responder."

Lee sabía que era una excusa para oír. Aun así, asintió.

Cinco minutos después, Jim estaba saliendo del edificio.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Encontraron al sospechoso dentro de un refrigerador, una vez que exploraron el taller Kleg's Moto. Esa misma tarde, hubo otro asalto.

"Y luego eran cuatro." Jim paró la grabación de seguridad del banco, tres horas después de dejar la escena del crimen.

"Gente va a andar rondando los bancos esperando por unos cuantos dólares de estos idiotas. Nunca vamos a atraparlos si nadie quiere que los atrapemos. Llámame chapado a la antigua, pero cuando los delincuentes son más populares que los policías—¡Eso es anarquía!" El periódico que Bullock sacudió en la cara de Jim durante su discurso agitado, fue arrojado al escritorio.

Tenía razón. Jim suspiró. "Piénsalo. Mientras exista alguien dispuesto a ponerse la capucha roja, esta pandilla durará para siempre."

"¡No tengo tiempo para su _para siempre_!"

Jim sonrió. "No que no aprecie la pasión, pero debo recalcar la anormalidad de tu indignación. ¿Qué te picó?"

Por la mueca sombría de Bullock, el pan danés que estaba devorando como cena, parecía ser el peor pan del mundo. "Nada. Sólo las consecuencias de mis propias estupideces. Debería tomar mi propio consejo de vez en cuando…" Bullock levantó sus lentes de su cara para usarlos sobre su cabeza. Ahora sentado, Harvey estaba gruñéndole a su desorden de informes.

Gordon cerró delicadamente el folder que tenía sobre su regazo. Esta era la hora en donde, como buen compañero, preguntaba qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, el mismo Gordon aún se sentía dañado por su cita psiquiátrica con el mismo Satanás. Empezó lentamente. "Mmm."

"¡Quiso decir!" De acuerdo. Bullock no quería lento. "¡Sé perfectamente que el Kool-Aid que tú te tomas es el más demente—"

"¡Pero tenías que tener una probada!" Jim interceptó, en equitativa impaciencia. "¿Tenemos que hablar al respecto justo ahora?"

Para extraños, la conversación no parecería tener coherencia alguna. Tanto Jim como Harvey, así lo preferían.

"¿Sabes qué? Es tú culpa, nadie más que tú me ha arrastrado a convivir con tanto tipo de la alta sociedad—"

"Oh, dame un maldito respiro. No pediste mi consejo ni antes, durante o después. No me metas en el explosivo desenlace de tus malas ideas."

El pecho de Bullock se infló como paloma ofendida. Lo que dijo Gordon, caló hondo. Hubo una pausa de incómodo silencio entre medio de su escritorio.

"Lo haces ver tan fácil, ¿sabes? Día y noche atrapas a los malos, te manchas las manos, y ves lo peor de la sociedad. Pero a pesar de estar mugroso por el trabajo, ese chiquillo te abre las puertas de su castillo como si llegaras en corcel blanco como la nieve. Así no funciona… Por lo menos, así no es como se supone que debería funcionar."

Jim suspiró. _Bullock_ estaba acudiendo a _metáforas_. En verdad debió arder, lo que fuera que Alfred le había hecho. "Tu primer error fue asumir que Bruce y Alfred viven a nuestro nivel. No lo hacen."

Los ojos de Harvey se intercalaron con los suyos, cautelosos. Era la primera vez que lo ponían en voz alta y clara. Bullock no preguntó desde cuando lo había averiguado, ni cómo.

"Pensé…" Jim carraspeó su garganta. Hablar de las conquistas de su compañero, no era de sus pasatiempos favoritos. No obstante, Bullock era su hermano. "Pensé que todo iba bien con ustedes dos. ¿Qué pasó?"

Harvey tardó tanto en responder, que Jim pensó que ya cambiarían el tema. "El Factor Ex, mi amigo. Teníamos planes. Luego, me habla diez minutos antes para cancelar, pero se oye raro. Decidí tomar una hoja de tu libro y visitar el lado más verde de las Mansiones. ¿Y adivina qué? Tenía compañía."

"¿Qué clase… de compañía?"

"¡La clase que involucra limpiar profundamente las muelas de otro fulano con tu lengua! Dios, ¿tú qué crees?"

Jim frunció el ceño. Eso no sonaba digno de Alfred. El hombre era de todo, menos descuidado. O cruel. "¿Pero cómo te diste cuenta?"

Bullock se encogió de hombros. "Puede, o no, que haya visto la ilícita escena por la ventana mientras me estacionaba."

"¿Estabas _espiándolo_?"

"¡Nadie contestaba la puerta! Soy un detective, hombre. ¡Tenía que investigar!"

Gordon necesitaba café. Pronto. "¿Así que no hablaste con él directamente? Sólo huiste con tu ego herido, en vez de comportarte como un adulto."

"¿Qué hay que hablar?" Las defensas se levantaron. Bullock ya estaba colocándose la chaqueta de cuero y el sombrero. "Seamos honestos. Me hizo un favor. No es como si fuera algo serio. No estábamos tomándonos de la mano en Gotham Park y comiendo helado. Y hablando de cosas que no son azucaradas y cursis como esta conversación, vayamos por un maldito café—"

Gordon le bloqueó la huida con su cuerpo. No articuló palabra en primera estancia, pensando en lo que debería agregar, antes de dejarle a Bullock desechar todo el asunto. No se sintió correcto. "Habla con él."

Harvey alzó sus cejas. "No pregunté antes. ¿Cómo te fue con la Doctora Thompkins?"

Jim gruñó. "Vamos por ese café."

"Así de bien, ¿huh?"

Una hora después, estaban de regreso en el precinto atendiendo al Señor Chaing. Su mutua miseria personal pareció resaltar el pensamiento rápido de ambos detectives, encontrando el mejor antídoto al trabajar juntos con ingenio agudo y buena intuición. Desde el momento que tuvieron identificado a Clyde Destro, las piezas de dominó fueron cayendo.

Fue después de dejar libre a Clyde para que sirviera de anzuelo, que Jim decidió agarrar camino al laboratorio forense.

Lee estaba de espaldas, acomodando tubos diminutos en el congelador. Jim hizo ruido con sus pasos, para avisar su presencia. La mujer rotó hacia él, atareada.

"¿Jim? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Estás durmiendo con mi ex."

La boca de Lee se abrió en total shock.

"Me molesta. Me molesta… mucho." El Factor Ex, Harvey lo había llamado. Que acertado. "En primera, porque es así como Bárbara me lastimó la última vez. En segunda, no puedo evitarlo, pero una parte de mi siente celos al respecto."

"No es cómo lo imaginas."

Jim levantó la mano para frenarla. No quería detalles. "Hasta ahora, puedo decir que sólo me he enamorado de tres personas en mi vida. Me iba a _casar_ con ella, Lee. No es cualquier persona—Nunca lo será. Bárbara es un maldito fantasma que siempre estará allí. Si tengo reservas sobre _confiar_ en Bruce, tengo buena razón para ello."

El foco encima de la cabeza de Lee fue casi visible cuando se encendió con Eureka. Leslie era extremadamente lista. En un parpadeo fue como si estuvieran de regreso en el departamento de la doctora, sesión todavía en proceso. "¿Cuál es tu miedo? ¿Qué crees que sería lo peor que Bruce te podría hacer?"

- _Preferir sus secretos, que a todo lo demás_. "Supongo que no importa, ¿cierto? Tengo que superarlo, de una forma u otra. Lo haré, Lee. Pero tienes que dejarme asimilarlo. Bruce tiene que dejarme asimilarlo. No intenten acorralarme. No les gustará el resultado."

Se dio media vuelta sin darle oportunidad a Lee de armar un nuevo argumento. Sólo quería dejar claro lo que sabía. Estaba hastiado de caminar por campos minados. No jugaría al gato y al rato con Bárbara, si ésas eran sus intenciones. Ya tenía bastante en su propio plato.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Le hicieron plantón a Destro casi la noche completa. Entre las 3:15 AM y 4:49 AM Jim había sido débil y había contado su traumática experiencia con su sesión con Lee, y el efecto de las malévolas trampas de Bruce Wayne sobre su libido. Sirvió bastante para mantener a Bullock despierto.

"Dios mío, Jim, eres patético."

Jim rodó sus ojos.

"Si quieres mi consejo—"

"De hecho—"

"¡Sólo dale al mocoso lo que quiere!"

"Excelente consejo. Gracias."

"Hablo en serio. No te entiendo. ¿Con quién quieres quedar bien? Tengo de buena fuente que a estas alturas, a Pennyworth le vale un rabo de conejo la castidad del niñito. Su peste hormonal lo está volviendo loco. ¿Sus padres? Seis metros bajo tierra. ¿La ley? Por favor. Se trata de Bruce Wayne, se podría casar con un chimpancé, y los tabloides le aplaudirían. Nah… Algo pasa aquí. Se trata de ti. Y no me des esa cortina de psico-habladurías."

Jim quería sacar su cabeza, y aplastarla en la nieve helada de afuera. "Cielo santo, Harvey. ¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar al respecto?"

"Quieres ceder."

Jim tragó saliva.

"Cada maldito día."

Harvey produjo un sonido de victoria. "Si tú no le das lo que quiere, lo va a buscar en alguien más. Quizás alguien con rizos rubios y fetiche por el cuero. ¿Qué acaso Wayne no se hizo muy amigo de Selina?"

"Ahora, sólo intentas agraviarme."

"Fuiste un adolescente, Jim. Sabes que tengo razón."

Si Selina fuera a… Jim la destruiría. No podía siquiera pensar en la noción. "Ahí viene nuestro hombre."

Ebrio, pero seguía con vida. El robusto hombre venía bamboleándose por la calle de enfrente. Por si fuera poco, Clyde tenía una lata de cerveza cubierta en bolsa de papel en su mano. Como si necesitara más alcohol en su sistema. Lo observaron subir al tercer piso del complejo de apartamentos. Quinces minutos después, se escucharon disparos. Bullock y Gordon entraron en acción.

Destro estaba en el piso con una herida de bala en el costado. Estaba consciente y quejándose por una ambulancia. La rutina de policía malo no le sirvió a Harvey para sacarle los nombres que integraban la pandilla de asaltantes, pero la curiosidad de Jim sí. Con las cartas de rechazo de múltiples préstamos, Jim unió los cabos sobre el móvil de los asaltos: venganza.

"Banco de Préstamos Internacionales de Ciudad Gotham. ¿Este es su próximo objetivo?"

"¿Dónde está mi ambulancia?" Gruñó Destro, malhumorado. Fue la respuesta que necesitaron.

A las 8:00 AM en punto, GCPD tenía rodeado el lugar, así como a los tres integrantes restantes de la pandilla Red Hood. Se abrió fuego inevitablemente. Arrogante en su creencia de que sería inmortal con la capucha puesta, el nuevo líder los enfrentó con una escopeta. Cuando se le acabó la munición, el tonto quiso usar una pistola que había tenido escondida en sus pantalones.

Era sólo un chico. Un chico tonto y desesperado. Un chico que no le dejó opción a Jim más que dispararle a muerte.

Al despojarlo de la afamada capucha roja, Jim sintió sólo frustración. Intercambió una mirada con Harvey.

"Necesito un pan danés." Bullock masculló.

El celular de Jim lo distrajo de la anticlimática conclusión. Lo sacó sin checar el ID. "¿Sí?"

Era Bruce.

"¿Cual hospital?"

Bruce citó el nombre del hospital con voz temblorosa.

"Está bien. Voy en camino. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy ileso." La llamada fue desconectaba segundos después. Jim cazó el rastro de Bullock de regreso al auto. Se metió al asiento del pasajero.

"Olvida el pan danés. Alfred está en el hospital."

Obtuvo más de lo esperado. Bullock se llenó de tensión. "¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Lo apuñalaron. Alguien intentó robar la Mansión. No estoy seguro. Presiona el acelerador con todo lo que tienes."

El pavimento quedó marcado con las huellas de las llantas en su salida precipitada.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 15.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¡) NdA (¡):
> 
> Por si no quedo claro, el Ex que Bullock menciona se trata de Reginald Payne. ¡Alfred tiene muchas explicaciones que dar al respecto!


	16. herido de guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos lucharon por control—Claro que lo hicieron. Alfred mordió la clavícula de Harvey, cuando su ingle fue apretada por una mano hambrienta. Harvey pellizcó un pezón en cuanto pudo deshacerse del estúpido y presuntuoso suéter. Ni siquiera llegaron a la recamara, para cuando ambos tenían sus manos en sus erecciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Situado antes y durante el episodio 1x18 "Everyone Has a Cobblepot."

**16.**

**[+]+[+]**

" _No hay ni un corazón_

_que no venga herido de guerra."_

-Miguel Bosé, (No hay ni un corazón que valga la pena).

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Eres la última persona que esperaba ver en esta pocilga, en un viernes por la noche."

Bullock le colocó una botella de cerveza sobre la barra. Alfred la aceptó con una expresión de sorpresa. El hombre estaba fuera de uniforme, por así decirlo. Aunque el hombre parecía ser incapaz de separarse de un traje, por lo menos sólo un suéter oscuro acompañaba el saco de sastre. Nada de chalecos. Nada de relojes de cadena. "El Mayordomo" estaba en descanso.

Aun así, Pennyworth resaltaba como un pulgar hinchado en el bar irlandés.

Al primer trago de la cerveza, Alfred hizo una mueca. "Comienzo a ver por qué, con esta orina de gato que llaman cerveza."

"Bienvenido al mundo de los bajos estándares. Así que, Brillante Penny, ¿trabajo o placer?"

Alfred le llamó al cantinero. Pidió dos Ginness—lo más caro de la carta.

"Obviamente, placer. Gordon se ha encargado de aliviarme del primero por esta noche."

Oh, sí. Cita en el circo. "¿Qué no estaba yo invitando los tragos?" A pesar de su reniego, no dudó en abandonar su botella de Samuel Adams.

Alfred chocó sus botellas juntas. "Puedes encargarte de la siguiente ronda, si tu orgullo lo demanda."

Así comenzó, entonces. La siguiente ronda la pagó Bullock, junto con el taxi que pidieron media hora después.

Tiempo, no era algo al que ninguno de ellos les gustaba gastar. Las intenciones habían estado desde el inicio. Sus feromonas eran compatibles, sus motivaciones claras—¿Para qué fingir lo contrario, si ambos tenían la oportunidad de sacarle provecho a la noche libre?

"Santo Cielo, no te andas con juegos." Bullock apenas tenía cerrada la puerta de su apartamento, y las manos de Alfred estaban por todas partes. Lo primero que Harvey hizo fue deshacerse del saco—quería desordenar al hombre.

Alfred lo besó con las armas bien puestas. Fue una colisión de fuego. Sus feromonas se expandieron.

Ambos lucharon por control— _Claro_ que lo hicieron. Alfred mordió la clavícula de Harvey, cuando su ingle fue apretada por una mano hambrienta. Harvey pellizcó un pezón en cuanto pudo deshacerse del estúpido y presuntuoso suéter. Ni siquiera llegaron a la recamara, para cuando ambos tenían sus manos en sus erecciones.

"Sólo—déjame." Era raro que Bullock sintiera su lengua atascada. Pero, con un demonio, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había excitado así. Compatibilidad entre Alfas no era usual. "Quiero tocarte, hombre. ¡Déjame!"

Para su sorpresa, Alfred se lo permitió. Al acostase en el sofá, el Alfa dejó que Bullock se encargara de desvestirlo. "No eres lo que…"

"¿Mmm?"

Alfred jadeaba. No terminó su oración. Miraba a Bullock con conflicto. Harvey lamió un camino del ombligo que desnudó, de regreso al pezón del otro Alfa. El gemido que vibró en consecuencia lo hizo gruñir. Los dedos hundiéndose en su cabello, lo hizo ronronear.

"…Harv'."

Scottie había abierto sus piernas en este preciso lugar. Bullock la había deseado, en su momento. Pero, ni aquel encuentro se podía comparar a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. La carne de Pennyworth estaba cubierta en cicatrices. Estaba en mejor forma que el mismo Harvey, y olía a pólvora. A algo peligroso. Cuando las piernas de Alfred se anclaron en las caderas de Bullock, fue una victoria.

"Tienes la idea adecuada." Harvey tenía en posesión la erección de Alfred para convencerlo mejor. La masajeó con cruel lentitud, acostumbrándose a la textura. Con sus pies, Alfred estaba empujándole los bóxers lejos de la curva de su trasero.

"Ha pasado… un largo tiempo." Ojos cerrados, boca hinchada. Así, se extrajo la confesión. "Sí. Más abajo, en el nudo—Oh. ¡Oh, sí!" Alfred onduló su cuerpo por entero en dirección de Harvey, jalando el rostro del detective para besarlo otra vez. Su lengua era diabólica. Harvey se distrajo tanto que dejó sin atención el miembro goteando en su cargo.

"De acuerdo." Bullock dijo entre besos. "A la próxima." No tenía lo necesario para tomar a Alfred de la manera que quería. No había planeado por esto. "No duraré—Mierda. Quiero probarlo—Espera."

Fue el turno de Alfred para gruñir incomprensiblemente. Intentó recuperar la boca de Harvey, pero los planes habían cambiado. Harvey se deslizó por aquel torso en dirección inversa, ahora con el nudo del Alfa siendo el objetivo. El contacto de su boca con el pilar de carne pulsante, tuvo a Alfred tirando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Harvey succionó la hinchazón de glándulas en la base del pene. Alfred eyaculó al roce de sus dedos, su nudo engrandeciéndose en el proceso. Bullock continuó estimulando de base a punta, amando los gemidos fervorosos rompiéndose de aquella maldita perfecta compostura… Sólo un mismo Alfa podía conocer pequeños sucios secretos como este, y sólo Harvey sabría que en tan poco tiempo tuvo a Pennyworth desecho, en este viejo sofá.

Harvey concluyó con una nalgada en el trasero de Alfred. "Mi turno."

Alfred destapó su rostro parcialmente con su antebrazo. "¿Podrías esperar… hasta que mi corazón… deje querer salirse de mi boca?"

"No tienes que moverte." Bullock no necesitaría mucho, a estas alturas. Una brisa de la ventana y adiós mundo cruel. Terminó de desvestirse de sus bóxers y de su wife-beater. "De hecho… Quédate justo así."

Harvey no tenía un cuerpo moldeado con el mismo régimen británico que su amante. Estaba en forma gracias a su trabajo, pero su estómago blando dejaba ver que su dieta diaria no era muy balanceada. Harvey no tenía ningún problema con su autoimagen. No necesitaba haber salido de una portada de revista para hacer sentir bien a sus parejas. Le gustó que Alfred no le prestara importancia, de igual forma. Sus pupilas dilatadas siguieron los movimientos de su puño con hambre vivaz. El deseo en su mirada no buscó por perfección.

Su propio nudo se hinchó. Harvey no cesó de masturbarse, apreciando la vista que tenía frente a él. "Ow, demonios." Pre-eyaculación explotó de su miembro directo al abdomen de Alfred, quien sonrió. "Definitivamente… habrá una próxima vez."

Alfred se elevó del sofá, sin aviso, rompiendo el anterior mandato. En completo silencio, el hombre se dirigió al regazo de Harvey con su propia boca. Introdujo su erección por entero en boca, retirando la mano de Harvey con un manotazo. Bullock embistió una, dos, tres veces—Y el show terminó. Rodó sus ojos en blanco y expulsó su semilla en la garganta del otro Alfa.

Fue un contrato firmado, desde entonces.

La próxima vez, vino más rápido de lo previsto. Si los dos conspiraron para que Wayne fuera mandado a torturar al pobre Jimbo en la lejanía del centro de Gotham, ninguno de los dos sintió remordimiento.

"Harvey." Fue lo que Alfred repitió una y otra vez, su cuerpo entero apoyado sobre su costado izquierdo. "Te cortaré el pito si no te apresuras."

"¿Es lo que me gano por ser considerado?" Bullock buscó por un beso, pero Alfred se lo negó. Harvey besó un hombro con extra-baba sólo para causar que Alfred se retorciera. "…Estás angosto." Y en posesión de uno de los mejores traseros en existencia. Harvey tijereó el canal entre aquel par de nalgas, encontrando oro entre sus exploraciones cuando Alfred gimió _._

 _-Hola, próstata, vieja amiga_.

"Voltéate."

Alfred hizo lo contrario a lo que Bullock pidió. Rodó su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo, colocándose una almohada debajo de sus caderas. No era la vista que Bullock había querido, pero no podía quejarse. Ahora sí estaban preparados. Bullock abrió el paquete de condón. Vació más lube en sus dedos, y procedió verse desaparecer lentamente en el cuerpo de Pennyworth.

"Dios." El anillo del meñique de Pennyworth brilló con la luz de la lámpara, cuando dicha mano buscó ciegamente por alguna parte corporal de su compañero. Harvey la tomó entre la suya, acomodándola en su propia cadera izquierda. "Sigue… Sigue."

"Oh, me gusta ese tipo de voz tuyo. Cuando según tú, quieres mandar, pero… en verdad estás rogándome." Dio la primera embestida por énfasis. El gemido de Alfred fue inédito. Harvey salió hasta la raíz y volvió a entrar, de golpe. Su barriga hizo choque escandaloso con el trasero del otro Alfa, y la cama no fue inmune al movimiento continuo sobre sus resortes. Harvey fue embistiendo en ritmo creciente, logrando acceso cada vez más fino y fluido. "Santo cielo."

Alfred levantó sus caderas en respuesta. "Sabrás cuando realmente esté rogándote." Quiso emparejarse a las embestidas de Harvey, pero fue inmovilizado.

"No." El Alfa en Harvey gruñó. Se deshizo de la almohada bajo el regazo de Alfred antes de proseguir. "Ven aquí." Jaló a Alfred hasta tenerlo de rodillas, y con su espalda enteramente adherida a su torso. Mantenerse en balance implicó que los brazos de Bullock lo rodearan. El ángulo hizo cambios maravillosos. Los jadeos de Harvey acariciaron el lóbulo del otro hombre. Sus cuerpos rebotaron obscenamente, ahora conectados en las embestidas y la banda sonora que estas implicaban.

Alfred enredó su mano en el cuello de Harvey. El hombre siseó entre dientes. Harvey hundió sus fosas nasales en su nuca. Respiró hondo.

El olor de Pennyworth era delicioso. Su piel era la peor arma que el hombre podría manejar.

Harvey lamió hectáreas de ella. Mordió un hombro. Succionó futuros moretones sin

coordinación, queriendo dejar su marca donde pudiera. No quería que a Alfred se le olvidara, ni un segundo, de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo que el Alfa escogiera callar a la luz del día, su propio cuerpo lo delataría.

Y vaya, que había mucho que Alfred escogía callar.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Wayne estaba embarrando sus mocos encima de Gordon, para cuando Bullock estuvo listo para entrar a la habitación de hospital.

Había tubos por todos lados. El rostro de Alfred apenas era visible.

Estaba tan quieto y pálido, que parecía cadáver. Bullock salió de la habitación de nuevo.

Acoso la estación de enfermeras hasta que le llamaron al doctor encargado del caso. Bullock le extrajo el estatus del paciente. Alfred había sido apuñalado en el esternón con un arma blanca. Había rasgado el intestino grueso, pero tras la cirugía, habían detenido la hemorragia interna. Ningún otro órgano vital había sido tocado.

Según el doc, Pennyworth había corrido con suerte.

Bullock no creía en suerte. En su opinión, si Alfred estaba vivo, es porque se lo habían permitido.

Regresó a la habitación con café para los adultos, y bagels para los hambrientos. Wayne había dejado de llorar, por lo menos. Estaba adherido a Jim de pies a cabeza, ambos sentados en el sofá para los visitantes. Con su cabeza en el hombro del Alfa, y sus brazos intercalados al torso de éste, Wayne lució dolorosamente joven.

"Acabo de charlar con el doctor. Está fuera de peligro, chico." Bullock esparció la cafeína y el azúcar por doquier. A Bruce le brillaron los ojitos con las buenas noticias, pero ni siquiera levantó su rostro—estaba sumergido en el confort de feromonas. Jim lo tenía en completo estado de placidez. "Es cuestión que despierte de la anestesia para saber qué demonios sucedió."

"Gracias, Harvey." Jim murmuró, mientras tomaba el café del portavasos. "¿Has hablado con Essen?"

"La llamé. Tenemos que darle el informe de lo sucedió en el banco para mañana. Quería que regresáramos a la estación ASAP pero le dije… que estabas indispuesto."

Bruce no comió. Siguió mirando, perdido, el espacio. Sus dedos jugueteaban con el anillo de Alfred. La mano de Jim seguía sobando la nuca del muchacho, y parecía que lo tenía hipnotizado.

No había otro lugar para sentarse. Bullock se movió al lado opuesto de la cama, mirando el perfil de Alfred.

Debajo del olor del antiséptico, las feromonas del otro Alfa le saludaron. Reconocieron la presencia de Bullock, aun cuando su dueño no podía.

Diablos.

"Fue alguien que conocía. Apuñar a alguien requiere estar cerca." ¿Y cuándo Alfred, dejaba que se le acercara un completo extraño sin primero romperle el cuello?

"Sirvieron juntos en la Fuerza Británica Aérea."

Cuando el murmullo salió de la boca de Wayne, tanto Gordon como Bullock necesitaron un momento para asegurarse de que la revelación había sido real. Jim se quedó inmóvil, sólo compartiendo una mirada con su compañero.

"¿Lo viste?"

"No fue un intento de robo—O eso creo. No sé qué sucedió. Sólo entré al estudio y Alfred estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando."

"Pero, viste su cara, ¿cierto?"

"Pasó la noche en la Mansión, claro que vi su rostro." El chico se retiró del abrazo de su Alfa para acercarse al barandal de la camilla. Miró a su mayordomo con detenimiento. "Alfred no querría que les contara más. Eran buenos amigos."

"Buenos amigos no te apuñalan en el torso como despedida." Harvey gruñó. Le hizo cara a Bruce por sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Alfred, también apoderándose de un barandal.

"Somos los policías, Wayne, tienes que darnos toda la información, si quieres que atrapemos a este tipo."

"Harvey." Detrás del Beta, Jim Gordon se levantó en la personificación de luz roja. Cubrió las espaldas de Wayne en protección instintiva. "Esperemos a que Alfred despierte, ¿de acuerdo?" _No presiones_ , fue lo no articulado, aunque gestionado con cejas rubias.

Bullock rodó sus ojos. "Como sea." Salió de la habitación con humo saliendo de sus orejas. No llegó lejos. Jim gritó su nombre en el pasillo para frenarlo.

"¿Podrías calmarte?"

Harvey dio reversa. "Tu noviecito podía hacer un retrato hablado del atacante mientras Alfred despierta. Esperar, es desperdiciar tiempo. ¡Lo sabes, Jim! Si tan sólo hablaras con el chico—"

"Es el tipo que viste, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que fue el ex de Alfred quien lo apuñaló?"

"No pienso, estoy _seguro_."

Gordon lo tomó del hombro. "Si es así, dudo que Alfred vaya a querer levantar cargos. Oíste a Bruce, sirvieron juntos en la Fuerza. Esa clase de amigos no se traicionan fácilmente. Son leales hasta la médula. Por lo menos, es la clase amigo que Alfred es. Querrá hacerse cargo del asunto por su cuenta."

"No después de que me oiga." Bullock tumbó la mano de Jim con su brazo. "Escucha. Tengo que tomar una siesta, al menos. No dormimos en toda la noche."

Jim suspiró, pero lo dejó ir. "Te llamo en cuanto despierte."

Excepto que Bullock no tuvo tempo para ninguna siesta. Harvey tenía a dos policías de pacotilla en espera de regreso en su departamento—lacayos de Loeb. Lo que tenían en mente mantuvo a Bullock ocupado hasta la noche. Para cuando revisó su móvil de nuevo, tenía 9 llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de texto sin leer.

Bullock se sentó a oscuras en su Dodge afuera de su apartamento por un rato, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer en la oficina del Comisionado. Jim perdería la chaveta cuando se enterara. Essen le aplicaría la ley del hielo por un largo tiempo, y cada vez que Harvey le viera la cara a Flass, querría meterle un derechazo. La pelea que Harvey había traído consigo desde que había visto a Alfred postrado en la cama, se le había succionado. Ahora, se sintió exhausto.

Regresó al hospital.

Para su sorpresa, el sabueso de Wayne no estaba en la habitación. Bullock se asomó con cautela. La televisión estaba encendida en lo alto de la pared, con un noticiero.

"Vas a pasar, ¿o qué?"

El alivio que Harvey sintió al escuchar ese malhumorado reproche, le aligeró el paso. Entró por entero, quitándose el sombrero en el proceso. "De vuelta a tu dulce personalidad."

Los ojos plateados de Alfred estaban semi-abiertos. La morfina estaba dando beneficios inesperados, porque la sonrisa que el Alfa le lanzó, fue algo completamente nuevo. "Luces como me siento, Harv'."

Bullock no pudo más. Se dejó caer sobre el pie de la camilla. "Nos diste un buen susto."

"Lo sé. No fue mi intención."

Hubo una pausa, donde ambos sólo se miraron. Bullock terminó suspirando. "No nos dirás quién te atacó, ¿cierto?"

Pennyworth frunció su ceño. "El Detective Gordon ya tuvo su turno al respecto."

Harvey rodó sus ojos. "En verdad envidio a ese bastardo. Casi te mata y deja a Wayne huérfano de nuevo, y ya puedo ver que una parte de ti lo ha perdonado. Debe ser, en verdad, un tipo especial en tu agenda."

Alfred no se molestó en seguir farsas. " _Especial_ , no es el adjetivo que estoy pensando, ahora mismo."

"Es el que se 'escapó', lo más seguro. He tenido esa clase de Exes."

Los ojos de Pennyworth se abrieron en totalidad, al escucharlo. Bullock tuvo la satisfacción de ver culpa en la carota del Alfa. "Harv—"

"Nah, espera. Esta es la parte donde te aconsejo que lo mandes al carajo, porque puedes encontrarte a alguien mucho mejor. Más apuesto, seguro que sí."

"¿Oh? ¿Y dentro de los nominados como Alguien Mejor, podría encontrar tu nombre?"

Bullock hizo una mueca. "No exactamente." Recordar su reunión con Loeb hizo hincapié en el punto a tratar. Bullock no se consideraba un superhéroe. Sólo intentaba sobrevivir. Era todo lo que podía ofrecer. Jim era el héroe con su historia de amor con el Príncipe de Gotham, no él. "Pero, puedes considerarme como alguien a quien en verdad le gusta estar en tu compañía… Y si no he apuñalado a Jim en un mal día hasta ahora, puedes considerarme alguien en quien confiar."

El silencio que prosiguió se sintió pesado sobre los hombros de Bullock. Alfred lo miraba con una amplia gama de sentimientos, Harvey no quería descifrarla. Quería una respuesta clara. Esperó hasta que sonido volviera a emitirse de la garganta ronca del paciente.

"No eres lo que… esperaba."

Harvey sonrió. "Ya lo dijiste antes." O aquello, había sido lo que Alfred había querido decir, en su primera noche juntos.

"Yo… disfruto tu compañía, en similar forma, Harvey."

"Genial." Era todo lo que Bullock necesitaba escuchar. Ahora, sería el turno de Alfred para decidir que quería sacar, de su tiempo juntos. "Tengo que irme. ¿Tiene idea de cuándo te darán de alta?"

"Tan pronto como mis rodillas dejen de temblar como gelatina. Preferiría recuperarme en mi hogar con el amo Bruce."

Y hablando del diablo mismo, el chico escogió ese momento para entrar. Bullock apostaba a que el mocoso había estado espiándolos. "Detective Bullock, hola."

Harvey apretó un hombro del niño en saludo. Se colocó de vuelta su sombrero. "Bueno, si necesitan un aventón a la mansión cuando quieras salir de aquí, pueden llamarme—"

"Oh, sí, lo haremos." Wayne se apresuró a prometer, interrumpiendo lo que Alfred hubiera formular. El endemoniado joven estaba sonriendo. "Mientras tanto, por favor, cuídense, usted y James."

- _Nunca lo hacemos_. Harvey confesó en su cabeza. - _Por eso nos metemos en tantos embrollos._

Al siguiente día, Jim Gordon estaba rabiando por todo el precinto. El cerdo de Arnold Flass había sido reinstituido como agente de policía y era gracias a la confesión falsa que Loeb le había obligado a Harvey a realizar. Jim se comportó como un maníaco, y un completo idiota. Huyó a las faldas de Harvey Dent después de confrontarlo, y todo el día Bullock los miró entrar y salir de la estación como gallinas sin cabeza.

Bruce Wayne, cumplió con su promesa, sin embargo. A las 3:00 en punto, llamó a Bullock para avisar que Alfred había sido dado de alta.

"Si se encuentra ocupado—"

"Estoy allí en diez minutos."

Al llegar, Bullock no perdió de vista la silueta de Selina Kyle merodeando por el lobby. Hizo una nota en su cabeza. Esa chica no representaba nada bueno. Cuando llegó a la habitación de hospital, Alfred estaba vestido y en silla de ruedas. Estaba quejándose de la falta de aceite de las llantas.

Y siguió quejándose de miles de tonterías, una vez en el asiento trasero de su Dodge. Bruce y Bullock compartieron miradas todo el camino a la Mansión. Ni comprándole un falafel ayudó su humor negro.

Subirlo al elevador en silla de ruedas fue una hazaña. Gracias a Dios, tenían un maldito elevador.

No fue hasta que depositaron a Pennyworth en su cama, que Harvey tuvo suficiente. "Cielos, Alf, ya cierra el pico, o te apuñalo yo mismo otra vez."

Alfred resopló por su nariz. "¿Qué pasó con tu discurso romántico sobre confianza?"

"No cubre a ancianos quejumbrosos. Wayne, es todo tuyo. Tengo el sexto sentido de que Jimbo está cometiendo una estupidez."

Fue el turno del Beta para resoplar en risillas. "No me deje detenerle, entonces."

Siguió el rastro de Gordon hasta el barrio chino. Que constara, que Jim no podía decir que Bullock no tenía atine en sus llegadas. Lo rescató junto con Dent de un grupo de chinos furiosos revoloteando cuchillos de carnicero por los aires.

El día sólo empeoró.

Dentro de poco tiempo, ambos compañeros se encontraron frente a Oswald Cobblepot. Harvey recordó como había pensado que Jim había estado revolcándose con el tipo, y su estómago se revolvió un poco. Ciertamente, que el caso no fuera así, no era por falta de deseo del lado del Omega frente a ellos. Las feromonas del Pingüino parecían suspirar risueñas ante la presencia de Jim Gordon. Cobblepot nunca había escondido su deseo impecable por el Alfa, importándole poco que se tratara de un policía.

"¿Si se dan cuenta de lo que me están pidiendo? Si Don Falcone está trabajando con el Comisionado Loeb para mantener este bagaje de secretos escondido y yo les ayudar a descubrirlos, yo estaría traicionando a mi patrón."

"Así es."

"Si lo llegar a averiguar, Falcone estaría muy, pero muy enojado."

Bullock roló sus ojos. Poco le importaba al pájaro traicionar a su Jefe, si Jim estaba de por medio. "Suficiente con el suspenso. ¿Vas a ayudarnos o no?"

"Digamos que hipotéticamente pudiera ayudarlos. ¿Qué me ganaría?" Claro, Cobblepot estaba directamente a Gordon. ¿ _Qué me darías_? Fue lo que realmente preguntó.

Jim, usualmente, era un maestro en manipular las hormonas del mafioso. Lo trataba como basura cuando no lo necesitaba, y el Pingüino regresaba por más. Cuando Jim, de hecho, lo necesitaba, sólo faltaba una mirada y una oleada de feromonas para tenerlo a su merced. Esta ocasión, sin embargo, lo tomó demasiado lejos.

"Te debería un favor."

Pareció la llegada de la Navidad para el Pingüino. "¿Sin hacer preguntas a la hora de recolectar?"

"Jim." Bullock tuvo que gruñir con advertencia. Loeb no lo valía.

"Así es."

Bullock roló sus ojos. Idiota.

"Si te ayudo a encontrar el lugar donde Loeb guarda sus secretos, me dejas diez minutos con la evidencia. Y puedo tomar lo que quiera para mí."

"No es buena idea." Bullock renegó, de nueva cuenta.

"Cinco minutos. Y no tomas nada que tenga que ver con policías."

"¿Estoy hablándole a la pared? Maldita sea, Jim."

Cobblepot estaba extasiado, por supuesto. "¿Cinco minutos con los secretos de Falcone y un favor proveniente de Jim Gordon? ¡Hecho! ¿Quién está listo para un viaje en carretera?"

Tres horas después, estaban siendo disparados con escopetas por parte de dos ancianos en una granja de las lejanías de la ciudad. Bullock se sintió dentro una película Slasher de mal gusto, y al encontrar a Miriam Loeb en el ático, la sensación no lo dejó. La mujer rubia estaba loca de atar. Bullock y Gordon tomaron té imaginario con ella, y en recompensa, secretos comenzaron a aflorar, lentamente.

Habían encontrado al Cobblepot del Comisionado.

Mientras Gordon se encargó de presumirle su victoria a Loeb, Bullock se mantuvo al margen. No quiso involucrarse con este nuevo desastre. Sabía que Loeb encontraría una manera de cobrárselas. El juego de poderes entre Gordon y esa escoria, apenas comenzaría.

A la mañana siguiente, Loeb estaba anunciando su apoyo para que Gordon fuera el nuevo Presidente del Sindicato de Policías. Jim sonrió para las cámaras, siendo una criatura completamente diferente a todo lo que Bullock había visto antes. Nunca había olido al Alfa emanando tanto _poderío_ sobre su persona y sobre los demás. Las feromonas de Gordon apestaron el precinto en segundos con el neto sabor del Poder.

"Es un nuevo día para GCPD." Arrogancia absoluta se desprendió de la perfecta imagen adonis de su compañero. Los reporteros se atascaron de ella.

Bullock se escondió en el cuarto de los casilleros. Gordon lo encontró allí, media hora después. Su acto estaba mayormente caído, pero la arrogancia todavía brotada del hombre.

"Perdón por perderme tu gran momento." Mintió, para darle una lección al rubio. "Seguro atraparé el siguiente fruto de tus hazañas."

"Este es tu archivo." Jim le puso en sus narices un folder. "Es todo lo que Loeb tenía en reserva sobre tu carrera."

Jim volvió a ser sólo Jim, en ese momento. El serio, demasiado preocupón, de Jimbo, dándole absolución a los pecados de Bullock, aun cuando su amigo no lo había pedido. Harvey sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero se forzó a hablar.

"Siempre odié esta foto."

Jim asintió. Comenzó su retirada.

Bullock no había acabado. "Sabes. Te dices a ti mismo, 'Sólo haré esta pequeña maldad, y todas las cosas buenas que haré después lo compensarán.' Pero, así no funciona. Esa maldad se queda para siempre. Cobblepot te pedirá ese favor, tarde o temprano, Jim."

Había miedo en sus ojos. Jim no lo pudo ocultar. Quizás por eso, el hombre huyó del cuarto de inmediato.

Miedo a fallar, era algo que Jim difícilmente podía encarar.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Te vi, ¿sabes?"

Alfred levantó su mirada del tablero de damas chinas. Bullock no regresó el favor, observando su copa de vino con una ligera mueca. No era fan del vino tinto.

"Me estás viendo, justo ahora. ¿Qué marca la diferencia?"

"Te vi besándolo. Abrazándolo. Se notaba que en verdad lo habías extrañado."

Alfred no sentía que tuviera que darle explicaciones a alguien como Harvey Bullock. Reg era más importante—tenía mayor peso sobre Harvey—en la gran escala de las cosas. Por lo menos, lo había sido hasta en el momento que había decidido apuñalarlo, el maldito hijo de puta.

Aun así, con toda la racionalización que se armó en su cabeza, Alfred escupió lo menos esperado. "Lo siento." Sería ridículo negar lo que había sucedido. Alfred no sentía vergüenza al respecto. Había estado feliz de ver a Reg de nuevo. Habían pasado tantos años… "Si lo hice. Extrañarlo."

"Usó eso contra ti."

El recordatorio hizo arder su herida. "¿Cuál es tu punto?"

Harvey levantó su mirada, finalmente. "Si se lo permites, lo volverá a usar contra ti. No necesito conocerlo para saber que es un cobarde. No quería matarte, pero sabe cómo darte en tu talón de Aquiles. Dices que tú te encargarás de encontrarlo, pero, ¿qué harás entonces cuando lo tengas frente a ti? No lo matarás."

Alfred le rompería la nariz, para empezar. "Quiero saber por qué."

"Ya sabes por qué."

Alfred gruñó.

"Se robó archivos de la colección de Wayne. Lo oí quejarse con Selina Kyle al respecto en el hospital. Tu amigo militar fue contratado para infiltrarlos a ustedes dos, y robar información. ¿Tienes idea para quién? _Eso_ es lo que deberías preguntarte."

Por supuesto. Sin morfina en su sistema, Alfred tuvo la revelación atrasada cristalizarse en su cerebro. La junta con la mesa directiva de Industrias Wayne. Tenía que ser. "¿Selina Kyle?"

Bullock asintió. Movió su ficha roja. "Hay que tener un ojo sobre el chico. Con esa chica, parece que juntas a Problemas y Catástrofe."

"Dímelo a mí." Si Alfred ya lo había descifrado, amo Bruce ya había llegado a la misma deducción. El joven se culparía por lo sucedido, en típico martirismo. "No dormí con él, ¿sabes?"

Ojos verdes se reconectaron con los suyos.

"Sólo fue… un deseo por cercanía. Reg y yo… nunca fuimos, exactamente… La guerra nos acercaba en las trincheras, cierto, pero no tanto afuera de ellas. De vuelta en el mundo real, siempre fuimos sólo buenos amigos." Reg había regresado a las mujeres en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad. Lo que fuera que Alfred hubiera podido sentir por el Omega fuera de uniforme, no había tenido importancia. Aquella noche lloviosa de su reencuentro, Reg había estado bañado en _necesidad-vulnerabilidad-añoranza-tristeza_ y Alfred no había podido evitar ofrecer confort. Lo que fuera que Bullock pensaba que había visto, era una escena distorsionada.

Harvey esperó a que Alfred moviera su ficha. "Todavía quisiera patearlo en la ingle, de todas formas."

Calor ajeno al de la chimenea, brotó por el rostro de Alfred. "Tonto."

"Bueno, a este tonto se le ha ocurrido una magnífica idea." El detective dejó la copa, el tablero y el cuidado por el espacio personal de lado, para atosigar a Alfred. "Involucra a mi haciendo todo el trabajo, y tú sólo disfrutando del fruto de mi labor."

Alfred abrió su boca, pero sus palabras se regresaron a su garganta al ver Harvey hincarse frente a él.

En verdad, esperaba que amo Bruce tuviera puestos audífonos.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 16.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. No hagan pucheros porque no fue THE SEX de Jim/Bruce. Ya falta poco para llegar a eso. ¡Lo juro! ¡Dejen reviews!


	17. alguien como tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Alfa fue engreído. -¿Querías esto?, gruñó la bestia. -Bueno. Ahora, lo tendrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Situado durante los episodios 1x19 "Beasts of Prey", y 1x20 "Under the Knife". (YESSSS, YA CASI TERMINÓ LA TEMPORADA 1).
> 
> Notas extras: Recomiendo volver a ver el episodio 1x19. Me ayudó bastante, en especial en la escena que Jim se le echa encima al Comisionado Loeb. ¡Todo un fucking Alfa! Además, les refrescaría detalles sobre la trama del Ogro que son clave para compenetrarse con esta parte del fic.

**17.**

**[+]+[+]**

_"Venderé mi alma por algo puro y verdadero._

_Alguien como tú."_

_-Garbage (#1 CRUSH)._

**[+]+[+]**

 

* * *

 

 

"Lista." Bárbara le sonrió desde sus espaldas. El zipper del vestido de Lee estaba, efectivamente, cerrado. Fue curioso entonces, sentirse desnuda frente al espejo. Cuando percibió a la rubia correr sus manos de más por los glúteos de la doctora, Leslie le dio un pellizco ligero.

"No empieces. Tengo que estar a tiempo."

"Llamaré al chofer—"

"Pediré un taxi. Gracias."

Bárbara estaba vistiendo solamente un camisón de franela. Sus largas piernas doradas se pasearon por la recámara en naturalidad absoluta. Leslie, no por primera ocasión, estuvo estupefacta ante la inherente sensualidad que se expedía de la Omega. Cuando Bárbara se estiró para abrir una ventana, los tirantes de su tanga alcanzaron a verse. La mujer se estaba preparando para su cigarrillo matutino.

Con una mueca, Leslie terminó de recoger su portafolio y su bolso de mano. Bárbara sabía de su odio por el olor.

La Srta. Kyle no estaba por ningún lado, para cuando Leslie pidió por el taxi. Robó una manzana de la cocina y se dispuso a colocarse su abrigo en el lobby.

"Yo te llevo."

Leslie volteó hacia la dirección de la voz. Bárbara la sorprendió con su apariencia. El camisón había sido reemplazado por unos jeans ajustados, botas de motociclista, y un suéter de lana. Sus mechones estaban sueltos, y su rostro relucía al natural.

"Debiste quedarte en cama." Leslie rio suavemente ante los impulsos nobles de la chica. "Apenas dormimos tres horas, en toda la noche."

"No sería justo. Yo fui la que te convenció de ir a bailar en pleno miércoles." Del armario, Bárbara sacó una chaqueta de cuero. Del bolsillo de éste, extrajo un manojo de llaves. Las hizo sonar con una sonrisilla que implicaba problemas. "¿Recuerdas al sujeto de anoche, el que no se callaba sobre su Lamborghini de colección?"

"¡Eres incorregible!"

La Omega le retiró el portafolio para cargarlo ella misma. Con tan sólo volver a tenerla cerca, Lee fue hipnotizada con su aroma. El olor a nicotina no le molestó tanto, como lo había pensado. "Antes que empieces con tus sermones, lo llamaré más tarde para regresárselo."

"¿Más tarde?"

Bárbara rodó sus ojos. "Después de acabarme el tanque de gasolina, por supuesto."

Leslie se sintió como una niña, una vez en el asiento del pasajero. Gracias a Cielo, no se trató de uno de los modelos futurísticos de puertas diagonales. "Por favor, respeta los señalamientos de aquí hasta la estación de policía."

"Aguafiestas." Con lentes de aviador colocados en su petite rostro, la rubia encendió el motor. "Oooh, escucha como ronronea, nena."

Leslie explotó en risitas. - _Incorregible_ , volvió a pensar. "Nunca cambies, Barb."

La sonrisa que la Omega le envió estuvo envuelta en sentimiento más genuino. Con Lee, se estaba volviendo habitual. Bárbara estaba dejando de modelar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, ante la presencia de su amiga. Caretas estaban desvaneciendo, poco a poco. Conmovía a Lee, percatarse de ello. Significaba que Barb confiaba en ella. "¿Te imaginas la cara de Jim, si nos viera llegar? Siempre tuvo un fetiche por los clásicos."

Leslie escogió ver la ventanilla. "Ah. La verdad sale, al fin."

"¡Oh, vamos, sólo bromeaba! No hago esto para seguir acosándolo. Puede irse al cuerno, por lo que a mí me concierna."

Lee no le creyó. Esperó a que estuvieran a dos cuadras de la estación, para abordar un asunto que había estado posponiendo. "Jim cree que estamos… teniendo una aventura, o algo así."

"Bueno, cada día a tu lado es una aventura, linda."

"No estoy bromeando."

Bárbara frenó en una luz roja. Fue un milagro. "¿A quién le importa lo que piense? Deja que su paranoia lo vuelva loco. Típico." La chica jugueteó con los controles del radio. Fue un acto, sin embargo. Música nunca fue reproducida. "¿Te molesta?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Te molesta que piense eso?"

"No me dejó explicarle. No he hablado a solas con él últimamente, pero estoy dispuesta a dejar en claro las cosas, en cuanto tengamos oportunidad. Trabajo con él." Lee suspiró. "No quiero sentirme incómoda en mi propio trabajo. Además, Jim es mi amigo. No quiero malentendidos."

La luz cambió a verde. Bárbara se mantuvo en silencio el resto de la trayectoria. Los intentos de Lee por iniciar conversación fueron ignorados a partir de ese momento. Sólo le quedó a la Beta esperar que Bárbara superara su berrinche, para el final del día.

Salió del Lamborghini, apresurada. Se despidió de Kean con un meneo de su mano. De nuevo, fue ignorada. El arranque con el que Bárbara salió del estacionamiento, dejó en claro el disturbio de sentimientos que la impulsaban.

Esto, era a lo que Lee no podía acostumbrarse.

Bárbara Kean era mercurio líquido. Estaba de buen humor un minuto, rabiosa al siguiente. Persistía en convencerla a salidas de diversión, y daba patadas hasta que Lee cediera. Era comportamiento inmaduro. Frustrante.

Leslie suspiró, una vez en su oficina. Se sentó en la banca metálica, estómago en nudos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Silencio.

Bárbara era inestable. Un imán del desorden. Lee se regía del análisis y pensamiento, mientras que Kean era una mezcla de emoción y acción.

Bárbara coqueteaba. Leslie no podía tomar en serio sus líneas pícaras. Eran amigas. En contra de preconcepciones tradicionales de sus temperamentos, claro, pero lo eran.

El problema era…

"No." Lee se levantó. Fue a descolgar su bata blanca. "No abras la caja de Pandora."

Se puso a trabajar.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¡Jim, del otro lado!"

Gordon corrió por el lado sur del edificio a toda velocidad. El sospechoso trató de evitarlo tumbando bicicletas y un bote de basura por la acera. Gordon se salvó por un pelo de ser derrumbado por el bote de basura, y brincó sobre las bicicletas tiradas con buenos reflejos. Chao Ling se dirigió al callejón de la calle 10, ciego con la desesperación.

Jim sonrió victorioso. Ese movimiento, era lo que había estado esperando.

Cuando se puso a la par, Chao Ling estaba intentando escalar la barrera de malla metálica que lo llevaría a la parte trasera del restaurante de comida rápida de la otra calle.

"¡Alto! ¡Policía de Gotham!"

Del otro lado, empujando la puerta trasera del restaurante, Bullock salió con su arma lista y apuntándole a Ling. "¡Abajo, Ling, antes de que te hagas un nuevo agujero con las púas!"

Jim rodó sus ojos. "Baja de la acera lentamente, Ling, o te dispararé."

Ling tuvo la cabeza fría de darse por vencido. Dejó que Jim lo esposará, y fue llevado al auto de Harvey con constantes demandas por un abogado.

"Ah." Bullock se le unió en el asiento del pasajero, trece minutos después, con placida apertura. "Nada como una buena persecución para abrir el apetito."

"Dímelo a mí." El estómago de Jim gruñó con la mera idea del almuerzo. "Los dejaré en la estación."

"¡Áh, áh!" Bullock levantó su dedo. "No tan rápido, vaquero. ¿Qué hay del resto? Yo también necesito ser alimentado."

"Cómprate una hamburguesa." Jim le dijo dulcemente. "Tengo una cita."

"Dudo que Wayne quiera dejar a solas a su mayordomo para salir contigo, por lo cual me atreveré a adivinar que están planeado una velada _dentro_ de puertas. Lo que me lleva una espectacular idea—"

"Que nadie te pidió—"

"¿Qué tal si tú te encargas del Grinch junior, mientras yo me encargo del Grinch adulto? ¡Todos ganamos!"

"Uno de los dos tiene que quedarse en el precinto para registrar a Ling en las celdas."

Bullock se encogió de hombros. "Pff. Le diré a Gonzales que lo haga por nosotros. Me debe una."

Jim cambió tácticas. "Harvey, si no te conociera, pensaría que estás en el camino de sentar cabeza."

"Oh sí, mi difunta madre estaría orgullosa del caballero inglés que me llevará al altar. Deja de pensar en excusas y muévete. No estaba bromeando, me muero de hambre."

Jim suspiró. Mientras esperaba a que Bullock transportara a Ling al precinto, llamó a la Mansión para avisarle a Bruce que iban en camino. Con sólo escuchar la voz de Bruce diciéndole que estaba haciendo emparedados, la inclusión forzada de Bullock tuvo menos importancia.

Camino a los ejidos Wayne, comenzó a llover.

"No puedo esperar a que llegue el verano, hombre. Mi cadera duele con este frío."

A Jim le agradaba la lluvia. "Compórtate mientras estés allí, ¿quieres?"

"No sé a qué quieres aludir. Siempre me porto bien."

Bruce los estaba esperando en la puerta de la Mansión, viendo los chorros de agua que corrían por la arquitectura del edificio, creando cascadas por los tejados. Jim y Bullock tuvieron que correr al lobby, usando sus chaquetas para protegerse. Bruce salió corriendo cuando Jim sacudió su chaqueta mojada en su dirección, logrando la meta de escucharlo reír. No se molestó en despedirse de Bullock. Siguió el rastro de Bruce a la cocina, y dejó que Bullock fuera en busca de sus propios objetivos.

"Huele bien."

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "Son emparedados fríos."

El comedor estaba listo para que sólo tomaran asiento. Bruce tenía hasta el café cubano que había hecho de Jim un adicto, listo para servir.

"Leí el periódico esta mañana." Bruce escogió agua mineral, sentando frente a Jim. "Felicidades."

"Gracias." Jim sonrió, intoxicado. Su nueva posición, la actual compañía, la adrenalina de la previa persecución—todo contribuyó que Jim se sintiera más alto que un rascacielos. "Por la buena compañía y la comida, también."

Bruce se sonrojó. Justo como Jim lo había querido. Debajo de la mesa, sus botines rozaron con los zapatos del detective. "¿Qué hace exactamente un presidente del sindicato de policías?"

"Depende en el presidente. ¿Cómo está Alfred?"

Bruce tartamudeó. "Más—más quejumbroso de lo que esperaba."

Jim enredó un pie del Beta entre sus tobillos. "Hablé con Bullock. Prometió mantener el volumen abajo, de ahora en adelante."

Bruce sopló, caustico, por su nariz. Dio la primera mordida a su emparedado. Jim le siguió ejemplo. Después del periodo obligatorio de masticadas, el chico siguió con la conversación. "Corté el pan demasiado grueso."

Jim mintió como profesional. "Están bien tal cual, Bruce. No te preocupes." Esperó hasta que terminaran la mayoría de su almuerzo, antes de abordar su siguiente preocupación. "Respecto a lo sucedido con Alfred, ¿cómo te sientes tú?"

Bruce frunció su ceño. "Estoy en perfecta salud."

Jim limpió mostaza de sus labios con la servilleta. "¿Qué tal tu estado mental? ¿Alguna idea loca formándose por allí?"

"Muchas. Tendrás que ser más específico."

"Respetamos la decisión de Alfred de ir tras su atacante por su cuenta. Pero, eso no te incluye, Bruce. Lo que sea que Alfred tenga planeado, no puedes involucrarte. Es demasiado peligroso, y no es tú pelea."

Si Jim se había estado preparando para una contienda, no fue lo que obtuvo. Bruce contempló su plato, como si éste fuera lo más fascinante del universo y luego, simplemente, se encogió de hombros. "De acuerdo."

Jim esperó un momento más. Nop, ninguna bomba les cayó encima. Prosiguió con el postre, arroz con leche. Decidió ser optimista. "No fue tu culpa. Sólo quiero que lo sepas, Bruce." Bullock había compartido su hipótesis referente al atacante. El objetivo había sido robar documentos de la investigación de Bruce. Jim no se metería más de lo que lo llamaban, hasta que fuera obligado. Pero, eso no le restaba sentir preocupación.

"Lo sé." El Beta se levantó para llevar su plato al lavaplatos. Cuando regresó tenía su propia porción de arroz con leche. "Es comprado, por cierto. No quieras darme un cumplido caballeroso sobre el buen sabor." Bruce le sonrió en cambio de atmosfera. Jim le robó una cucharada de su plato en respuesta. "¡Oye!"

Con la cuchara metida en su boca, Jim hizo su escape de los manotazos del Beta para transportar su propio platillo al sink. Abrió la llave del agua—

—y escuchó estruendos viviendo por encima de su cabeza. Una serie de sonidos delatadores se unieron, minutos después.

Jim clavó sus ojos en el techo. Definitivamente, no se trataba de la lluvia de afuera. Cuando volteó a ver a Bruce, quien permanecía sentado en el comedor, el adolescente estaba haciendo muecas agrías.

Jim mordió su labio. Esperó a que los sonidos se atenuaran. No lo hicieron. Sólo empeoraron. Se sostuvo del azulejo que adornaba sink. Ante un escandaloso gruñido, sus cejas se alzaron, impresionadas con los pulmones de Pennyworth.

El primer brote de risas lo tomó desprevenido.

"¡No es gracioso!"

Las risas evolucionaron a carcajadas. Jim se desmoronó por completo. Era definitivamente, gracioso. Así como, completamente ridículo. Regresó a lado de Bruce con ligereza en su corazón.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?" Bruce lo miró como si estuviera loco. Probablemente porque Jim no dejaba de reírse por entero, mientras acababa con la distancia entre los dos.

"Es como una maldita señal." Jim levantó el cuerpo del Beta de la silla. Desprendió una cortina gruesa de feromonas por toda la cocina, sintiendo completa paz con su actual decisión. La boca de Bruce se abrió instantáneamente, pupilas dilatadas. Jim lo besó, tomando la curva superior de los labios del Beta con su propia boca. "¿Bruce?"

El Beta rodeó el cuello de Jim con sus brazos. "¿Sí?"

"Vamos a dar un paseo."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Gordon estaba trotando. No había otra manera de describirlo. Caminó por la estación envigorizado. Sus músculos estaban relajados, su mente completamente limpia y afilada. El Alfa estaba jadeando por más en su interior, impaciente por terminar el día para regresar con Bruce. Jim lo aplacó con la promesa _Pronto_. Tenía que ser suficiente, por ahora.

Estaba por subir a su escritorio cuando un oficial lo interceptó. "Detective Gordon, Len Moore."

"Oficial, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?" A través del barandal, le apretó la mano a Moore. Era un Beta regular.

"Es un hombre con una peculiar reputación."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Claro. Un detective de Gotham que, de hecho, cierra sus casos."

Alguien estaba intentando coquetear. "Bueno… Lo intento."

"Uh, es por eso que estoy aquí, a decir verdad."

Mala señal. "¿Oh?"

"Mire, hace unas semanas, asistí a una escena de homicidio. El nombre de la víctima era Grace Fairchild. Encontraron su cuerpo por el río, apuñalada, y los detectives que tomaron el caso no pudieron resolverlo y lo dejaron inconcluso." Le pasó el folder con la descripción de la víctima, pero Jim titubeó en aceptarlo.

"Siento escucharlo. Sucede."

"Me preguntaba… si usted podría encargarse del caso, ahora."

Jim suspiró. "Mira, Len. Tengo mis manos llenas."

"La familia de la víctima merece justicia."

"Sí, claro, pero—"

"Su asesino merece pagar por lo que hizo. Este caso… fue horrendo."

Jim endureció su postura. "Todos los casos son horrendos. Dime. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero ángulo?"

Len se mostró ofendido. "No tengo ángulos. Mis motivaciones son sinceras. Detective Gordon, escuche… Nosotros, los oficiales más jóvenes, hemos estado al tanto de lo que usted ha logrado. Ha podido limpiar Gotham y el departamento de policía de la ciudad. Quiero ser parte de estos cambios, y traerle este caso es mi manera de contribuir."

Jim analizó al oficial de pies a cabeza, pero no encontró algo fuera de orden. "Le daré un vistazo." Estaba de excelente humor, después de todo. Aceptó el folder. Len le sonrió en despedida.

"¿Cómo encontraste tu camino de regreso?" Jim le picó la cresta a Harvey, en cuanto estuvieron compartiendo espacio de trabajo.

"Oh, ha, ha. Miren quién se cree todo un comediante. Ciertamente, no lo encontré gracias a ti."

"¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que me quedara a escuchar tu sinfonía? No gracias."

Bullock destapó su rostro del periódico. Jim se sentó en su cubículo, ojos en las fotos de la víctima. Podía sentir a Harvey haciendo inventario de su persona.

Esperó.

"Pues que me parta un rayo." Bullock exclamó finalmente, completa revelación iluminando su rostro. "Saquen la champaña, que el día por fin ha llegado: Wayne ha sido desvirginado."

"No seas vulgar." Jim advirtió en voz baja. "Pero… si quieres verlo en el contexto del viejo testamento, sí."

La boca de Bullock colgó. "Tú, pequeño diablo… ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?"

"No te incumbe."

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Esto un acontecimiento importante! Tanto esperar, y soportar a Wayne y a ti haciéndose ojitos—"

"De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo? Después de almorzar. ¿Dónde? En tu carro. Así que, no te convendría usarlo hasta que lo mande lavar." _Si_ lo mandaba lavar. Jim no quería deshacerse del olor todavía. "¿Contento?"

"Te odio tanto. ¿En _mi_ auto, Jim? ¿En serio?"

Jim se levantó de su asiento. "Nah. Me amas." Le mandó un guiño a su compañero. "Busca a Ed, ¿quieres? Lo necesito."

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a Lee. La echaba de menos. Posiblemente le debía una botella de vino, por demasiadas razones que Jim no quería listar, por miedo a que le faltaran dedos. "¿Ocupada?"

Lee dejó de escribir en su clipboard, al escucharlo. "¡Jim!" Como la mayoría de sus sonrisas, esta fue honesta. Luego, en tres exactos segundos, las mejillas de la mujer resaltaron en una sonrisa más predominante. "¡ _Oooh_ , Jim!"

Calor invadió su rostro. Lee sonó orgullosa. Jim aclaró su garganta. "¿Tan obvio es?"

"Claro que sí." La mujer se carcajeó. "¡Estás brillando!"

"Son las endorfinas, nada más." Jim le estiró el folder. "Me preguntaba si estabas libre, necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Caso nuevo?"

"La víctima, Grace Fairchild, fue encontrada hace dos semanas. Fue reportada como desaparecida hace cuatro meses. La última persona en escuchar de ella, fue su madre. Le dijo que estaba tomando un trago en un bar de South Village."

"¿South Village? Es mi vecindario."

"Exacto. Esperaba que supieras detalles del área que los otros policías no pudieron encontrar. No hay pistas, ni testigos." Jim estaba comenzando a ver por qué el caso había sido abandonado.

Lee revisó los documentos con detenimiento. Al ver las fotos de cuerpo, la mujer se mostró inquietada. "Este tipo es un monstruo."

Jim asintió.

"Ahora que lo dices. Están de moda estos establecimientos que funcionan con doble cara. Por ejemplo, entrar a una tienda de lavandería pero al atravesarlo encuentras que es un bar en realidad. Sería fácil de pasar de vista, si no eres del vecindario. ¿Te ayuda? La víctima pudo haber ido a uno de estos lugares."

"Lo checaré." Al tener el folder de regreso, Jim se tragó su orgullo. "Gracias, Lee."

La tregua flotó entre los dos. La Doctora asintió. Jim dudaba que la mujer supiera que olía a Omega.

Dejó el laboratorio. No era de su incumbencia.

Tenía a un compañero que convencer para tomar el caso.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Alfred entró a la sala con suspicacia. Se dirigió directo a la caja de metal descansando en el escritorio. Escuchó pasos y giró precipitadamente, escondiendo la pistola a sus espaldas.

Amo Bruce lució sorprendido de verlo de pie. "Alfred."

"Me estaba preguntando donde se había metido." El chico estaba tieso en el umbral, ojos hinchados como un venado frente a una camioneta. "¿Se encuentra bien, Amo Bruce?"

"¡Por—Por supuesto!"

Alarmas se prendieron en la mente del mayordomo. Tomó un paso hacia el Beta, y sus presentimientos fueron justificados al ver al chico retroceder, en igual medida. "Cambiaste tu ropa. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se mojó con la lluvia?"

"No—¡Sí! Sí, eso fue lo que sucedió. ¿A dónde te diriges?

"A la ciudad." Alfred suspiró. "Si conozco a Reggie, probablemente se encuentra borracho y en camino a un estado peor. Probablemente, lo encontraré en una galería disparándose el brazo a lo loco."

"Alfred, no puedes ir."

"No hay otra opción." Alfred rumió. El estudio giró fuera de su eje por un momento, pero el Alfa sacudió su cabeza para reafirmarse. "Reggie sólo se quedará en la ciudad por unos días. Si no lo busco ahora, lo perderé."

El Beta se insertó al estudio con más seguridad. Sus hombros en alto, al igual que su mentón, encajaron con la espantosa peste a feromonas que lo marcaban. No era la usual mezcla. Esta marca era profunda, hacia arder su nariz—Oh.

Oh, Dios mío.

"Supongo que la venganza es dulce." Alfred gruñó entre dientes. ¡Ese mal nacido de Gordon! ¿Cuándo demonios había tenido la oportunidad de hacer de las suyas con el Amo Bruce? "Por lo menos dígame que lo trato bien—"

"No estamos hablando de mí, Alfred. Si piensas salir a buscar a Payne, iré contigo."

Dolor estaba emanando de su esternón. Diablos. Culpaba a Bullock por esto. "Si usted cree por un minuto que estaré dispuesto..." Cuando su mano se introdujo a su chaleco, se sintió húmeda. Estaba completamente roja, cuando Alfred la examinó. "Oh, cielos." Las puntadas. Se habían desprendido.

Aunque asustado por la sangre, el joven Beta lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá. "Llamaré al Doctor Donald. Espera aquí."

Alfred aprovechó la cercanía para tomar un brazo del joven. "Dígamelo, amo Bruce. Dígame que Gordon fue… bueno con usted. Que fue una buena experiencia." Las primeras veces siempre solían ser funestas. Más valía que Jim Gordon hubiera tratado a este joven con respeto y gentileza. "Asegúreme que no tengo que ir por la escopeta."

Cuando su protegido sonrió, Alfred tuvo su respuesta. "James fue… más que bueno, Alfred. Ahora déjame ir al teléfono, ¿de acuerdo? No te muevas."

Alfred se recostó. Se sintió mareado por la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio. Para su suerte, no tenía a nadie más que culpar que a su propio cerebro-de-abajo, por las consecuencias.

Maldito Bullock.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Después de visitar el bar en el que Grace había sido vista por última ocasión, Jim se sintió más seguro que nunca de que tenía que resolver el caso. El reporte de Lee sólo sirvió para asegurárselo. El cuerpo de la víctima había sido preservado por meses, cierto, pero Jim no creía que la chica hubiera huido por su cuenta. Así, se lo dijo a Bullock y a Lee.

"Fairchild tenía un trabajo, una hipoteca. Hasta llamó a su madre el día de su desaparición. No. Alguien la secuestró. Y ese alguien la mantuvo cautivo por meses hasta que se sintió listo para matarla. Lo sé." Ver el cadáver de la víctima le recordó a Bruce. Grace había sido tan joven al morir. Incuso ahora, lucía tenebrosamente bonita en su estado post-mortem.

Esta era la clase de actos grotescos, de los que Jim deseaba protegerlo.

"No me gusta este caso." Bullock se quejó, no por primera vez. "Algo huele mal."

"Siempre lo dices."

"Y siempre tengo la razón."

"Concéntrate, ¿quieres?" Jim masajeó su frente. ¿A dónde se habían ido las endorfinas? No había duda que cualquier clase de bendición en esta vida, siempre era breve. "Te necesito conmigo, Harvey. Algo falta."

"Esperemos que Ed encuentre algo útil." Su compañero se aplastó en su escritorio con lentes ya puestos, y manos dándole vueltas a las mismas fotografías de la escena del crimen.

Jim lo observó con agradecimiento.

Al final, Harvey estuvo en lo correcto. La pieza de evidencia faltante del caso fue lo que necesitaron para tener el panorama completo: una fotocopia de un corazón roto.

"¡Te lo advertí! ¡Pero no, tenías que seguir presionando y quemarnos a los dos!"

"¿De qué diablos hablas?" Desde que Bullock puso los ojos en la fotocopia, había palidecido considerablemente.

"Este sujeto." Harvey hizo énfasis con la hoja de evidencia, sacudiéndola con coraje. "No es su primer rodeo, Jim. Este tipo… es un asesino serial."

Mierda.

"¡Sí, exacto! ¡Luce asustado! Esto es serio." Bullock prosiguió a jalarlo del brazo, dejando a Nygma detrás de ellos. "Aquí no." Jim fue casi arrastrado hasta el primer piso, directo al basurero que tenían de bodega de evidencias.

"De acuerdo, ya suéltame." Jim gruñó en cuanto estuvieron en lo profundo de la bodega. "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de un asesino serial?"

"El asesino…" Bullock rascó su nuca un momento. "Secuestra a muchachas jóvenes y atractivas y suele mantenerlas en cautiverio por un largo tiempo, a veces por meses. Luego, riega los cuerpos alrededor de la ciudad."

Jim sintió su corazón acelerarse. "¿Cuantas mujeres ha matado?"

"Una docena." Harvey suspiró. "O más. Cada vez que asesina, deja una de estas ridículas cartas en la escena del crimen. Es como su tarjeta de presentación."

"¿Quién demonios es?"

"Nadie lo sabe. Lo que tenemos de perfil criminal habla de que es alguien apuesto, rico, bien educado. Algunos oficiales lo llaman el asesino Don Juan. La mayoría lo llamamos El Ogro."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no había escuchado de este tipo hasta ahorita? ¿Por qué no es de conocimiento público?"

Harvey le dio la espalda, agarrándose de la malla de acero, como si el pasado lo estuviera hundiendo al piso. "Es el…" Un oficial se atravesó entre los dos. Harvey esperó que se largara, para continuar. "Es el pequeño sucio secreto de GCPD. Sólo un manojo de nosotros estamos enterados de este tipo, y puedes apostar que nadie de nosotros abriría la boca a la prensa."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque… El Ogro se venga de cualquier detective o policía que se atreva a investigarlo. Asesina a sus seres queridos. Por ello, este lunático nunca ha sido atrapado, Jim, porque nadie es lo suficiente estúpido como para querer llevarlo preso."

"Hasta que yo llegué."

"Bingo. Y bastante estúpido, diría yo." Jim rodó sus ojos. "Hablo en serio. ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a este caso?"

"Ya te dije. Un oficial me pidió que lo revisará."

"¿Quién? ¿Cuál de todos?"

Jim no respondió con palabras. Salió de la bodega como bala. Bullock se le pegó. Revisó el precinto de pies a cabeza, y no descansó hasta encontrar a Len Moore en los casilleros.

Bullock lo estampó contra la cabina de metal, desde que entraron. No requirió de mucho para hacerlo hablar.

Había sido Loeb. Le había tendido una trampa a Jim. Había obligado a Moore a actuar como fanático de Gordon, para así seducirlo para que tomara el caso. Jim, efectivamente, se había quemado, queriendo volar demasiado cerca del sol.

Sin rumbo fijo, Gordon salió de los casilleros. El mundo le dio vueltas. "Jim, escucha. Todavía estás a salvo."

"¿A salvo?" Incrédulo, Jim se congeló enfrente del área de las secretarias. "No estoy a salvo, Harvey. Podría tomar represalias contra mí—"

"Sólo si se entera de que estás investigándolo. Piénsalo. Haz revisado este caso de manera no-oficial. No hay prensa que te conecte a la investigación. Sólo haz hecho unas cuantas preguntas, ¡así que tienes que dejar este caso por la paz! No es hora de querer ser un héroe."

Jim sacudió su cabeza. Liberó el brazo que Bullock había tomado para arrinconarlo. "Si lo dejo ir, estaría dejando en libertad a un _asesino serial_. ¡La sangre de su próxima víctima estaría en mis manos!"

"Si no lo dejas ir, esa sangre podría pertenecerle a Bruce Wayne."

Fue un balde de agua fría.

"Y como son paquete completo, hasta Alfred estaría en la línea de fuego. Deja tu mugrosa ambición de lado, Jim. ¿No crees que tu noviecito ya ha tenido suficiente?"

"Déjame solo." Gordon siseó. Le dio la espalda a Bullock. Lo sintió retirarse.

Bruce.

Bruce, quien había gemido tan dulcemente en su oído, horas atrás. En sus brazos, Bruce se había sentido inmortal. En su abrazo, Jim había tenido la certeza de que nada lastimaría lo que era suyo.

La batería de su móvil se había descargado. Tomó el teléfono de la estación para intentar comunicarse a la Mansión. Nadie atendió. Jim llamó al móvil del Beta. Lo mandó a correo de voz. "Bruce. Llámame en cuanto puedas. No bromeo. Es urgente."

Distinguió el aroma a rata de alcantarilla, desde lo lejos. Jim colgó el teléfono y al mirar a Loeb descaradamente entrar a la estación, permitió que el Alfa entrara en estado Berserk.

"Tú, maldito hijo de puta." No tuvo consciencia de límites, al echársele encima al hombre. "¡Me tendiste una trampa!"

"Detective, no tengo idea a qué se—"

"No hables. Sólo escucha." Tomó a Loeb del abrigo. Cuando uno de los Capitanes quiso intervenir, Gordon lo empujó fácilmente de su camino. Con un sólo dedo amenazante y un oleaje de feromonas como advertencia, el Capitán comprendió que era mejor conservar su cabeza unida a su cuerpo. "Intenté trabajar contigo. Pero, haz cruzado la línea. ¿Quieres lastimar a la persona que amo? Perfecto. Ahora jugaremos de acuerdo a mis reglas. No más tratos. No más diplomacia. Encontraré al Ogro y lo pondré detrás de una maldita celda. Cuando haya terminado con él, será tu turno." Loeb estaba temblando. Siendo un Beta, la sabandija muy posiblemente nunca había enfrentado a un Alfa enfurecido y al punto de la locura. Que esa fuera otra valiosa lección. "Vendré tras de ti, Comisionado. Y te acabaré."

Lo dejó ir. Jim ignoró el público que había atraído.

Necesitaba encontrar a Bruce.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Reginald Payne era la tercera persona que Bruce había visto morir.

El camino de regreso a la mansión tomaría tiempo. Era tarde, y ya había anochecido. Había escuchado el mensaje de James, pero todavía no podía decidir si llamarlo sería lo acertado. James querría respuestas.

Un vándalo quiso atacarlo, mientras Bruce estaba distraído, seguramente interesado en el celular de Bruce.

"Aléjate de él." Selina apareció de la nada. Cuando la Alfa sacó una navaja, el muchacho no dio pelea y los dejó en paz. Selina lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo en dirección contraria a la que Bruce se había estado dirigiendo. "Vamos."

"¿Volviste?"

"Sí. Los policías ya están ahí."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué? ¿Qué crees? El tipo se cayó de una ventana del quinto piso. Está muerto."

Bruce gruñó. "¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Nos dijo lo que queríamos!" ¿Cómo le explicaría a Alfred que su amigo estaba muerto? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a James? "Nos dijo sobre Bunderslaw. ¡No tenías que matarlo!"

"¡Sí, tenía que hacerlo! ¡Porque en el momento que nos fuéramos, el viejo le hubiera avisado a su jefe sobre nosotros! Quien trabaja para ti, por cierto. Su jefe es el que intentó matarme, quien intentó matar a tu mayordomo, y quien probablemente mandó matar a tus padres. Te salvé el pellejo."

El móvil estaba vibrando en la mano de Bruce. Era James, de nuevo. Tenía que contestar, o hasta Alfred entraría en pánico.

Selina se le acercó hasta estar nariz a nariz. "Además, tú también querías hacerlo. Pero, como todo el tiempo, te faltan las agallas." Sus ojos verdes bajaron hacia el móvil. "Contéstale a tu novio. Necesitarás un aventón de vuelta a tu castillo."

"¡Espera! Aún tenemos que averiguar quién es Bunderslaw y lo que quiere."

"Querrás decir, _tú_ tienes que averiguarlo."

"¿En verdad crees que esto se ha acabado? Bunderslaw vendrá tras de ti también."

Lo peor de todo, era que Bruce no mentía. Al involucrar a Selina, la había puesto en peligro.

"¿Qué sigue, entonces? ¿Mm?"

"Su caja fuerte."

"¿Qué?"

"Cada ejecutivo en las Industrias Wayne tiene una caja fuerte en su oficina. Cualquier secreto que tenga, allí estará guardado."

"¿De llave, o de combinación?"

"Llave. Mi padre tenía una."

"Lo más seguro es que la tenga consigo todo el tiempo. Encuentra una forma de acercarme a él, y se la robaré."

"¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿En verdad?"

"Como si tuviera otra opción. ¡Quiero vivir! Pero, escúchame bien. Lo que sucedió esta noche, no se lo dices a nadie, ¿queda claro? Ni a tu novio el Detective, ni a tu mayordomo. A nadie."

Bruce asintió. - _Por ahora_. Por ahora, lo mantendría en secreto. Para proteger a su amiga. "Encontraré una forma de acercarte a él." El móvil vibró, otra vez. Selina le levantó la mano ella misma.

"¡Contesta! ¡Comenzarán a tener sospechas!"

Bruce abrió el móvil. Estaba helado contra su oreja. "James."

"¿Bruce, dónde estás?"

El Beta no podía decir que tuviera una idea clara de su ubicación. Comenzó a ver sus alrededor. "Estoy en la ciudad."

"¿Por qué? ¿Con Alfred?"

"No, él se encuentra en la mansión. Rompió sus puntadas. Vine a la farmacia a buscarles más vendas y otras provisiones que nos faltan. Acabo de escuchar tu mensaje, lo siento por no responder antes—Me encontré con Selina y fuimos a comprar algo de comer."

"No te despegues de ella." Bruce frunció su ceño. "Dime exactamente dónde estás, e iré por ti."

"Estamos cerca del área de tu apartamento. Podemos encontrarnos allí—Pero, ¿qué sucede?"

"Por teléfono, no. Tomaré rumbo al apartamento, entonces. Apresúrate a llegar, ¿de acuerdo? Ten cuidado y no te despegues de Selina." La llamada se terminó.

"Eso fue extraño." Bruce murmuró. "Necesitamos un atajo. De vuelta a la calle 12." De la calle 12, el complejo de apartamentos quedaba a dos cuadras. Selina lo llevó a paso veloz por un atajo que involucró cruzar el puente sobre el río Lewis y el parque de Saint John. Les tomó treinta minutos llegar a la calle 12, y otros quince, para encontrar una farmacia, porque Bruce tenía que lucir convincente. A una cuadra de distancia, Bruce ya podía reconocer la silueta de Gordon esperando en el cofre de su automóvil. Apresuró el paso.

"Te veo luego." Selina se escabulló al siguiente callejón que tuvieron cerca.

"Gracias a Dios." Fue de lo primero que constó su recibimiento. Le siguió un abrazo lleno de calor corporal que Bruce tanto necesitaba. "Estás congelado."

El Beta restregó su rostro en el pecho de Gordon. "Estoy bien." Payne no lo estaba. Bruce hundió su rostro con más fuerza.

"Entremos." La orden no dejó espacio para debatir al respecto. Ambos se metieron al complejo, ansiosos de salir del frío. Gordon estuvo callado, para la sorpresa de Bruce. Ni una sola cuestión salió de su boca de camino al apartamento. Una vez dentro, Bruce se quitó su gorro, porque sabía que James encendería el termostato.

"¿Se encuentra bien Alfred?"

"Mandé a Harvey. Te llevaré a la mansión yo mismo, sólo… Sólo dame un momento, ¿sí?"

Bruce lo siguió a la recámara. Cuando el detective se dejó caer en la cama con sus brazos sobre sus piernas, Bruce se sintió intranquilo. "James. ¿Qué pasa?" Se sentó a su lado. Tocó su hombro.

El detective le relató los detalles del más reciente caso, que lo tenía perturbado. Contó sobre el asesino serial que procuraba a jovencitas hermosas. Bruce se olvidó de sus propios problemas, al ver— _al comprender_ —la magnitud del trabajo del Alfa, y cómo éste debería desgastar a James.

"Dices que el Comisionado Loeb te dio el caso a propósito. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo con mala intención?"

"Loeb es un viejo corrupto que está metido con la Mafia, Bruce. Es responsable de muchas injusticias dentro del precinto. He estado encima de él, desde que me di cuenta de su trabajo sucio. Hace poco tiempo descubrí un secreto muy importante para él y utilicé esa información para presionarlo. Quise evitar que un ex-traficante de drogas se convirtiera en Presidente del Sindicato y ahora…"

Cuerdas invisibles aparentaron cortarse. James escondió su cabeza con sus palmas, cabizbajo. Bruce no supo cómo desenroscarlo de su estado.

"Ahora, quiere lastimarme."

"¿De qué manera?"

"El asesino del que hablo se encarga de asesinar a los seres queridos de cualquier policía que intente investigarlo. Ha sido así, como se ha librado de ser capturado en el pasado. Tengo dos opciones, o me doy por vencido como el resto y sigo con vida, consciente de haber dejado en libertad un asesino, o continuó con la investigación, y arriesgo a que alguien a quien amo, sea asesinado."

"Entonces, tú piensas…" Bruce tragó saliva. "¿Estás preocupado de que tu familia esté en peligro?"

Un bufido se manifestó del detective. La luz cálida de la recámara iluminó su perfil, cuando el hombre finalmente se tornó a Bruce. "Bruce, mi familia vive en Chicago. Creo que están más a salvo que yo."

Bruce parpadeó. Pensó en la persona más allegada a James, que viviera en la ciudad. "Estoy seguro que el Detective Bullock es más que capaz de cuidarse las espaldas."

"…He estado haciendo un peor trabajo de lo pensado, si no puedes ver por quién realmente estoy preocupado." El Alfa estiró su mano izquierda para tomar una de las manos enguantadas de Bruce.

"No debes preocuparte por mí." Al mismo tiempo que las palabras se expulsaban de sus labios, el cuerpo entero de Bruce se encendió con el mensaje, con la energía que corrió de los dedos de James, hasta el cuerpo entero de Bruce.

"Por supuesto que me preocuparé por ti." James refunfuñó.

"No puedes abandonar la investigación. Debes continuar."

"Tienes razón." James no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos tumultosos. "Por eso he pensado en qué sería bueno que Alfred y tú salieran de la ciudad, mientras yo me encargo de terminar el caso."

"No." Fue el turno de Bruce de rezongar. Se puso de pie, plantando su cuerpo frente a James, aprovechando la ventaja que tenía sobre sus alturas. James tuvo que estirar su cuello para conectar sus miradas. " _No_. Atraparás al asesino. Así es, cómo me mantendrás a salvo." Luego, frunció su ceño. "No que esté admitiendo que necesite salvación de algún tipo."

"Claro que no lo estás." James murmuró, una pizca de humor añadiéndose a su tono de voz. Ambos se contemplaron. Bruce sentía que había una barrera aun dividiéndolos. Quería tumbarla, iniciar cercanía entre sus cuerpos porque en verdad quería experimentar de nuevo aquella explosión de sensaciones—Bruce relamió sus labios, indeciso.

Solemne seriedad, regresó al porte de su Alfa. "Lo hago, ¿sabes? Amarte."

…Amor.

Nunca habían hablado de amor. Habían aludido con anterioridad a lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero aquella palabras, nunca había sido declaradas en explícito detalle.

Bruce no podía hablar. Y fue algo bueno, porque Gordon tenía más por decir.

"Tienes que estar enterado, que a estas alturas, hay poco en este mundo que no haría por ti. La mayoría del tiempo, me quita el sueño, el pensarlo."

"No te pediría que hicieras cosas nefastas en mi causa." Bruce masculló. "Te convertiría en alguien ajeno a la persona que yo realmente…" No podía decirlo. Todavía podía recordar la laguna de sangre saliendo de la cabeza de Payne. Se sentía sucio, tratar de hablar de _amor_.

James arrugó su ceño. "…Estás temblando."

"...No era mi intención lastimarlo." No. Oh, no. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Selina lo mataría! "Todo sucedió rápido, y no pude detenerlo." Justo, como _este preciso momento_ , en pleno desenvolvimiento.

El Alfa sostuvo su mentón. "¿ _Qué_ sucedió?"

Bruce cerró sus ojos. "Está muerto. Reginald Payne." No sollozó en explosiva manifestación, como lo había temido. No esperó sentir los brazos de James rodearlo, pero de todas formas, estuvo aliviado por ya no tener barreras. "No puedo decirte más."

"¿A qué te refieres conque está muerto? ¿Cómo?" Ante recibir el prometido voto de silencio, el hombre suspiró. "Maldición, Bruce. Sólo dime… Sólo dime que no fue por tu propia mano."

"¡No!" Gordon guardó silencio posteriormente, escogiendo no manifestar más preguntas. Dejó que Bruce se tranquilizara, murmurando cosas sin sentido para otorgarle confort. Fue una repetición de su encuentro en el hospital.

Bruce separó su cabeza del pecho del Alfa. Lástima de cualquier tipo, no quería. Su rostro rozó el de James, buscando por algo más. Percibió una inhalación súbita del hombre con el contacto. James ladeó su rostro—y de repente, estaban besándose. Bruce presionó contra James con todas sus fuerzas.

Gordon gimió. Se adueñó de la nuca del Beta, jalándolo para separar sus bocas. Ambos jadearon, conectaron miradas, compartieron feromonas. "Preguntaré después. Ahora, no. Pero preguntaré después, Bruce, y cuando lo haga, _serás_ honesto conmigo."

"Sí." Bruce jadeó.

El aliento de Bruce no tuvo chance de recuperarse.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**(…)**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Las cuatro ventanas del Diplomat de Harvey estaban empañadas. El ritmo de la lluvia golpeaba el automóvil de todos los ángulos, creando más sonido que la misma música del radio sintonizado.

Escalofríos continuos recorrían el cuerpo de Bruce. La piel de su espalda se erizaba bajo las yemas de Gordon. Ambos permanecían húmedos por el contacto de la lluvia. Jim lamió una gota en plena trayectoria, atrapándola en la clavícula frágil del Beta. No se conformó. Sus labios fueron deslizándose por el pecho, desabotonando unos cuantos botones de la camisa cerúlea.

Bruce rodeó su cuello sus palmas. Estaban heladas. Le causó chillar, al repentino contacto.

"Per-Perdón." Los nervios de Bruce eran evidentes, desde su voz hasta su postura tiesa. Jim sonrió para enmascarar los propios. Elevó su rostro hasta tenerlo al mismo nivel.

Redirigió las manos de Bruce a su cuello, tallándolas hasta que se sintieran cálidas, y más bienvenidas. "Descuida." Prosiguió al siguiente paso. Enredó una mano en los cabellos mojados y trajo la boca del chico directo a la suya.

Este beso fue diferente. En muchas formas, fue el primero.

Reglas se rompieron con el desliz de boca a boca, derribando todo aspecto platónico de sus interacciones. Jim lamió los labios a su merced, incesante, obligando al Beta a abrir su boca hasta que doliera, aunque Bruce no estuviera adiestrado a seguir esta clase de ritmo.

La camisa de vestir de Jim estaba empapada por la suma de distintos elementos—el calor producido por la pareja, la presión atmosférica, el material de los asientos, su propia transpiración. Jim sólo podía estar agradecido de haber removido su saco en el instante que se había metido al asiento trasero. Su corbata había sido aflojada por sus propias manos, junto a la mitad de sus botones, y había mandado sus zapatos y los de Bruce al piso, para mejor movilidad.

Si Bruce estaba acomodado sobre su regazo, justo ahora, era por su propia instrucción y consentimiento. No había vuelta atrás.

Paulatinamente, el chico fue transformándose en un cohete del Cuatro de Julio en sus brazos, hormonas pronto ganando la partida sobre neuronas. Entre menos esperado, Jim no podía mantenerlo quieto. Sus caderas cubiertas de caquis pistolearon en la dureza del estómago del detective, dando rienda suelta a lo que antes se había considerado prohibido.

Jim lo sintió cerca del abismo.

Cambió de planes. Jim rompió la serie de besos con un objetivo. Bruce no lo vio venir cuando su pequeño cuerpo fue girado para acostarlo en el asiento de cuero.

"James." Salió en quebradizo murmullo, confundido.

El Alfa fue engreído. -¿ _Querías esto_?, gruñó la bestia. - _Bueno. Ahora, lo tendrás_.

Un segundo después, Jim estaba abriendo los pantalones caquis de un chiquillo billonario, en la parte trasera de un viejo Dodge del '87.

Jim vio la erección del Beta por primera vez en su vida. Entre la corona de vello púbico, el miembro resaltaba con urgente necesidad de atención. El puño de Jim lo acarició con gentileza.

Bruce gimoteó. Su cabeza golpeó el asiento en éxtasis. Su cuerpo entero se pandeó en la dirección del Alfa, actuando en danzas similares a las de un Omega en terrible necesidad. Dio patadas impaciente para ayudar a Gordon en deshacerse de los pantalones.

Jim inhaló sus esencias fusionadas, drogado. No hubo más barreras. Apretó el miembro de Bruce de la manera que a él mismo le gustaba. La textura, la forma, el olor, el sonido—El Alfa lo grabó todo para su recuerdo.

Luego, abrió sus propios pantalones, hasta desnudar su propia erección y sus glúteos. Los ojos de Bruce siguieron todo movimiento.

El par de pantalones volaron por alguna parte del asiento del chofer.

Entonces, justo en el empalme de su regazo con el de Bruce, Jim dejó de ser un hombre compasivo.

Encima del Beta, peló sus dientes con la exquisita fricción. Reacomodó las piernas del Beta para que éstas rodearan su cintura, y después, aquella _energía oscura y primitiva,_ que se había hospedado en su alma desde el día en que se habían conocido, explotó de su jaula.

El Dodge quejumbró con la intensidad de sus embestidas.

A nadie le importó un carajo, porque entre el medio de los terrenos silvestres de los jardines de los Wayne, sólo los fantasmas podrían delatarlos.

Las piernas de Bruce fueron dos extremidades convulsivas. Jim recogió sus manos con las suyas para paralizarlas. Clavó sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza del joven sin modo de escape, para garantizar que el contacto ocular nunca fuera perdido. Apoyando en sus codos, Jim cesó los besos, para dedicarse sólo a observar.

Los ojos de Bruce estuvieron fijos en él, boca colgando en O, cuando el orgasmo se culminó por todo su ser. Su rendición no fue sutil. Su cuerpecito giró con el suyo, adhiriéndose a la solidez física de Jim, durante un proceso totalmente emocional. El maullido que siguió, fue lo más roto que Jim había escuchado provenir del muchacho.

Líquido caliente, corrió por sus abdómenes.

"Bruce." Jim embistió con energía ilimitada, reforzado con la semilla ahora cubriendo su piel. Esta marca, sería definitiva. Aun con mil duchas, Jim llevaría este tatuaje de tinta dorada por la eternidad. La eyaculación del Alfa se expulsó desde su interior a la cruda materia de piel—sudor, poros, vellos, gemidos, dolor, placer, feromonas, gruñidos, sangre, saliva—BruceBruceBruceBruce.

"Déjame ir." Apenas escuchó la demanda, entre medio de la intensidad. "Quiero tocarte."

Increíblemente, las manos de Bruce _siguieron_ sintiéndose frías.

Esta vez, a Jim no le molestaron.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad**.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Lee tenía llaves para el penthouse. Se permitió el paso. Lee no planeaba pasar la noche en el lugar, así que con su abrigo todavía puesto, la doctora se dirigió a la sala.

La chimenea estaba encendida.

Bárbara estaba acostada en el piso, sobre la alfombra. Había una botella de vino a su lado. Apestaba a cigarrillos.

"¿Dónde están?"

La Omega tenía un brazo tapando la mitad de su rostro. "¿Qué harías si te dijera que los quemé?"

En pánico, Lee se abalanzó a la chimenea. Bárbara se levantó de inmediato, antes de que llegara a su cometido.

"Relájate. Están ilesos."

"¡No me relajaré!" Eran raras las veces, que Lee perdía el temple. Pero, esta ocasión lo ameritaba. "¿Se sientes mejor, ahora? ¿Satisfecha?"

Bárbara, de hecho, no lucía mejor, ni extasiada con el producto de sus artimañas. "No lo hice por las razones que crees—"

"¡No me importa!" Lee divisó el folder grueso con los documentos en la mesa de estar, cínicamente abiertos, con todos sus contenidos desparramados. Lee gimió en humillación, ante su propia estupidez. ¿Cómo se había dejado ser tan ciega a las intenciones de Kean? Recogió los registros, las notas, observaciones, citas textuales de las entrevistas—" _James me hace sentir pasión_ "—y los resultados de compatibilidad de sus dos pacientes más recientes. "Púdrete, Bárbara. Lo que hiciste es un delito."

Bárbara plantó sus manos sobre las de Leslie en la mesa. "Escúchame, lo siento. Bueno, no. ¡No, no lo siento, a decir verdad!" La mujer resopló con tono burlón. "¿De esto trataba todo el misterio? ¿Saber que Jim ahora prefiere niños colegiales? ¡No me causa ni una onza de sorpresa! Sí supieras de lo que Jim pedía disfrazarme—"

"¡Lo que hiciste estuvo _mal_ , Bárbara! ¿No lo puedes ver?" Lee se libró de todo contacto con la rubia. "Es tu maldito problema, Bárbara. Eres egoísta, sólo te preocupan tus propias necesidades."

"No es cierto—"

"¿Oh, sí? Dime. Antes de decidir hurtar los expedientes de mis pacientes, ¿te pusiste a pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones? ¿Pensaste en el tipo de problema que me meterías, al hacer esto? Haz roto la confiabilidad de mis pacientes con mis huellas dactilares. ¡Podría perder mi licencia!"

"¡Nadie tiene que saberlo!" Era raro. Bárbara no sonaba, ni olía, a un estado de ebriedad. Sonaba firme. Resoluta. "No diré _nada_ en lo absoluto, lo juro, Lee. Jim nunca se enterará."

"Pues, quizás debería." Leslie resopló por su nariz. "Me lo advirtió. Ahora entiendo su comportamiento, Dios. Acciones como éstas, es por qué te evita como si fueras veneno."

Los ojos claros de Bárbara se engrandecieron en shock. La bofetada que siguió retumbó por el pent-house. La mejilla de Lee ardió con el arremate.

"Lo hice porque necesitaba tener la certeza de que lo sentía por James, ya no significaba nada para mí."

Lee la miró directamente a la cara. Los ojos de la Omega se habían humedecido.

"Porque, verás, Lee… Tú eres, posiblemente, lo más real que he tenido a mi lado en casi toda mi vida. Creo que… eres mi primera amiga."

Leslie tragó saliva. – _No, no caigas._

Bárbara hizo puños con sus manos. Lee lo notó, al dejar caer su mirada. "Las amigas no se lastiman de esta forma."

"¡No lo sabía! ¿Cómo, cuando he aprendido todo lo contrario, durante los años? Créeme. ¿De lastimarte? De eso _sí_ me arrepiento. Te pido que me perdones, estoy diciendo la verdad."

"Me usaste." La traición se redujo a ese hecho. Mientras que Lee había creído que tenían una relación honesta, aquí estaba la cruel verdad: Bárbara la había usado, hasta esperar el momento adecuado para robar los expedientes de Jim Gordon y su Elegido de su portafolio. Nada había sido real. "Y sería una tonta si me atreviera a confiar en ti, de nuevo." Con el folder ya en orden, Leslie se enderezó para largarse.

No contó con Bárbara Kean atravesándose en su camino. "¿Estás celosa?"

Lee se congeló. "¿Qué—?"

"¿Estás celosa de Jim? Yo creo que lo estás."

"No tengo idea de que—"

"Puedes mentirte a ti misma todo lo que quieras, pero hemos bailando cuerpo a cuerpo toda la noche, Les. Tus feromonas no pueden ser enmascaradas. Me deseas… en una manera más 'amigable'" Barb hasta hizo señales de comillas con sus dedos, "que la tú estás pretendiendo."

Evocar la sensación de sus cuerpos presionándose al ritmo de la música, brotó en su mente. Era verdad. La atracción física había sido lo único transparente entre las dos, sólo porque era a base de instinto humano y fuera de control psicológico. Lee respiró hondo. Dio un paso adelante, retando a la Omega fuera de su camino.

"No importa. Puedes sentir atracción por alguien, y aun así, _odiarla_ al mismo tiempo." Era ridículo que a pesar de las circunstancias, Bárbara siguiera siendo la persona más bella en la que había posado sus sentidos. Leslie había fantaseado por semanas. Había disfrutado del juego entre las dos. Había cuidado a la mujer en su peor momento, levantándola de la demencia del celo, hasta un estado de óptima salud. Lee no podía creer, que así, se le estuvieran pagando sus buenas intenciones. "Gracias por la lección."

"Me dijiste esta mañana, _Nunca cambies_." Kean la miraba en añoranza. Ahora que todo estaba al descubierto, Lee podía nombrar la emoción en los ojos de la Omega. _Deseo_. "¡Pues, bueno, esta soy yo! Nunca te he mentido al respecto."

Leslie no sabía que responder. Se abrió camino al lobby conmocionada. Esta ocasión, Bárbara no le impidió la retirada, pero de todas formas, su voz la cazaría hasta la salida.

"O me quieres loca, o me quieres cuerda. No puedes tener las dos cosas, Doc."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 17.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tienen idea de cuantas veces tuve que escribir, borrar, volver a escribir, editar, borrar, empezar de cero, volver a escribir, tomar café, no dormir—para sentirte satisfecha con el producto final. Por ello tardé en actualizar. ADEMÁS, ESTE CAPITULO ES EL DOBLE DE LARGO DEL TAMAÑO ESTÁNDAR. SÍ, DE NADA.
> 
> Aquí la tienen. La Desvirginación de Bruce Wayne. ¡Aleluya, cantaron las pelotas azules de Jim Gordon!
> 
> Otra cosa. Al principio odiaba a Bárbara. Pero en el momento que se volvió loca—o más honesta, como quieras verlo—me enamoré de ella. Así que, NO HATE ACCEPTED. Ella es quien es, y Lee es la que necesita dejar de ser tan crédula y manejable por todos. Es lo que me gusta de esta pareja, hay tanto potencial para balancearse juntas, y obligarse a madurar tanto una como la otra. ¿Qué hará Lee cuando sepa que Bárbara fue secuestrada por El Ogro? ¿Qué tan furioso estará Gordon, cuando sepa de su metida de pata?
> 
> Oh, el drama.
> 
> Dejen comentario, queridas y queridos, y los recompensaré con hermoso porno. Todavía falta tanto por enseñarle amo Bruce…


	18. máscaras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Relájate, Jim. Wayne estará bien. Tiene mejor seguridad que nosotros. Y Alfred no le quitará el ojo de encima."
> 
> "Si algo le llega a suceder, será mi culpa." Jim murmuró. No mencionó que Alfred seguía en recuperación y sería de poca ayuda en cualquier evento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Situado durante el episodio 1x20 "Under the Knife" (YESSSS, YA CASI TERMINÓ LA TEMPORADA 1).

**18.**

**[+]+[+]**

_"Cara a cara, sin decir mentiras_

_Las máscaras que se retiran, sólo para revelar otro disfraz._ _"_

_-_ Siouxsie and The Banshees _("_ Face to face.")

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

A finales de cuentas, fijarse en chicos buenos, era su problema.

O, en este caso, chicas buenas.

Bárbara siempre tendría un hueso suelto en su esqueleto por ojos gentiles y amantes de la justicia. Culpar a sus padres, fue instintivo. Siempre se habían encargado de moldearle un prototipo de marido que llenara más sus estándares, que los de la misma Bárbara.

Ese tenía que ser el problema. Bárbara no se molestó en colocar culpa en su persona.

El tipo del Lamborghini la había citado a las 8:00 PM en el Red Flamingo. Eran las 8:07 PM, y nada de él. Bárbara aspiró impaciente. Se había vestido para impresionar, para evitar que el fulano estuviera más ocupado fisgoneando sus piernas, que en quejarse por el hurto de su estúpido automóvil.

A las 8:12 PM, el centro de su frustración se presentó frente a ella con un trago. Bárbara aceptó la disculpa por lo que era, siguiendo el protocolo de miradas seductoras.

El hombre, para su sorpresa, aparecía más atractivo a sus ojos que hacía dos noches. Debió de haber estado más ebria de lo pensado.

"Hola." Su voz era rasposa. Era una pistola humeante, de pies a cabeza. Cabello brilloso, traje Armani, feromonas mezcladas con Emporio. Su piel era pálida, dándole cierto aire vampírico con el contraste de su cabello oscuro. "Espero hayas aprovechado los 496 caballos de fuerza."

Bárbara deslizó las llaves a través de la mesa. "Tómalo por hecho."

Tal vez, la noche no se desperdiciaría, después de todo.

Bárbara terminó llevándose al prototipo de Anne Rice al penthouse, porque, ¿por qué demonios, no? No quería estar sola y patética, en un viernes por la noche.

Al llegar al departamento, Bárbara verificó que Selina estuviera fuera. "Una compañera de cuarto. Va y viene."

El tipo—ni siquiera sabía su nombre—resopló por su nariz en indulgencia. Bárbara procedió a servir un escocés. El Tipo-Armani husmeó por la mesa y le preguntó sobre su invitación al Baile de Caridad Wayne. Bárbara reprodujo el viejo discurso que decía todos los años.

"¿Que no estás enterado de que soy un miembro de la sociedad élite? Voy cada año." El año pasado había asistido con Jim a regañadientes. Este año, se preguntaba si el cabeza-hueca se vendería a su nuevo dueño de la forma que nunca había hecho con ella. ¿Aparecería del brazo de Bruce Wayne, radiante como un penny? "Me toman fotografías en un bonito vestido y sonrío." Caminó hasta el hombre con mesura practicada. Le encajó el vaso de vidrio entre las costillas. Cuando Armani aceptó el trago, Bárbara destapó su vestido, en todo su esplendor.

Armani no pudo manejarlo. "¿No temes de mi presencia aquí?"

"¿Debería? ¿Eres peligroso?"

"No sé. ¿Llegará tu novio a casa pronto?"

Ugh. Bárbara no parpadeó, pero por dentro, comenzó a aburrirse. "Nunca dije que tuviera un novio." Se dio la vuelta para servirse su propio trago.

"Asumí—Una mujer tan hermosa como tú—"

"Asumiste que tenía un novio, y asumiste que sería del tipo de chica que le sería infiel. Bueno, no lo soy." - _Sí, sí, lo eres. Lo eres_. Le cantó un ruiseñor en su mente. "Y no tengo un novio. Un autobús me podría matar mañana, y a nadie le importaría." Terminando de servir su trago, se giró hacia su invitado. "¿Cambia las cosas para ti?"

"Sí. De hecho, sí."

Típico. Ahora, Bárbara sólo estuvo interesada en dejarle claro de lo que estaba hecha, para que saliera corriendo despavorido por su propia cuenta. "¿Lo hace más ilícito? ¿O este hecho haría menos probable que pudiéramos pasar la noche sin encariñarse, y seguir mañana como si nada? Porque es lo que sucederá. Una vez que conocieras a mi verdadero yo, saldrías gritando, como todos los demás."

Como Jim y Renné.

Como Leslie.

Recibió una respuesta estúpida, por supuesto. "Tengo que decir, que no eres lo que esperaba."

"Sorpresa." De repente, no quería nada con el hombre. "Puedes encontrar la salida por tu cuenta." Lo dejó allí.

Minutos después, escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Bárbara aventó el escocés a la chimenea.

Se colocó de vuelta su abrigo. Necesitaba culminar un pendiente que no la dejaba en paz. Antes de dar por terminado su fiasco con Leslie Thompkins, faltaba algo. Quería hacer una última cosita…

El precinto nunca dormía. Ni los ojos chismosos. Cuando Bárbara entró por el lugar, atrajo la atención de los sospechosos— _puercos_ —de todo el tiempo. Cuando había estado saliendo con Jim, las miradas habían disminuido considerablemente, y Bárbara se había creído en los cielos, por el tipo de poder que el respeto a su Alfa, inspiraba.

Ahora… Ahora, Bárbara se alimentó del deseo ajeno.

El perfume de Leslie se metió a sus narices, apenas estuvo en el pasillo que conducía a su laboratorio. Bárbara se _humedeció_ , nomás tuvo la certeza que la Doctora estaba cerca.

La puerta estaba semi-abierta. Le empujó con lenta apertura.

Leslie estaba colgando su bata. Todo apuntaba a que estaba por marcharse. Cuando se percató de Bárbara, se congeló en sorpresa.

Bárbara caminó directo hacia ella.

Había querido besar a Thompkins desde que la mujer se había subido a su auto, en su primera salida juntas. Era sexy. Era agradable. Era exótica. Era tan gentil, y en muchas maneras, todavía asquerosamente inocente—Bárbara nunca había probado inocencia de la boca de nadie.

- _Querido diario: Hoy besé un unicornio_. La boca de Les respondió de inmediato, emitiendo un gemido de sorpresa que fue exquisito. Su cabello era suave entre sus dedos. Su piel era tersa. Su cuerpo era fuerte, firme. Soportó el asalto completo de la Omega, sin problemas. Bárbara lamió pintura violeta de los anchos labios de cupido, hasta que le dieron acceso. Fue su turno de gemir. - _Y supo a gloria._

Se separó tan rápido, como había llegado. Observó la figura jadeante de la Beta.

Esperó.

Leslie se le abalanzó, atrapándola contra la mesa de examinación. Era dura. El impacto dolió. Bárbara sonrió entre besos enardecidos.

Sentir los brazos de Les rodeándola le dio aquella emoción que había estado buscando. Leslie olía apetecible. Era tan sólida. Inmovible. Como su _trasero_ , pronto descubrió. Bárbara la apretó cada glúteo con una mano, ondulando su propio cuerpo contra el de Les.

La Doctora extendió su cuello, apenas sintió la boca de la Omega descender. Bárbara lamió un sendero hasta llegar a su clavícula. De ese punto, volvió a subir hasta tocar un lóbulo con su lengua. "Esto siempre será real entre nosotras. No podemos fingirlos."

Les la sorprendió. La Beta le jaló de los cabellos en signo de dominancia. "No hables."

Oooh. Bárbara asintió.

"Arrodíllate."

Las rodillas de Bárbara tocaron el piso frío, un segundo después. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo del vestido de Leslie, levantando el material hasta que los ganchos de las medias negras fueran visibles. Manteniendo contacto ocular, la Omega desenganchó un ligero con sus dientes.

En respuesta, Leslie alzó una pierna, apoyándola en el cajón de uno de sus gabinetes metálicos. El mensaje fue claro.

Bárbara lamió la altura de un muslo; plantó una tenue mordida en el fémur a su disposición. En lugar de remover el calzón de encaje, escogió simplemente torcer el material frontal. Besó en adoración la vulva pulsante, agradecida por la ausencia de vello púbico.

Leslie resopló con aliento vidrioso. Sus manos se enterraron en los mechones sueltos de Bárbara, usando su cabeza cómo direccional para lo que deseaba. Los muslos de la Omega se apretaron, frotándose en reacción.

Introdujo dos dedos en la vagina—el cuerpo de Leslie tembló—los hizo danzar, mientras que succionó toda vitalidad de la rosada clítoris. Recordó a Jim de rodillas, haciendo lo mismo. Dios, al hombre le había encantado meter su cabeza entre las piernas de Bárbara—¿Qué diablos le había sucedido para cambiar de bando? Masajeó el cérvix con dígitos maliciosos, empeñándose en encontrar el punto G que sabía estaba por allí. Cuando lo halló, Leslie aplastó el rostro de la rubia con más ímpetu contra su regazo, al unísono que sus caderas ondularon en remate a la estimulación.

Cuando Bárbara pudo echar un vistazo a las alturas, gimió por sí sola con la imagen. Leslie, desolada en su placer, se quemaría en su memoria por siempre.

Extrajo un clímax, nada gentil. Fue dura con sus administraciones, y Leslie disfrutó de cada momento. De seguro, nunca lo había sentido antes—el ser usada, y no cuidada. Bárbara extrajo sus dedos. Los limpió con su propia lengua. Mientras Lee se perdía en sus espasmos, la Omega se levantó del suelo. No se molestó en arreglar de regreso las pantimedias, o el vestido.

Leslie se apoyó en la mesa, una vez que se percató que Bárbara había cambiado de posición.

"Huh." Bárbara abrió la puerta. "Tenías razón. Del odio al buen sexo, sólo hay un paso, al parecer."

Salió del laboratorio.

Estaba harta de ver espaldas alejándose de ella, por una vez tan siquiera, quería ser ella la que mostrara la propia, en despedida.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

El Detective frente a ellos no ocupó de mucha presión para alivianar su consciencia sobre los pecados del pasado. "Estaba investigando a Julie Kemble. Alguien me dijo que era una enfermera en una clínica privada del centro, entre la calle Grant y la 80va. Un lugar cosmético…"

Era todo lo que Jim necesitaba. Bullock le prometió al detective Willis que policías estarían a toda hora vigilando la seguridad de su hija.

Se dirigieron a la clínica en cuestión.

"Que tenebroso, ¿huh? Te hace preguntarte como se reconocían en el espejo, después." Harvey criticó, frente al panel de rostros de exhibición que decoraban el lobby de la clínica. Jim miró cada uno de los "Antes/Después", pero su cabeza no estaba siguiendo el intento de broma de su compañero.

"Relájate, Jim. Wayne estará bien. Tiene mejor seguridad que nosotros. Y Alfred no le quitará el ojo de encima."

"Si algo le llega a suceder, será mi culpa." Jim murmuró. No mencionó que Alfred seguía en recuperación y sería de poca ayuda en cualquier evento.

"No puedes hacerte responsable de las acciones de un psicópata."

"Claro que puedo." El Doctor en Jefe decidió ese momento para darles el recibimiento formal a la clínica.

En su opinión, no debió de haberse molestado, por lo poco útil que fue. El Doctor Cushman se rehusó a revelar el nombre del paciente que le había recomendado a Julie Kemble como enfermera, a menos que regresaran con una orden judicial. Jim ya estaba comunicándose a la oficina del Juez Harkness, desde antes de pisar la calle. No perdería tiempo en trivialidades.

" _Me especializo en senos de plástico, pero tengo ética profesional_. _Necesito una orden_. Por favor, que falsedad."

Jim cortó la llamada, satisfecho. "El Juez Harkness nos espera en diez minutos. Podemos alcanzarlo, antes de que se meta a sesión en la corte."

"Wow. Te mueves rápido cuando quieres."

Desde que había comenzado como detective, ciertos sentidos adicionales se habían desarrollado en Jim. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a agudizarlos, y a confiar en su instinto. Fue por eso, que cuando sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse, se detuvo en seco frente al callejón que estaban pasando. Harvey lo imitó, y ambos miraron en la profundidad.

Un carro negro estaba estacionado. Jim lo reconoció.

"Estaba frente al precinto." Era un modelo de colección. Identificable para alguien como él, quien compartía afición por los antiguos modelos.

"Jim, espera."

Jim lo ignoró. Camino hacia el callejón. Caminó, hasta que fue posible divisar un rostro detrás del volante. Lentes oscuros cubrían la mitad del rostro del misterioso conductor.

El motor se encendió, a la par de los focos frontales, y Jim estuvo seguro.

Este extraño, era el monstruo que buscaban.

La cizaña con la que quisieron arrollarlo—sin éxito—no dejó dudas al respecto.

El Ogro estaba vigilándolo. Justo como había vigilado las investigaciones previas.

Regresaron al precinto, al no haber alcanzado al Juez Harkness, después de todo. Jim, impaciente y frustrante, le relató lo sucedido a Essen. Su Capitana estaba impresionada, aunque algo temerosa—Jim lo olfateó. Todos estaban temerosos.

"Gordon, tienes una llamada. Dicen que es urgente." Bills, un oficial obeso y que servía como secretaria para cubrir sus turnos, le avisó en plena conversación. Jim, pensando de inmediato en Alfred, se apresuró a coger el teléfono. Lo consideró raro.

"Gordon." _¿Por qué no me llamas al móvil?_ estuvo en la punta de su lengua, pero entonces, escuchó una voz desconocida del otro lado de la bocina.

"Detective. No tuve oportunidad de saludarlo apropiadamente en el callejón."

El Alfa lo poseyó. "Escucha—"

"No tardaré. No se moleste en rastrear la llamada."

"Te daré la oportunidad de rendirte por tu cuenta." Jim gruñó. "Si me obligas a perseguirte, terminaré contigo."

"Algo me dice que ha comenzado a creerse su propia propaganda de prensa. 'El policía heroico que limpiará a Gotham.' 'La Estrella Naciente de GCPD.'"

"Te detendré a ti, eso sí te lo aseguro."

"No, Detective, no lo hará. Pero continúe por este camino, y asesinaré a una persona que usted ame. Esta es su única advertencia." La línea murió.

Jim, lentamente, regreso el teléfono a su lugar de origen.

"Oh, no." Harvey y Essen lo observaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, ambos vistiendo expresiones consternadas. "Dime que no era él."

"Está acostumbrado a intimidar a policías." No servía de nada entrar en más pánico. Jim estaba esperando el contacto. Se había preparado para ser el ojo del huracán. "Tenemos que demostrarle que no le tememos."

"¿Cómo lo logramos?" Essen demandó, más alterada de lo normal. "¿Cómo, Jim?"

Una hora después, Jim Gordon estaba frente al edificio del precinto en compañía de una docena de reporteros, encabezando los periódicos más importantes de la ciudad.

"Los he llamado hoy porque la gente de Gotham merecen saber que hay un asesino serial entre nosotros. Por años, mató con impunidad, ayudado por la cultura del silencio y el miedo inyectado en la policía. Eso termina hoy. Estaremos dando los nombres y fotografías de todas las víctimas de este asesino. Por favor, llamen por cualquier tipo de información que tengan." Flashes de cámaras bañaron su visión, los reporteros comiendo la historia con avidez. "Y para el hombre que cometió estos horribles crímenes, tus días de escondite han terminado. Te encontraré. Y no me detendré."

Después de terminar la transmisión con el noticiero, Gordon regresó a los escalones de piedra, necesitando un respiro. Lo que acababa de hacer, merecería un precio. Sólo esperaba que no involucrara—No. Jim no se permitió terminar el pensamiento.

Había hecho lo correcto.

Su móvil lo sacó de su incertidumbre. Con una mueca, contestó. "Gordon."

"Aquí estaba yo, apunto de llamarte para que evitaras al Amo Bruce de cometer una locura, cuando te veo en televisión, cometiendo una locura propia. Ustedes dos están hechos, el uno para el otro."

Bruce se escuchó de fondo. "¡Es para la caridad, Alfred!"

Jim rodó sus ojos. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Amo Bruce quiere asistir al Baile de Caridad de esta noche—"

"Absolutamente, no." Jim gruñó. "Pásamelo."

"No soy un prisionero." Fue el _Hola_ que Bruce que manejó. "Todavía tengo responsabilidades con la sociedad, James. Falté el año pasado, pero no puedo este año. Mi mamá se encargaba de organizar esta clase de eventos todo el tiempo. Sería una alta falta de respeto—"

"¿Me dejarás hablar?"

"—Y no estaré solo. He invitado a Selina para acompañarme."

"Bruce, Selina no podría protegerte de un asesino serial—"

"Tendré a mis guardaespaldas. A los cuales odio, pero que he aceptado sólo porque tú me lo pediste."

"Invita a Blake."

Hubo un momento de bendito silencio. Jim sonrió con la victoria.

"¿Perdón?"

"Invitas a Johnny Blake al baile con ustedes, o no vas a ninguna parte, y además, agrego patrullas policíacas a vigilar la mansión."

"Pero—"

"Lo prometiste. ¿Recuerdas? Este baile se trata de socializar, y tú me prometiste, si mal no recuerdo, que intentarías socializar con el chico. Esta es tu oportunidad de matar dos—o hasta tres—pájaros de un tiro. Ése es el trato. Tómalo o déjalo."

Un suspiro totalmente indignado, acarició su oreja.

Cuando Alfred volvió a la línea, interpretó la decisión de Bruce a su favor. "Esto sigue siendo una locura."

"Entre más te opongas, más se entercará. Sólo tienen que ser cuidadosos. Mantengamos la calma. Mi relación con Bruce no es pública, así que no hay material de la prensa que lo pueda unir a mí de manera obvia." O eso, esperaba. "Llámame en caso de cualquier cosa."

"Como si fuera a servir de algo. Mejor concéntrate en atrapar al bastardo."

Esperaron dos horas más, para que el Juez Harkness aprobara la orden de liberación de información confidencial. Harvey anotó los datos que el Doctor Cushman le otorgó por teléfono. "La chica muerta llegó a la clínica por la recomendación de la Dama Constance Van Groot.

"Van Groot." Jim saboreó el apellido. Era de dinero. "Esa familia es una de las más antiguas de la ciudad. Se concentraban en negocios de exportación, ¿no?"

"Bingo. Pensábamos que el Ogro podría ser rico. Puede ser que esta tal Constance haya tenido un hijo."

Tenían la dirección de Van Groot. No perdieron tiempo.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Bárbara dejó a Selina para que terminara de abrocharse los tacones, en cuanto escuchó que tocaban a la puerta del penthouse.

Cada paso que tomó sobre el piso encerado, pareció que partiría el edificio en dos. Cuando tuvo la manija de la puerta en su mano, Bárbara respiró hondo en preparación.

Abrió la puerta.

"Tengo que decirlo. Se siente bastante predestinado verlo por aquí, Sr. Wayne."

Del otro lado, Bruce Wayne había estado en pleno acto de estirar su brazo para saludarla formalmente. Al verla—al _reconocerla_ —sin embargo, el brazo cayó.

"Selina no mencionó que vivía con usted."

"Bueno, sabemos que Selina puede ser algo… privada." Para tener catorce años, el joven relucía el esmoquin. Aun así, Bárbara no pudo verlo. Ese algo especial que debió de haber seducido a alguien como Jim. "Así que, dígame, ¿cómo quiere hacerlo? ¿Duelo de pistola al atardecer? ¿O lucha libre sobre lodo?"

Wayne metió sus manos a sus bolsillos con gracia. "Prefiero el ring."

"¡Uf!" Ahora, lo podía ver. Un poco. La chispa. "Debemos anotar día y hora para una cita, entonces." Estiró su mano, para dejar que sus uñas con manicure rozaran la solapa derecha del esmoquin. "No querríamos manchar de sangre su tuxedo recién comprado. Después de todo, tengo en evidencia, lo sucio que usted suele pelear. Necesitaremos un gran ring para cubrir en entero sus artimañas."

Wayne estaba Marcado, en más de una sola manera. La esencia de Jim era su colonia; su piel estaba tatuada—hematoma saliendo del collarín, torpemente disfrazado con maquillaje—al igual que su lenguaje corporal estaba contaminado. Los hombros endurecidos, el pecho erguido. El encuadre defensivo era similar al de Jim. Bárbara se preguntó que podía haber adoptado Jim del chico, a cambio.

"Señorita Kean." Wayne soportó la invasión de espacio personal con expresión facial impávida. "Desearía poder disculparme con usted de manera sincera—pero encuentro qué no soy capaz de lograrlo."

Bárbara alzó una ceja. "Por lo menos, usted es un joven honesto." - _Ya había comprado mi vestido, ¿sabes? Está colgado a lado del disfraz de colegiala que Jim me compró en nuestra primera noche de bruja. Me folló toda la noche, con sólo la falda cuadricular, puesta._ "No obstante, si fuera usted, me cuidaba del karma, Señor Wayne. He escuchado que es súbita y mortal con sus mordidas de trasero."

"Erróneamente se cree que el efecto del karma sería observable durante la trayectoria de vida actual. Incluso si tuviera una deuda de energía cósmica con el universo, que tuviera que pagar en mi siguiente reencarnación, honestamente dudo que mi relación con James contaría como tal." El Beta se encogió de hombros. "Aprecio la preocupación por mí 'trasero', de todas formas, Señorita Kean."

"Ah. Intelectualización de un conflicto. Freud estaría orgulloso." Bárbara sonrió. "También se trata de mi motto de vida preferido. Lo que sea que nos ayude a dormir por las noches, ¿cierto?"

"Créame." Fue el turno de Wayne de estirar sus labios en una sonrisa con filo de navaja. "Duermo perfectamente bien."

- _Oh, apuesto a qué sí._ Bárbara recorrió su dentadura con su lengua en gesto juvenil.

- _De rodillas, y no exactamente, para rezarle al Ángel de la Guardia._

"Mis pies duelen."

Bárbara rodó sus ojos. Se giró a sus espaldas. Selina lucía como una princesa, y Bárbara se tomó el crédito por la nueva criatura ahora caminando hacia ellos.

"Selina." El cambio fue drástico. Suavidad rebozó de Wayne cuando se dirigió a la chica, su frente estoico derritiéndose para dejar ver a un chiquillo ligeramente amigable. "Luces muy bien."

"Cállate." Selina balbució, en típico estilo. Sin embargo, Barbara notó el rubor intensificado en sus mejillas. El cumplido tuvo efectos.

"Bueno, pajaritos del amor, diviértanse." Bárbara ajustó la tiara por última ocasión antes de permitirle a Cat escabullirse de sus tendencias de mamá gallina. "Búscame en el baile, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡No vayas a tirar mi ropa a la basura!" Fue la despedida que recibió.

Bárbara aguardó hasta que la pareja estuviera en el pasillo, para replicar en falsa dulzura. "Sólo después de haberla calcinado."

Cerró la puerta en sus narices.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿Y este, quién es?"

"Selina Kyle, te presento a Jonh Blake. John Blake, te presento a Selina Kyle."

El chico estiró su mano en su dirección, casi noqueando la nariz de Bruce en el proceso. Sus dedos capturaron las puntas de la mano de Selina a través del guante. Mostró una de las sonrisas más payasas que había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Hola. Johnny."

Corrección. Sonrisa payasa, y además, orejas de Dumbo. "Cat."

"Johnny es un amigo."

"Pensé que no sabías cómo conseguirte uno de esos."

"Oye. Vimos un cadáver, juntos. Eso te acerca a alguien." Johnny se encogió de hombros, juguetón, y totalmente ignorante del doble significado de lo que estaba diciendo.

Selina sonrió a fuerzas, escéptica. "No me digas." Le dio un codazo a Bruce, quien carraspeó su garganta.

"Johnny es vecino de James. Así nos conocimos."

"Le he estado enseñando a jugar Super Nintendo."

"Dudo que a Selina le interese—"

"¿Con qué lo has empezado? ¿Mortal Kombat o Super Mario Kart?" Selina descubrió un mini refrigerador dentro de la limosina. Sacó una botella en forma redonda que aparentaba ser jugo de mandarina. "No me digas que lo haz traumado con esos ñoños juegos de rol de magos y dragones."

La cara de ofensa de Wayne no dejó en duda lo acertado de sus miedos.

Dumbo en Tuxedo—O Johnny—escupió una risilla culpable.

"La Leyenda de Zelda tiene una trama respetable."

"Ñoño." Selina estornudó. Claro que Bruce tendría de conseguirse a alguien igual de nerd que él. "¿También eres billonario o qué?"

Johnny miró a Bruce. "¿Eres un billonario?"

Selina levantó una ceja. "Supongo que no."

"Soy Bruce Wayne, Johnny. Claro que soy acreedor de… una cantidad de dinero de valor sumamente mayor."

"…Pero, ¿un _billonario_?" Fue el débil chillido que Blake manifestó.

"Vive en una mansión, ¿qué esperabas?"

La incredulidad de Blake se morfó en indignación. "No sé. Tampoco me sabía esa parte."

"Que gracioso." Selina aventó un cacahuate chino de la bolsa de botanas disponible, directo a su boca y lo hizo tronar. "No me creo muy experta en el asunto, pero pensé que los amigos se enteraban de detalles importantes como esos."

"Haz conocido a Alfred." Bruce se defendió.

"¿Segundo nombre? ¿Color favorito? ¿Comida que detestas?"

Las cejas de Blake montaron más y más. Bruce volteó hacia Selina con una expresión que explícitamente se podía traducir a un "No estás ayudando."

La limosina se detuvo. Alfred Pennyworth en toda su gloria, se asomó para avisar que habían arribado al pomposo lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el dichoso baile de gala. Selina se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la limosina, ignorando las protestas de Bruce sobre esperar por su caballerosa ayuda.

Johnny se bajó detrás de ella. Cuando Selina resbaló con el estúpido tacón en su primeros pasos, sintió su mano sostenerle la espalda, hasta que Selina recuperó el balance.

"Así que, si no eres perteneciente al club de niños ricos, ¿qué haces aquí cuando podrías estar haciendo algo más divertido?"

Johnny era más alto que Bruce, casi de la misma altura que Selina. Cuando le susurró al oído, apenas se movió. "Mi mamá me obligó. Dijo que sería grosero decir que no."

Huh. Blake… tenía una mamá.

El salón del evento era un mausoleo—"Sí, Bruce, sé lo que un mausoleo es, quita esa cara." Estaba repleto de gente elegante y música clásica. Apenas entraron, Selina sintió todos los ojos voltear a ellos.

O bueno, al chico que estaba _detrás_ de ellos.

"Bailemos." Bruce no le dejó alternativa de negarse, con lo rápido que la tomó de la mano para arrastrarla a la pista de baile. Blake les despidió con un meneo inseguro de su mano.

"Todos nos están mirando." Selina se quejó, cinco minutos después.

"Soy Bruce Wayne."

Ugh. Selina rodó sus ojos.

"Bueno, lo soy." Por lo menos, el Beta no lo dijo en arrogancia. Estaba muy ocupado volteando su cuello, de aquí para allá. "No miro a Bunderslaw."

"Pues tal vez no venga."

"Está en la lista de invitados." Siempre tan terco. "En fin, sólo sigamos bailando. Y podrías sonreír, ¿no crees?"

"Tú no sonreirías si trajeras puestos estos zapatos." Selina divisó a Bárbara a la distancia, toda de negro, con un peinado que asimilaba una colmena de abejas. "Dejaste a tu amigo."

Fue el turno de Wayne de rodar sus ojos. "Entre menos lo involucre en lo que queremos hacer, mejor para él."

"Aw. Lo quieres proteger. Quizás sí le tienes cariño, después de todo." Antes de que Bruce no pudiera con la vergüenza de admitir que tenía sentimientos, Selina le ganó la palabra. "El chico es agradable." Todo lo contrario a cómo Bruce la había descrito. "Por lo menos, no está interesado en ser famoso con tu amistad, o algo así."

"Supongo." Fue la grandiosa respuesta. "No me dijiste que vivías con Bárbara Kean."

Oh. "No te sientas mal, ella tampoco sabía que conocía a Bruce Wayne."

"Pudiste darme una advertencia."

Selina se soltó de los brazos del Beta. No quería dar tantas vueltas en los malditos zapatos altos. "¿Advertencia? ¿Cómo 'No duermas con su novio'? ¿Ese tipo de advertencia?" Se marchó con dirección a la mesa de los aperitivos. Blake estaba estacionado frente a la fuente de chocolate líquido con un plato lleno de bombones. "Pareces ninja."

La boca de Blake estaba a reventar de bombones. Se tocó la punta de su colilla relamida, que Selina había jalado para molestarlo. "¡Hmm! ¿Glacias?"

Por supuesto, Bruce apareció al lado de los patés de camarón con su cara Quiero Seguir Hablando #4. Selina le pasó una galleta de paté para frenar sus ansías.

Para su sorpresa, Bruce se la metió a la boca. Hizo una mueca, cuando le llegó el golpe del sabor. "Demasiado salado."

Selina giró sus ojos. "Nena."

"Nena, tú."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Sonrió. Rió. Saludó a docenas de manos ajenas. Posó para las fotografías. Hizo referencias sobre la Galería y su necesidad por apoyo mediante donaciones, y adquirió la aprobación de una cantidad considerable.

Hasta ahora, una noche predecible. Buena para los negocios, por lo menos.

"¿Quieres bailar?"

Barbará ladeó su rostro en la dirección de la invitación. Reconoció la voz, antes de posar ojos en él. "Tú."

"Yo."

Por un momento, había fantaseado en encontrar a Les—No. Que estupidez.

Bárbara aceptó la invitación.

En primera, hablaron con superficialidad. Cuando el hombre admitió haber donado una pequeña fortuna a la gala sólo para verla de nuevo, Bárbara no supo cómo sentirse al respecto.

"La forma en que terminaron las cosas anoche, fue mi culpa. Pero sentí algo especial. No podía dejarte ir, así nada más."

Demasiado intenso. Bárbara intentó desviarse de ser el foco de atención del sujeto misterioso, pero el tipo fue incesante…

"Dijiste que cuando la gente mira a tu verdadero yo, huyen corriendo." …y persuasivo. "Alguien me dijo lo mismo una vez, que nadie, nunca, lograría amarme."

En contra de las alarmas prendiéndose en su cabeza, Bárbara le siguió la corriente. "¿Quién?

"La mujer que creía que era mi madre." Ah. Problemas con Mami. Siempre un clásico. Bárbara encaró a los demás invitados, bailando sobre el hueco de un hombro en tuxedo. Comenzó a retirarse mentalmente del lugar, y de la situación perturbadora. Sin embargo, 'Armani' la amarró con un ancla que la hundió de regreso al presente. "Bárbara, sé lo que es ser una persona por dentro, y que el mundo vea a otra desde el exterior… Viví de esa manera por mucho tiempo. Y casi me destruyó—Puedo ver que te está destruyendo a ti." Al tener la mirada de la Omega, de nuevo clavada con la suya, el hombre acercó su perfil al suyo, casi en preludio a un beso.

"Ya no quiero bailar." Se separó en alerta, en miedo neto, al haber divisado en la profundidad de aquellos ojos negros.

No le permitieron escapar, sin embargo. Fue jalada de regreso a los brazos del hombre, que de repente, se sintió como un verdugo. El cuerpo entero de la Omega se endureció, rehusándose a seguir cooperando. Sus feromonas expidieron su pánico, pero nadie prestó atención. Como siempre. Nadie, nunca, podía notar la existencia de Bárbara—

"La persona que soy ahora, fue mi creación. Yo le otorgué vida. Puedo hacer lo mismo contigo." Estaban incrustados en cuerpo, más ya no se encontraban bailando. "¿No estás cansada de envolverte en juegos de falsedad?"

Dios.

¿Quién era este hombre?

"¿No estás harta de esconderte?"

Leslie Thompkins apelaba a la cordura de Bárbara—por más insignificante que ésta fuera. Era lo que Bárbara _amaba_ de la mujer. Su temple, su sinceridad—Pero era cansado, exhaustivo, tener que frenarse con Les la mayoría del tiempo, para no asustarla. Estar con Jim, había sido un proceso igual.

Bárbara… sí estaba harta.

Fue la primera vez, que lo admitió en voz alta.

Recibió un beso en su pómulo por la admisión. Un gesto de ternura; un primer paso.

Se sintió a absolución.

"¿Quién eres?"

El susurro quebradizo provocó una sonrisa. El nombre, cuando se le fue revelado, vino en forma de un murmullo íntimo, sobre la oreja de Bárbara.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Jim Gordon, te presento a Constance Van Groot."

Un hombre con deseo suicida, y una mujer momificada, no habían sido lo que Jim había esperado al llegar a la residencia Van Groot. Llamaron a la unidad forense de inmediato. Bullock se encargó de llamar a Essen para informarle de la hipótesis que entre los dos, habían armado con las pistas presentes.

El nombre del mayordomo era Jacob Skolimski. Basados en las fotografías mutiladas, Jim estaba casi seguro que el Ogro se podía tratar del hijo de Skolimski. Tenía sentido que mantuvieran a la difunda Constance en estado momificado sin avisarle a nadie, para que el Ogro pudiera seguir manteniéndose de su fortuna.

Y si Skolimski había intentado suicidarse, había sido por miedo. El hombre tenía que estar en contacto con su hijo.

Después de llamar con el oficial Álvarez, Jim tuvo la confirmación que la existencia de un hijo no estaba en el sistema. Jim tendría que obligarlo a su testigo, a hablar.

"No nos complique las cosas. Denos el nombre y la dirección de su hijo."

"¿O qué? No te tengo miedo."

Jim plantó sus manos en la mesa, y no le costó nada, ser completamente sincero con lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar. "Sólo porque no me conoces."

"Mi hijo sólo ha cometido un error. Uno." Explotó el hombre, momentos posteriores, ante la presión combinada de Bullock con Gordon. Fue el quiebre que Jim necesitó.

"Entonces… cuéntenos la verdad." Jim tendió la invitación con voz suave. Skolimski cayó en la trampa.

"No era un lugar para que un niño creciera. La Señora Van Groot se mantenía apartada del mundo exterior, pero tenía un cariño especial por mi hijo. Lo trataba como si fuera suyo. Aun así, nunca me imaginé que tan profunda era la fijación. Como su propia madre había desaparecido desde su nacimiento, él… parece que comenzó a pensar que era el hijo secreto de Van Groot. Intenté decirle que no era verdad, pero mi hijo… se había creado esta fantasía, y la Señora Van Groot se la alimentaba. Estaba demente. Y era cruel, además. Hace una década, mi hijo la confrontó, demandando que mi Jefa lo reconociera como su hijo legítimo, que lo agregar a su testamento. Van Groot se rio de él, le dejó claro que todo había sido una broma para ella."

Y la mató. Jim ya lo podía ver en su cabeza. Había matado a Van Groot, y su padre lo había ayudado a guardar el secreto de lo sucedido. Entonces, un asesino serial con complejo de "Mamá no me quiso" había nacido.

"No sé dónde se encuentra mi hijo." Al escucharlo, Jim echó maldiciones en su mente. "Me llamó hoy temprano, me advirtió que la policía vendría. Pero no lo he visto desde el día que asesinó a la Señora Van Groot… Mi hijo no es un hombre malo."

Oh, por el amor de Dios. Jim no tenía tiempo para las típicas negaciones paternales. "Tu hijo ha estado seduciendo y _asesinando_ mujeres por la ultima década."

Las carcajadas—esa parte fue nueva. Bullock y Gordon intercambiaron una mirada al ver a Skolimski descocerse en risas.

"¿De qué se ríe, viejo?"

"¿Mi hijo, seduciendo mujeres? ¡Oh, déjenme mostrarles a mi hijo! Dos fotografías, fue lo único que pude salvar. ¿Han escuchado 'una cara que una madre podría amar'? Pues ese no fue el caso con su propia madre. Nos dejó al dar a luz." Aventó las dos fotos justo frente a Jim y a Harvey, todavía malicia en su voz y demencia en su mirada. "Oh, sí, mi hijo el seductor. Ahora miren por qué se encargó de rayar su rostro de todo retrato."

Lo que estaba en las fotografías, era un rostro deforme. Increíblemente, el sobrenombre de "El Ogro", había caído como anillo al dedo.

Jim, primero, sintió pánico—no quería estar equivocado, llegar tan lejos para nada, pero luego recordó la clínica de cirugía plástica. Hizo una conexión importante. Después de todo, la bartender que había sido testigo del encuentro del Ogro con la última víctima, había descrito a alguien sumamente atractivo. "A menos que hayan operado en él."

Bullock asintió. "Cushman."

"Yo iré." Jim ya estaba poniéndose de pie de nuevo, dispuesto a visitar la clínica por segunda ocasión. "Llévatelo al precinto, te veo allí."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Selina aceptó bailar con Blake por falta de otro tipo de entretenimiento. Se arrepintió, al poco tiempo. El chico tenía dos pies izquierdos. A la cuarta pisada, la Alfa le dio un pellizco en el antebrazo.

"¡Auch!"

"Ahora sabes lo que siento."

"¡Dije que lo sentía!"

"¡Eres más torpe que Bruce! Y bailar con él, es como bailar con un escoba."

"De acuerdo, tu guía, yo te sigo." Selina alzó sus cejas. No era lo convencional. Ciertamente, adquirieron miradas raras de los ricachones.

"Para ser un Omega, sabes cómo pasar desapercibido."

Otro tropiezo. Sin embargo, los pies de Selina estuvieron a salvo. "Uuuuh… ¿Porque no lo soy?"

Selina frunció el ceño. "Como quieras. Sólo intentaba hacer conversación."

"¿Les molesto si interrumpo?"

"Si querías bailar conmigo, Bruce. Sólo tenías que preguntar." Blake se rió de su propia broma, y hasta Selina no pudo evitar resoplar por su nariz al ver la expresión resultante de Wayne. Blake, al ver que la broma había sido en vano, sonrió incómodo. "Oki doki, estaré por las estatuas de hielo."

A solas, Bruce no mostró inclinación por seguir bailando, pero sí por seguir hostigando. "Selina. Lo que pasó anoche no tenía que suceder."

"Disculpa." Un tipo alto y galante se atravesó entre medio de los dos, sonriendo para convencer de su error en las reglas del espacio personal. Selina lo reconoció como el tipo raro que había estado husmeando alrededor de Bárbara, entre la multitud de la gala. Selina lo olfateó. Vagamente reconoció rastros de feromonas de Omega. EL tipo estaba retacado de perfume, pero los indicios aun eran reconocibles, si uno se empeñaba. El muchacho navegó de regreso a la multitud, todavía con ojos sobre Bruce.

"Te dije que no tenía opción."

"No lo acepto."

Selina sabía que Bruce no podría con su consciencia. "Sabía no que serías capaz de lidiar con esto."

"Tenías razón. Sí quería matarlo—"

"¡Baja la voz!"

"Pero hay una línea, Selina, y puedes decir que no tengo las agallas, pero el hecho es que yo nunca la cruzaré."

Sonaba exactamente a algo que el Detective Blondie diría. Ew. Esos dos estaban tan casados. "Supongo que ese aspecto, es lo que nos hace diferentes. Porque si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría. Y no me molestaría ni un poco."

La cara estupefacta de Bruce era algo para recordarse. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo? ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan protegido de la vida real? Una parte de Selina lo detestaba por ello. Por ser Bruce Wayne. El chico lamió su boca, su mirada desenfocándose. Un momento después, Selina averiguó la razón.

"Ahí está Bunderslaw."

Selina tornó su atención de regreso hacia el frente. Encontró el objetivo, un hombre afroamericano en sus tardíos cuarentas, rodeado de mujerzuelas de la alta sociedad. Pan comido.

"De acuerdo, hagámoslo."

Ni siquiera tomó quince minutos. Fue quitarle un dulce a un niño. En cuanto Selina cumplió con su parte, y tuvo el replicado de la llave en su monedero, un peso se le quitó de encima. ¡Por fin, podría quitarse los malditos tacones!

"¿Ves? Fue fácil."

Bruce estaba, obviamente, impresionado. Miró a Selina como si la Alfa hubiera sacado un conejo de un sombrero. Orgullosa, la chica comenzó a buscar a Bárbara para saber si la mujer tardaría más en la fiesta, o si podrían irse juntas. La encontró.

La encontró, en los brazos del tipo de momentos atrás. El apuesto Omega.

Y todo indicaba, que estaban por irse juntos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada." De todas las personas, claro que Babs tenía que irse con el fulano de vibras menos de fiar. Selina metió sus manos en los bolsillos del vestido. "Ya vámonos. Quiero comida de verdad."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿Jason Van Groot?"

Jim le pasó a su Capitana el retrato hablado que había conseguido del Doctor Cushman. "Su verdadero nombre es Jason Skolimski. Usó el apellido de la anciana cuando asistió a la clínica. Pero no hay registros en Gotham de la existencia de un Jason Van Groot o Jason Skolimski.

Essen suspiró. "El hombre es un fantasma. Entonces, veamos… la anciana lo rechaza, Van Groot va a la clínica, se consigue un nuevo rostro. Y es ahí donde conoce a la primera víctima, la enfermera."

"Y en sus 'marcas, listos, fuera.'" Harvey masculló.

Essen examinó el retrato hablado. "Tenemos su verdadero nombre, pero ninguno de sus actuales alias que esté utilizando. O tampoco sabemos cómo luciría hoy en día aparte de este dibujo de una década de antigüedad. ¿No mencionó algo más, durante la llamada, Jim? ¿Cualquier detalle que hayamos perdido de vista?"

"Nah, sólo me advirtió que cerrara la investigación. Me dijo que no me creyera mi propia fama de la prensa de Estrella Naciente del GCPD…"

Ante su abrupta pausa, Essen se le acercó, no cesando en su presión. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Gordon?"

"El periódico que usó esa cita. Publicaron una foto vieja de mí junto con el artículo, era de una gala de caridad." El día de la gala flasheó por su mente. Bárbara lo había obligado a acompañarla. La foto había sido del año pasado. "No estaba solo."

La mano de Essen no fue barrera alguna para frenarlo, una vez que los pies de Gordon se movieron en una carrera contra el tiempo mismo. Escuchó a su Capitana y a Harvey llamar por él.

Los ignoró.

Todo este tiempo, había sido tan tonto.

No tenía el móvil nuevo de Bárbara, y las llamadas al penthouse nunca fueron correspondidas, mientras Jim conducía hacia la localización. Atendió una llamada de Bullock sólo lo suficiente larga para compartirle su miedo. Al llegar al edificio de Bárbara, el viaje en el elevador se sintió como una eternidad prolongada.

Selina le abrió la puerta.

Gordon la empujó para entrar a la fuerza. Gritó por Bárbara.

"No está aquí."

"¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?"

"En el baile de caridad Wayne. Se fue con un tipo."

Mierda. Jim desdobló el papel del retrato hablado para enseñárselo a la chica. "Fíjate bien, Selina. ¿Era este el tipo que dices?"

"Ese dibujo apesta."

"¿ _Era_ él? ¡No estoy jugando!"

La fijación de la mirada de la Alfa fue breve, pero intensa. Cuando Jim la miró asentir ligeramente, el estómago del detective tocó el piso.

"Creo que sí."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

El móvil de Barb la mandó al buzón de voz. Leslie escuchó la voz de la Omega decir 'Soy Bárbara Kean, ya sabes que hacer' seguida del beep.

Leslie aspiró, para agarrar valor. "No te odio." Treinta segundos no era mucho tiempo para todo lo que quería decir. "Quisiera perdonarte para facilitar todo—Pero todavía no puedo. Demonios… Bárbara, eres una buena persona. Lo sé. Llámame cuando escuches este mensaje, ¿sí? Podemos hablar y quizás—"

Beep.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿Qué tienes en ese cuarto?"

"Descúbrelo por ti misma."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

A los cinco minutos de haber dejado su teléfono en la mesa de la sala, el objeto comenzó a vibrar con una llamada entrante. Leslie apagó el comal de la estufa apresuradamente, y regresó a recoger el móvil con ansías y un poco de esperanza…

"¿Hola?…No pensé que fueras a responderme."

"Lee." No era Bárbara.

"Oh. Perdón, pensé—"

"Lee. Necesito… Necesito saber si Bárbara está contigo."

La espina dorsal de Leslie se endureció. El tono de voz de Gordon la alteró, más que el significado de su pregunta. "No, Jim. No está conmigo."

El silencio que prosiguió, fue petrificante.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 18.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¡) nota 1 (¡): Sobre el comentario de Bárbara de la Racionalización…
> 
> Dentro de la Psicología, es un mecanismo de defensa que consiste en justificar las acciones (generalmente las del propio sujeto) de tal manera que eviten la censura. Se tiende a dar con ello una "explicación lógica" a los sentimientos, pensamientos o conductas que de otro modo provocarían ansiedad o sentimientos de inferioridad o de culpa.
> 
> (¡) nota 2 (¡): Mi versión de John Blake está basada en la apariencia de Joseph Gordon-Levitt como Tommy Solomon, personaje del tv show "3rd Rock From The Sun." Si desconoces la serie, es probablemente porque todavía ni nacías. xD Google it.
> 
> (¡) nota 3 (¡): Nunca tuve la intención de que el anticipado enfrentamiento deBarb y Bruce fuera una riña de telenovela. Me disculpo si esperaban una alegata súper dramática con Bárbara gritando "ME LO ROBASTE", jajaja. Sin embargo, recuerden que Bárbara todavía no pierde la chaveta, y todavía nos queda "Villanos" para explorar a una Bárbara demente en verdad, queriendo venganza contra Bruce.
> 
> (¡) nota 4 (¡): Dato curioso, durante todo el episodio, ni una sola vez, El Ogro le dice su nombre a Bárbara. ¡Eso dice bastante de la falta de cautela de esta mujer!


	19. mis demonios saben nadar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Culpa, por no sentir culpa. Ése era el dilema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Situado durante el episodio 1x21, "The Anvil or the Hammer."
> 
> Notas: Por cuestiones de tamaño y tiempo, tuve que partir este capítulo en dos partes.

**19.**

**subparte a.**

**[+]+[+]**

_"No puedo ahogar a mis demonios._

_Ellos saben nadar._

_-_ Bring me the horizon _("_ Can you feel my heart?")

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Jim no durmió.

Llegó a la mansión pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Fue la primera vez que usó su set de llaves para entrar y el código para desactivar la alarma.

Subió al segundo piso, sus pasos bailando en el desgane. Cuando llegó a la puerta de Bruce, no tocó. Había una lámpara aun encendida, con Bruce dormido en el extremo izquierdo de la cama.

Jim cerró la puerta con cuidado.

No se dirigió a la cama.

Jim jaló una de las sillas acojinadas, hasta plantarla frente al perfil visible del Beta, y se dejó caer en ella.

Por lo menos, Bruce estaba a salvo.

Jim mordió un nudillo. La culpa apretó su pecho.

Permaneció un rato en aquella posición, vigilante a lo que había puesto en peligro de manera consciente.

Culpa, por _no_ sentir culpa. Ése era el dilema.

Había dejado de pensar en Bárbara como su responsabilidad hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Y quién podría culparlo, con un demonio? Jim sentía… alivio, por haber sido ella la capturada por el Ogro, y no Bruce.

Era aquella dura realidad, lo que lo estaba afectando.

Jim se levantó.

Se desvistió. Una vez en su ropa interior, postró sus rodillas en el pie de la cama. Se fue arrastrando por la longitud de la cama, procurando que su presencia fuera sentida. Sus manos apretaron la cobija con afán, jalándole para destapar al cuerpo yaciente por debajo. Bruce gruñó somnoliento, tratando de atraer la cobertura de regreso.

Jim hundió su rostro en el cuello del joven.

- _Sí_. El Alfa rumió.

Bruce reconoció su presencia, su olor, el tamaño de su cuerpo. Sus brazos se estiraron para atraparlo. Jim besó su frente. El puente de su nariz, una mejilla, un párpado—bañó el rostro del Beta en ternura inusual, puesto que ambos eran protectores de su propio espacio.

Presionó sus labios a los de Bruce con delicadeza, sin profundidad.

Desde la mesa de estar a su derecha, el retrato de Thomas y Martha parecía juzgarlo desde su pedestal.

Jim estiró una mano para tumbarlos boca abajo.

Más despierto ahora, el Beta dio bienvenida al asalto con energía. Las manos de Bruce tocaron su espalda desnuda. Jim jaló de sus pijamas, queriendo contacto más fino, más integral para lo que el Alfa pedía.

La presión de sus regazos no tuvo prisa. La necesidad latiendo en Jim no era sexual, sino de reafirmarse de lo que tenía en sus brazos. Se enfocó en el calor producido por sus cuerpos; en la mezcla de sus feromonas. No tenía planes de estirar el momento de intimidad en un acto estrictamente carnal.

Bruce, pronto le demostró, que no era de la misma opinión.

Había sido testigo del entrenamiento del muchacho, pero los beneficios de éste nunca se habían hecho presentes hasta ahora, cuando Bruce aprovechó su anarquía emocional para empujar su cuerpo hasta dejarlo sobre sus espaldas.

Jim aspiró. En un parpadeo, Bruce estaba postrado sobre él, dientes mostrándose en rezongo.

Estaba despeinado. Rojizo de su rostro.

"…Es mi turno."

Las manos de Jim se acomodaron en las caderas del Beta. Las esponjosas almohadas fueron buenas con sus músculos tensos. "¿Para qué?"

Bruce concluyó con la labor de quitarse el camisón de dormir. "Para disfrutar de la vista, por supuesto."

Jim uso sus pulgares para enmarcar las curvas de las caderas del muchacho. Subieron y bajaron, subieron y bajaron, sin cansarse de la piel que apenas estaba conociendo. "No hay mucho que ver." Carne, huesos, cicatrices.

Una sonrisa a labio cerrado le mostró un lado de Bruce que no había presenciado. Bruce en asecho. "Me opongo vehemente a tu opinión." Los dedos de la mano izquierda, acariciaron un moretón gigante adornando el hombro del Alfa. "Esto es nuevo." Presionó gentilmente. "¿Duele?"

Jim negó con su cabeza. El tono púrpura era más escandaloso en color, que en sensación. Los dedos de Bruce persiguieron nuevos objetivos. Aruños en el antebrazo. Nudillos hinchados de un puño. Bruce hizo inventario cuidadoso por su pecho y abdomen, presionando sus yemas aquí y allá para causar una reacción.

Finalmente, Jim alzó el mentón del Beta con su dedo angular.

Bruce era, objetivamente hablando, apuesto. Andrógino en su galanura. Y aunque Jim sospechaba que el Beta no apreciaría ser denominado _bonito_ , aquel era el adjetivo que se le venía a la mente del Alfa, la mayoría del tiempo.

No era de sorprenderse. Jim siempre había sido atraído… a cosas bellas.

El Beta acogió la mano del detective, antes de que Jim la retirara de su rostro. Cubrió la mitad de su rostro con los cinco dígitos ajenos, cerrando sus ojos.

- _Si supieras lo que he hecho con éstas dos manos_. El pulgar de Jim delineó el labio de Bruce, tratando de reconciliar la violencia que instrumentaba a diario, con su capacidad de ser meticuloso con lo que consideraba querido.

"Quiero verte." Bruce no fue específico con su referencia, hasta que Jim sintió la mano de Bruce jugar con el borde de su ropa interior. Un dedo, dos, tres, se introdujeron debajo. Jim le permitió seguir. No quería ceder, y al mismo tiempo, jugar con fuego era adictivo.

Nunca habían estado completamente desnudos.

No había igualdad en sus cuerpos.

Parte de la reserva de Jim para llegar a este punto, había estado involucrado en el impacto de sus edades. Bruce simbolizaba el inicio de una vida, cuando Jim era un perro viejo. La piel de Bruce no tenía marcas. Nadie, jamás, lo había conocido de esta forma, más que Jim—Nadie más lo haría.

Gordon, a comparación, estaba gastado con el tiempo.

La espina dorsal de Bruce se empinó, resultado de las yemas de Jim en descenso por su espalda, marcando un sendero desde sus omoplatos hasta la curva de un glúteo. Su pelvis se onduló, y fue inescapable el contacto con el abdomen del Alfa.

Los brazos de Jim eran gruesos, definidos con músculo desarrollado desde su entrenamiento en la marina. Los brazos de Bruce estaban beneficiándose del boxeo, pero su predisposición física, era esbelta. Las manos del Alfa, ahora sostenidas de ambos glúteos pálidos, se comían las curvas del Beta, con su tamaño.

"¿Este es… tu nudo?"

Al sentir los dedos explotadores en la base de su miembro, Jim tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. "Mm-hm." Se sintió ebrio.

La exploración continuó. Fría y científica. Bruce recorrió la longitud de su erección con dígitos curiosos. Jim jadeó, sus dedos apretándose, marcando el trasero de Bruce sin medida de su fuerza.

"Cuando esté dentro de mí… ¿Cómo se sentirá?"

"Dolerá un poco—siempre duele. Pero, cuidaré bien de ti." Y porque de momento, no había inhibiciones dividiendo entre su deseo y su moral, Jim se atrevió a agregar: "Terminarás disfrutándolo."

Bruce se inclinó sobre el torso de Jim, su cuerpo aplastando sus regazos con el descenso. "Prométeme que no me harás sufrir otra larga espera… Si queremos estar juntos, no es asunto de nadie más, James."

Jim gruñó, sabiendo que la puerta del abismo al Alfa estaba abierta. No se podría volver a cerrar.

Ahora que Bruce y su persona habían sucumbido al ámbito sexual de su relación, sería imposible volver a colocar frenos o restricciones.

"Ya no permitas que existan interferencias en medio… de lo que queremos."

Bruce restregó su cuerpo sobre el Alfa. Chilló, cuando Jim presionó sus pelvis juntas todavía sujetando los glúteos del Beta para su gusto. La boca del joven buscó por un beso, apoyándose en los anchos hombros del Alfa para mantener el equilibrio. "James."

Jim aspiró en necesidad de oxígeno, flexionando su cuello, perdido en la sensación de sus erecciones presionándose. Siguió dirigiendo la cadera del Beta, indicándole a Bruce cómo esta danza debía funcionar. Bruce pronto aprendería, Jim lo sabía. Aprendería todo. Pero por ahora, recaería en él, guiarlo. "Lo prometo, Bruce."

Fue el turno de Jim para derribarlo sobre la cama. No le dio oportunidad de quejarse, injertando su boca en el pecho a su disposición. Besó suavemente el esternón de Bruce con el comienzo de barba raspando. El corazón de Bruce palpitó bajo su lengua, apresurado como su dueño, al obtener lo que quería.

Bruce fue natural en la forma en la que enredó su cuerpo alrededor del de Jim. Tenía piernas verdaderamente largas que seguirían creciendo, y creciendo. Sus manos tenían fuerza física, que solía estar muy bien escondida.

Bruce batió su cabeza por las almohadas, parpados caídos, sumergido en la trampa que las feromonas que su Alfa, había tendido. Jadeó, conforme la boca de Jim descendió hasta el territorio de su ombligo. Cuando raspó la piel con su mentón, el beta lo manoteó con risillas automáticas.

Sonriendo, Jim regresó al rostro de Bruce. Ambos se miraron, casi contándose las pestañas.

"Justo así, sucederá. La primera vez." Jim susurró. "Estaremos cara a cara, porque no querré perderme de tu expresión cuando me sientas dentro de ti."

Bruce tragó saliva. Su rostro entero se coloreó de rubor, y en respuesta a la cruda descripción, su pelvis buscó presión contra su Alfa. Jim estuvo preparado, sin embargo. La mano que había estado deslizándose entre sus cuerpos, apretó la erección del adolescente junto con la propia, envolviendo ambas necesidades en un sólo mango. Sus movimientos fueron precisos, brindándole a su Beta justo de la dulce estimulación que necesitaba.

"Me gustaría decirte que seré gentil y cuidadoso contigo, pero honestamente, Bruce… Lo dudo."

"No oirás objeciones de mi parte."

Jim peló sus dientes. Ahí estaba, el porqué de su infinito deseo por este joven. Bruce tenía una bestia propia rezongando bajo su piel. Mordió el cartílago de una oreja, su puño apretándose, deslizándose de la raíz hasta la punta. Con su pulgar, sobó la hinchada cabeza de la erección del Beta, ganándose un gemido sorprendido.

Bruce embistió su regazo sin coordinación. Miraba a Alfa con ojos abiertos como platos. "Quiero…"

"¿Qué cosa?" Jim jadeó. "¿Qué quieres, cariño?"

"Estar contigo." Bruce susurró. "Todo el tiempo. Haciendo esto. Quiero estar cerca de ti… siempre."

Jim sonrió. "¿Desnudos?"

Bruce sonrió de regreso. "De preferencia."

Por supuesto. Besó a Bruce en la boca después de tanto hacerlo esperar. Sus labios tronaron al separarse. Bruce quiso seguir con un segundo beso, pero Jim tenía otros planes.

"Date la vuelta."

Frunciendo el ceño, Bruce le obedeció. Jim soltó sus erecciones, en favor de acomodarse detrás de las piernas que Jim obligó a doblar sobre sus rodillas. Sus manos se expandieron por la espalda desnuda frente a sus ojos. Era la primera ocasión que tenía la oportunidad.

Una constelación de lunares marcaba el centro de la espina dorsal de Bruce. Sus músculos aún en proceso de madurez, se movieron en fluidez acuática frente al Alfa. Ante el contacto de sus dedos, Bruce se onduló hacia él, suspirando en revelación cuando la boca de Jim persiguió el rastro de sus dígitos. Jim empujó los hombros del joven contra la cama, dejando la mitad restante del cuerpo en una posición bastante vulnerable—por no decir, pornográfica.

Jim colocó su erección entre los dos muslos de Bruce, gimiendo con el desliz delicado. "Aprieta, cariño." Embistió entre el frote que Bruce le otorgó, al obedecerle. Se encargó de regresar a su tarea anterior, rodeando el miembro del Beta con su puño. La danza fue una parodia del acto verdadero, un simulacro que era acostumbrado entre muchas parejas Alfa-Omega cuando recién comenzaban su faceta de exploración sexual. Aun sin penetración, la intimidad de la posición de sus cuerpos desataba feracidad.

Con el impacto de sus glúteos contra la pelvis de su Alfa, el chico emitió una serenata de gruñidos que sólo fue elevándose en volumen, conforme el ritmo de Jim fue acelerándose. La cama no fue un testigo mudo tampoco. El sonido propio de sus cuerpos en impacto no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y Jim temió por un minuto que Alfred tumbaría las puertas de la habitación.

Luego, el nudo de Jim empezó a hincharse, y toda coherencia se esfumó de su mente.

Bruce enroscó su cuerpo sobre la cama, cuando el puño del Alfa lo llevó al punto sin retorno, muslos apretándose aún más. "Uum." El pobre pareció tragarse su clímax hasta las entrañas para no causar más escándalo.

Refunfuñó, cuando sin aviso, Jim le cayó encima. Ambos colapsaron en la cama, todavía retorciendo sus cuerpos en busca de alivio, de constante placer entre la fricción. Jim embistió con poca coordinación, disfrutando de la libertad del momento.

Su nudo no se hinchó al tamaño real, por no estar en su ciclo, pero Jim lo imaginó—imaginó cómo sería la experiencia, un ciclo ahora con Bruce acompañándolo. Con _eso_ fue suficiente para culminar—el potencial de lo que podría ocurrir en el futuro—manchando los muslos del Beta, así como las sábanas.

Posteriormente, los jadeos fue el sonido reinando en la recámara.

Jim comenzó a levantarse. Los muslos de Bruce tuvieron otras ideas, sujetándose con renovada terquedad alrededor de su órgano sensible, todavía inflado con demasiada corriente sanguínea. Jim gruñó, pero captó el mensaje. Lamió la nuca del joven.

"Deberíamos tomar una ducha."

"Mn."

Jim sonrió. En su segundo intento de escape, obtuvo victoria. Se dirigió al baño adjunto para humedecer una toalla. Cuando regresó, Bruce se había movido del punto manchado de las sábanas, ojos entrecerrados. Dejó que Jim limpiara sus muslos y su regazo, chillando cuando Jim le dio una nalgada por su poca ayuda en el asunto.

"Flojo."

Bruce dejó salir una risilla bastante anti-Bruce, volando alto con la mezcla de feromonas y endorfinas corriendo por su sistema. Jim le besó las risillas de la boca, para averiguar a qué sabían.

Fue todo un descubrimiento el encontrar algo de qué reír con el día que había tenido. Bruce lo miró como si Jim fuera un astronauta que le había traído la luna a su recámara, y Gordon se nutrió de su idolatría. Fue suave con sus caricias, al intentar arrullar al chico de vuelta al sueño. Su abrazo fue sobreprotector, y Bruce se lo permitió. Le dejó apretarle con recelo debajo de las sábanas.

Culpa por no sentir culpa.

Jim respiró hondo. Su predicamento volvía con venganza a acosarlo.

"El Ogro tiene a Bárbara."

Susurrarlo en la intimidad de sus cuerpos enredados, no sirvió de mucho para liberarlo de su culpabilidad, pero Jim no pudo evitar buscar por un oído ajeno.

Bruce no se inmutó. Su cabeza no se movió del pecho de Gordon.

"Ni siquiera pensé en ella. Nunca la consideré importante para que el Ogro intentara ir tras ella… ¿Eso, en que me convierte?"

Pensó que Bruce probablemente se había dormido ya, pero el siguiente murmullo le dejó claro que su confesión había sido escuchada.

"La otra noche atestigüé como el mejor amigo de Alfred cayó a su muerte desde un quinto piso y no hice nada para detener lo que sucedió. Sentí mucho miedo… Pero mayormente, un sentido de justicia… Después de todo, ese hombre casi _asesina_ a Alfred. Quería lastimarlo yo mismo cuando lo vi drogándose en un colchón apestoso a orina, mientras que Alfred seguía considerándolo alguien querido… Lo consideré nauseabundo. Y no pude evitarlo… verlo morir me dio una fracción de dicha."

Bruce separó su torso del abrazo del Alfa, dejando caer su cabeza al paralelo de la cabeza de Jim sobre las almohadas. Sus miradas fueron un conducto de emoción, macizo en su vínculo. Impenetrable.

"Dime, James. ¿Eso, en qué me convierte?"

El pulgar de Jim acarició un pómulo del Beta con inmensurable delicadeza.

"Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, al llegar a la estación, Lee lo estaba esperando en el segundo piso. "Jim."

Algo en el tono de voz de la mujer puso a Jim en la defensiva. "Lee. ¿Has visto a Harvey?"

La mujer negó con su cabeza. Jim se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio, nunca quitando su mirada de la doctora. Algo andaba mal—Bueno, todo andaba mal. "Escucha, Leslie…"

"¿Alguna pista sobre el paradero de Bárbara?"

"No han encontrado su cuerpo aún, así que todavía hay posibilidades de que siga con vida." La mueca de Lee ante la cruel descripción le causó culpa a Jim. Su malhumor disminuyó. "Estoy haciendo todo lo que está a mi alcance." Murmuró al final.

La mirada cristalina de la mujer lo perturbó un poco. No se acostumbraba a la idea de que Lee estuviera verdaderamente involucrada en el bienestar de Bárbara. La doctora comenzó a alejarse de su escritorio. Jim le miró de reojo darse la media de vuelta de regreso, sin embargo, en el último momento.

"Tienes que encontrarla."

Jim alzó su ceja con la orden. "Créeme, Lee, no necesitas reiterármelo—"

"Tienes que encontrarla lo más pronto posible, Jim, porque Bárbara sabe todo sobre Bruce."

El mundo no tuvo sentido por el trascurso de veinte solidos segundos. Las palabras no tuvieron significado a la primera. Jim no había comido o dormido adecuadamente en las ultimas 24 hrs. Se había escapado de la recamara de Bruce antes del amanecer para dar vueltas por la ciudad como gallina sin cabeza, antes de resignarse y llegar al precinto.

No se percató de cuando se había puesto de pie, sólo de su mano derecha. La mano que ahora, estaba _alrededor_ del cuello de Lee, sosteniendo con ímpetu.

"¿Qué?" El gruñido resopló el fleco negro de Lee, con su potencia. "¿Qué… acabas de decir?"

Terror sobresalió del petróleo de la pareja de irises de Leslie. Jim quiso apretar sus dedos, pero la oportuna ayuda de Sánchez interrumpió, antes de que Jim cumpliera con su fulminante deseo. Le jalaron de los brazos para quitarlo de encima de la forense.

"¡Jim!" Bullock apareció en el segundo piso, observando el espectáculo en completo shock. En cuanto estuvo libre, Lee comenzó a toser, sobando su diafragma. "Por el amor de Dios, ¿ahora qué?"

"¡Te lo dije!" Jim gruñó al piso. "Te dije que no confiaras en ella, Lee."

Lee tuvo la decencia—o la inteligencia—de guardar silencio. Lo conocía. En lo profundo de su ser, Jim le rogó, _No me provoques, no me hagas lastimarte más_.

Bullock se posó en medio de los dos. "Ok. Tiempo fuera. ¿Quieres maltratar a alguien que sí lo merece? Te tengo a un testigo estrella en la sala, presume saber quién es el Ogro."

El detective Sánchez lo soltó. Cuando Jim bajó de su nube de furia ardiente, Leslie se había marchado a órdenes de Harvey.

Vergüenza por su reacción tan… visceral… bañó sobre Gordon, entonces.

Maldición.

Jim se dirigió a la sala de interrogaciones.

Una hora después, habían averiguado que Jake había trabajado de bartender en el burdel Foxglove. Según él, el Ogro había sido un cliente recurrente del lugar, y allí se habían conocido. El siguiente paso era infiltrarse en el maldito lugar. Desafortunadamente, el acceso no era tan fácil.

"El Foxglove está reservado para las clases altas de la ciudad, así como para los gustos más extremos y perversos, Jim. Tienes que tener a alguien conocido metido ahí para que te den chance de entrar—"

"Puede que ya tenga a alguien." Después del interrogatorio, Jim tenía energía de sobra. Las cuatro paredes del pasillo lo enloquecían. Tenía que salir del precinto.

"Oh." Harvey no lució nada impresionado con la insinuación de su compañero. "¿Te refieres al Pingüino? Jim, si te embarras más con ese payaso, terminarás siendo su maldita propiedad—"

"No tengo opción, Harvey; el Ogro tiene a Bárbara." Y en consecuencia también a…

"Déjame hacer una revisión con mis contactos primero, sacudir algunos árboles, por así decirlo—Jim, necesitas alejarte de este caso, estás perdiendo la objetividad del asunto." Cuando Jim había estado por volar, Harvey logró frenarlo, sosteniéndolo de su hombro. "¿Qué demonios sucedió allá afuera con la Doc? Podrías ser suspendido si decide reportarte por asalto."

"Tengo el presentimiento de que no se atreverá." Jim haló de su hombro hasta ser liberado. Respiró hondo antes de proseguir, bajando su tono a un susurro. "Yo soy el que debería estar reportándola, Harvey. Desconozco los detalles de lo que pasó, pero en resumen, Bárbara se las arregló para averiguar de mi relación con Bruce, vía Lee. ¿Lo comprendes ahora? ¿Por qué no tenemos tiempo que perder?"

Bullock lo sorprendió con su reacción. "¿Y? ¿En verdad crees que tu ex sería tan cruel como para divulgarle al Ogro lo que sabe? ¿En serio?"

Jim intentó tragar saliva. Miró a Harvey directo en los ojos. "Ambos sabemos que El Ogro no a va preguntar de la manera más amable, Harvey." ¿Quién era Jim para juzgar a Bárbara si la mujer intentaba salvar su propia vida, a cambio de la de Bruce Wayne? Al punto de la tortura de la que Van Groot era capaz… El único culpable aquí, sería él mismo Jim.

Bullock suspiró. "Estás quemado de adentro hacia afuera, Jim. Estás actuando de forma paranoica—¡Necesitas dormir!" Lo último fue un grito de su parte, puesto que Jim ya había despegado fuera del pasillo. No era que Bullock no tuviera la razón, simplemente que Jim no podía detenerse. Ni el prospecto de entrar en más deuda con Cobblepot lo frenó.

Le sacó un pase VIP al Pingüino en menos de quince minutos. Esperaron hasta el atardecer para mandar a Bullock al desquiciado club, y finalmente pudieron obtener información clave para localizar el lugar donde el Ogro vivía.

La cicatriz en el rostro de Sally le hizo nudos en el estómago. Jim reemplazó a Bárbara en su cabeza. Luego, a Bruce.

"Su nombre era Jason." La prostituta comenzó con su historia de horror. "Era dulce al inicio. Tan pronto como me subí a su automóvil, me tapó el rostro con una bolsa de tela, y ató mis muñecas. Me llevó a su departamento. Allí fue donde me hizo… _esto_." Sally era valiente, así como bastante suertuda de seguir con vida. Ella misma lo admitió.

Además, a final de cuentas, Sally fue la que le dio a Jim una soga a la cual todavía sostenerse.

Gotham Royal Hotel.

Tenía una localización. Jim le agradeció con sinceridad, ansioso por salir del burdel. Sally lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro. Cuando se encararon, Jim miró directamente la cicatriz.

"Cuando lo encuentres, no lo arrestes." Su voz fue fría, así como el resto de su petición. "Mátalo."

Jim no titubeó ni un milisegundo en su réplica.

"Entendido."

Leal a la descripción de Sally, el elevador los llevó directo al penthouse de Van Groot. El lugar estaba oscurecido. Bullock y Gordon se separaron para cubrir más terreno.

"El lugar está vacío."

"Rayos." Jim gruñó.

Bullock le llamó con insistencia desde el vestíbulo, linterna en lo alto al igual que Gordon. "Hay algo que debes ver."

Un calabozo.

Jason Van Groot tenía un _calabozo_ , en su sala de estar.

- _Chicas inocentes murieron aquí._ Jim miró todo tipo de arma de tortura adornando las paredes. Era un museo, de cierta forma. Un templo del que el Ogro sentía monstruoso orgullo. Bullock pausó en lo profundo del cuarto, después de un largo momento de solemne quietud. Le dio frente a un gabinete abierto. Dentro yacía una colección de hachas y navajas. Resplandecían de pulcras.

Por sobre sus cabezas, una X los espiaba, las diferentes formas de atar a una víctima indicándoles el nivel de perversión de su dueño.

"¿Miras algo que nos conecte con Bárbara? Puede que nunca haya estado aquí."

"No. Estuvo aquí. Todavía puedo oler su perfume."

"Oye. Vamos a encontrar a este sujeto, Jim. Pero tú necesitas… prepararte."

Gordon le dio las espaldas. Quiso iniciar una súbita salida del endemoniado calabozo, pero Harvey siempre sabía cómo obligarlo a escucharlo…

Yendo al grano.

"Necesitas estar listo, en caso de que no podamos llegar a tiempo para salvarla."

"¡Esa no es una opción!"

Harvey mostró en sus facciones la lastima y la culpa de la que Jim había estado huyendo las ultimas 24 hrs. "A estas alturas, es la opción más probable."

"Si Bárbara le ha dicho de la existencia de Bruce, puede que el Ogro la haya dejado ir." Jim sabía que era absurdo considerarlo—

—un teléfono sonó.

Por supuesto que se trató de otro juego mental de parte de Van Groot.

"Detective Gordon. Asumo que fue usted quien encendió la alarma."

"Maldito. ¿Dónde está Bárbara?"

"Conmigo, claro." Jim lo colocó en altavoz rápidamente. Como era clásico con egos maníacos como éstos, Jason tenía todo un discurso preparado para Gordon.

"Si la haz lastimado—"

"Está tan segura como la leche. Está a salvo conmigo como nunca lo estuvo a tu lado…"

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir?"

"Bárbara no necesita que la protejas, Jim… De hecho, nunca lo ha necesitado. Te veo después."

"¡Espera!" La línea se cortó. Jim y Harvey conectaron miradas. "¿A dónde conduce?"

"Hacia Haití, si es listo."

"No, no… Escuché unos sonidos… como si estuviera manejando por un puente."

"Y una alerta parecida a la de un tren." Bullock masculló.

White Cross era el único puente que tenía una ruta de tren en su proximidad. Y White Cross estaba ubicada en el área rica de la ciudad. Jim tuvo la certeza del destino del Ogro en pocos minutos.

"Los padres de Bárbara viven allí."

Nada podría haber preparado a Jim, para lo que encontraría en la residencia Kean, cincuenta minutos después.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Subparte 19.a.**

**[+]+[+]**


	20. la cima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin, Jim tuvo a Jason en sus manos. Por fin, tenía a aquel fantasma que lo había aludido durante semanas, en forma tangible y con potencial para destrozar con sus puños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Situado durante los episodios 1x21, "The Anvil or the Hammer" y 1x22 "All the families are alike."
> 
> Notas:
> 
> (1) He modificado los tiempos de los episodios, porque honestamente, obligar a que todas las tramas (Bárbara y Lee/Bruce y la Cueva/Jim y la Mafia) sucedan al mismo tiempo, ES DE LOCOS. A mi parecer, se tiene que dejar respirar tantos sucesos importantes, antes de meterse a más.
> 
> (2) Por cuestión de tiempo, y para no ser repetitiva, muchos de los hechos que suceden en la serie, no fueron reescritos en este capítulo. No le encuentro el caso, cuando el lector puede asumir que ciertas cosas ya sucedieron, sin problema alguno. (Ej. Jim y la Guerra de la Mafia). No toda la serie gira alrededor del Brim. :(

**19b.**

**[+]+[+]**

" _Nunca conoces la cima_

_Hasta que te encuentras demasiado abajo."_

-Imagine Dragons ("I'm so sorry.")

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Los cuerpos se encontraban acurrucados sobre el sillón de la sala.

Jim miró a Anna y a Everett, cubiertos en sangre, terror todavía en sus expresiones post-mortem.

No mucho tiempo después que Jim durara contemplando la escena con corazón pesado, Bárbara apareció detrás de los cadáveres de sus padres, ojos bien abiertos en petrificada sorpresa. Su vestido estaba manchado de sangre. Le preguntó a Jim qué estaba haciendo en el lugar, como si lo que estaba saliendo de su boca no fuera lo más lejano de la realidad posible.

"No deberías estar aquí."

En una escala de 1 al 10 de lo tétrico, Barb se comportó definitivamente cerca del 15. "¿Dónde está, Bárbara?"

La pregunta funcionó como un encanto. En segundos, Van Groot estaba sobre Jim, atacándolo por las espaldas.

- _Por fin_.

Por fin, esto iba a acabar.

Por fin, Jim tuvo a Jason en sus manos. Por fin, tenía a aquel fantasma que lo había aludido durante semanas, en forma tangible y con potencial para destrozar con sus puños. Van Groot—que sorpresa—peleaba sucio. De seguro, acostumbrado a llegarle de sorpresa a cuerpos pequeños, e inexpertos, a la hora de defenderse. Tenía un cuchillo en sus manos, y claramente, el objetivo de encajárselo a Gordon donde le fuera posible. Ambos llevaron una transitoria batalla por el dominio de sobrevivir. La espalda de Jim no le agradeció el impacto con la mesa en la que Van Groot lo estrelló. En retaliación, Jim lo obligó a cortar su propia palma con el arma blanca durante la lucha. Nada fue más satisfactorio que escucharlo gritar del dolor.

Van Groot era un Omega.

Averiguarlo, fue un golpe de consciencia obligatoria. Su aroma, por menos apetecible que fuera, abrumó los sentidos de Gordon ante el deslizamiento inevitable de sus cuerpos. El Omega era agrio; tóxico. El Alfa dentro de Jim rehuyó de la cercanía, al unísono que las feromonas de Jason fueron reaccionaron a la virilidad del Alfa.

Fue obvio. Algo como esto, fue lo último que El Ogro había esperado de su fisiología. Maldiciones cayeron a las orejas de Jim, mientras forcejaban.

El descubrimiento, le provocó a Gordon, _sonreír_.

"Parece que… todo lo que necesitabas… era ser puesto en tu lugar." Jim le mostró los dientes, a pesar de estar sobre el suelo, enfocando absoluto ímpetu en sus brazos, para bloquear el filo de la navaja de su pecho. Sobre él, Jason jadeaba. Sus pupilas dilatadas fueron las ventanas de su alma. Todo lo que le restó a Jim hacer, fue entrar por ellas y ponerse cómodo en invasión.

Con su cuerpo oscilante, con la respiración cálida de sus fosas nasales—Jim fue un arma que Jason nunca hubiera podido prever. "Tanto que te gusta poner collares en cuellos ajenos… cuando eres _tú_ quien más los necesita." Un roce de su pierna en la ingle de Van Groot fue suficiente para tener prueba de la humillación que El Ogro estaba sufriendo.

El Omega estaba evacuando líquido, arruinando sus pantalones ante la potente compatibilidad que estaba experimentando. Su cuerpo hizo corto circuito, atrapando entre la atracción y el deseo de repelar a Jim de su persona.

"Típico Alfa, calentándose ante la mera noción de tener el control." Van Groot masculló. "Ah. Sí. Bárbara me contó todo sobre ti. Vives de tu encanto y de tu complejo heroico. Me contó de tu lado más oscuro, también. ¿Sabes? Tú y yo… no somos tan diferentes."

"¡No soy nada… como tú!"

"Sé quién eres en el fondo. Misma cosa con nuestro querido Everett. Todo un hombre impecable frente a la elite de la sociedad, pero cuidadoso de sus gustos más privados, ¿no es así? ¡Oh, espera! Ahora recuerdo. Nunca te molestaste en preguntarle a Bárbara al respecto. Nunca te importó." Débil en su deseo de contacto, embrujado en el _encanto_ , del que tanto se burlaba, Jason se acercó para lamer el lóbulo de Jim. "Reconozco al monstruo dentro de ti, James Gordon. A los demonios que se guardaba Everett Kean. No eres ningún héroe—"

Jim le dio un cabezazo. El cuchillo se soltó de las manos de Van Groot. Sus cuerpos rotaron en posición inversa.

Fue fácil rodear el pescuezo de Van Groot con sus manos. Fue natural, el apretar sus dedos para cortar oxígeno, y lo que lo quedaba de vida de este bastardo.

Matar de esta forma, era personal. Justo como la vendetta que El Ogro había armado en su contra, desde el primer momento que había amenazado a sus seres queridos.

Ojo por ojo. Diente por diente.

Jim apretó. Miró directo a los ojos de Jason, midiendo el tiempo que llevaría hasta que el cuerpo dejara de temblar bajo el suyo. Van Groot intentaba alcanzar el cuchillo que había caído en el piso. Jim gruñó encima del rostro del Omega. Primal, fue la cacofonía que salió de su garganta, demandando la sumisión entera de su enemigo.

La victoria fue robaba de sus manos. El cuchillo apareció en súbito sobresalto, encajándose en el ojo derecho de Van Groot. En shock, Jim desenredó sus dedos del Omega.

Fue muerte inmediata, pero no a manos de Gordon.

Con ojos todavía sobrenaturalmente abiertos, Bárbara desenvainó el cuchillo del hueco ocular recién perforado. "¿Crees que esté muerto?"

Para evitar que la mujer quisiera encajar el arma en segunda ocasión, Jim inmovilizó la muñeca de Bárbara.

"¡Suelta el cuchillo!"

Harvey tenía su pistola dirigida en la mano de Bárbara. Jim curveó su cuerpo en dirección de su compañero.

"¿Dónde diablos estabas?" Retiró el cuchillo de la mano de la Omega, y sintió la tensión del puño de la mujer al no querer liberar el mango a la primera. "Bárbara." Jim le ladró. Acostumbrada a responder a su antiguo amante, la rubia salió de su estado nebuloso al reconocer al Alfa. Inmediatamente, Bárbara comenzó a sollozar, viendo el cuerpo de Van Groot y luego a Jim.

"¿Está realmente muerto?" Volvió a implorar.

Jim la rodeó con sus brazos, parte de su corazón rompiéndose con lo que restaba de coherencia en Bárbara.

"Ya pasó." Jim se sorprendió, al escucharse a sí mismo. ¿En verdad, aquella era su voz? "Ya todo terminó, lo prometo."

Debajo de sus cuerpos entrelazados, el cuerpo del Ogro comenzó a enfriarse.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Tomó el resto de la noche procesar la escena del crimen. Jim permaneció hasta que los cuerpos de los padres de Bárbara fueran llevados a la morgue, junto con el de Van Groot. Luego, se dirigió a la estación de policía en compañía de Bullock.

Fue una grata sorpresa ser recibido con aplausos.

Y aún más ameno, fue divisar las siluetas de Bruce y Alfred cerca de sus estaciones.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Jim cojeaba ligeramente, en resultado del previo enfrentamiento. Subió las escaleras con una mueca de incomodidad. Todo lo que deseaba era dormir por una semana.

"Para ver al héroe en vivo." Bruce acogió la mano vendada de Gordon entre las suyas para analizarla. "Además, el detective Bullock fue el atento en avisarnos que estábamos fuera de peligro."

Por supuesto. Porque Jim había estado muy ocupado atendiendo a una histérica Bárbara, en su momento.

"¿Se ha acabado, entonces?" Alfred posó su mirada láser sobre Gordon, y no estuvo satisfecho hasta que Jim asintiera. "Por lo menos, hasta que otro psicópata llegué a la ciudad."

"Siempre el optimista." Bullock estiró sus piernas sobre el escritorio de su estación. "Es lo que me gusta de ti, Pennyworth. Bueno. Eso, y la forma en que cocinas."

El cuerpo de Jim osciló a la órbita de Bruce, sus párpados combatiendo por no caer. Bruce lo abrazó con sumo cuidado, actuando de soporte para su peso por unos momentos.

Cuando se separaron Jim sostuvo el mentón del Beta con sus dedos. "Sólo… vayámonos a casa."

 _Casa_ significó su apartamento, no la Mansión.

Su apartamento había sido abandonado desde que el caso del Ogro había sido abierto. Jim retiró su abrigo y sus zapatos en cuanto cruzó el umbral. Harvey y Alfred se asentaron en la sala, conversando en voz baja detalles de lo sucedido con Van Groot en la residencia Kean.

Jim se dirigió directo a la recámara. Bruce le siguió, cómodo en el espacio, seguro en su noción de que sería bienvenido.

"¿Cómo se encuentra la Srta. Kean?"

"No tengo idea. La dejé en el hospital para ser revisada, pero… creo que su mente es lo que necesitará ayuda." Bárbara difícilmente se había abierto respecto a lo que Jason le había hecho todo este tiempo. Jim no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Sólo quería que Bárbara volviera a ser la misma de siempre, intacta al trauma. "Bruce… Sus padres. Jason Van Groot los asesinó, muy probablemente con Bárbara atestiguando el acto…" Frente al espejo del baño, Jim conectó su mirada a la de Bruce por el reflejo.

Bruce se mostró enormemente afectado por la noticia. "Eso no hubiera sucedido si El Ogro hubiera venido tras de mí."

"Oye." Jim rotó su cuerpo de vuelta a Bruce. "No digas eso."

"Es la verdad." El Beta encorvó su cuerpo sobre sí mismo. "La Srta. Kean no merecía presenciar algo tan aterrador. James… Nadie lo merece."

"Está hecho, de todas formas. Y no tienes permitido cargar con cualquier culpa al respecto."

"¿Porque tú te encargarás de martirizarte, a cuenta de ambos?" El chico dejó el umbral del baño para caminar de regreso a la recámara. Se sentó al pie de la cama en espera del Alfa. En el momento que el peso de Jim lo siguiera, el muchacho suspiró. "Sé que sería en vano pedirte que no te sintieras responsable por ella… Bárbara Kean siempre ha sido importante para ti."

Jim fue sereno en lo que salió de sus labios. "Bárbara es una mujer adulta que también tomó sus propias decisiones. Se fue con Van Groot por su propia cuenta. Todos tenemos nuestra parte de responsabilidad en lo que sucedió. Tengo que tenerlo presente, y concentrarme en lo que se puede hacer ahora. La ayudaré en su recuperación, si puedo. Si ella lo desea. Pero, nuestra relación se ha acabado desde hace mucho tiempo, Bruce. Tú sabes que ya no siento algún tipo de amor por ella."

Bruce jugó con las yemas de sus propios dedos, regresando a su postura de evitar la mirada de Jim. No fue el mismo joven que Jim había tenido en sus brazos la noche anterior. Turbio en sus pensamientos, el Beta fue una pared dura con la cual topar. Jim intentó tocarlo, frenarlo, cuando Bruce se levantó de la cama—sus manos fueron evadidas.

"Te dejaré descansar."

Jim lo dejó ir. Decidió darle su espacio a alguien tan mercurial como Bruce. Además, en realidad, estaba totalmente exhausto.

"Pasaré por la Mansión… Después."

Bruce pausó en la puerta. Inclinó su cabeza en aceptación. Luego, se fue.

Jim se acostó sobre la cama. Con su antebrazo cubrió sus ojos cansados.

En la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados, siguió reproduciéndose la imagen de los cuerpos inertes de la familia Kean.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Posterior al ataque en la residencia de los Kean, el funeral realizado dos semanas después. Bárbara no atendió, por lo cual Jim hizo un esfuerzo por acudir en su representación. Los Kean eran sangre antigua en la ciudad, así que la lista de asistencia fue larga, toda una pasarela de la crema y nata.

Cuando Jim reconoció la silueta de Thompkins en la tercera fila de la iglesia, Jim se escabulló para sentarse a su lado. Lee le echó un vistazo de reojo, más no mostró impedimento a su compañía.

"¿La haz visto?" Jim le susurró, en cuanto hubo una pausa en las palabras del obispo.

"No puedo tratarla. Su cuidado está en las manos de otros expertos."

"No es lo que pregunté." Ante en el silencio culposo, Jim suspiró. "Sólo digo que no le vendría mal otras visitas aparte de su ex. Estoy preocupado, Lee. Quizás tú… puedas ver algo que los demás doctores no pueden."

Cuando Lee cubrió sutilmente su boca con su mano enguantada, Jim no supo cómo leer el gesto. Los hombros de la mujer temblaron, pero no había lágrimas de por medio. Al destapar su rostro, una sonrisa poco cálida curveaba la boca roja de Lee. ¿Se había estado riendo?

"¿O harás qué? ¿Ahorcarme de nuevo?"

Jim no tuvo palabras para detenerla, cuando la Beta se levantó de su asiento.

Posterior al funeral, Jim tomó la decisión—errónea—de buscar asilo en la Mansión Wayne para despabilarse, puesto que el lugar tuvo de su propio repertorio de experiencias estresantes, para ofrecerle.

"¿Podría verla?"

El almuerzo compartido por Alfred, Bruce y Jim llegó a una parada incómoda, cuando de la nada, la pregunta interrumpió el silencio del comedor.

"¿A quién? ¿A Bárbara?"

Bruce tomó un trago de agua mineral. "Sí."

"¿Para qué?"

"No actúes de manera paranoica. Sólo quiero hablar con ella."

"Nopuedes."

Otro silencio. Tarde, se percató Jim de lo que realmente acababa de emitir en respuesta. La máscara fría en el rostro de Bruce le advirtió que había cometido un Gran Error, en la agenda del joven. Jim carraspeó su garganta.

"No por ahora. Espera un poco, Bárbara todavía no sale del shock." El apetito se esfumó con el tema de conversación. Jim dejó caer su tenedor en el plato semi-lleno. "Aunque lo advertiré, no creo que sea buena idea."

Un resople susceptible vino del Beta. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué acaso usted mismo no me contó que su último encuentro fue lejos de placentero, Amo Bruce?"

"Alfred." Bruce masculló.

Demasiado tarde. Jim ya había escuchado.

"¿ _Último_ encuentro?"

Más tragos de agua mineral fueron utilizados de distracción. Bruce terminó encogiéndose de hombros. "Cuando fui por Selina para asistir a la Gala, la Srta. Kean se encontraba allí. Específicamente hablando, ella fue la persona que me recibió."

"Oh, eso debió haber sido genial."

Ante el tono sarcástico de Gordon, Wayne hizo una mueca. "Fuimos corteses, uno con el otro. Nada de connotaciones catastróficas estuvieron involucradas."

Fue el turno de Jim de encontrar refugio en su copa de vino blanco. Imaginar a Bruce y a Bárbara en un mismo espacio, era algo para sacar pesadillas de su subconsciente. Decidió entonces, explicar el porqué de su verdadera preocupación.

"Sólo porque te sientes culpable, no deberías picotear al peligro en la nariz, Bruce. Bárbara no es agradable cuando alguien le quita sus juguetes. Verte, puede removerle emociones fuertes sobre su secuestro."

Hubo una pausa, donde Alfred y Bruce intercambiaron una mirada. El Mayordomo se excusó a rezongos poco agradecidos, por ser corrido de su propia cena.

A solas, parte del hielo en la postura de Wayne se cuarteó. Cuando abrió su boca de nuevo, no habló con el tenor neutro de antes.

"Sólo quiero… decirle que lo siento mucho."

Jim cerró sus ojos. "Bruce." Intercambió lugares para sentarse a lado del muchacho, en vez de seguir viéndolo a la cara del otro lado de la mesa. "De acuerdo. Imaginemos que el Ogro vino por ti. Que te torturó por horas, mientras yo ponía la ciudad de cabeza para encontrarte. ¿Te sientes mejor, prefiriendo esa alternativa? Porque yo no."

"¡Yo no tenía nada que perder! Mis padres ya no están. Van Groot no hubiera tenido a nadie que cazar más que a mí—"

"¿Qué hay de lo que _yo_ hubiera _perdido_?"

Jim tuvo suficiente. Si el volumen de su voz fue eminente, de manera que estremeció por las paredes, a Jim le importó un comino. Habían sido un par de semanas muy, pero muy largas. No necesitaba esta actitud de parte de alguien que se suponía, tenía que ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

"¿Quieres sabe por qué Bárbara sigue viva, Bruce? Jason estaba obsesionado con ella. En su versión torcida, la amaba. ¡Por esa razón no la mató de inmediato! ¿Tú crees que hubieras corrido con la misma suerte? No. El Ogro te hubiera matado sin titubear, en cuanto se hubiera aburrido. Muy posiblemente, mucho antes de que yo hubiera podido encontrar tu cuerpo."

Gordon caminó a la ventana más cercana para abrirla. El aroma a yerbas del invernadero le trajo algo de tranquilidad. Se tragó un bocado de aire frío.

"¿Por qué no podemos dar por terminado esta pesadilla, y no volver a hablar al respecto?"

"No funciona así." Bruce se levantó. Jim lo percibió caminar hacia él. "Siento que he estado huyéndole a la Srta. Kean desde el principio."

"Bruce, no le debes nada." – _Ni yo_. Al haber dormido con Montoya, Jim consideraba toda deuda saldada con la Omega. "De acuerdo. Pudo llevarte a verla."

Hubo una pausa, antes de que la mano del Beta se posara en la espalda de Gordon. "Gracias."

"No me agradezcas nada todavía. Sólo hago este favor para que dejes de hacer berrinches."

El momento de quietud que siguió fue más ligero. Con manos en la cintura, Jim respiró aire fresco a sus pulmones. Bruce se acomodó a su lado, su brazo rozando con el codo del detective.

"Creo que tu teoría es equivocada, por cierto." Bruce le jaló del brazo hasta obligarlo a flaquear, a girar hacia él. "Hubieras llegado a tiempo para salvarme. Lo sé con certeza."

Así de fácil, Bruce le cortó los hilos invisibles que lo habían estado sosteniendo. Jim agachó su cabeza. Las manos del Beta fueron cuidadosas al posarse en su cuello, frescas como el viento de afuera.

"No me hubieras fallado."

Expiación. Jim desprendió un suspiro, al recibirla. Sus brazos encerraron el cuerpo más pequeño contra su torso, necesitando evidencia física de lo que Bruce aseguraba.

Entonces, las palabras volvieron a escupirse de su boca traicionera, aun cuando Jim percibía sólo debilidad, de la emoción que lo estaba tragando desde sus entrañas.

"Te amo."

Bruce exhaló, su aliento evaporándose contra la mejilla del Alfa. "Y no te das por vencido con las personas que amas."

El abrazo de Jim se apretó aún más.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

La siguiente mañana, James lo acompañó a la habitación de hospital, fiel a su promesa. Al arribar, Bárbara Kean fue distinguible por la pared de vidrio. La mujer estaba vestida con ropa civil, de pie frente a la cama, para la sorpresa de ambos.

"¿Te dieron de alta?" James ni siquiera tocó la puerta abierta. Entró directo al cuarto.

Kean brincó a la inesperada visita. Su expresión manifestó breve alegría al reconocer al detective, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Bruce. "Jim. Hola. No sabía que vendrías."

"No me notificaron que estabas lista para dejar el hospital." Había una maleta sobre la cama, y Jim se apresuró a tomarla del mango. "Debiste llamarme. Te llevaré a casa, si quieres."

"¡Deja ahí! No es necesario, supermacho." Rolando sus ojos, Kean le quitó el mango para regresar la maleta a su lugar previo. "No quería molestarte. Además, alguien más se ha ofrecido para darme un aventón. Por cierto, Sr. Wayne, puede pasar. No se quede parado allí."

Bruce, todavía esperando en el marco de la puerta, enderezó su postura al ser tomado en cuenta. "Quería darle mis condolencias en persona, Srta. Kean."

Bárbara le sonrió con labios libres de color. Su semblante entero estaba desnudo, sin maquillaje para usar de armadura. Se vio más vulnerable de lo que Bruce había estado esperando. Definitivamente, no se trataba de la misma mujer con la que se había topado la última vez. "Gracias, a ambos, por venir a verme."

"Luces bien." Jim ofreció, cuando el silencio entre los tres se alargó.

"Estoy bien. Mucho mejor. Acabo de tener mi último chequeo. El Doctor Rogers me dio luz verde para regresar a casa desde anoche. Así que, aquí estamos…" Aparentemente, inafectada, Kean continuó sonriendo con dulzura. "Puedes preguntarle tú mismo para corroborar lo que digo, Jim."

"Te creo." La expresión escéptica del Alfa, comunicaba algo distinto. Con un meneo de su mentón, Jim señaló en dirección de Bruce. "Escucha Bárbara, hay algo que necesitamos decirte. Sobre… las razones del porqué Jason Lennon hizo lo que hizo."

"Bueno. Era un asesino, Jim, ¿cierto? Va con la descripción del oficio."

"Sí. Digo, no. Pero, no fue sólo eso—"

"No creo que importe."

"¡Por supuesto que importa!"

"¿Jim?" Lee Thompkins, apareció justo antes de que se escalara a un peor alegato. Al verla, la Srta. Kean tomó su maleta, todavía de pie entre Alfa y Beta. Bruce la notó visiblemente agitada, a pesar del aire despreocupado que quería proyectarles.

"Doctora Thompkins, buenos días."

Extrañamente titubeante, la Doctora sólo le mandó a Bruce una menguada sonrisa de saludo.

James, por su parte, continuó con su comportamiento errático. "¿Hablaste con el Doctor Rogers?"

La Doctora Thompkins se mostró fría al dirigirse a ellos. "Así es. Aparte de recomendar orientación psicológica, asegura que Bárbara está libre de marcharse."

"Jim, gracias por estar al pendiente de mí." La Omega se detuvo justo frente a James, antes de emprender su salida. Bruce los observó con detenimiento. Tragó saliva con la imagen de _perfección_ que la pareja armaba. "No te lo he podido decir antes, pero… Gracias por salvarme la vida."

Por encima del hombro de Kean, Bruce miró al Alfa relamerse sus labios. El gesto habló de su nerviosismo. Bruce tuvo evidencia de que tanto la Omega aun podía afectarlo.

"Era lo correcto. No tienes que agradecérmelo."

Fue inevitable que se abrazaran. Bruce desvió su atención, físicamente huyendo de la escena. Le sorprendió averiguar, que la Doctora Thompkins tampoco estaba interesada en el íntimo momento, optando por mirar su reloj de muñeca con ademán impaciente.

Fue una extraña coincidencia, entonces, cuando los teléfonos móviles de James y Thompkins sonaron simultáneamente, conllevando el mismo tipo de urgencia. Ambos, fiel a su deber, respondieron en sincronía. Con el transcurso de los minutos, la cara resignada de James lo dijo todo: era hora de regresar a trabajar.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Cuatro horas después, Bruce miraba el noticiero desde el estudio. El reportero compartía detalles de los ataques a los diferentes negocios que pertenecían al Don de la Mafia, Carmine Falcone. El principal sospechoso se creía ser el mismísimo Salvatore Maroni. Si era cierto, tales actos habían sido una declaración de guerra.

Era la misma información que James le había compartido en el camino a la Mansión. La Capitana Essen había llamado a todas las unidades y las había puesto en alerta roja. Todo el cuerpo policiaco de la ciudad debía pertenecer en espera por el siguiente golpe de daño colateral que fuera a resultar de la guerra.

Bruce apagó el televisor. De reojo miró el retrato roto de su padre, que descansaba en el escritorio. Pedazos de vidrio todavía yacían en el piso.

No había sido suficiente.

No _era_ suficiente.

Un retrato, no había aliviado ni una pizca del turbio remolino de sentimientos que traían a Bruce aturdido, desde su conversación con Bunderslaw.

Su humor vacilaba entre apatía, o exceso de empatía. Ansiedad, o fría desconexión.

El asesinato de los padres de Bárbara Kean le había despertado remordimiento. Bruce había creído, que al ofrecer sus condolencias cara a cara a la mujer, los síntomas desconcertantes—nauseas, dolor de cabeza, irritabilidad—desaparecerían.

No lo habían hecho. Habían empeorado.

¿Algún día, desaparecería? ¿Llegaría el día, en el que Bruce no sintiera autoduda, en la presencia de la Srta. Kean y James? ¿O permanecería como algo indisoluble? ¿Qué era, exactamente, lo que lo sacaba de quicio, al verlos juntos? Bruce sabía, intelectualmente, que James no la amaba. Creía en Jim, cuando éste se lo aseguraba…

Horas transcurrieron, y fue más fácil sumergirse en el hambre de su intuición, que en algo tan patético como alimentar sus celos. Bruce se empeñó en buscar respuestas sobre lo que su padre pudo haber escondido, en la privacidad del estudio. Alfred le siguió la corriente muy a su pesar, siempre recalcando la futilidad de la hazaña.

Libros, retratos, cajones, cojines—Nada estuvo a salvo de no ser revisado.

Lenta, pero efectivamente, Bruce hizo trizas la oficina de Thomas Wayne, buscando secretos.

De un día, la búsqueda se alargó a dos, y luego a tres. Comieron emparedados de crema de maní entre hileras de libros descartados. Bruce permaneció distanciado del mundo exterior, aunque más que por decisión propia, por descuido. Lo que Bruce destrozaba, Alfred intentaba arreglar, y dentro de aquel ciclo, los dos no midieron el tiempo, o salieron de su burbuja. El teléfono de la Mansión se mantuvo desconectado. Las cortinas de la sala, cerradas.

Para la noche del tercer día, Bruce estaba por darse por vencido. Alfred no escondió su alegría al verlo decaído sobre el sofá, por fin quieto y con las baterías aparentemente descargadas. No tardó en unírsele, sentando en el sofá frente a él.

"Suficiente búsqueda, amo B. No hay nada aquí."

Bruce seguía viendo las pilas de libros sobre el escritorio. Demandaba en silencio para que se abrieran solos, y les dieran respuestas.

"Su padre era imperfecto, sí, pero eso no significa que haya tenido una vida secreta."

Bruce jaló de su pantalón con petulancia que sintió hasta los huesos. "Mis intuiciones son casi siempre correctas."

"Sí. Bueno… Hallo que son un engaño común. Arkham está lleno de personas que creen que tienen las intuiciones correctas… No hay nadie así de ciego."

Paradójicamente, la cita que Alfred utilizó para brindar desasosiego, funcionó como un bombillo encendiéndose en el cerebro de Bruce. Justo la pista que Bruce creía necesitar. "No hay nadie así de ciego… Marco Aurelio… ¡Marco Aurelio!" El Beta brincó del sillón de nueva cuenta, atacando las hileras de libros hasta que encontró la obra literaria de la que había nacido la cita.

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Era un Emperador Romano."

"Sí, eso ya lo sabía, amo Bruce—"

"¡Y era un Estoico! Sí… Creo recordar que era un Estoico, como mi padre. Lucius Fox llamó a mi padre un Estoico, cuando hablé con él en Wayne Enterprises." Encontró el libro—pequeño en tamaño, pero enorme en significado—debajo de un plato con migajas de pan. Lo sacudió en la cara de Alfred antes de abrirlo, sus yemas resbalándose por las páginas.

"Muchas personas son llamadas estoicas. Básicamente significa que son gente dura. ¡No quiere decir que sea una condenada pista!"

"Es una filosofía, Alfred. Una forma de vivir."

"Mmm. Quizás, supongo que algunos pueden…"

En el último cuarto del libro, se reveló una angostura recóndita. Bruce jaló de la tapadera de piel y su boca cayó, al encontrar un hueco. Un _secreto_.

Bruce lo tuvo en sus manos. Lo que fuera este rectángulo negro en sus manos, era _suyo_. Así como la victoria infinita que lo arrebató. "¿Qué crees que sea?"

"No sé, no me importa, y no se vaya a atrever a presionar el maldito botón—"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Qué tal si es una bomba?"

¿Por qué tendría su padre una bomba en la Mansión? "Alfred." Bruce bufó. "Eso sería altamente improbable."

Y no esperó un segundo más. Presionó el _maldito_ _botón_.

Música clásica se activó, justo como todas aquellas tardes donde su padre había permanecido encerrado en este mismo lugar.

"Es un estéreo."

 _-Obviamente_. Bruce estuvo a punto de responder, pero algo más especial sucedió entonces.

La chimenea se movió.

Al moverse, reveló un pasillo de piedra. Una cueva.

Bruce no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron de pie, sólo observando los escalones que se perdían en la oscuridad, mentones colgando.

"Bueno… necesitaremos unas malditas linternas."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Jim Gordon y Harvey Bullock fueron suspendidos de sus puestos por tiempo indefinido, en castigo por haber ayudado a Carmine Falcone a escapar. El sermón de Essen cuando los recibió de regreso en la Estación, fue largo, aunque piadoso. La Capitana no pudo esconder su orgullo palpitante por sus detectives, al haberse involucrado en hacer lo correcto para la Ciudad. Tristemente, al no contar con la cabeza de Falcone para negociar, Loeb no fue laxo en sus patéticos castigos. Essen no pudo meter las manos por ellos.

Así que, en el momento que ambos dieron sus insignias, los compañeros tomaron la sabia decisión de emborracharse. Mandar al mundo al carajo.

En retrospectiva, Jim no tenía arrepentimientos. Lo que había hecho, lo había hecho por el bien de la ciudad. No le había pedido a Harvey unírsele en la locura, pero había apreciado la compañía. En realidad, no había temido a las consecuencias, por más que su pellejo había estado en juego, las últimas 48 hrs. Si hubiera muerto, lo hubiera hecho haciendo algo en lo que creía…

Cuando les dieron una patada fuera del bar irlandés que Bullock solía frecuentar, Jim pidió un taxi, intentado adivinar la hora sólo por la posición de las estrellas. Harvey no paraba de reírse en el asiento trasero, porque la cerveza siempre le sacaba lo risueño. Jim, por su parte, era un ebrio melancólico. Fue a esa melancolía a la que culpó, cuando le dio la dirección al conductor.

Al llegar, Jim ayudó a Bullock a salir del taxi, echando vistazos por el patio de la Mansión. Estaba endemoniadamente oscura. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. Sabiendo que estaban de madrugada, Jim optó por utilizar su llave.

El vestíbulo estaba en penumbras. Nadie podía culparlo, si a los primeros pasos, Jim terminó con la cara aplastada en la alfombra persa.

Con Bullock encima.

"¡Ow! ¡Mi espalda!"

"¿ _Tu_ espalda?" Jim gruñó. Empujó a Bullock con todas sus fuerzas. "Quítateme de encima, antes de que me rompas en dos, bestia—Por el amor de Dios, Harvey, dime que no liberaste flatulencias en la caía."

"Es causa y efecto, ¿qué esperabas?"

¿En dónde diablos estaba el interceptor de la luz? ¿Se le había olvidado a Alfred pagar la cuenta de luz eléctrica? "Eres asqueroso." Manoteó por la paredes en busca de… lo que fuera que pudiera ayudarle. Debió haber encontrado lo que buscaba, porque en segundos, Jim se encontró parpadeando, encandilado.

"¡Se hizo la luz!"

"No tengo palabras."

Jim escuchó a Bullock hacer más el ridículo, mientras se enfocó en no perder el equilibrio.

"Excelente, guapo, porque no tenemos que hablar para tener un buen rato—"

"Harvey, esa línea hubiera podido funcionar si no olieras a alcantarilla."

Jim restregó sus ojos. "¿Por qué no respondes tu maldito teléfono?" De repente, la melancolía morfó a enojo profundo. "¿Se rompieron los dedos acaso?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Nos perdimos de algo importante?"

Era para reírse, o para entrar en estado Berserk. Jim gruñó. "Depende. ¿Ves los noticieros? ¿La Guerra de la Mafia no te suena conocido?"

"Increíble. Invades mi hogar para regañarme a las tres de la madrugada. ¿Sabes qué, Gordon? Con la semana que he tenido, puedes llevarte esa actitud de regreso por donde viniste. O mejor aún, metértela por—"

"Oigan, oigan, ssssssh. Calma, calmaaaaa. No enfrente del junior."

Jim parpadeó. Intentó enfocar su mirada. Creyó divisar la silueta de Bruce, pero los sentidos no eran de confiar por el momento. "Sólo vine a dejar a Bullock. No dejaba de lloriquear que quería ver tus infinitos luceros celestes—"

"¡Prometiste que no le contarías a nadie!"

"—Conseguiré un taxi." Su estómago estaba comportándose de manera traicionera. Jim se enfocó en las puntas de sus botines para comenzar a salir del vestíbulo. "O alguien más podría pedirme uno…y me sentiría muy agradecido."

"No seas inepto, Gordon. Amo Bruce, me daría una mano—No, no con esté gorila, hágase cargo del suyo."

"No le hagas caso, chiquillo. Jim sólo está ardido porque se embarcó en otra misión suicida y le explotó en su carota. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se pone en el medio de una guerra para proteger a Falcone? ¡Jim Gordon, por supuesto!"

"Deja de moverte tanto, Harvey."

"¡Hablo en serio! Tres veces pensamos que de seguro estábamos fritos, y las tres veces intentó llamarte para despedirse y ninguno de ustedes contestó—Por cierto, ¿tu amiguita Cat? Puede que la noquee la próxima vez que la vea."

¿Por qué Bullock no cerraba la boca? La cabeza de Jim estaba punzando.

"Estás sucio."

Bruce se congeló a centímetros de hacer contacto con el Alfa. Sus feromonas fueron distinguibles. "Dice, el que tiene sangre en su chaqueta."

"Y hueles raro." Jim achicó sus ojos. Bruce no estaba en ropa de dormir. Sus pantalones mostaza estaban manchados de cenizas de chimenea, y los botones de su camiseta estaban mal puestos. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?" Ahora que Jim comenzó a prestar mejor atención, por lo que alcanzó a ver mientras el mayordomo desaparecía en el pasillo con Bullock, Jim descubrió que Alfred estaba en su atuendo normal.

"Estábamos… Redecorando."

Jim giró sus ojos en blanco. Luego, se arrepintió. Bruce tomó su brazo para apoyarlo a caminar. Jim se rehusó a moverse, sin embargo. "¿Estás… mintiéndome?"

"Claro que no. Estábamos moviendo muebles en el estudio." Bruce le jaló hasta que las piernas temblorosas del Alfa comenzaran a cooperar. Cuando Jim se percató de que Bruce quería ayudarlo a subir las escaleras, volvió a meter los frenos.

"Oh, no. Olvídalo. Iré a dormir al estudio—"

"¡No!"

Jim fue jalado de nueva cuenta a las escaleras. No ayudó con las náuseas. "Bruce, no hay forma que puedas con mi peso hasta el segundo piso, sólo ve a dormir, no sería la primera ocasión—"

"Tomaremos el elevador."

"No creo que eso… ayude…" Aturdido por el movimiento continuo, Jim fue una débil defensa ante la insistencia de Bruce. Fue prácticamente arrastrado por el pasillo que llevó a la cocina. En efecto, el elevador de los sirvientes, estaba esperándolos con la rejilla abierta. Alfred lo había dejado para su futuro servicio. "Ugh. Bruce… déjame sentarme."

"¡Ya casi llegamos!"

Jim intentó frenarse con su mano en el marco del elevador. El whiskey estaba, definitivamente, quemándose de vuelta por su garganta. Si tan sólo Bruce dejara de moverse con tanto apuro…

Fue el movimiento del elevador al ser activado, la gota que derramó el vaso. Su estómago ya no pudo contenerse.

Cuando Jim vomitó en el piso de la diminuta cabina, Bruce no tuvo a quien culpar más que a su propia necedad.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

" _Una navaja es una buena amiga, cuando no tienes ningún otro."_

Jim despertó al sonido de metralletas.

Le tomó un momento, enterarse de que el sonido estaba sólo en su cabeza.

Falcone. Cobblepot. Fish Mooney. Fueron los primeros rostros que flashearon por su mente, antes de abrir sus ojos. Recordó todo. Luego, le dio la cara al sol entrando por las ventanas.

Mm.

Nada como ser colgado cabeza abajo como un lomo de res, para cambiarte las prioridades en la vida.

Le pegó a Bruce fuertemente en el pecho—por lo menos, ese bulto debajo de las cobijas más valía que fuera Bruce, o estaría en serios problemas—mientras que se balanceó fuera de la cama a rápida velocidad. Con un gemido de sobresalto, el bulto rebotó sobre la cama.

Jim se puso de pie. Esperó a recobrar el balance. Vomitar todo el alcohol antes de caer inconsciente, había ayudado con su resaca, pero sus rodillas todavía no despertaban.

"Levántate. Alístate." En bóxer, Jim caminó lentamente por la recámara en busca de su demás ropa. Cuando le echo un vistazo al joven, resopló por sus narices. La expresión desconcertada de Bruce no tenía precio.

"Um. ¿Qué?"

"¡Dúchate rápido, vamos!" ¡Ajá! Jim encontró su reloj. Eran las 7:40 de la mañana. Todavía era temprano "Saca tu mejor traje."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bingo." James encontró sus pantalones debajo de la cama. Cuando se reincorporó, le mandó un guiño. "Porque no puedes llegar al Registro Civil en pijamas. Pensé que eras un genio, Bruce."

Mientras Bruce se encargaba de recobrar sus funciones cognitivas, Gordon le ganó el baño. Justo cuando des-enjuagaba el champú de su cabello, la cortina se partió.

"¿Quieres decir…?"

"Sip."

"¿Hoy? ¿Ahora mismo?"

"¡Así es!" Sonriendo, Jim exprimió su cabello, y todavía mojado, salió de la ducha para dejársela libre al muchacho. "¡Apúrate, no queremos hacer cola para alcanzar a la jueza!"

No le dijeron a nadie. Tomaron el auto de Pennyworth sin desayunar, sin cuestionar lo que estaban haciendo. Fue tanta la emoción, que no se dirigieron palabras todo el camino. Bruce miró a la ciudad pasarle por la ventana, sus nudillos clavados en el asiento. Jim sobrepasó el límite de velocidad, en reflejo de sus ansías.

Jim había llamado a la Jueza Rachel Dawes antes de arribar, advirtiendo que tenía un favor que pagar. No hubo cola para ellos. Jim guio a Bruce por las distintas estaciones del edificio, una vez allí. Dawes esperaba por ellos en su oficina. Un lugar privado, como Jim había pedido.

"¿Señor Wayne?" Los ojos azules de la Jueza se agrandaron, al reconocer a la figura en su compañía. Era una bella mujer, de las pocas Omegas en llegar a una posición de poder dentro del Ayuntamiento. Le dio la mano a Bruce para saludarlo, antes de proseguir a hacer lo mismo con Gordon. Lució algo deslumbrada por la presencia del heredero de la fortuna Wayne. "Es un gusto conocerle, así como poder acompañarlo en este… gran paso."

"Gracias por vernos." Jim esperó a que Bruce tomara haciendo, para hacerlo mismo. Frente a ellos, encima del escritorio, yacía una colección de documentos, sellados con el permiso del Ayuntamiento de Gotham, y el Registro del Departamento de Compatibilidad Fisiológica.

Jim tragó saliva.

Era real.

Volteó hacia Bruce. El Beta hizo lo mismo. Conectaron sus miradas.

Los labios de Jim se partieron—

—Bruce le ganó la partida. El joven no necesitó ser instruido para tomar el bolígrafo acomodado en medio de los documentos y mirar a la Jueza directo a los ojos.

"¿Dónde firmo?"

Para esto, no necesitaban testigos más que la Jueza. Donde su dedo apuntó, Bruce rayó con su nombre, nunca dando pausa. Nunca titubeando.

Al ser el turno de Jim, el Alfa dentro de su cuerpo, rumió en placer.

Colocó su nombre a la izquierda del de Bruce Wayne, del primero al último papel certificado.

"Es todo por ahora." Dawes les sonrió, al final de todo el procedimiento. "Frente a los ojos del mundo, de ahora en adelante, ustedes son Emparejados de manera oficial."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 19b.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3) TODAVÍA no termino con la Temporada 1. ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! Demonios. El siguiente capítulo será el cierre, para entonces sí, entrar en mi temporada favorita y más amada. ¡Uuuuuf, tengo tantas sorpresas! Bruce y Jim. Oh, pequeños. Todavía les falta mucho por aprender, para en verdad ser una pareja. Sabemos que Galavan estará más que dispuesto a explotar esos puntos débiles…
> 
> (4) Próximo capítulo, Bárbara y Leslie. ¿Cómo perderás la cabeza, Barb? ¿Le confesarás a Lee lo que hiciste en verdad, o será otra persona a la que perseguirás con un cuchillo? Al final de todo, Bruce, ¿serás honesto con Jim-tu-futuro-marido, o intentarás guardar en secreto la cueva?


	21. villanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim no sabía qué decir. Ahí estaba su cara plasmada en la Página 4, impresa con el encabezado "HÉROE DE GCPD UNIDO AL PRÍNCIPE DE GOTHAM – ¿VERDADERO AMOR O CAZAFORTUNAS?" Una foto de Bruce Wayne yacía a lado de la suya, acompañados de una detallada descripción de la reciente visita que habían hecho al Registro Civil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Situado durante el episodio 1x22 "All the families are alike."
> 
> Notas: Hay una advertencia importante que contiene spoilers. Si quieres conocerla, antes de comenzar a leer, la encontrarás al final del capítulo.

**20.**

**[+]+[+]**

" _Me he acostumbrado_

_a los villanos viviendo en mi cabeza."_

-Halsey (" _Control"_ ).

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Una jovencita estaba esperándolas, cuando Bárbara y Lee llegaron al Penthouse.

El primer impulso de Lee fue tomar su móvil para llamar a la policía. Bárbara la detuvo en seco, con su mano sobre la suya. "Es una amiga." La rubia le mandó una titubeante mirada. "¿Podrías darnos un momento?"

Leslie no aceptó a la primera. Se regresó al vestíbulo con el propósito de espiar con cuidado desde allí.

"Hola, Selina. Me gusta el nuevo look."

Tanto Lee, como Bárbara tomaron una bocana de aire cuando, de manera precipitada, la jovencilla se impelió sobre la Omega.

Para abrazarla.

 _Selina_ era una Alfa. El resguarde de feromonas que envolvieron a Barb, fue inconfundible.

El gesto no fue de larga duración. En cuanto pudo, la joven colocó distancia entre la dos.

"Necesitas cualquier cosa, me dices, ¿de acuerdo? Efectivo, medicinas, tampones. Lo que sea."

Lee sonrió para sí. Les dio privacidad, al sentirse mucho más segura. Regresó por las bolsas del mercado que había dejado cerca de la puerta. Sólo Bárbara se encontraba en la sala, a su regreso.

Momentos posteriores, la Omega se le unió en la cocina.

"No tienes que convertirte en mi niñera."

Leslie siguió con su tarea de acomodar víveres en la alacena. "No tienes que estar sola. ¡Mira lo que traje!" Cuando fue el turno de la última bolsa, un envase de nieve congelada bailó de la mano de Thompkins. "Todo se mejora con helado de chispas de chocolate."

"No tengo hambre." Con una mueca de disculpa, Bárbara dio vuelta para salir de la cocina. Lee permaneció de pie, sintiéndose algo tonta, con el envase todavía en su mano.

Suspirando, la mujer guardó el helado en el refrigerador. Se apoyó del electrodoméstico unos momentos. Se percató que había una nota pegada en el refrigerador con el número telefónico de alguien llamado Cat.

Bárbara estaba encogida en sí misma en la sala, a un lado de la chimenea, para cuando Leslie le siguió el rastro. Lució pequeña. Su corto vestido azul dejaba desnuda sus piernas de manera vulnerable. Lee se apresuró a arroparla con un shawl.

Por supuesto. Barb puso objeción. "Estoy bien."

"Bárbara, estás temblando."

"Por lo cual estoy _sentada_ frente a la _chimenea_."

"De acuerdo." Lee se puso de pie. "Me doy por vencida. Tengo que ir a trabajar, sólo quería asegurarme de que tuvieras algo que comer antes de dejarte por tu cuenta."

"¡No! ¡No te vayas!" La mujer se tropezó en su súbito intento por levantarse del sofá. Leslie regresó para auxiliarla en su equilibrio. "No sé qué hacer." Fue un gatillo para Bárbara, porque en instantes, sus ojos vidriosos comenzaron a humedecerse con inminentes lágrimas. "Todavía… no sé qué hacer."

Leslie la tomó en sus brazos. "Está bien, está bien. No me iré."

Acompañó a la mujer en el sofá. La tuvo en sus brazos hasta que los sollozos se tranquilizaran. Las feromonas de la Omega eran incitantes, rogándoles porque alguien fuerte cuidara de su dueña. Leslie hacía su mejor esfuerzo por lograrlo, por satisfacer esa necesidad que Bárbara Kean había puesto en exhibición, desde el día que se habían conocido.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Lee asintió, su cabeza adherida a la de Bárbara.

"¿Crees… crees que Jim lo ame de verdad?"

Les tragó saliva. No estaba lista para taclear este tipo de conversación, pero sí era lo que Bárbara necesitaba… "Jim me dijo que en toda su vida, sólo ha amado a tres personas. Tú fuiste parte de aquella lista. No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes, pero en su momento, Gordon te amó, Bárbara."

"Y debo conformarme con eso. ¿Es lo que dices?"

"Estoy diciendo que necesitas seguir adelante. Bruce es con quien ahora Jim quiere tener un futuro."

"¡Buscó por mí! Sabía que me encontraría, pero tenerlo frente a mí en la casa de mis padres me hizo sentir… Le dije que a Jason que Jim me salvaría, y tuve razón. ¡Tiene que significar algo!"

"Bárbara. Jim estaba preocupado por ti, cierto. Hizo todo lo posible por encontrarte, pero necesitas saber… que lo hizo principalmente por temor a que El Ogro fuera a lastimar a Bruce. Le conté que robaste mis expedientes, que sabías todo sobre su relación. Jim entró en pánico… Dios, lo siento." Lee sobó su frente, perturbada con lo que estaba confesando. No quería que Bárbara siguiera con falsas esperanzas atadas a Jim Gordon, pero tampoco deseaba hacerla sentirse peor. "En realidad lo siento. Pero, es mejor que sepas la verdad."

Un desconcertante lapso de silencio reinó entre las dos. Bárbara no mostró pista alguna de lo que estuviera sintiendo, o pensando, por un largo rato. No lloró. No entró en histerias. No rompió objetos de cristal en berrinche. No busco refugio en el alcohol.

Asimiló los duros hechos que Lee le tendió a sus pies, en solemne quietud.

Cuando Lee estuvo seguro que la Omega se había quedado dormida, un susurro se manifestó al filo de la clavícula de la forense.

"Está bien. Ahora… sé qué debo hacer."

Bárbara se destrabó de Lee para caminar a la cocina. Diez minutos, regresó con el envase de helado, dos enormes cucharas y dos platos hondos. Se plantó en el sofá contrario al que Leslie ocupaba. Le sonrió, al ofrecerle el cucharón para servir. "¿Quieres hacer los honores?"

Comieron helado de desayuno. Bárbara le contó breves anécdotas de su infancia. Compartió como su madre había acostumbrado llamarla "Puerquita" cada vez que la había visto disfrutar de golosinas, o de alimentos que no había considerado apropiados para su silueta. Anna Kean había sido estricta, según su hija. Su padre, no tanto.

"Siempre me llevaba a pasear en caballo, durante vacaciones. Mi tío tenía un rancho en Montana. Íbamos cada verano."

"Suena a que ustedes dos se llevaban bien."

Bárbara, para esas alturas, estaba acostada sobre el sofá, piernas colgando del armazón. "Era un pervertido. Engañaba a mi madre con la muchacha de la limpieza, y le gustaba verme tomar duchas desde que era pequeña."

Leslie emitió un sonido. "Oh, Bárbara…"

"Los amaba. Pero no eran perfectos. Supongo que está bien. Tus padres son tus padres. No debes juzgarlos, etc. ¿Cierto?"

"A veces, tienes que juzgarlos." Leslie sintió que estaban llegando a un punto trascendental. No era coincidencia que Bárbara estuviera hablando de sus padres, así nada más. Estuvo en la razón. No tardó la conversación en profundizar en el túnel oscuro que Bárbara había destapado.

"Siento que todo esto es un sueño. Que voy a despertar pronto."

"Bárbara." Leslie respiró hondo. Su entrenamiento de consejera entró en acción. "Fuiste secuestrada. Tus padre fueron asesinados frente a ti."

"Oh, sí, esa parte fue real. Me refiero a esto…" La rubia expandió sus manos por encima de su cabeza. "A esto. Esto es el sueño. Voy a despertar… él seguirá vivo. Y vendrá por mí."

Leslie se sentó en la alfombra, frente al sillón. Se arrodilló frente a la chica. Besó un hombro desnudo en apoyo. "No lo hará. Jason está muerto."

"Escuché tu mensaje."

"¿Mm?"

"En la mañana después de la Gala… Encendí mi teléfono y miré tus llamadas."

El cuerpo de Barb se tornó para ver a Lee.

"Dijiste que no me odiabas."

Leslie acarició un mechón de cabello rubio. Agachó su cara para plantar un beso en la frente de la Omega. En la punta de la nariz. En la boca. Lo hizo con delicadeza. Con temor de alterar las defensas de Kean.

Bárbara la detuvo, alejándola con una mano en el pecho de Leslie. "¿Me odias?"

"¡No!"

Los dedos de la mujer trazaron el cuello de Leslie. No había marcas de los dedos de Jim, pero Leslie juraba que todavía podía sentirlos. "¿Aun sabiendo que me acosté con él?"

Leslie se echó hacia atrás. "No tenías ninguna obligación conmigo, a hacer lo contrario."

Para su sorpresa, Bárbara rodó sus ojos en blanco. "No te mentiré. Lo disfruté. Al menos, Jason sabía cómo pasar bien la noche."

Lee se levantó con la excusa de tomar los platos vacíos. "Ser experto en seducción era parte de su Modus Operandi."

"Fue más que eso. Jason me miró justo hasta el centro desde el primer momento. Fui transparente para él. Desnuda. Eso es para sentir miedo, ¿cierto?... Excitación."

Leslie no sabía qué decir. Bárbara ni siquiera estaba mirándola; vacante de verdadera emoción que pudiera ser importante. Aunque fuera cobarde de su parte, Lee huyó a la cocina. Permaneció sentada allí, por tiempo indeterminado.

"Lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarte."

Lee cerró sus parpados. Suspiró con el propósito de liberar su aprehensión de su cuerpo. "Sólo quiero ayudarte. Si escucharte decir detalles íntimos de lo que transpiró entre Jason Lenin y tú. Que así sea."

Al abrir sus ojos, Bárbara la recibió del otro lado del comedor. Su postura lució ablandada, nada comparable con el maniquí que Leslie había estado observando estos últimos días. Algo de calidez hizo invitadora la sonrisa curveando la boca de la Omega. Leslie fue atraída, cual magneto. Se sintió más familiar, a la vieja rutina de ser arrastrada a la cercanía de Kean, aunque estuviera en contra de su lógica.

"Usted forma parte de Los Buenos, Doc. Hasta ahora, lo comprendo." Barb se transportó en pie descalzo por la cocina, hasta posarse detrás de su silla. Sus manos acariciaron los hombros de Leslie, a través de la tela de su vestido. "Es lo que más me gusta de ti." Las caricias fueron prolongadas, con objetivo, lentamente dejando el terreno neutral para abrirse camino por el pecho de la Doctora.

La sangre de Lee, escaldó.

"¿Qué tal si probamos el pastel que compraste?"

"No tengo hambre. Puedes tener mi pieza." Pero, Bárbara ya se había movido. Lee la escuchó desplazándose a sus espaldas. El _click clack_ de los cubiertos. El abrir y cerrar de la puerta del refrigerador.

El aroma de Bárbara adoptó una transformación dulce. Leslie cerró los ojos en relajación, llevada a un estado de tranquilidad.

Justo como el depredador que Lenin había sido, Bárbara utilizaba la seducción como un arma. Si Leslie se dejaba llevar de la mano de la Omega, entonces sí, culminaría su larga serie de errores en un fulminante Bang.

Acceder, era demasiado precipitado.

Un plato con una delgada rebanada de pastel apareció en su línea de visión.

"Te dije que estaba llena." Creyó haber articulado. Creyó, porque su voz fue hurtada, y no logró escucharla salir de su propia boca. Lee se ahogó con su propia saliva. Intentó de nuevo.

Bajó su mirada. Su vestido estaba arruinado.

Sus manos volaron a su garganta. Al sentirlas deslizar entremedio de una sustancia viscosa, sus dedos se aferraron.

corte tráquea desangre bárbara aprieta aprieta aprieta aprie—

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Prefiero renunciar."

"Harvey, no te precipites."

"Nah." El hombre aventó su pistola al escritorio de Essen. "¿Policía de tráfico? ¿En serio? Prefiero irme ahora, con la poca dignidad que me queda."

"Es temporal."

"No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, así que ni se moleste, Capitana. Este castigo de Loeb puede durar hasta mi jubilación. ¡Y tú! ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?"

Jim suspiró. Así no había sido, como había imaginado la continuación de su mañana. Había comenzado en nota tan positiva… Miró a Bullock con resignación. "No sé qué hacer aparte de servir como policía, Harvey."

"¡De tránsito, Jim! No puedo creerlo. ¿En serio estás considerando quedarte? ¡Serás el hazmerreír de todo el precinto!"

Jim siseó entre dientes, "Cielos, gracias por las porras."

"Pues es la dura verdad, hermano. Al diablo, me voy de aquí." Apuntándole a Essen con un dedo lleno de indignación, Harvey dio su último acto de rebeldía. "Si en verdad lo respeta, no debería permitirle a Gordon hacer esto, tampoco. Matará su carrera."

Essen estaba atada de manos. Era obvio que odiaba las órdenes que se le habían dado, pero la mujer estrujó sus puños y suspiró. "Es elección de Jim quedarse o irse, Bullock. De nadie más."

Bullock abandonó la oficina. Jim y Essen compartieron una mirada. Jim se encogió de hombros. "No tengo a donde más ir."

"Empiezas el próximo lunes, a primera hora." Essen abrió un cajón de su escritorio y le devolvió su insignia. "Lo siento."

"No es su culpa." Jim intentó sonreírle para apaciguarla, pero sus labios estaban demasiado tensos. Salió de la oficina a paso rápido para alcanzar a Bullock. Lo encontró en el estacionamiento de la estación, momentos después.

Al verlo, Bullock movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, desaprobando hasta la forma en la que Jim respiraba. "No necesitas seguir siendo el payaso de Loeb. Si fuera tú, me retiraba y dejaba que Wayne me mantuviera por el resto de mi vida."

"Claro. Sólo intercambiaría una vida sin dignidad, por otra." Se acomodó a lado de Harvey en el cofre del Cadillac. "¿Qué harás, de ahora en adelante?"

"Meh." Harvey rascó su barba. "Todavía tengo una carrera de bartender que dejé a medias. Siento el repentino llamado de regresar."

"Buena suerte." _Te voy a extrañar_ , fue lo que no pudo manifestar. Seguir en la Fuerza sin Bullock era impensable. Sin embargo, comprendía las razones de Bullock por renunciar. Sería difícil. Como todo lo demás en Gotham. "No es como si nos fuéramos a dejar de ver, considerando la compañía con la que te rodeas."

Harvey sacudió sus cejas de arriba abajo. "Oye. Tal vez necesitan otro mayordomo. Dios sabe que Wayne es cosa seria."

Jim resopló por sus narices. "Te escribiré una carta de recomendación."

"Verdadera amistad, Jim. Es lo que tenemos."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Cuando Bruce entró al estudio, frunció el entrecejo. "Alfred. ¿Qué haces?"

"Cambio las cortinas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno. Le dijiste a Gordon que estábamos redecorando. Si llega a entrar, sería de lo más sospechoso encontrar el sitio en las mismas fachas. ¿No lo crees?"

Ah. Bruce caminó hacia el mayordomo para ayudarle con la tarea de introducir los ganchos al nuevo set de cortinas. Había olvidado todo sobre las mentiras blancas que le había dicho a James la noche anterior. En el amplio panorama de asuntos importantes, había sido lo último en su mente. "Necesito que guardes unos documentos importantes en la caja fuerte, por favor. Los dejé en el cajón derecho del escritorio."

Alfred lo dejó en la labor para obedecerle. Bruce lo observó de reojo, casi vidente a la manera que su amigo iba a reaccionar, una vez que le echara un vistazo a los documentos. Bruce estaba preparado. Las maldiciones. El sermón. Los gruñidos posesivos de Alfa.

Por lo que optó Alfred, al final de guardar los documentos en la caja fuerte, fue un curtido. "Con su permiso o sin él, necesito un trago."

Bruce suspiró, una vez a solas. "Bueno. Pudo haber sido peor."

"¿Hablando solo?"

Las cortinas salieron del tubo al que Bruce había estado introduciéndolos. Se tornó hacia la ventana culpable. "¿Qué tienes en contra de las puertas?"

Selina se había vuelto más alta en el tiempo sin verla. Su cabello estaba peinado en una rara moda que Bruce suponía debía funcionar para intimidar a otros. Sin olvidar, que la Alfa todavía amaba el cuero.

"Me estorban." Al igual que Bruce, la chica-matona estaba analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Aquella innombrable tensión que siempre los encerraba, se hizo presente, de nueva cuenta. Las feromonas de Selina se sintieron como manos estirándose para tocarlo. Bruce retrocedió automáticamente, por fin comprendiendo lo que la Alfa aludía con los mensajes de sus hormonas y composición química.

Atracción.

"Por tu bien, no deberías sentirte tan segura al escabullirte en el futuro. No sé cómo reaccionaría Alfred si te viera en estos momentos."

"¿Le dijiste?" Selina gruñó.

"¡Por supuesto que se lo dije!" Bruce gruñó de vuelta. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Lo último que Bruce esperaba, era que Selina sacara un sobre de papel del interior del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Lo estiró en su dirección, dejándole no otra opción a Bruce más que acercársele. Bruce le arrebató el sobre y se apresuró a volver a poner distancia. Le dio las espaldas a Selina, mientras analizaba el correo.

Simplemente decía _Querido Señor Wayne_ en la parte frontal. Al desdoblar la nota del interior, Bruce obtuvo más pistas.

_Le debo un encuentro en el ring, ¿no es así?_

_Ahora que tengo su atención, ¿qué tal si nos vemos la tarde de mañana? Sólo usted y yo. Cinco en punto. No se preocupe, sólo quiero charlar, no se moleste con los guantes de box._

_B.K._

Al girar su cuerpo, se sintió verdaderamente sorprendido de descubrir que Selina seguía en el lugar.

Y luciendo inquietada. "¿Qué quiere Babs, de ti?"

Bruce retornó la nota al sobre. Alfred podía regresar en cualquier momento. "No me digas que estás preocupada por mí. Bien sabemos que no tienes noción de tener lealtad, mucho menos de tener amigos del cual preocuparte."

El resultado fue predecible. Selina parpadeó, dando paso a una expresión ofendida que pronto cubrió con cruel estoicismo. "Eso me gano por andar de mensajera."

Bruce sostuvo su respiración hasta estar seguro de volver a estar por su cuenta. Se disculparía, después. Se lo compensaría de alguna forma a Cat. Por ahora…

Pateó las cortinas, aun tiradas en el piso.

Se tornó hacia la maldita chimenea. El objeto principal de sus frustraciones.

Necesitaban explosivos.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Sólo para habituarse con el futuro que le esperaba, a la siguiente mañana, Jim se midió el uniforme, a pesar de todavía estar bajo suspensión. Se miró frente al espejo por diez minutos.

Luego, prosiguió a arrancárselo del cuerpo.

Tocaron a la puerta del apartamento. Apurado, Jim se cubrió con unos pantalones deportivos y su wife-beater, para responder.

La Sra. Blake parpadeó al verlo. Jim suponía que nunca lo había visto en otro atuendo aparte de traje y corbata.

"¡Lo siento! No era mi intención interrumpirle si estaba descansando. Aunque, siempre se encuentra despierto a esta hora."

"No hay problema. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Mary?"

La mujer perdió algo de su confianza antes de proseguir. De sus espaldas, sacó un periódico. Se lo mostró con una sonrisa simpática. "Sólo quería decir… ¡Felicidades! Quiero decir, ¿es verdad? Es el Gazette, así que no pensé que fuera a ser alguna patraña de tabloide. Todavía se hacen pasar por un periódico con credibilidad."

Jim no sabía qué decir. Ahí estaba su cara plasmada en la Página 4, impresa con el encabezado "HÉROE DE GCPD UNIDO AL PRÍNCIPE DE GOTHAM – ¿VERDADERO AMOR O CAZAFORTUNAS?" Una foto de Bruce Wayne yacía a lado de la suya, acompañados de una detallada descripción de la reciente visita que habían hecho al Registro Civil.

"Es verdad. Sobre el Registro Civil."

Mary se aventuró a tomarlo de un hombro. "Entonces, no se preocupe, detective Gordon. Usted sabe lo que realmente importa."

Gordon dobló el periódico en dos. "Gracias. ¿Puedo quedármelo?"

"Claro." Intuitiva a que Gordon no estaba de humor para socializar, Mary Blake le dejó sólo en la compañía de sus demonios.

Jim cerró la puerta. "Maldita sea." Abrió el periódico otra vez. El artículo se esparciría como fuego forestal por toda la ciudad. Para el medio día, todo el mundo estaría enterado de su nuevo estatus como Emparejado de Bruce Wayne. Justo lo que necesitaba…

Achicando su mirada, el Alfa releyó con mayor atención el nombre del autor del artículo. Creyó haber leído mal, en la primera ocasión. Sin embargo, el nombre no cambió. Tampoco la sensación de quedarse sin piso.

Terry McGinnis.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"No sé qué es peor tema para el desayuno, diferentes tipos de explosivos o estos… ridículos chismes." Alfred arrojó el periódico en la mesa.

Bruce dejó en paz sus panqueques para leer lo que su amigo le estaba apuntando efusivamente con su dedo.

"Sucedería, tarde o temprano." Fue el veredicto de Bruce, momentos después. "Difícilmente nos ocupamos de ser discretos al respecto."

"Dudo que el Detective Gordon vaya a compartir su falta de histeria."

"Bueno, uno de nosotros tiene que mantener una cabeza fría."

"Amo Bruce. Esto es delicado. El trabajo de Gordon cuelga de un hilo, y con este tipo de propaganda, quien sabe qué clase de presión pueda recibir—"

"No pueden despedirlo."

"No. Sólo… empeorar su existencia."

Justo entonces, Harvey Bullock hizo acto de presencia en el comedor. El hombre vestía una bata de dormir que, en definitiva, debía ser de su solemne propiedad. Era peluda y desaliñada. Tenía agujeros, y olía a nicotina. Bruce torció su nariz, cuando el hombre le pasó por un lado. Se apresuró a tomar de su té de limón, para poder dejar la cocina.

"¿Has visto esto?" Con una familiaridad que asustaba, Alfred se corrió a lado del detective para enseñarle la nueva edición del Gotham Gazette, mientras Bullock se servía una taza de café. Bruce cometió el error de dejar sus ojos demasiado tiempo en la pareja, y obtuvo una vista poco grata de una mano del ex-detective apretando un glúteo de su mayordomo.

"Por todo lo Santo y lo Endemoniado. A Jim se le subirá la presión sanguínea cuando lo vea. ¿Te ha llamado, Wayne?"

Bruce estaba ocupado tallando sus ojos. "Estaba por llamarlo." Fue la perfecta oportunidad para su escape. No fue siquiera mentira. Llamó a James desde el teléfono del estudio. El hombre contestó al primer ring.

"Bruce."

"No suenes tan vencido." Le rompió el corazón escuchar a Jim decaído, sólo con una palabra. "Sé que no eres un cazafortunas."

Escuchó un bufido de su Alfa. Bruce sonrió.

"Estoy dirigiéndome al Gazette, de hecho."

"Por favor, James, no intentes arreglar esto con tus puños. Entre más atención le demos a este artículo, más fuerte será el revuelo con los tabloides. Es mejor ignorarlos."

"Es sólo… No entiendo cómo se enteraron. La Jueza Dawes me asegura que ella no fue la fuente, pero sé que tuvo que ser alguien de su oficina el que vendió la información."

"A final de cuentas, no importa cómo." Suspirando, Bruce se sentó en la orilla del escritorio. "Te debo una disculpa. Si yo no fuera… quien soy… No tendrías que sufrir bajo el ojo público a tal magnitud."

Jim se escuchó menos alterado. Su voz fue suave, como solían ser sus caricias. "Sufrir, no es exactamente, la palabra que utilizaría. Soy más resistente de lo que esos payasos creen."

Tal convicción, llenó a Bruce de calor. Sintió presión en su pecho, una presión que tenía mucho que ver con las palabras aún no había podido articular en voz alta. "James… No me arrepiento de ninguno momento que he tenido a tu lado, incluyendo el momento que firmé aquellos papeles."

Una fuerte exhalación causa estática por la bocina. James tardó en responder.

"No lo hice por desesperación, ¿me oyes? Lo hice porque he estado a punto morir tantas veces en el último mes… La próxima vez, no quería estar frente a una pistola pensando en hubieras. Si estoy por morir, quiero hacerlo teniendo la certeza de que aproveché toda onza de felicidad contigo."

La mirada de Bruce se humedeció. Estaba fija en la chimenea. En la cueva. En los secretos que aún mantenía, y no sabía por qué. Tartamudeó el nombre de James. "Qui-Quiero que—Que te mudes a la Mansión."

"¿Disculpa?"

"No es opcional. Te necesito contigo. No eres el único que quiere sacar provecho de todo momento."

Una pausa.

"De acuerdo."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Fue déja vú. Abrir la puerta y ver a Bruce Wayne luciendo impecable del otro lado.

Bárbara sonrió. "Adelante, Señor Wayne. Me alegra que Selina haya logrado ponerse en contacto con usted."

Aunque el muchacho no había optado por su esmoquin, su saco de vestir delineaba una silueta matadora. El gel de su cabello lo hacía brillar. "Mi padre era el Señor Wayne. Con Bruce es suficiente."

"Claro. Sólo si usted devuelve el favor." Bárbara le alentó al joven a seguirla hasta la sala. Tenía todo preparado. Había movido la mesa del comedor para crear un punto especial con el cual sentarse uno frente al otro. "¿Pastel? Es de chocolate."

Bruce negó con su cabeza. "Quizás después."

"Cielos, tan joven y tan serio." Bárbara cuchicheó. Se servició un pedazo para ella. Uno grande. Necesitaba la azúcar. "Puedes sentarte, _Bruce_. ¿Qué tal un poco de té?"

Bruce aceptó.

"En el hospital me dio la impresión de que querías hablar conmigo. Y a decir verdad, siento que esta reunión ha sido retrasada bastante ya, ¿no? Sin Jim. Sólo tú y yo."

"Concuerdo." Bruce dejó de batir la cuchara dentro de la taza. "En el espíritu de ser honesto, estoy harto de los rodeos."

Bárbara guiñó su ojo. Le pasó el dedo por el betún de su pedazo de pastel. Lo lamió, necesitando el sabor dulce en su paladar. "Rawn." Bruce no mordió anzuelo. Fue una estatua. Una tediosa, y aburrida, estatua. "Nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero parecer ser que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes."

"No comprendo."

"Bueno. Estás aquí para invitarme al Club de los Huérfanos, ¿cierto?" Justo en el blanco. La porcelana de la estatua se partió un poco. "Todos esos Docs allá afuera…" Bárbara apuntó haca la vista de sus ventanales con su mentón. "Todos intentan venderte la misma propaganda. 'Habla de tus sentimientos _._ El tiempo lo cura todo _.'_ Dime. ¿Te ha servido a ti?"

"Ayuda… No estar solo."

"¿Cómo Jim lo estuvo, aquella noche?"

"No todo se envuelve alrededor de James." Bruce apretó sus puños enguantados sobre la mesa. "Pero, sí. Su presencia me ha ayudado."

"Jim es así de grandioso, ¿verdad?" Bárbara exageró su tono dulce a propósito. "¿Ya te ha dicho que te ama?"

El muchacho tosió parte de su té. Cubrió su boca con la servilleta de tela. "N-No."

"No te preocupes. No me importa." La mujer lamió otro dedazo de betún. "¿Ya se lo dijiste de vuelta?"

Bruce se ocupó cortando un pedazo de pastel para sí. Bárbara sonrió. Lamió sus labios, saboreando algo más dulce que el betún. "No deberías guardártelo. Jim detesta los secretos."

Por primera ocasión, Bárbara tuvo el privilegio conectar sus ojos directamente a los del Beta. Eran engañosos, oscuros cuando las sombras de la sala lo querían, claros cuando en el reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea eran sus aliados.

"Eso sería muy exigente de su parte." El pastel fue picoteado, más no saboreado como lo merecía. El Beta contempló el postre antes de alzar su mirada de nuevo. "Todos guardamos secretos."

"La cosa con Jim es que… Uno cree que vale la pena aferrarse a sus secretos…" Por la mente de Babs se abrió un sendero de recuerdos. La primera cita con Jim. Los nervios, el miedo, al estar completamente sola con alguien como aquel Alfa. "pero entre menos lo esperas, quedas transparente frente a él, lo quieras o no."

Hubo un silencio.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué amar tiene que comprometer tu propia libertad?"

Bárbara se levantó para dirigirse al estante donde guardaba el coñac. Con una copa en su mano, la mujer miró a la luna asomándose desde la ventana. "Personas como nosotras no podemos darnos el lujo de mostrarnos al cien. Nuestras bestias asustan, Bruce."

Cuando retornó a la mesa, el chiquillo Wayne no despegó su mirada de la suya. La mano izquierda de Bárbara se fue acercando al cuchillo lentamente, aprovechando que Bruce lo había dejado en su cercanía después de partir su trozo de pastel. La anticipación fue una droga para su sistema.

"Tómame de ejemplo: estoy aquí portándome como una persona civilizada cuando todo lo que quiero es arrancarte los ojos."

El Beta aspiró súbitamente. Sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en la mano de Bárbara. En el cuchillo en sus dedos.

"Y tú estás aquí, poniendo tu mejor cara frente a una persona que consideras tu mayor amenaza, porque es tu culpa que mis padres estén muertos."

El cuerpo entero del muchacho estaba endurecido. Sus ojos viajaron del cuchillo a la cara de la Omega, una y otra vez.

Bárbara soltó el cuchillo. Se relajó sobre la silla, colgando una pierna por el brazo de éste. "Oh, lo siento. ¿Te sientes incómodo?"

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Creo que es hora de retirarme."

La Omega, como Bruce lo había previsto, no se mostró amena con la idea. Era un tigre enjaulado en un penthouse. Bruce comenzó a sentir que había sido mala idea venir a confrontar a un animal tan salvaje en su propio territorio.

"Pero, todavía no llegamos al punto donde quieres respuestas, Bruce."

"Vine aquí para ofrecerle mis condolencias, Srta. Kean." El cuchillo seguía estando al ras de los dedos de la Omega. Bruce no realizó movimientos súbitos, pero aprovechó de un momento donde la mujer le dio las espaldas para servirse más coñac, para presionar _Call_ en su teléfono celular. Lo mantuvo en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. "Para disculparme principalmente. Esperaba… que cualquier mal entendido entre los dos por fin fuera aclarado. No sé a cuál clase de respuestas se está refiriendo."

"Pensé que habías dicho que no querías rodeos." La Omega había retirado sus tacones desde hacía un rato, caminando a pie desnudo por la sala. Así fue como regresó a su asiento, esta vez optando por recargar sus brazos sobre la mesa. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Los ojos de la mujer estaban rojizos. Bruce no era del gusto del aroma de sus feromonas. Demasiados dulces. "Con un demonio, sólo pregúntalo. Haz llegado tan lejos, _Bruce_. No quieras salir corriendo con la cola entre las aptas, sólo porque la loquita está alcoholizándose."

De acuerdo. Bruce se recargó sobre la mesa en eco a la posición de la Omega. "¿Le dijiste a Jason Lenin sobre mi existencia?"

Los enormes ojos verdes de la Omega no parpadearon. "No."

Una parte de Bruce sintió alivio, por el bien de Jim. Sin embargo, el resto de su ser no encontró sosiego. "¿Por qué no?"

"No hubiera servido de nada. Jason estaba obsesionado conmigo. Saber de ti, no me hubiera salvado. No soy tan tonta para haber pensado lo contrario."

Bruce tragó saliva. Sintió genuina tristeza por la dura realidad de los hechos. "Lo hubieras hecho. Tal vez, tus padres seguirían vivos, si le hubieras dicho que viniera tras de mí."

Kean produjo un sonido pensativo, retrocediendo hacia su asiento. Sus manos se extendieron en la mesa con aire de reina. A Bruce le desconcertó, que a pesar del tema de conversación, ninguna emoción estuviera siendo transmitida por la expresión facial de la Omega. Bruce estaba teniendo recolecciones de otra persona en particular, que también había actuado mudo, al verdadero dolor de perder a sus padres.

Aunque, Jerome Valeska era una persona enferma. No podía haber una comparación justa entre la Srta. Kean y él, ¿cierto?

"Quizás. Pero eso, no era lo que yo quería."

¿Cierto?

- _Sólo hay una forma de saberlo_. Bruce tomó una decisión. Se le estaba tendiendo una trampa, y eligió caer en ella, curioso, impaciente, listo— "¿Qué era lo que querías?"

Kean sonrió a labio abierto. Sus dedos estaban sobre el cuchillo, de nueva cuenta. El cuerpo de Bruce se tensó en preparación.

"Escucharlos. Mirarlos a los ojos. Sentir sus últimas respiraciones sobre mi rostro mientras… Mientras, los apuñalaba, una y otra vez. Ver la confusión en sus caras, mientras los degollaba."

Bruce actuó rápido. Vio los dedos en el mango del cuchillo, y se alzó junto con la mesa, arrojándola con la suma de sus fuerzas sobre la mujer. La Omega fue veloz, sin embargo. Su cuerpo esbelto fue una ventaja, auxiliándole a escabullirse. Persiguió a Bruce por la sala, por el pasillo, hasta el baño, donde Bruce cerró la puerta en su cara. Huir por la ventana no fue una opción viable. Cuando revisó su móvil se encontró con señal fallida.

Bruce miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño. A un lado de éste, permanecía colgada una elegante toalla para secarse las manos.

Los nudillos del Beta fueron rodeados con el terciopelo blanco, segundos después sirviendo de protección contra los fragmentos de vidrio que cayeron sobre el lava-manos. Se tornó contra la puerta—

—lo miró, entonces. El pie entaconado saliendo de la orilla de la tina.

Jaló de la cortina.

Bruce gimió en sobresalto.

El cuerpo llevaba tiempo sin vida: pómulos azules, pupilas opacadas por tejido blanquizco. El cuerpo estaba acostado sobre la longitud de la tina, como si éste estuviera tomando un verdadero baño bajo agua tibia. El cabello azabache, todavía sedoso y brillante, estaba extendido alrededor del rostro de la vícti—No. De Thompkins.

Del rostro de Leslie Thompkins.

Bruce cerró sus ojos. La escena no cambió. Nada cambió. La Doctora siguió inerte. Una larga apertura delineaba el ancho de su cuello, mostrando la causa de la muerte. El vestido de la mujer estaba manchado de sangre seca, aunque el cuello y el pecho en sí, habían sido limpiados meticulosamente. Sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo.

Golpes a la puerta de madera lo sacaron del trance. Un agujero estaba siendo hecho por medio de una varilla de acero. Bruce aguardó hasta que la mano de Kean se asomara por el agujero para torcer el seguro de la puerta, desde el exterior.

En el momento que la puerta se abrió, Bruce arremetió contra la invasora, utilizando el trazo de vidrio para cortar.

Kean chilló ante el corte directo a su antebrazo. Bruce la empujó hasta tirarla al suelo, aplastándola en el proceso de su escape fuera del baño. Sus propios dedos sangraban por el frenesí con el que sostenía su única arma—Bruce fue tumbado al suelo en seco.

Forcejeó contra su atacante, pensando, recordando, sintiendo, actuando en aquellos impulsos que lo habían llevado a golpear a Seth con el reloj de su padre. Pataleó en automático. Jaló de los cabellos rubios de Kean—La Omega estaba riéndose. Y sangrando.

Alfred lo había estado entrenando, cierto, pero este era otro tipo de combate. Bruce había estado equivocado, al asumir que había estado listo.

Bárbara Kean tenía un peso mayor, y a tan corta distancia, Bruce no podía pausar para estirar un brazo y aventar un puñetazo, como tantas ganas tenía, de hacerlo. Sólo podía pensar en defenderse, cuando el trozo de vidrio salió volando fuera de su control. Enganchó sus pies detrás de la cintura de la mujer, atrayéndola a sí mismo, halando de su cabello, evitando que Bárbara pudiera golpearlo. No funcionó como lo esperado, para su mala fortuna. La Omega se adueñó de su pescuezo, comenzando a presionar.

Bruce encajó sus manos en los hombros de la Omega. No alcanzaba a sujetarla de más allá. Siguió luchando, aun cuando rápidamente estaba entrando en pánico, por la falta de aire a sus pulmones.

Un golpe en la cabeza de la Omega llegó desde las alturas.

En instantes, Kean cayó inconsciente.

Bruce tosió masivamente, recuperando oxígeno a bocanas hambrientas.

Selina se arrodilló frente a él. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?"

Bruce no tenía respuestas concretas. Selina revisó a la mujer con acusación en su rostro. Como si todo fuera culpa de Bruce, y no de la locura naciendo en la Omega presente.

"Necesitas llamar… a la policía." Bruce susurró con urgencia. Se sintió completamente desorientado. Le pareció escuchar la puerta siendo derribada, junto con gritos repetitivos de su nombre, pero la percepción de Bruce estaba siendo seriamente comprometida. Estaba en shock. Sus manos dolían. Su cuello pulsaba. Su mente daba vueltas.

No fue hasta que la mano de su Alfa _tocó_ su espalda, que Bruce tuvo la certeza de que su llamada no había sido en vano. James sí _había_ escuchado lo necesario para venir a su auxilio. Bruce se echó a sus brazos. Reconoció los aromas de Alfred y de Bullock a su alrededor. Giró su rostro para tenerlos en su línea de visión.

"El baño—James, el baño."

Selina había desaparecido en las sombras, tan rápido que Bruce dudó de su existencia. ¿La habría alucinado, o en realidad había acudido a su rescate?

Fue el Detective Bullock, quien dio marcha hacia el lugar señalado.

"Estás sangrando. Por todos los cielos." Alfred tenía un pañuelo listo. Haló de las muñecas de Bruce, pero el Beta sólo apretó más sus nudillos, clavándose al saco de James. Un suspiro impaciente salió del Alfa mayor.

Harvey Bullock regresó. Le dio la cara a los tres presentes con una expresión pesada en conmoción. "Jim."

El hombre no continuó. Aun con su boca abierta, no hubo palabras que surgieran.

Bruce comprendía su estado.

Por mucho tiempo, a él también, se le dificultó encontrarlas.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¡Jim!"

"Quiero hablar con ella."

Essen se interpuso entre la entrada a las salas de interrogatorios, y el Alfa. "No hay necesidad. Tenemos su confesión… de los tres homicidios."

"Me importa una mierda su confesión, necesito verla."

"¿Crees que soy tonta? Si entras allí, la matarás. ¡Ve a casa, Gordon!"

Jim refunfuñó. Empujó contra Essen, y los dos oficiales detrás de ella. Harvey se le enredó por las espaldas para arrastrarlo en dirección contraria, pero fue la voz de Bruce lo que tuvo más resultado.

"¡James, basta!"

Quitándose a Harvey de su torso, el Alfa volvió a gruñir, ahora acorralado entre la necesidad de entrar a ver a Bárbara y el deseo de sólo—Al final, no tuvo opción, Bruce se la quitó.

"Vayamos a casa, ya terminé con mi declaración." Bruce no tuvo miedo en acercársele, en tomar sus nudillos duros entre su mano izquierda. "Por favor. Sólo… llévame a casa."

Alfred los transportó a la Mansión. El silencio del auto fue abrumador. Ni la estación de radio que Harvey encendió para distraerlos pudo borrar la atmósfera. Durante el viaje, Bruce nunca soltó su mano, su cabeza recostada en su hombro, mientras Jim miraba por afuera de la ventana.

Entre menos pensado, Jim se encontró en la sala, parado en medio de ésta, con ira todavía en sus venas. "¿Qué estabas pensando, al ir a verla sin avisarle a nadie?"

Alfred fue el primero en respingar. "Gordon, no te atrevas a colocarle este desastre al amo Bruce."

"Me invitó. Quería hablar conmigo."

"¿De qué?"

Bruce aventó su abrigo a uno de los sillones. Se encendió al mismo son que el Alfa, en cuestión de segundos. "¡Sólo quería hablar con ella, sin tenerte a ti en medio intentado controlar la situación!"

"Sí, que bien te resultó, ¿no?"

"Oh dios mío, en serio, ustedes dos, es la media noche." Bullock empujó a Jim unos buenos metros lejos de Bruce. "Cálmate. Estás semi-berserk. Mañana te arrepentirás de actuar como un imbécil, Jim."

"Esto no te incumbe. A ninguno de los dos, de hecho." Apuntó a Pennyworth y a Bullock, mirada roja.

"Gordon, saca tu cabeza de lo profundo de tu trasero, hombre."

"No, Alfred, James tiene razón."

Harvey aventó sus manos al aire. "¡Es oficial! Ahora, no sé quién está diciendo más sandeces."

Jim se tomó un momento para cerrar sus ojos y aspirar hondo. Algo del rojo de su visión disminuyó. Su voz fue firme, más estable. "Fue inmaduro, e irresponsable de tu parte, no avisarle a Alfred en donde te encontrabas. Especialmente después de lo sucedido con El Ogro. ¿Qué tal si yo no hubiera contestado el teléfono, a tiempo?"

Alfred suspiró. "Bueno. En esa parte, no puedo estar en desacuerdo."

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "Gracias, Alfred."

"Nos pides que te tratemos como un adulto, pero luego cuando te damos la espalda, haces cosas impulsivas como éstas, Bruce." Jim compartió una mirada con Pennyworth, antes de continuar. "¿Cómo se supone que debemos confiar en ti?"

Fue doloroso ver la expresión del Beta crujirse, su aire estoico quebrándose en una revelación lastimosa. Jim se sintió un desgraciado, por ser el responsable. Pero, había llegado al tope. ¿Qué lo sucedido con Reginald Payne, no había asustado al muchacho lo suficiente?

"Difícilmente eres la persona adecuada para quererme darme una lección en impulsividad. ¿O embarcarte en misiones suicidas involucrando la Mafia, sin darle cuentas a nadie, no puede ser considerado impulsivo, e irresponsable?"

"Gordon 0, Wayne Jackpot." Bullock añadió, dándose un tour personal por el área del escritorio que había pertenecido a Thomas Wayne.

Jim giró sus ojos. Se acercó a Bruce en un intento por bloquear a las presencias ajenas de algo que era entre ellos dos. "Te llamé. Más de una ocasión. Y no es lo mismo. Es parte de mi trabajo—"

"¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro con él, Jimbo? ¿Cómo se suponía que el chiquillo tenía que saber que Kean había perdido la chaveta?"

"¡¿Podrías cerrar la boca?!" "¡Me puedo defender solo!"

El par de vociferaciones conjuntas de Alfa y Beta, originaron que Bullock brincara del sobresalto. Con el trasero precariamente aplastado en la esquina del escritorio, Harvey perdió el equilibrio y en sus manos se cayó al suelo el libro que había estado husmeando.

Jim abrió su boca para proseguir con el alegato, pero de inmediato se congeló al inspeccionar el rostro de Bruce. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el fuego de su defensa se transformó en algo muy parecido a miedo. El Alfa persiguió la mirada del Beta en dirección al suelo…

…del libro que Bullock que había tirado, un objeto pequeño se había deslizado de las páginas.

Por la alarma demostrada inmediatamente de parte de amo y mayordomo, Jim sospechó que no se trataba de algo tan mundano como un separador de párrafos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Jim masculló en voz baja, a pesar de la cantidad de personas presentes, sólo dirigiéndose a Bruce.

Con delicadeza utilizada en manejo de evidencia, Harvey alzó el objeto del piso alfombrado. "Parece ser un tipo de—¡Whoa, no tan rápido, amiguito!" Del intento de arrebato del Beta, Bullock retrocedió sin problemas. "Cielos. Sólo estoy mirando. No me lo voy a robar."

"¿Bruce?"

Un suspiro se liberó del muchacho en cuestión. La renuencia a mirarlo a la cara, a dar una respuesta clara, encendió más alarmas en Jim de las que ya habían estado causando estragos en su mente.

"Bruce. ¿ _Qué_ es _eso_?"

Al final, Jim no debió de haberse sentido sorprendido. Lo había sabido, desde hace tiempo. Lo había temido: Bruce siempre le daría prioridad a sus secretos. Fue un conjunto de varios detalles—la postura dura de los hombros del Beta, la máscara artificial de neutralidad—lo que le advirtió a Jim, que estaba a punto de ser el receptor de una enorme y descarada mentira…

La música clásica lo desconcertó.

Eso, y que Alfred se moviera ágilmente sin ser interceptado, para arrancarle el objeto a Harvey. Todo sucedió con rapidez, antes de que uno de los tres pudiera reaccionar.

 _-Prokofiev_. El oído entrenado de Jim, identificó de las notas.

Primero pensó que se trataba de un terremoto, no obstante, el gruñido masivo perteneció a la chimenea. A la _maldita_ chimenea. Que se estaba _moviendo_.

Atrás, atrás, atrás, para luego, frenarse en lo profundo de una caverna.

Jim se tornó hacia Bruce.

Bruce fue solemne en su silencio; ansioso, en el relamido de su labios y en el constante pestañeo de sus ojos saltados.

Jim abrió su boca—

Y Harvey le robó las palabras.

"Que me parta un rayo."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Temporada 1.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¡)Advertencia(¡): Muerte de Personaje Principal.


	22. secretos y mentiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habían transcurrido más de treinta días, desde la última vez que Bruce había visto a James en persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Rise of The Villains, MOTHERFUCKERS. Spoilers de 2X01 "Damned If You Do…"
> 
> (¡) ATENCIÓN (¡) Escucha/descarga los tres soundtracks de este fic aquí mismo en A03.

  

 

**[+]+[+]**

**22.**

**[+]+[+]**

" _Conozco todos tus secretos_

_Conozco todas tus mentiras_

_Sé dónde los guardas_

_En lo profundo de tu ser."_

-Ruelle, ("Secrets and lies.")

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

"Ah. Mary, Mary, Mary. ¿Qué nos has traído hoy?"

La bolsa negra fue abierta con precisión. El cuerpo asomándose estaba intacto, a excepción de una línea punteada alrededor del cuello. Nada que no pudiera ser arreglado, sin embargo.

Mary revisó su clipboard, a pesar de ya tener la información en su cabeza. Se quiso abofetear a sí misma por dejar que los nervios le ganasen de forma tan evidente. ¡Necesitaba de ser más asertiva si esperaba seguir trabajando en esta división! Había trabajado por tanto tiempo para poder llegar aquí…

"Mujer de 30 años. Caucásica. El cuerpo fue donado a la ciencia a petición de la fallecida. Intercepté su destino al Centro de Investigación AOB justo a tiempo. Creí…" Asertiva-asertiva-asertiva. " _Sé_  que apreciaría un cuerpo menos dañado. Ha sido mantenido en perfecto estado, se lo aseguro."

"Mm." Los nudillos cubiertos en látex del Jefe de División acariciaron la mejilla áspera y seca del cadáver. "Oh, vieja colega. Que tragedia, reencontrarnos así."

Por un momento, Mary entró en pánico. ¿Vieja colega? ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? Sin embargo, la sonrisa totalmente satisfactoria de su Jefe, le puso límite a su inquietud.

"Buen trabajo." Desaparecido estuvo, el breve tono suave con el Jefe se había dirigido al cuerpo inerte. Con un ladeo de su mentón, los enfermeros prosiguieron a llevarse el cuerpo a los adentros del laboratorio F. "Es exactamente lo que necesitaba."

Mary fue dejada, sin más. No se percató de las fuerzas con la que había estado apretando el clipboard contra su pecho, hasta que se le dificultó respirar. De inmediato dejó sus brazos caer.

_Buen trabajo._

Mary cerró sus ojos. Exhaló.

Luego, su pie izquierdo fue atropellado por una camilla en movimiento. "¡Novata, quítate del camino!"

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

_UN MES DESPUÉS._

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Por más que Alfred intentara ser un ninja al respecto, Bullock era sensible a sus movimientos.

"¿'Onde vas?" Murmuró desde su almohada, ojos todavía cerrados. Porque aún era de madrugada, y nadie debería estar levantándose a las 4 de la maldita mañana.

"Tengo que irme, antes de que Bruce despierte."

Harvey tapó su rostro con la manta, cuando Alfred encendió la luz del baño adjunto. "El niño no se va a morir de hambre sin ti, Alf." Esperó que el hombre terminara con su ritual de higiene, atrapando unas cuantas Z's en su vigilia. Volvió a despertarse a percibir el olor combinado, de enjuague bucal y colonia, recorrer la recámara. Finalmente, destapó su rostro y abrió un sólo ojo. "¿Ves? Ahora, luciendo tan bien, sólo me obligarás a desgreñarte de nuevo."

La sonrisa que Alfred le mandó por sobre su hombre, fue la cosa más suave que Bullock había visto en muchos años. Como mantequilla derretida sobre pan tostado, incluyendo el placer de aquella primera mordida. "Te creería, si tuviera 'greñas' que pudieras desgreñar." Después de terminar de abotonar su camisa de vestir, el Alfa se acercó a la cama para despedirse—Otro ritual.

El beso que Harvey recibió fue corto. Bullock gruñó. "Oye, hace frio. Es peligroso salir. Espera un par de horas más. No es cómo últimamente si el chico estuviera en modo agradecido."

La dulzura se denigró ante la mención del malcriado Beta.

Maldita sea. Ahí iba Harvey, diciendo lo menos oportuno.

"Mi preocupación… va más allá que consideración hacia al amo Bruce. Podría volar con dinamita el terreno entero, si no estoy allí. ¿Dónde demonios viviría, entonces?"

Bullock alzó sus cejas, la invitación clara.

"Oh, shush." Alfred colocó un dedo en su boca, antes de que aquella invitación se volviera explícita. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento, quietos en la tranquilidad de la habitación. "Tengo que irme." Alfred susurró, seguro de su propósito. "Ten un excelente día en el bar, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Mmm."

"Sin pucheros." Alfred se puso de pie. En tiempo récord, encontró su chaqueta y su bufanda. Un guiño antes de salir, fue su última forma de despedida.

Harvey volvió a cubrir su cabeza.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Fecha de nacimiento de Bruce Wayne.

ACCESO NEGADO

La fecha de nacimiento de Thomas Wayne.

ACCESO NEGADO.

Nacimiento de Martha Kane.

ACCESO NEGADO.

Fecha de construcción de la mansión Wayne.

ACCESO NEGADO.

Fecha de nacimiento de Alfred Pennyworth.

ACCESO NEGADO.

Año de la llegada de los Wayne de Escocia a Nueva York.

ACCESO NEGADO.

Bruce abofeteó el teclado con un gruñido que resonó por todo el pasillo de roca.

No fue sorpresa que Alfred se asomara, segundos posteriores.

"¿Todavía intentándolo?"

"Obviamente." Bruce murmuró. Estaba sudando. Las cuevas eran cálidas, sofocantes en estos momentos. Salió del pasillo más por necesidad, que por deseo.

"Necesita ducharse. Ha estado todo el día metido allí."

Antes de que el hombre se inspirara en un discurso más prolongado, Bruce se apresuró fuera de la sala. Se dirigió a su habitación, pateando sus zapatos por el piso de la recamara. Alfred tenía la razón—¿ _Cuándo no_?—Bruce apestaba a sudor, aunque odiaba admitirlo a la cara del mayordomo. No estaba de humor.

Sumergirse en la tina fue rutina. Aguantar la respiración, para medir el límite de tiempo sin respirar, fue algo cotidiano. Bruce siempre estaba poniéndose a prueba. No debería sorprenderle a nadie, mucho menos a sí mismo.

Todo en esta vida, era un examen minucioso, cuyo fin siempre caía en la supervivencia de uno mismo.

Salió de la ducha, usando la toalla correspondiente para cubrir la mitad de su cuerpo. Caminó por la alfombra derramando gotas de agua desde su cabello. La cama estaba deshecha, porque así lo había ordenado. Alfred no tenía permitido entrar a su territorio sin advertencia previa, por más que el desorden de éste lo estuviera torturando.

Bruce no quería sus sabanas lavadas. Se eliminaría… la  _esencia_.

Una vez listo, bajó al primer piso en atuendo sencillo, lo que usualmente escogía para entrenar, guiado por su estómago hambriento. Encontró sándwiches fríos esperándolo en el refrigerador. En el comedor, Alfred tomaba té, fingiendo que no desaprobaba de la manera que Bruce comía de pie en la barra, y no a su lado.

Ante su última mordida del emparedado, Bruce se percató de la hora. Quinces minutos para las 5 de la tarde. Justo a tiempo.

"Me gustaría dar una vuelta por la ciudad."

Alfred suspiró. No presentó objeción más que su mirada. "Claro, amo B. ¿Misma ruta del día de ayer?"

Bruce asintió.

Misma ruta que la del día de ayer, de anteayer, y del día anterior a aquel, retrocediendo hasta la suma de las cuatro semanas en las Bruce había comenzado a realizar este otro paso rutinario.

En el Cadillac de su padre, Alfred los llevó al oeste de Gotham, escogiendo la ruta menos transitada, rodeando por los muelles y el barrio chino. Entre las calle 12va y 13va, Bruce sintió la misma excitación de siempre—el objetivo de su viaje acercándose.

Alfred bajó de velocidad. Transitó con cuidado, dándole la vuelta a la cuadra que los llevaría al conjunto de altos de tránsito, donde un oficial en uniforme se mostraba en turno de trabajo.

Ya cerca, Bruce bajó la ventanilla.

Inhaló con gula.

James regulaba el tráfico sin pasión, o dedicación. Era una tarea, más que nada. Sus brazos aleteaban en automático para dirigir, el timbre de su silbato sonando con claridad por el cruce peatonal.

Desde el punto que Alfred se estacionó, Bruce tuvo vista completa de la silueta del Alfa. Desde aquí, podía olerlo. Observarlo.

- _Espiarlo_. Una voz, muy parecida a su tutor, le acusó mentalmente.

Hoy, Bruce se sintió más perturbado de la normal. Tal vez, porque esta ocasión, James parecía girar su rostro hacia su automóvil con más frecuencia de lo usual. Fue como si Gordon finalmente notara la presencia de su visitante, después de treinta días de estar inconsciente de ella.

Bruce carraspeó su garganta, cerrando la ventana. "Vámonos."

"¿Qué?" Alfred parpadeó por el espejo, móvil en mano, aparentemente en proceso de escribir un mensaje. "Demasiado pronto, ¿no? Usualmente disfruta de la estimulación visual de Gordon en uniforme por otros veinte minutos."

Bruce sintió su rosto calentarse. "No sé a qué te refieres—"

"Venimos desde muy lejos, amo Bruce. Sáquele más provecho al asunto."

James estaba, definitivamente, mirando en la dirección del Cadillac. El corazón del Beta se paró dentro de su pecho. "Alfred, no bromeo. Enciende el auto."

Alfred lo miró detenidamente. A la cuenta de cuatro segundos, el hombre aspiró, resoluto. "No. No lo haré."

James estaba  _caminando_  en su dirección, pausando en la esquina para dejar pasar autos correspondientes, antes de seguir avanzando. Bruce gruñó. Había caído en una trampa, y sospechaba quien era el responsable. "Alfred, es una orden. ¡Enciende el auto, ahora mismo!"

Para su terror-frustración-excitación, el mayordomo abrió la puerta del piloto. Bruce distinguió sus intenciones. "Sé que no lo verá así, pero el cambio es bueno, amo Bruce. Regresaré en diez minutos."

El mentón de Bruce colgó, aun después del cerrar de la puerta.

Definitivamente, una trampa.

Dos golpes ligeros a la ventanilla lo tomaron desprevenido. Giró hacia el origen de la conmoción.

Bruce tragó saliva, puesto que si el olor había sido placentero desde lejos, tenerlo ahora a centímetros de distancia, le anuló los sentidos.

Habían transcurrido más de treinta días, desde la última vez que había visto a James en persona.

Salió del auto, incapaz de ser el cobarde. Al abrir la puerta, el cuerpo de James le cedió espacio.

"Cielos, te has estirado."

Bruce apretó sus nudillos. La voz del Alfa le hizo estremecer. Mirarlo directo a la cara, fue un reto.

"Hola."

Frente a él, Jim Gordon sonrió. Un mohín sensible a la ocasión, frágil. "Hola, Bruce."

El Beta relamió sus labios. "He leído tus mensajes."

"Oh." James se mostró sorprendido. Bruce no comprendió el por qué. Los mensajes diarios del Alfa eran siempre simples en naturaleza, desde un saludo de buenos días, hasta un anuncio de que James odiaba los jueves. "No estaba seguro. Nunca respondes."

Oh. Bruce se sintió tonto. "No estaba seguro… que quisieras una respuesta."

"¿Por qué te mandaría mensajes si no quisiera tu respuesta?"

"No lo sé. Sigues mandándolos, independientemente de que siga sin responder—"

"De acuerdo. Olvídalo. ¿Vinieron de compras? Me pareció ver a Alfred dirigirse a la carnicería…"

Bruce se acercó al Alfa, por qué con un demonio, había extrañado a este hombre inmensamente. "Pensé que estarías aun enojado conmigo. Por eso nunca respondí. Nunca… sé que decirte."

Los ojos de James persistían en su conjuro índigo, atrayendo a Bruce aun cuando el Beta sabía que su cercanía no sería bienvenida. A pesar de haber sido el valiente en venir a enfrentarlo, Bruce observaba a James duro de tensión.

Jim suspiró, manos en la cintura, expresión resignada. "Sí. Estaba… bastante molesto."

"Lo asumí cuando te diste la media vuelta y no regresaste."

"No hagas eso." De repente, Jim estaba en su nariz, feromonas siendo disueltas sobre su rostro. "No… minimices el impacto de lo que sucedió, Bruce. No actúes como si todo haya sido una exageración de paranoia de mi parte."

"¿Incluso si lo fue?" Su boca fue impulsiva, como de costumbre.

James fue interrumpido en el acto de prepararse con una réplica, gritos viniendo de la cuadra a sus espaldas, justo en el punto donde Jim se suponía debería estar trabajando. Un sujeto robusto armaba una revuelta entre los civiles, vestido de manera extraña. El Alfa no se despidió, sacando su arma en el momento que disparos se escucharon a lo lejos.

Bruce dudó por un segundo.

Luego, le siguió, protegiéndose entre los automóviles estacionados.

Gordon se acercó al sujeto con órdenes firmes de bajar su arma.

"¡Soy Zaardon!" El sujeto gritó, sacando una katana de su espalda. Al verla, Jim bajó la guardia, intentando convencer al desconocido por las buenas.

Declaraciones incoherentes siguieron saliendo de  _Zaardon_ , jalando a una mujer comerciante del cuello para usarla de amenaza. "¡Tus armas primitivas no pueden lastimarme! ¡Prepárate a morir, insecto!"

James guardó el arma en favor de salvar a la mujer rehén. "Vamos, hombre, no quiero dispararte, es demasiado trabajo hacer el papeleo. Así que, ¿por qué mejor no bajas la espada…?"

Funcionó. Zaardon soltó a la mujer, aunque aprovechó para embestir contra Jim, katana en mano. Bruce salió de su escondite automáticamente, corriendo hacia los objetos que habían caído de las mesas de los comerciantes. Mayormente joyas baratas, a excepción de una mochila llena de palos de golf. Bruce estaba golpeando las espaldas de Zaardon-el-robusto en cuestión de segundos, con uno de los palos.

Trabajando en equipo, James empujó al quejumbroso vándalo contra la pared, insertando dos puñetazos que le sacaron gran parte del entusiasmo. Torció un brazo del hombre hasta tenerlo en el piso, prosiguiendo a esposarlo rápidamente.

Bruce recogió el sombrero del oficial, caído durante la trifulca. Fue la primera vez que admiró que tan largo el cabello de James había crecido.

"¡Quédese abajo! No sea un bebé, y relájese."

"¡Yo, Gordon!" Un policía se les acercó con toda la calma del mundo. Bruce hizo una mueca al ver… la inmensidad corporal del oficial, que seguramente, no le auxiliaba a realizar una trabajo adecuado. Ciertamente, la enorme torta en sus manos, no ayudó a mejorar la impresión. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Turno movido el de hoy?"

"Llegas tarde." Jim gruñó, arrastrando a Zaardon en dirección del oficial.

"Vamos, no te enchiles, Gordon." El oficial se ganó un empujón que lo hizo retroceder. En un parpadeo, Gordon había sacado su pistola de nuevo, ahora apuntando a espaldas de Bruce.

"¡Oigan! ¡Mala idea!"

Los delincuentes, en mitad del acto de hurtar los objetos de los comercios, tuvieron las suficientes neuronas para obedecer.

Hasta que Gordon tuvo al prisionero en la cabina de la patrulla, Bruce se atrevió a estirar el gorro en dirección del Alfa.

"Gracias." James se colocó el sombrero con una sonrisa.

"De nada."

"¡No comprendo! ¡Soy inmune a los encantos de los mortales!"

Bruce rio. James rodó sus ojos. "Los encantos mortales no son tan malos."

"No le sigas la corriente." El oficial carraspeó su garganta. "Escucha, Bruce. Debo llevarlo a la estación."

"Entiendo."

"Te mandaré un mensaje. Quiero decir, ¿si quieres—?"

"¡Claro! Prometo responder esta vez."

Ambos se detuvieron, atascados, mientras Jim se movió hacia la puerta del conductor sólo para ser bloqueado por el Beta y la indecisión palpable entre los dos. Finalmente, Bruce decidió tragar un poco de su orgullo.

James olió maravillosamente. Su mejilla, cuando Bruce se estiró para otorgarle un beso, supo a crema de afeitar y sudor.

Mientras se alejó, no perdió vista la expresión de Gordon. Le desconcertó la flaqueza.

Cuando regresó al Cadillac, Alfred ya lo estaba esperando al volante.

Bruce aguardó a que el auto estuviera andando de nuevo.

"Encuentro fascinante, y no menos molesto, tu deseo por meter tus narices en mi relación con James."

"Bueno, alguien tiene salvarlo de su propia estupidez." Pennyworth sonrió. "Si cree que todo este tiempo ha sido divertido para mí convivir con usted, piénselo de nuevo, amo B. Todo lo que hago—lo hago por el bien de todos."

Bruce jugueteó con el botón que se encargaba del control de la ventana. Pensó detenidamente en cómo decir lo siguiente, optando al final, por ser directo y claro.

"No lo hagas de nuevo." Por el retrovisor, los ojos de Alfred se llenaron de sorpresa. Una sorpresa de mal sabor. "Deja de actuar sin mi permiso, aunque tus intenciones sean buenas."

Algo denotó en el mayordomo de una manera que Bruce nunca había previsto. Alfred estacionó el Cadillac en movimiento súbito. "¡De acuerdo! Hablemos de aquella noche. Esa noche, donde usted le hubiera mentido a Gordon en la cara y hubiera sido un error de inmensurable daño. Muy posiblemente, un daño que no se hubiera logrado remediar. ¿Hubiera preferido perderlo todo, por una maldita cueva?"

Bruce abrió su boca—

"No, piénselo muy bien. Piénselo por un largo tiempo, antes de responder con algo analítico y frio que en verdad, no puede aplicarse a la vida diaria. Piense en la manera que su Alfa le hizo sentir momentos atrás, y traté de compararlo a la satisfacción volátil que hubiera sentido al seguir adueñado de sus secretos. Fíjese bien… si las dos cosas llegan a la misma medida."

Con tremendo sermón, toda plática casual estuvo asesinada el resto del camino. Al llegar a la Mansión, Bruce se dirigió directo a la cueva.

Siguió intentando combinaciones hasta que sus yemas se entumecieron. No supo la hora exacta, al regresar al estudio. El teléfono estaba sonando. No había señal de Alfred.

"¿Aló?"

" _Hola, amigo."_

Bruce apretó sus nudillos.

Kean siguió hablando.  _"Sólo quería llamarte para decirte que deseo, de todo corazón, que mueras gritando de agonía. ¡Bye!"_

"Púdrete en el infierno." Bruce desconectó la llamada.

Genial.

Ahora, hasta los psicópatas tenían su número.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Oficial Gordon, favor de presentarse en la oficina de la Capitana, de inmediato."

Jim terminó de lavarse las manos con un mal presentimiento. La voz del intercomunicador era de Loeb, la comadreja.

Se despidió del callado Ed. Cuando llegó a la oficina, el oficial Franks permanecía en una esquina, junto a Loeb y a Essen. Jim sospechó de qué se trataba todo el asunto, y quince minutos después de alegatos de parte de Loeb, lo confirmó.

"Es una pregunta simple, oficial Gordon. ¿Le pusiste o no las manos encima al oficial Franks?"

"Sí, lo hice." Jim miraba al frente, ausentándose, para no terminar con su mano en el cuello de Loeb.

El rostro de Essen comunicaba su frustración compartida.

Franks se retiró.

Loeb apenas comenzaba.

"Desde el primer día de trabajo usted ha sido un causa-problemas insubordinado. Hubiera pensado que ser bajado de rango hubiera sido suficiente para provocar que renunciara. Ciertamente funcionó con su compañero, Bullock."

Jim giró su rostro en dirección de la rata de Loeb, odiando escuchando el nombre de Harvey saliendo de su asquerosa boca.

"Con tu confesión y la violación que realizaste a la Sección 12 ordeno despido inmediato."

En shock, Jim tragó saliva. Su mentón se suspendió en medio movimiento, por dentro el Alfa chillando en suplica. Miles pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en un sólo minuto. -¿ _Qué? No. ¿Qué demonios haré ahora? No soy bueno para otra cosa_ \- Jim amaba ser detective. Era para lo que había nacido.

Había sido lo único bueno, que le había quedado.

Hasta ahora.

"Comisionado. Esto es una violación descarada de justicia." Essen golpeó su escritorio, saliendo de su área de comando para colocarse a lado de Gordon. "El Oficial Franks no obtuvo daños de ningún tipo. Y el oficial Gordon mostró inmenso autocontrol al manejar una peligrosa situación involucrando a un rehén."

"Muchas gracias por su opinión, Capitana. Pero los hechos hablan por sí mismos—"

"¡Los hechos hablan de que la conducta profesional de Gordon no merece ser menospreciada, pero premiada!" Jim intentó frenarla, pero la Alfa estaba encendida, abalanzándosele a Loeb. "Usted está mezclando la política con el verdadero principio por lo que trabajamos—"

"Es suficiente, jovencita." Loeb siseó en amenaza. "Retírale al Oficial… No, al Señor Gordon, su insignia y su arma."

Jim clavó miradas con Loeb de nueva cuenta. "Está bien." Automáticamente sacó su arma. "Déjelo ir, Capitana." Prosiguió con su insignia. "Gracias, sin embargo. Ha sido un honor trabajar para usted."

Essen tomó ambos objetos con incredulidad.

"Esto es para bien."

¿Por qué el hombre no podía  _cerrar_  la boca? Gordon se tornó hacia él, ahora libre, sin códigos o lineamientos.

"Algunos hombres sencillamente… no están hechos para ser policías."

Jim le ofreció su mano, amando la reacción primordial de pánico que obtuvo de Loeb, antes de que el sujeto -titubeante- aceptara el apretón.

"Te dije que algún día te rompería." El Alfa brotó en su voz, dejando de ser Gordon. "Lo haré."

Esperó hasta que anocheciera. En su apartamento, por su cuenta, con nada qué hacer más que mirar su mejor traje expandido en la silla de su dormitorio.

Tenía llamadas y mensajes pendientes en su móvil. Pero Jim no tocó el objeto. No quería hablar con nadie, avergonzado por ser menos de lo que quería ser.

A las 7 en punto, Jim estaba en la guarida del Pingüino.

- _Soy un policía_. Se repitió, una y otra vez, entre más se acortaba la distancia entre Oswald y su persona. - _Soy un policía_.

"Jim, mi queridísimo amigo."

"Tenemos que hablar."

"Oh." Los matones que los rodeaban fueron despedidos con gestos impacientes de su jefe. "¿Qué esperan? ¡Arriba! ¡Retirada, caballeros!"

Mientras la sala era vaciada, Jim asintió en dirección de alguien que no esperaba ver por aquí. "Hola, Selina." Vaya que la chica cambiaba de bandos tan rápido como de chaquetas de cuero. "Subiendo de puesto, ¿eh?"

"Lo intento." Selina rezongó en usual aire desganado.

Oswald tomó asiento en la cabeza del comedor, haciendo comentarios sobre Selina y su utilidad de gata de casa, ganando dos pares de miradas escépticas.

"Necesito un favor." Jim no encontró su lugar en la silla opulenta. Se sentía, erróneamente, como un trono que no se merecía. "Y tú me debes uno."

"¿En serio? Siempre me gusta ayudarte, Jim, pero no recuerdo que te deba algo."

"¿Qué hay del hospital? Te salvé de los hombres de Maroni."

"Pero, sólo estaba ahí porque tú me arrestaste."

"Por intento de homicidio." Ante el semblante cambiante del Omega, Jim prosiguió, sonriendo con frialdad bien practicada. "Recuérdame por qué te dejé ir, Oswald."

"Es que somos buenos amigos. Estaríamos a mano, pero temo que no."

Bullock consideraba a Cobblepot un payaso sin cerebro. Jim, no tanto. Un segundo Oswald podía estar sonriendo en júbilo, y al siguiente, podía tener una pistola en la sien de su enemigo—Predecible en su impredictibilidad. Ante los ojos de Jim, Cobblepot siempre era agua clara. Jim entendía las motivaciones del Omega, sus necesidades patológicas, así como sus debilidades y fortalezas. El Pingüino era un criminal amoral, sin código alguno, pero atrapado en una constante: tener lealtad hacia aquellas dos personas que le habían traído vida, su propia madre, y Jim Gordon.

Sin olvidar la red de sus químicas, Alfa y Omega, escondida bajo el velo de favores a pagar.

"En fin, no peleemos. Me alegra que me pidieras ayuda, Jim. La respuesta es sí. Te concederé tu puesto."

Jim frunció su ceño. "No sabes lo que quiero."

"Quieres que se despida a Loeb y recuperar tu puesto, ¿no?"

¿Tan transparente era? Si Jim había tenido sospechas de ser vigilado por lo matones de la Mafia, ahora se confirmaban. "Sí."

"Para un buen amigo como tú. Puede hacerse. Si estás seguro que eso quieres."

"Muy seguro."

"¿Puedo saber por qué? Ser policía en Gotham es un trabajo bastante ingrato."

Jim hizo una mueca. "Buena pensión."

"¿Y qué opina Bruce?"

La temperatura corporal de Jim bajó de golpe. Miró a Oswald con ojos ensanchados, sintiendo que tenía al Diablo mismo frente a sus ojos. "¿Quién?" Masculló entre dientes.

Buscó a Selina con su mirada; la chica era más sutil con sus reacciones, pero Jim reconoció sorpresa siendo reflejada.

"Aw, vamos ustedes dos. ¡No luzcan tan sorprendidos! ¡He leído los periódicos! El mismísimo Príncipe de Gotham, ¿huh, Jim? Desconocía que tus estándares fueran tan altos."

Los puños de Jim se apretaron. Le costó no usarlos. La mención de Bruce no pertenecía en esta pocilga, donde Jim estaba vendiendo su alma. "¿Vas a ayudarme, o no?"

Los ojos de Oswald bajaron haca sus nudillos. Rodó sus ojos. Su tono de voz fue una broma continua, provocando al Alfa sabiendo que no podía ser lastimado en su propio territorio. "Relájate, Jim. Ya te dije que te voy a salvar."

Jim se disparó de su asiento, arrepintiéndose de haber acudido a la boca de lobo, después de todo. Oswald seguía riéndose de sus reacciones.

"Es muy brusco, ¿no?" Trató de arrastrar a Selina a la broma, pero la chica sólo batió su cabeza de lado a lado, quizás en desaprobación, quizás en advertencia.

"Oh, ¿te vas sin un gracias? ¡Bien!" Un estruendo sobre la mesa, obligó a Jim a frenarse en mitad de la huida y a Selina brincar de la silla. Ambos voltearon hacia Oswald. "Pensándolo mejor. Tal vez hay un favor que podrías hacer por mí, a cambio. Sé que odias deber favores." Levantándose para seguir a Jim, seriedad se plasmó en Cobblepot. "Estoy teniendo una pequeña disputa de negocios con un amigo, Ogden Barker. Y tú, Jim, tienes una personalidad persuasiva. Tal vez puedas convencerlo."

Jim resopló por sus narices. Por supuesto. Retornó a Oswald con pasos fuertes, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. La intensidad de su atención afloró en el Omega una oleada de feromonas, receptivo a la atracción hacia el Alfa—siempre—sin importar contextos. Le alegró a Jim aún tener aquel poder—aquella ventaja—sobre las artimañas de Oswald. "¿Quieres que cobre una deuda por ti?"

"Sólo quiero que me pruebes que nuestra amistad es algo real. Basado en la confianza y la equidad."

Amistad. Oswald seguía repitiendo la palabra cómo si el término fuera su escudo, y no una ridícula minimización de lo que su vínculo, era en verdad. "Entiendo." Justo cuando una sonrisa victoriosa estaba alargando los labios de Oswald, Jim le cortó las alas. "No. Lo siento. No puedo ayudarte. Felicidades por tu éxito. Pórtate bien, Selina."

"Siempre."

"¡No te niegues ahora, Jim! ¡Piénsalo!"

 _Pensar_  en lo qué estaba haciendo, era lo último que Jim necesitaba.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Al diablo Loeb, al diablo el Pingüino, al diablo el GCPD… ¡Y odio esta maldita ciudad!"

"Amén."

Alcohol era lo que necesitaba. Bullock, frente a él, relajado en su nuevo estilo de vida. Aun dos horas posteriores a su encuentro con Oswald, Jim se seguía sintiendo atrapado.

"Estás haciendo lo correcto, hermano." Harvey le sirvió más whisky al Jim terminar con su shot. "Aléjate, Jim. Aléjate."

"Tú harías lo mismo, ¿cierto?"

"¿Yo? Pues no. Le prepararía los sándwiches a Beelzebub. Pero ése soy yo. Tú eres un moralista, Jim. No puedes trabajar para el Pingüino. La vergüenza te comería las entrañas."

Cuánta razón. Jim frotó sus sienes. Acabó con el shot y pidió por otro. Harvey frenó la botella en su mano.

"Wow. Cálmate, Don Chupetes."

Jim resonó su vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa. "¿No te me unes?"

"Llevo sobrio 32 días."

Jim alzó sus cejas, impresionado. "32 días, ¿eh?"

"Bah. No es para tanto. Cuando dejé de trabajar en la estación no fue problema dejar de beber. Es el trabajo, Jim. Nos deja molestos, nos endurece, hasta volvernos insensible…"

Jim siguió viendo el líquido recién servido en el fondo del vidrio. El mes trabajando de agente de tráfico se reprodujo en cabeza. Recordó la humillación. La tremenda soledad. El enojo, mezclado con culpabilidad. Había sido, definitivamente, el peor mes de su vida entera. No había asistido al funeral de Lee, ni había acompañado a Bruce durante el proceso de juicio de Bárbara, aislándose por elección propia.

"Sí, lo hace."

"Jim." El tenor fraternal de su excompañero, le trajo un nudo a su garganta. "Es difícil de alejarse, pero puede hacerse. Ya no podía traer esa placa… Mírame ahora. Estoy sobrio…" Sus cejas bailaron. "Tengo un buen hombre, que todos los días a las tres de la tarde, me trae un tupperware de excelente comida. Duermo por las noches." Se encogió de hombros. "Tú también puedes hacerlo. Puedes tener lo mismo que yo."

Jim alzó su nuevo shot en brindis. "Esta va por la vida civil."

El ardor entumeció su garganta. Jim recibió el trago con nueva fortaleza en su ser. Se sintió determinado, algo que le había abandonado.

Miró a Harvey en solemne cariño y agradecimiento.

Harvey sabía que algo más pasaba con Jim, pero no había insistido con preguntas. Lo había dejado ser, nunca mencionando a Bruce durante sus encuentros; siempre manteniendo su relación con Pennyworth bastante aparte.

Se levantó de su banco. Tomó al cabeza de Bullock para presionar sus frentes. "Estoy feliz por ti, hermano."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Bruce tenía un martillo en su puño. Lo alzó. Pausó.

Lo olió.

James.

Tragando saliva, el Beta bajó el martillo lentamente. Se sintió culpable, al instante. Se apresuró a salir del pasillo.

"—pensé que tenías llave, hombre. ¿Qué hacías esperando allá afuera? Debiste entrar.

"No quise asumir."

Jim vestía un traje oscuro en su totalidad. Neutro. Sombrío. Su cabello era oro, ante la iluminación de la sala. Cuando Bruce hizo colisión con el Alfa, se percató de que su cuerpo ya casi llegaba a la altura del otro hombre.

"Ni siquiera escuché tu coche llegar."

"Caminé."

Bruce parpadeó, boquiabierto. "¿Caminaste desde la ciudad, hasta aquí?"

"Necesitaba…" Jim jaló de su chaqueta con obvio nerviosismo. "necesitaba aclarar mi mente." Antes de que Bruce continuara con cuestiones, una respuesta clara salió de su boca. "He sido despedido del Departamento de Policía. Bruce… Vine a decirte que no podré cumplirte la promesa de encontrar al asesino de tus padres."

Alfred fue el primero en reaccionar. "¿Sin ninguna posibilidad de ser reintegrado, Gordon?"

"No."

Bruce frunció el ceño. Reconoció la terquedad en la voz del Alfa. "Alfred, ¿nos das un momento?"

Gustoso, el mayordomo salió del estudio, cerrando las puertas tras de sí. Bruce limpió sus manos con un trapo que había dejado sobre el sofá, de reojo mirando a Jim acercarse al orificio que estaba destapado en los adentros de la chimenea. Era la segunda ocasión que el Alfa estaría cerca del descubrimiento. Bruce tuvo ansías. No se interpuso cuando James se introdujo al pasillo de roca, optando por seguirlo en silencio, y con una linterna para iluminar los escalones.

Ya abajo, los dedos de James tocaron brevemente el teclado que había estado a punto de ser destrozado. No los presionó. Sólo los acarició, minucioso.

James lo tomó desprevenido al rotar súbitamente, teniéndolo cara a cara después de haberse evitado por un mes entero.

"Debes estar enloqueciendo." El hombre apuntó alrededor. "¿Averiguar algo de este calibre, y no poder entrar a explorarlo? Apesta, ¿cierto? Ser traicionado por alguien que amas."

La dureza en la expresión del Alfa fue algo que Bruce despreció. "Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Tienes que creerme… Después de todo, te invité a vivir a la Mansión, ¿no es así? Es obvio que no planeaba esconderte este descubrimiento… a largo plazo."

James se contuvo unos momentos, observando al Beta para medir su honestidad. Bruce le permitió el análisis, sólo queriendo que hubiera fin a este malentendido. "Tu padre no fue, ni será, el único padre en la faz de la tierra que tendrá secretos, Bruce. Padre y madres mienten todo el tiempo. Algunas ocasiones, tienen razones válidas para hacerlo."

"Tengo que saber la verdad, aun así." Bruce susurró.

El mentón de James se inclinó, prosiguiendo con un suspiro.

"Mi padre…" James se balanceó sobre las plantas de sus botines. "Podría decirse que mi padre llevaba una doble vida. Era un fantasma en mi hogar; un desconocido que llegaba a cenar y a dormir. Mientras crecía, me tocó ver a mi madre sufrir por sus constantes infidelidades y las largas horas de trabajo."

Con la mano que tenía libre de la linterna, Bruce tomó el antebrazo del Alfa. Lo apretó con suavidad.

"Cuando miré la cueva, fue como estar en la posición de mi madre, y lo detesté. Me sentí como un idiota."

"No lo eres." Bruce bajó la linterna para iluminar sus zapatos. Se guio por el aroma de Alfa para acercar su rostro al de James. "Sé a lo qué temes, James. Pero que escoja ocultarte partes de mi persona, no significa que no te quiera. Es que… son partes feas que no se me facilitan mostrarte."

Un gemido débil salió del Alfa. "¿Crees que soy una excepción? Mi vida no es menos sucia que la tuya."

"Y de ella, siempre tratas de protegerme, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que yo intento hacer lo mismo contigo?"

"Oh, por favor. Al que quieres proteger en primer lugar, es a ti mismo."

Auch. "Puedes que tengas razón. Pero sólo un poquito." Sonrió, porque James sonrió. Bruce comprendió la tregua que se le estaba ofreciendo. "Soy transparente frente a sus habilidades de perfilamiento, Detective."

Con una mueca, James se tornó al teclado. "Ya no lo soy. Recuérdalo."

"La última vez que me dijiste tal cosa, recuperaste tu puesto."

"Esta ocasión es diferente. Loeb nunca permitirá que regrese."

"¿En verdad no hay una forma…?"

James desplomó otra exhalación. "Existe una alternativa. Pero, es bastante fea."

"¿De qué manera?"

"Tendría que trabajar para el Pingüino."

Ah. "¿Y lastimaría tu ego?"

Jim gruñó. "Le debería un favor, para empezar."

"Oh. Entonces, sería tu orgullo."

"Tendría que cobrar una deuda para él, implicándome en las actividades de su sucia organización."

"Y supongo que no valdría la pena recobrar tu empleo a cambio, para seguir con la investigación de mis padres."

Jim gruñó. Se dirigió a las escaleras. "Chantaje. Vaya."

Bruce siguió alegando mientras subía las escaleras junto a su acompañante. "Simplemente trato de comprender tu lógica. Si trabajar para el Pingüino es denigrante para ti, entonces deberíamos pensar en otra opción."

"¿'Deberíamos'?"

"Por ejemplo: podría hablar con el Comisionado, y por  _hablar_  me refiero, a ofrecer una considerable suma—"

Jim le levantó un dedo en advertencia, una vez de regreso al estudio. "¡Ni lo pienses! No te necesito para que combatas mis batallas, Bruce."

Bruce escogió su sonrisa con mano, fingiendo limpiar sudor de su rostro. "De vuelta al ego y al orgullo de macho."

"¿Estás diciendo que estarías de acuerdo conmigo trabajando para el Jefe de la Mafia?"

Bruce se encogió de hombros. Ahora que tenían algo parecido a resolución a la Guerra Fría que habían sufrido, Bruce no se frenó en acercarse a su Alfa. Aventó la linterna al sofá en favor de plantar sus palmas en el pecho de James.

"No requieres mi aprobación para realizar lo que se necesite."

Emociones complejas, y no menos válidas, transpiraron por aquellos ojos azules que a Bruce tanto le gustaban. "¿Y si lo que quisiera fuera alejarme?"

Estaban gastando saliva, en su opinión. Bruce ajustó los botones que se habían abierto de la camisa de vestir, reincorporando a James para volver a salir al mundo exterior. "Jim Gordon, cuando te conocí me prometiste que encontrarías al homicida de mis padres. Me diste tu insignia, asegurándome que limpiarías el departamento de policía. Ibas a luchar por justicia. Ibas a cambiar a la ciudad."

"Esperaba hacerlo."

"Aun podrías realizar todas esas cosas buenas. Pero tu sentido de honor no te lo permite."

Jim emitió un perturbado sonido.

"Por favor, piénsalo… ¿No estarías sacrificando el bien mayor por tu dignidad y autoestima?"

Las manos del Alfa se encajaron en los codos de Bruce. James se mostró estupefacto a las palabras que le dieron frente.

"Seguro, a veces, el modo feo… ¿es el modo correcto?"

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

No había duda que Ogden estaba muerto.

¡Ese maldito Pingüino! Por supuesto que el maniaco sabía que Barker era un hombre de temperamento explosivo. Jim había caído en su trampa, redondito.

Jim comenzó a alejarse del cuerpo, escuchando a los policías acercarse a la escena. Salió del estacionamiento bruscamente, sin mirar, y por ello, casi termina atropellado por el viejo Honda que se atravesó en su camino.

De la ventana abierta escuchó el comando fuerte, "¡ENTRA!", y en automático, Jim se introdujo en el asiento del pasajero.

Había esperado encontrarse con Harvey. Inclusive, hasta con Alfred.

Pero al voltear hacia el piloto, ojos oscuros le dieron recibimiento, ligeramente manchados por el delineado mezclado con sudor. El olor—Dios, Jim reconoció el olor, la voz, y el rostro.

"Alguien me dijo que has estado merodeando el Gazette, buscándome."

Jim escondió la bolsa del dinero en lo más profundo de su chaqueta. "Y casualmente, nunca estás en tu escritorio. ¿Te cansaste de ocultar tu trasero en los baños de mujeres, McGinnis?"

Terry conducía de manera errática. Jim fue aplastado contra la puerta en más de una ocasión, al momento de las curvas.

"Bueno. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se queda esperando a que Jim Gordon venga a partirle la cara?" El tenor de Terry no había perdido su cualidad gangosa de la adolescencia, siempre en el borde del sarcasmo y silabas arrastrándose a fuerzas por su garganta. Una barba esponjosa cubría la mitad de su rostro, algo que Jim nunca hubiera imaginado como una elección de belleza por la que Terry optaría.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" Jim se concentró hacia el frente.

Terry todavía fumaba. El hombre se hizo tonto un rato, tratando de encender su cigarrillo con el encendedor eléctrico, nunca quitando una mano del volante. De reojo, Jim notó que vestía guantes de cuero negro. "Oh, tú sabes. Pensé que daríamos una vuelta por el camino Directo al Infierno pavimentado de Buenas Intenciones. ¿Ah, no se te antoja? Bueno, entonces… Calle 8va, al Barrio Italiano."

El Barrio Italiano. La mala suerte de Gordon no tenía límites, o misericordia. "¿Trabajas para el Pingüino?"

"¿Qué?" Otra curva súbita. Otro impacto contra la ventana. "¡Claro que no! ¿Estás loco?"

"¿Entonces?"

"¡Es mi trabajo, Jim! ¿Crees que he estado persiguiéndote por toda la ciudad de a gratis? A la gente inepta de Gotham puede gustarles esos mediocres artículos de tu romance con el Principito, pero no alcanzan para pagar la renta."

Jim estiró su mano izquierda para apoderarse del volante. "¡Estaciónate!"

"Qué—¡Demonios,  _sí_  estás loco!" En la siguiente intersección, McGinnis arrastró el auto al cordón. "¡Jim, espera!"

"¡Consíguete a otro para tu historia!" Jim aventó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Se inclinó por la ventanilla para entregar su siguiente mensaje. "Si me percato de que sigues husmeando en mi vida personal, te prometo, ahora sí te partiré la cara."

"¡Y yo que pensaba que estarías feliz de verme!" Se escuchó desde sus espaldas.

Jim no se detuvo, una vez andando. Le tomó media hora llegar a pie a la guarida del Pingüino. Para entonces, Jim sólo quería retacarle la bolsa de dinero por el trasero.

Oswald hizo un gran espectáculo de estar agradecido por tener su dinero. Negó cínicamente haber conocido la naturaleza problemática – _psicópata_ \- del matón de Ogden Barker, pero al final de todo, a Jim sólo le importó una cosa.

"¿Tenemos un trato?"

"Así es." Oswald cantó en éxtasis, contento de haberle ganado a Jim en su propia jugada. Después de todo, el asesinato a manos de Gordon, sería algo que el Pingüino le tendría guardado hasta que fuera a necesitar algo del Alfa. El círculo vicioso entre los dos, no tendría fin. "Así es, Jim."

En cuestión de 24 hrs, se hizo pública la renuncia de Loeb a su puesto, y Jim Gordon fue reincorporado como Detective. Además, recibió en grata sorpresa el subimiento de puesto de su Capitana a Comisionada, justo frente a los ojos de Loeb. Jim asistió por su cuenta a la ceremonia de despedida en el Ayuntamiento, puesto que no se atrevió a invitar a Harvey.

Loeb no tuvo las pelotas de cruzar miradas con Gordon, ni una sola ocasión. El hombre era una vergüenza para todo Alfa.

McGinnis estaba presente, estacionado en la primera fila junto a todos los reporteros. Realizó preguntas al sujeto de nombre Theo Galavan—otro filántropo, enamorado de Gotham—aunque Jim no estaba particularmente interesado en seguir poniendo atención, después de la conmemoración a Essen.

Al final de la ceremonia, fue la nueva Comisionada quien tuvo el placer de regresarle su insignia.

"Bienvenido, Jim. No sé cómo lo lograste. Pero me alegra que lo hicieras." Essen brillaba con felicidad. Jim nunca la había visto tan positiva.

"Ciertamente, he escuchado que el Señor Gordon es un hombre muy capaz."

McGinnis, manos sujetadas en su espalda con aire inocentón, incurrió en el momento privado con una sonrisa. De su cuello colgaba su cámara periodística, y su carnet de identificación. A la luz del día, sus facciones fueron más reconocibles para Jim. Se le facilitó ver al muchacho con el que había jugado baloncesto durante la clase de educación física, hacía más de una década atrás.

Essen frunció su ceño, curiosa. "Lo siento. No recuerdo su nombre, señor…"

"Terrence McGinnis, representando al Gazette." El reportero estiró su mano enguantada para estrecharla con la Comisionada. "Felicitaciones en su promoción, Comisionada." Un silencio incomodo fue el resultado de su presencia. "Eeeeeh. Esperaba averiguar si podía convencerla de darme una entrevista exclusiva. Armo un artículo sobre el desempeño poco apreciado que sus peones—digo, oficiales—realizan por nosotros." Le guiñó un ojo a la mujer, Essen no se mostró impresionada. McGinnis carraspeó su garganta, y en instantes, fue otra persona. Seria y firme. "Su ascenso es un símbolo de algo de progresismo entrando en la administración de la alcaldía, ¿no lo cree así? Desearía capturar algo de esta evolución en papel; la ciudad lo necesita en estos tiempos difíciles."

Essen miró a Gordon, en consulta silenciosa. Jim se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, Señor McGinnis. Tiene razón. Estaba por decirle al Detective Gordon que hoy es un nuevo día. Vamos a hacer grandes cosas juntos, eso se lo puedo asegurar."

"Buena cita."

Fue el turno de Essen para guiñar. "Puede utilizarla, si lo desea."

McGinnis sonrió en buen humor.

Gotham era Gotham, sin embargo, y un asistente del ayuntamiento no tardó en acercársele a la Comisionada para susurrarle malas noticias. Jim y McGinnis se encontraron a solas, por segunda vez.

"¿Qué haces?" Jim preguntó en voz baja.

"Enmiendas." Como Jim se rehusaba a darle la cara, McGinnis se le plantó enfrente. "Espero que la bolsa de dinero haya valido la pena."

Jim tragó saliva. "No sé de qué hablas."

Essen se aceleró en regresar, llamando su nombre.

"Ha sucedido algo terrible." Desconfiando de la compañía de un reportero, Essen jaló del brazo de Jim hasta colocar una distancia segura de McGinnis. "En el Manicomio Arkham. Seis pacientes han escapado… Bárbara Kean es uno de ellos."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Bárbara estaba irritada.

Su cabeza dolía por la droga que la había mandado a dormir. Sus pies estaban fríos. Tenía hambre, y no le habían terminado de pintar sus uñas.

" _Cielos. ¿Cómo puede respirar?"_

Detrás de Tabitha-Hermana-de-Theon-Pomposo-Galavan, Leslie hacía muecas de mal gusto, mientras calificaba a la femme-fatal. Los senos levantados de manera exagerada de la matona, eran a lo que Lee se refería. Babs la miró de reojo apretando sus propios senos en imitación. Se tragó su risilla.

"Imagínense… Un grupo de forajidos brillantes. Cada uno seleccionado por una habilidad única. Todos trabajando juntos como un equipo. Imagínenlo. La sinergia. Imaginen el impacto. Gotham temblaría ante ustedes."

"Suena fabuloso." Bárbara obtuvo la atención de Galavan en predecible facilidad. "Pero yo no soy ninguna forajida brillante. Sólo estoy… Mm." Sus ojos no se despegaron de la silueta caminante de Les', ahora caminado hacia ella. Ambas se sonrieron. "Loca."

"Tienes ferocidad." Galavan se deslizó hacia la Omega, intenso en su pequeño discurso. "Belleza. Deseo." Era un Alfa seductor. Le recordó a Jason. "Con eso basta. Ven conmigo, Bárbara." El mentón de Bárbara fue alzado con los nudillos del tipo. "Lo que quieras de este mundo, será tuyo."

" _Ella ya lo tiene todo_." Leslie susurró, por detrás de las espaldas de Galavan.  _"¿Cierto, nena?_ "

El momento fue interrumpido por el Fan #1 de Bárbara, Richard Sionis. El Beta hizo berrinches, cuando previamente había sido el primero en querer seguirle la corriente a su captor. Actuando posesivo de Bárbara, sin embargo, no le ayudó en llegar lejos…

Sus pies ni siquiera tocaron la puerta. El látigo de Tabitha lo ahorcó, y el filo de sus navajas lo abrieron como res en el matadero. Chorros de sangre volaron por doquier, manchando a algunos de los demás prisioneros. Jerome parecía estar teniendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida—Sino es que el único.

" _No me gustan los cuchillos_." Les' sobó su propio cuello, acurrucándose a lado del cuerpo de Bárbara. " _Y no me agrada este hombre."_

Bárbara pensó. – _Pero una chica tiene que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir_. Si negarse a trabajar para Galavan le llevaría al mismo destino que el de Sionis, no había otra opción para Bárbara, más que seguirle el juego.

Tabitha se alzó del cuerpo de su víctima. Al girar en su dirección, Bárbara tuvo la imagen completa de su rostro.

Por un momento, Bárbara miró a sus padres en el suelo, no a Richard. En el placer neto de la fisonomía de la mujer, Bárbara se reconoció a sí misma. Fue transparente. De nuevo, se encontraba bailando en aquella gala, del brazo de un asesino serial.

Bárbara tendría que seguir bailando.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"No puedes tener ambas cosas: felicidad, o la verdad. Tienes que elegir… Te ruego, hijo mío, por favor elige la felicidad. A menos… a menos que sientas un llamado. Un verdadero llamado."

El silencio que reinó en la cueva les robó el aliento. Alfred tenía súplica en su rostro, pero Bruce no podía comprender sus razone de ello. Dobló la carta con finura—sus manos temblaban. Bruce no podía hablar. Había escuchado la voz de Thomas en su cabeza, mientras había estado leyendo. Por un momento, Bruce lo había percibido a su lado, respirando sobre su nuca.

Por Dios…

"¡¿Alfred?! ¿BRUCE? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?"

James vociferó en terror, seguramente asustado por los escombros causados por la explosión.

"¡Acá abajo!" Alfred corrió a la entrada de la cueva. Bruce observó la silueta de James no tardar en aparecer, aunque con sus sentidos silenciados. Bruce estaba entumecido, atrapado en las palabras de un muerto.

"Por un demonio, ¿qué hicieron?" El Alfa cubrió su boca contra el polvo que aun flotaba por la cueva. Sólo por su guardarropa, Bruce supo que James había recuperado su puesto. Su pistola estaba de regreso a su cintura. "¿Se encuentran bien?"

"Estamos bien. Tuvimos que acudir a medidas drásticas, como puedes ver…"

"¿Una bomba, Alfred? ¿En serio?" El Alfa entró con suma cautela, mirando el alrededor de la cueva. "Acaban de quitarme diez años de mi vida. Pensé que Bárbara había sido la responsable del derrumbe—"

"¿La Señorita Kean?"

"¡Sí! Acabamos de ser informados de que ha escapado el manicomio… de Arkham… ¿Bruce, qué pasa?"

Quizás fue la forma tan frágil, tan considerada, en la que Jim le llamó, lo que lo quebró. Quizás, Bruce simplemente había llegado a su tope. La verdad fue, que Bruce saltó directo a los brazos del Alfa y el sollozo gigante explotó de su garganta, y las lágrimas quemaron sus ojos por salir.

"Oye…" Jim siempre era cuidadoso al responder. Sus brazos, siempre, actuaban con paciencia y mesura, al rodearlo. "Oye, todo está bien."

Bruce encajó sus dedos en las espaldas del Alfa con verdadera desesperación. Fue sentir la desolación de la muerte de Thomas por renovada ocasión. Bruce no podía encontrar autocontrol en sus llantos. Las feromonas de su pareja entraron en acción, amansándolo con su aroma para querer relajarlo de alguna forma. Bruce cerró sus cejos y se dejó llevar por ellas. Las manos de James acariciaban su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo. De abajo hacia arriba.

" _Felicidad, o la verdad. Tienes que escoger."_

Bruce gimió, hundido en la camisa de James. ¿Qué había escogido su padre? ¿Qué había escogido su madre?

¿Qué había significado  _ser felices_  para ellos?

"Ya no llores."

Bruce jadeó. Sus pestañas pegajosas, hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por abrirse.

"Odio que llores." El murmullo acarició su sien, donde James tenía posada su boca. "Rompes mi corazón, cariño."

Su atención fue hurtada por James. Por su angustia. Bruce peleó por separar sus cuerpos, sólo lo necesario para levantar su rostro. Sus ojos hinchados hicieron inventario de la expresión preocupada del Alfa.

Bruce lo miró por primera vez.

Y lo supo.

En su pecho tuvo la certeza de lo que había estado cargando dentro, todo este tiempo: una bomba en cuenta regresiva, protegida por inhibiciones y temores. Sintió la denotación en su interior, entonces. El calor de los abrazos de su madre, las risas de su padre, la ternura con la que Alfred solía taparlo por las noches, cuando creía que Bruce dormía profundamente—fue una mixtura de experiencias previas de afecto, pero ahora llevada a un nivel más alto. Se sumó el recuerdo de los besos de James, las sensaciones que el Alfa le arrancaba de su propia piel, con sólo una caricia…

Bruce fue consumido por el poderío de uno de la más gloriosos sentimientos, que jamás lo había tocado.

"Te amo."

Los ojos de James le correspondían las palabras. No necesitaba decirlo de vuelta, sólo había estado necesitando que Bruce sintiera lo mismo que él. Que lo sintiera  _todo_ , de la  _misma_  manera  _desgarradora_  que James lo sentía.

El pulgar de James delineó la curva de un pómulo del Beta, borrando rastros de lágrimas. Cuando lo besó, Bruce estuvo listo para recibir su afecto.

" _Tienes que escoger."_

Su padre había estado equivocado.

Porque James había hecho la elección por ambos, desde hacía mucho tiempo ya.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 22.**

**[+]+[+]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Sólo para que lo sepan, este capítulo fue de 8,194 palabras. A eso se le llama dedicación. ¡MEREZCO TODAS LAS OREOS EN EL MUNDO!


	23. directo al fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de salvar un autobús lleno de porristas en histerias, Jim pensó que su día no podría ser más bizarro.
> 
> Había estado equivocado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Rise of The Villains, MOTHERFUCKERS. Spoilers de 2X02 "Knock knock."

 

**[+]+[+]**

**23a.**

**[+]+[+]**

" _Sigo corriendo_

_directo al fuego."_

-Bishop Briggs, ("The fire.")

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿Qué es esto _? ¿Dónde está el Alcalde James? ¿Quién es su amante misteriosa?_  ¡A nadie le importa con quien se esté acostando el Alcalde! ¡Gente, puedes hacer mejor trabajo que esto!"

Genial. Terry apenas llegaba, y el Editor Wolf ya estaba gritando.

"¡Salgan y encuentren mejores encabezados, con un demonio!"

El primer cuerpo, Terry lo creyó un truco de la iluminación. Ya en su cubículo, aventó su mochila sobre el escritorio. Se tornó hacia el podio de Wolf.

Detrás, cuerpos siguieron cayendo.

Instantáneamente, Terry corrió hacia las ventanas junto con todos sus demás colegas. Su mano se dirigió a su bolsillo, buscando en automático por su celular.

**M**

"¡Dios mío! ¡Llamen a la policía!" Martha, la asistente del Editor estaba entrando en histerias, y no era la única. El mismo Wolf ahora se asomaba, abriendo una de las ventanas, sus ojos saliéndose de órbita.

**A**

_"Detective Gordon."_

"Necesitas venir a la oficinas del Gazette. Directo a la Calle Royal."

_"¿Quién habla?"_

Terry rodó sus ojos. "Considéralo una llamada anónima, pero mueve tu trasero ASAP."

_"¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?"_

**N**

**I**

"Voy a romperte el corazón, pero uno de tus oficiales estuvo dispuesto a compartirlo a cambio de un six-pack. Triste, lo sé. ¿A dónde se ha ido la lealtad verdadera?"

Se escuchó conmoción del otro lado de la línea. Jim gritó órdenes, encubriendo la bocina. "¿ _Cuál es la situación_?"

Terry no supo cómo explicarlo. "Pues. Um. ¿Una versión… realmente catastrófica y homicida… de una sopa de letras?"

**A**

**X**

_"Terry."_

"¡Sólo apresúrate! Sabrás de lo que hablo, cuando lo VEAS."

_"¿Estás en peligro inmediato?"_

Aw. Terry ahora tenía evidencia que este Grinch tenía un corazón. "Estoy a salvo."

_"Nos dirigimos para allá."_

_Beep-beep-beep-beep._

**!**

Terry guardó el móvil en su chaqueta. Leyó el mensaje de aerosol carmín en los cuerpos asesinados con un nudo en su garganta. Volteó su cabeza en dirección del Editor.

"Allí está su encabezado, Jefe."

Wolf vomitó en las zapatillas de la pobre de Martha.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Jerome Velaska. 18 años. Matricidio."

Click.

"Arnold Dobkins. Esquizofrénico. Envenenador. Violador."

Click.

"Aaron. Asesinó a su familia entera con sus propias manos."

"Robert Greenwood. Asesinó y luego  _comió_ , más de una docena de mujeres."

Click. Una mujer rubia con expresión aburrida.

"Bárbara Kean... Asesinó a sus padres."

La pausa en el precinto fue pesada. Oficiales se miraron entre sí. Los murmullos fueron de esperarse.

"Trabajaremos en grupos de cuatro. Álvarez será mi oficial coordinador. ¿Preguntas?"

Terry presenció los ojos del Detective a cargo, posarse en él, ahora que el hombre le daba la cara a su audiencia.

"¡A trabajar, entonces!"

Todos los agentes se esparcieron a la orden. Terry permaneció sentado en la orilla de uno de los escritorios. En segundos, Jim Gordon se encontraba frente a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Esta era una conferencia privada."

"Tengo una cita con la Comisionada." Terry alzó su reloj de muñeca. "Whoops. Creo que llegué algo temprano."

Jim rodó sus ojos. "Que conveniente. Si lo que buscas es más información para el Gazette, estás adelantándote. La investigación del ataque de ayer está en estado prematuro."

"Para tu información, mi columna exclusiva narrando el primer Acto de los MANIAX! salió hoy a primera luz." Sonrió con cautela, porque hablar con este hombre, era chocar con una pared. "Promesa de scout." Con sus dedos marcó una tacha sobre su pecho. "Digo la verdad, tengo mi entrevista con Essen. 10:30 am."

Jim lo barrió de cabeza a pies, asintió y comenzó a girarse en retirada.

"Eh, oye, eso fue impresionante."

Gordon se contuvo. Dobló de perfil en su dirección. La intensidad en su mirada casi tiene éxito en ahuyentarle, pero Terry tragó saliva y se armó de todo su valor.

" _Fuiste_  impresionante. Momentos atrás, exponiendo tu clase Villanos Para Tontos. Eres bueno en tu trabajo… Me alegro. Cumpliste con tu sueño. Felicidades." Ser un oficial de policía, había sido todo de lo que Jim había hablado durante la secundaria. Verlo ahora, comandando a un escuadrón, había erizado los vellos de los brazos de Terry.

"¡Señor McGinnis!"

Ambos se tornaron en la dirección del grito de Essen. La mujer lo esperaba en lo alto del balcón que conducía a su oficina. Cuando la Comisionada le señaló subir con un movimiento de su palma, Terry recogió su mochila del piso. Para Jim, el escuchar a su Jefa lo rompió del hechizo mágico que lo había tenido entretenido. A Terry le tocó, por tercera ocasión desde su reencuentro con Gordon, ver las espaldas del Alfa alejarse.

"Cierre la puerta, por favor." Essen le recibió con una sonrisa cordial desde el otro lado de su escritorio. "Tome asiento."

"¿Disfrutando del nuevo puesto?" Terry sacó su grabadora portátil de su mochila, simplemente porque odiaba hacer notas. Pidió permiso con una ceja alzada, y aunque Essen miró con mal gusto el artefacto, asintió resignada.

"Hay mucho qué hacer. Junto con el puesto vienen más responsabilidades… así como expectativas."

"Las expectativas pueden morder a uno en el trasero."

Una risilla salió de Essen. "Habla por experiencia."

Mujer astuta. Terry hizo una ligera mueca. "Soy un hermano mayor. Sé todo sobre expectativas."

"¿Oh? ¿Familia grande?"

"Solíamos serlo." Ante la expresión inquisitiva de la Comisionada, Terry aclaró su garganta. "Mi padre no pudo esquivar el cáncer de pulmón, por más que invirtió su fortuna en investigaciones poco convencionales. Sólo mi madre y yo quedamos para sostener el apellido McGinnis."

Essen lo observó, pensativa. "Mencionó que era un hermano mayor."

"Hermana perdida." Terry gruñó la revelación. Le ardió la garganta. "Cinco años sin conocer su paradero. No se ha encontrado un cuerpo."

Essen inclinó su cabeza en respeto. "Lo siento mucho."

Terry intentó inyectar algo de humor al asunto. "Tal vez debería darle el caso al Detective Gordon. Desde que llegué a la ciudad, no he parado de escuchar sobre su reputación de resolver lo no-resolvible."

"Mm." La mujer tomó de su vaso con agua. "Con que,  _esa_  clase de McGinnis. Mis sospechas no eran erróneas. Eres el heredero de la Industria Astro-Tech que tú padre fundó hace años."

"Lo sería si todavía existiera. Como dije antes, Warren nos dejó en quiebra."

"Pero atendiste la Facultad de Medicina, con una afinidad en lo Forense."

"Nunca llegué a graduarme." Terry achicó su mirada. "Siento que estoy siendo  _yo_  el entrevistado."

Essen sonrió. Estiró su mano derecha y apagó la grabadora por su cuenta. "Si apenas te estás dando cuenta, no eres muy bueno en tu trabajo. El cual…" Con un sonido meditativo, la Comisionada acarició su mentón. "…tampoco terminaste, o iniciaste de hecho, tus estudios para acreditar ser parte del mundo del periodismo."

Terry se retorció en su asiento. "Tengo conexiones. Y necesitaba comer. Soy bueno con una máquina de escribir."

"Pero no es tu pasión. O a lo que estabas dirigiéndote, originalmente."

La epifanía fue lenta, porque Terry siempre había sido distraído e hiperactivo. Pocas cosas en este mundo le capturaban la atención al 100% por un largo periodo de tiempo. Había sido una de las razones por las que se había metido en tantos problemas en la secundaria. "Acaso está… ¿Está ofreciéndome un nuevo trabajo?"

"He leído los ensayos que publicaste; participaste en investigaciones pequeñas durante tu estancia en la Universidad de Berkley. Tenías ideas interesantes. Tenías la capacidad para llegar lejos en el campo. Desconozco tus razones para abandonar todo… pero sé que lo que estabas haciendo, te gustaba. Mucho más que escribir artículos en el Área de Sociales, puedo apostar."

Atónito, Terry produjo patéticos sonidos agudos. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? "Pero… yo… yo…"

"Escúchame." Regia en su compostura, dominante de la conversación como todo Alfa debía hacerlo, Sarah Essen se puso de pie para colocarse frente a su asiento. Estaba acorralándolo, tanto literal como figurativamente. "Tengo buenos instintos a la hora de escoger a individuos que podrían ser ideales en mi equipo. Así, he encontrado a mis mejores oficiales."

"¡No he practicado en años!  _Años_." – _Mentiroso. Un ratón de laboratorio, siempre serás._  Terry sacudió su cabeza. Odiaba aquella vocecita en su cabeza, tan parecida a la de su padre. "Comisionada. Podría encontrar a una docena de mejores candidatos allá afuera—"

"Estoy ofreciendo el puesto de Examinador Forense a ti, sin embargo."

"Hay cosas… cosas en mi pasado." Drogas, peleas, rebeldía. Su adolescencia no había sido bonita. Y el principio de su adultez…

"¿Crees que no investigo a potenciales candidatos? Sé sobre tu pasado. Y a pocos de mis empleados les ha ido mejor que a ti. La decisión es tuya." De gentil, Essen se transformó a una mujer dura. "Pero no tengo todo el día."

Terry tragó saliva.

Diantres.

"¿Está interesado, o no, Señor McGinnis?"

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Harvey estaba preparándose para su turno en el bar, cuando escuchó el golpecillo en la puerta. Era un día caliente. Harvey no dejaba de limpiar su frente de sudor.

Al abrir la puerta, Harvey sonrió.

Luego, miró hacia abajo, a la maleta que Alfred estaba cargando.

"¿Quieres un compañero de cuarto?"

Harvey estiró su brazo en invitación. "Advierto: no lavo trastes sucios."

"Como si no lo supiera ya." Alfred era el retrato de la miseria absoluta. Tras cerrar la puerta, Harvey se apresuró a sacarle una cerveza fría del refrigerador.

Alfred no dudó en aceptar la botella, sentándose en el sofá.

Otro golpe a la puerta. Demonios. Harvey miró el reloj de la pared. Llegaría tarde.

"Menuda reunión." Harvey gruñó. Jim alzó una ceja en pregunta silenciosa. "Qué bueno que viniste, necesito un aventón."

"¿Todo bien?" Jim preguntó, después de entrar y ver a Alfred. Justo como Harvey, su alarma creció al ver la maleta. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Alfred levantó su cara de perro Hushpuppy. "He sido despedido."

Harvey y Jim se voltearon a ver.

"¿Despedido? ¿Por quién?"

Alfred gruñó. "Cielos, si éstas son las grandiosas mentes deductivas que nos resguardan, con razón estamos como estamos."

"Bájale a tu espuma, es una pregunta razonable." Bullock le dio un codazo a Jim, indicándole que él era el escogido para lidiar con esta crisis. Jim rodó sus ojos, pero caminó hacia Pennyworth con cautela.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

Corrección. Cero cautela, directo a la candela.

"¿Qué HICE YO? Te diré lo que hice. ¡Mi maldito trabajo! Cuando fui contratado para el puesto, nunca me mencionaron que tendría que criar a un muchacho más necio que un toro, con problemas de autoconservación, ¡y tendencias a encontrar cuevas secretas detrás de las chimeneas! ¡Todo lo que me importa, es mantenerlo a salvo! ¿Es eso tan fuera de lo normal y razonable?"

"De acuerdo." Gordon rezongó, levantando sus manos para frenar el monologo. "Entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?"

Alfred lo miró con mentón colgando. Por un momento, Bullock estuvo seguro que el Alfa le tiraría la botella de cerveza encima. Luego, el ex- mayordomo suspiró, vaciándose de helio. "Destrocé todo."

Jim colocó sus manos en la cintura, echándole un vistazo a Bullock. "¿Destrozar, en qué sentido?"

Alfred levantó su botella en brindis. "En sentido de que tomé un bate de béisbol y le di con todo a la computadora del difunto Thomas Wayne, antes de que el Amo Bruce tuviera de oportunidad de presionar el interruptor de encendido."

Bullock chifló en verdadera admiración.

Jim, en típico estilo  _por-qué-demonios-me-pasa-a-mí_ , suspiró.

"Oh, no me mires así. No es como si  _tú_  no hubieras tenido el antojo de hacer lo mismo estando en esa maldita cueva."

"Pero,  _no_  lo hice. Me contuve." Jim gruñó ferozmente. "Hablaré con Bruce. Pero, por ahora… Tengo cosas qué hacer." Jim asintió hacia la puerta, indicándole a Bullock que ya estaba listo para darle el aventón al bar. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la Mansión?"

Alfred negó con su cabeza. "Sólo… estate al pendiente de él, ¿por favor?"

"Claro." Jim murmuró en despedida. Minutos después, estaba al volante, compartiéndole a Bullock sobre el nuevo caso del precinto.

"¿Cuatro lunáticos y Bárbara? Hombre, no tienes suerte de ningún tipo. Te dije que la vida de civil era mejor. Pero, nah, tienes que estar en el ojo del huracán."

"Sí, lo hiciste. De hecho…" Jim le lanzó un vistazo, después de arrebasar a unos autos tortuga que tenían enfrente. "De eso quería hablar contigo."

"Ajá."

"Harvey, necesito tu ayuda."

Harvey respiró hondo. – _Aquí vamos_.

"El caso es de alto rango, y no tenemos los oficiales suficientes para manejarlo como debería hacerse. Me preguntaba…"

La pausa fue intencional. Jim le estaba dando la oportunidad de insertar su respuesta.

Harvey lo dejó sufrir. "¿Decías?"

"Te necesito, Harvey. Eres mi compañero."

"Tengo una vida." Harvey masculló. "Antes, hubiera saltado en la oportunidad de regresar, lo admito. Pero ahora… No estoy tan seguro."

Jim asintió. "¿Podrías pensarlo, tan siquiera?"

Pensarlo, fue todo lo que Bullock hizo en el camino al bar. Cuando estuvo por bajar, se tomó un momento para aventarle un hueso a su hermano.

"Jim, una última observación de tu tío Harvey… Estos maniáticos asesinaron a un montón de personas del astillero, ¿cierto?"

"Astillero Gellings, sí."

"¿Por qué de ahí? Pudieron haber ido a donde fuera. Asesinar a cualquiera. Pero esos lunáticos escogieron ese lugar. ¿Por qué será?"

El brillo de agradecimiento en los faroles de Jimbo le hizo sonreír. Harvey aventó la puerta del copiloto, sin más que agregar. "¡Buena suerte!"

Su buena obra del día estaba hecha.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿Alguien en casa?"

Del pasillo que conducía al estudio, se asomó la cabecita de Bruce. Se apresuró a su lado, al verlo hacer malabares en la puerta, ayudándole con las dos cajas de pizza y la bolsa de papel conteniendo un six-pack de Budweiser.

Al cerrar la puerta, Jim le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Mi héroe."

Como lo había previsto, Bruce se sonrojó con el gesto.

Ya en el estudio, Jim acomodó las cervezas y las cajas de pizza en la mesa, mientras Bruce fue a la cocina por utensilios.

"No me avisaste que venías en camino."

"Quería sorprenderte."

"Supongo que ya estás enterado de lo que transpiró… esta mañana."

Jim no iba a tener esta conversación, sin antes abrir su cerveza. "Comamos primero, se enfriará."

Bruce no tuvo necesidad de una repetición de la orden para atacar la caja superior de las pizzas—La Hawaiana. El chico había estado muriendo de hambre. "Es mucha pizza, ¿no crees?"

"Eres un chico en crecimiento." Jim masticó, guiñando su ojo derecho con las mejillas llenas de masa y queso. Era uno de sus más famosos talentos. Coquetear y comer al mismo tiempo. "Y no estaba seguro de que supieras cocinar. Me preocupé por tu supervivencia."

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "Sé cómo abrir una lata de atún, gracias."

Jim le robó una piña de su segunda rebanada. Bruce se vengó, tomando un trago hurtado de su lata de cerveza.

La mueca resultante ante el sabor, tuvo a Jim revolcándose en la alfombra con carcajadas.

"¡Bah! Es muy amarga." Las contorsiones faciales del Beta fueron impresionantes. "¿Cómo puedes tomarla?"

"Te acostumbras al sabor. Cuando eres un  _adulto_." Tomando la lata de regreso, Jim recalcó su regaño con un largo trago. Bruce continuó atascándose de pizza, lección aprendida. Optar por seguir con su agua mineral, fue una decisión sabia.

El estómago de Jim se llenaba rápido. Siempre había sido así. A la tercera rebanada, se dio por vencido, dejándole todo lo demás al Beta. Cuando sintió la atmosfera despejada, estiró un brazo para acariciar la nuca del joven, recargándose en el sofá durante el proceso.

"Escojo no involucrarme en este embrollo entre Alfred y tú."

Bruce limpió su boca con la servilleta. "¿Lo viste?"

"Está hospedándose con Harvey. Se encuentra bien, considerando…"

Bruce suspiró. "Sabes lo que hizo, entonces."

Jim se encogió de hombros. "Como dije. No me involucro. En vez de eso…" Se levantó del piso con un destino más acojinado en su mira. Jaló del Beta para que hiciera lo mismo, invitándole a acostarse a lo largo del sofá junto con el Alfa. Ambos se deshicieron de sus zapatos, del suéter de lana blanca de Bruce, y del saco gris de Gordon.

Acomodado sobre el pecho de Jim, ambos contemplaron el techo por un largo rato.

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Bruce. No me necesitas para recordártelo." Picoteó el costado del muchacho para ablandar sus palabras. Bruce apareció en su línea de visión, luciendo contemplativo. Al sentir los botones de su camiseta siendo aflojados, un resoplido salió de la nariz de Jim. "Oye. Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos."

La sonrisa de Bruce fue alargándose. "¿Qué podríamos hacer para aprovecharlo?"

La corbata del policía fue retirada y enrollada con sumo cuidado por parte del Beta. Probando las aguas, por así decirse.

Jim decidió regresar a lo básico, antes de echarse de cabeza a la marea alta.

Como algo que no había realizado en mucho tiempo, Jim marcó a Bruce con su esencia—la punta de su nariz raspando una muñeca; sus labios trazando símbolos invisibles en la palma; prosiguiendo con el cuello semidestapado, halando de la camiseta de manga larga.

Bruce se estremeció a su cargo, adentrado en el ritual.

Jim lamió el pulso el Beta, saboreando el tenor de las cuerdas vocales desde su origen. Ante la succión a su cuello, Bruce encajó sus dedos en los hombros del Alfa. A ciegas, la mano libre de Jim tomó posesión del rostro del joven, acariciando el relieve de este. Un pulgar a un lóbulo suave, su índice a una ceja, el angular a un parpado.

Bruce se rindió ante él. Su rostro se ladeó ante sus yemas, queriendo prolongar el contacto. Jim besó su clavícula en recompensa. Otorgó fricción entre sus cuerpos, guiando las caderas del Beta para presionarse a su pelvis. Con una exhalación hundida en chillido, Bruce dejó caer todo su peso sobre el Alfa.

Jim jaló del cabello del joven. Bruce lo sorprendió con un gruñido. Cuando se reencontraron en un beso, Jim estaba gruñendo por su cuenta.

Bruce, súbitamente, separó su boca. Sofocado, el muchacho se elevó, manos plantadas en los pectorales del Alfa. Su cabello estaba revuelto. Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en Jim Gordon. En nada más.

"¿Po-podrías tocarme?"

Jim frunció su ceño.

Bruce capturó la mano que anteriormente le había proporcionado ternura, entrelazando sus dedos para llevarlo al regazo de Wayne. El rubor de su pálido rostro se amplificó, pero no desistió.

"¿Podrías, James? P-Por favor."

"Cariño." Desarmado por el susurro, Jim desabotonó el cinturón y todo lo demás que se interponían en su camino. "Tengo algo mejor para ti."

"¿Mm?" Ojos ahora cerrados con el puño de Jim alrededor de su miembro, el Beta comenzó a perderse en la inmensa sensación. "James." Gimió, entre más presión el Alfa aplicó al masajeo.

"Espera." Jim detuvo sus administraciones con el objetivo de mover el cuerpo del Beta en una mejor posición. "Acuéstate. Quítate los pantalones."

Bruce hizo sonidos quejumbrosos, pero obedeció. Todavía en bóxers, calcetines, y su camisa a medio cerrar, el chico mostró sentirse algo incómodo.

La cabeza de Bruce recayó al brazo del sofá, al Jim hundir su rostro en el regazo del Beta. Aquellos muslos antes apreciados, fueron una trampa, prensándose alrededor de su cuello. Jim hizo una mueca—Su cuerpo le pasaría factura después, por su espíritu aventurero.

Habían transcurrido muchos años desde que Jim había hecho esto. La mayoría del tiempo, Jim se había inclinado por amantes femeninas, encontrando mejor compatibilidad con sus necesidades. Cuando uno perdía la práctica podía ser intimidante, ¿pero desde cuando Jim no era atraído por un desafío?

La boca del Alfa tocó el realce de la erección bajo el material de algodón negro. Bruce torturó el cuero del sofá con sus manos, produciendo una colección de notas agudas que hubieran tenido a Alfred yendo por la escopeta.

Jim sonrió.

Deslizó el elástico de la ropa interior. Besó el fémur descubriéndose ante sus ojos. Tocó a Bruce, como el muchacho se lo había pedido, no dejando de ser gentil con su estimulación. El órgano rosado estaba húmedo con pre-eyaculación. El sabor fue salado, sobre su lengua. La pelvis de Bruce hizo corto circuito, pero las manos de Jim fueron firmes, inmovilizándolo.

Bruce gruñó su nombre, frustrado.

Jim succionó la punta—no circuncidada—con ritmo mesurado, mientras el resto de la longitud era masajeada. El miembro de Bruce no era algo del que menospreciar respecto a tamaño. El Alfa aprobaba al cien por ciento de lo que poseía; rumió al tener al Beta dependiendo de él.

El control era de Jim. El poder, del Alfa.

Ambos habían sabido que más pronto que nunca, Bruce sería vencido. Habían  _fantaseado_  al respecto.

Su propia erección pedía atención dentro de sus pantalones. Gordon, con la mitad de su cuerpo en el suelo, restregó su pelvis en el cojín. Encontró placer en el sabor, el calor, las feromonas, y la pasión circulando por sus venas. Se perdió; se fue en el hambre. Masturbó la erección del muchacho con lánguida velocidad, llevándole a un camino sin retorno. Hubo un momento, preludio al orgasmo inminente, donde la cabeza de Jim encontró un ritmo, subiendo y bajando con disciplina envidiable.

No había contado con Bruce, sentándose de golpe.

El Beta cubrió la cabeza de Gordon con su cuerpo entero. Jim sintió el jaloneo de su camiseta, y despegó su boca del apéndice. Bruce no le dio oportunidad de hacer cuestiones; cubrió su rostro con sus manos para atraer su boca a la suya.

Jim gimió. Aventó a Bruce de regreso al sofá. Y fue novedoso que el muchacho le empujara,  _peleando_. Bajo la mano del Alfa, aquel esternón buscó alzarse de nueva cuenta.

Con lengua, labios y dedos de su mano derecha, el Alfa lo convenció de desistir. Tuvo a Bruce jadeando, forcejando, hasta el desenlace.

Con un último gimoteo, Bruce encontró alivio.

Jim pudo jurar sentir toda la tensión en el muchacho, ser absuelta fuera de su cuerpo.

Tras un rato donde el Beta se recuperaba, Jim tomó un puñado de servilletas para limpiar su cubrir su boca y escupir en el papel. Le dio una palmadita al estómago sudado del adolescente, para asegurarse que siguiera con vida.

"¿Todo bien?"

Bruce le echó una mirada, que bajo otras circunstancias, hubiera sido fulminante. Por ahora, sólo se le podía comparar a un gato antipático en una noche lluviosa.

Bastante orgulloso, Jim se sirvió de otra lata de cerveza. Ayudó a limpiar su paladar. Recibió una patada ligera de un calcetín verde. Jim atrapó el pie fácilmente. "¿Quieres?"

"Pensé que sólo los adultos podían."

"Ocasión especial." Jim dio otro trago. Cuando le ofreció la lata, el joven se apresuró a levantarse del sofá. Mientras Bruce daba un trago, Jim se encargó de reacomodarle su ropa interior—De una manera u otra, sus manos buscando por contacto a la piel de Bruce.

Terminaron compartiendo al sabor amargo de la bebida en un beso, ambos torciéndose en ángulos ridículos para no separarse. Una vez que la lata estuvo segura sobre la mesa, Jim levantó el peso de Bruce por entero, transportándolo a sus brazos.

"Espera." Jim jadeó, debajo del cuerpo invasor que lo capturó sobre el sofá. Bruce estaba temblando de nueva cuenta, pero era audaz con el manejo de su propio cuerpo, ondulando sus glúteos sobre el regazo del Alfa. "No todos tenemos un cambio de ropa a nuestro alcance."

"Deberías." Bruce jadeó en replica, ahora susurrando en su oído, moviendo su pelvis en continuo péndulo humano.

La sutileza, no era punto fuerte de Bruce Wayne. Cuando la mano de Jim se colocó sobre su cinturón fue detenido por dedos ajenos. Al levantar su mirada, fue atrapado por el labio inferior que Bruce estaba mordiendo, inconsciente de los efectos al libido del detective.

"¿Me das permiso?"

Jim no reaccionó a la primera. Bruce estaba pidiendo  _abrir sus pantalones_ , después de todo. ¿Quién podría pensar claramente? Asintió con el corazón en su garganta. Despejó sus manos del área, optando por dejarlas en el sofá.

"Adelante."

Bruce no fue meticuloso. Sus dedos trabajaron con eficiencia. En dos minutos, el cinturón fue colgado en el respaldo. En tres minutos más, tenía el zipper abajo, y en cuatro minutos más, jalaba de los pantalones con ayuda de Jim, para entonces dejarlos caer al piso. La ropa interior del Alfa no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Estuvieron en las mismas, entonces—en bóxers, calcetines y camisetas abiertas a medias.

Con una risa ligera, Jim aplastó a Bruce entre sus brazos, restregando su mentón en el hombro semidesnudo del joven. Fue un adolescente de nuevo, besándose a escondidas con la hermana del guitarrista en aquel garaje, después de los ensayos de su presuntuosa banda de rock…

Simultáneamente que su puño estimuló su erección, sus dientes se engancharon a la clavícula bajo se boca. Bruce se aferró a su cuello en estupefacción, respondiendo a la mordida con disciplina, y tolerancia magnifica, al dolor.

Jim no necesitó de mucho; con el sabor metálico de la sangre de Bruce en su paladar, el salto al abismo, fue fácil.

Se lanzó con ojos cerrados.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Alfred fue puntual a la hora del almuerzo. Apareció con un plato cubierto de aluminio y con todavía aquel ligero puchero en sus labios.

Al destapar el platillo, el olor fue fenomenal. Harvey sacó una botella de Coca Cola para acompañar el pollo asado. "Hombre. ¿De dónde sacaste esta maravilla? Sé que no de mi refrigerador."

"Te ayudaré con las mesas." Fue el murmullo que obtuvo de respuesta. Con cejas alzadas, Harvey cedió su trapo al hombro de Pennyworth para que éste se fuera a limpiar las mesas y tomar algunas de las cuentas. Nunca le quitó los ojos de encima pero no se metió en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.

Difícilmente podía culpar al hombre, por querer sentirse útil.

"Deja de hacer un mejor trabajo que yo. Harás que me despidan."

Al retornar a la barra junto con Bullock, un buen rato después, Alfred se hizo su propio trago. Bacardi con Coca Cola. Le ofreció un trago pero Harvey negó con su cabeza. El hombre sonrió. "¿Ves? Incluso si volvieras a la Fuerza Policiaca, no caerías en viejos hábitos, Harv."

Este hombre debía ser brujo; no había otra explicación. "No lo sabes con certeza."

"Sí lo sé." Retiró el platillo de Harvey. Una de sus manos se enganchó a la cadera del Alfa. Harvey se dejó ser volteado. "Voy a estar aquí, para recordártelo."

Harvey sintió su rostro calentarse. Aclaró su garganta de los restos de pollo y puré de papá. Por detrás de Pennyworth se abrió la puerta del bar. Sonrió, al reconocer cierto joven petulante, entrar muy a fuerzas. "Atiende al siguiente cliente, y después seguimos con la conversación."

Alfred se quedó sin habla, al ver a Bruce Wayne tomar asiento en la barra como un profesional, aunque… no tan tieso, como Harvey lo hubiera imaginado. Su aroma estaba cambiando continuamente, y en este momento en particular, fue una formula distinta a todas las pasadas. Olía a algo  _nuevo_.

Una vez recuperado de su shock, Alfred se colocó frente al muchacho.

"¿Qué… le puedo traer, amo Bruce?"

Siguiéndole el juego, el joven alzó un hombro. "Un refresco de cereza con cola, está bien."

Harvey resopló por sus narices. "Sin comentarios."

"Creo que con  _ese_ , ya dices mucho." Alfred le dio un codazo mientras se dirigió al refrigerador.

Más clientes aparecieron, y Harvey decidió enfocarse en terminar su turno de hoy. Dejó a solas a Empleador y Empleado, pensando en manera de hacerle la vida imposible a Wayne si el mocoso se atrevía a no regresarle su puesto a Pennyworth.

Sin embargo, porque Harvey era un Detective de corazón y alma, alzó las orejas, cada vez que rodeó la cercanía de su lado de la barra.

"No quiero que te mantengas lejos, Alfred. Pero estás conmigo, o estás contra mí… Y si estás contra mí, no me dejas elección."

"Estoy con usted, amo Bruce. Siempre lo estuve. Pero lo que usted hace es equivalente al suicidio. Son cosas de adultos. Usted es joven y no está listo para entrometerse en asuntos de su padre—"

"¡Entonces, prepárame!"

Whoa. Demasiado intenso. Harvey se alojó lo más lejos de la barra, después de oír ese intercambio. Entre menos Harvey supiera de sus planes locos y extravagantes, mejor sería para su pellejo.

Media hora después, Wayne se había marchado, y Alfred estaba poniéndose su chaqueta de nuevo, aunque luciendo algo confundido.

"¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Te tendrá castigado por más tiempo?"

Alfred lució más pálido de lo normal. "Todo lo contrario. Pero… Tengo que encontrar… Un experto, por así decirlo. Y no tengo idea, cómo."

Harvey frunció su entrecejo. "¿Un experto de qué?"

El otro Alfa dejó salir entre dientes un ácido "En reparar lo que rompí."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Después de salvar un autobús lleno de porristas en histerias, Jim pensó que su día no podría ser más bizarro.

Había estado equivocado.

"¿Qué haces tú…?" La pregunta murió en su boca, porque la mirada que Essen le arrojó estuvo repleta de advertencia. "McGinnis."

El cadáver de Dobkins estaba en la plancha de la morgue, justo a la merced de Terry y sus pinzas de acero. Justo durante la llegada de Essen y Gordon al cuarto frio, el hombre había estado guardando la bala extraída del temple del fallecido, en una bolsa de evidencias.

Tenía anteojos puestos. Su bata de protocolo era demasiado chica para él—¿Sería aún la de Lee?—y tenía una expresión de total incertidumbre.

"Gordon, tenemos un nuevo examinador médico, como puedes ver. Los presentaría, pero tengo la impresión de que no es necesario." Essen miró entre los dos. "¿Qué ha averiguado, Sr. McGinnis?"

"Ah." El hombre hizo una mueca. "No soy experto en balas—En serio, en serio, en serio, quiero reiterarlo antes de, ya saben,  _abrir_  mi boca—"

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, el Señor Nygma fue amable en prestarme gran parte de sus notas. Bueno, en realidad no tan amable, y más en el área de lo perturbador… Pero, ah, logramos confirmar que las balas son de alto calibre."

En instinto, Jim asintió alentadoramente, al tener los ojos de McGinnis en su persona, buscando por algo de apoyo moral. "Dobkins fue disparado desde una larga distancia. Considerable."

"¡Así es!" McGinnis sonrió, abriendo su gran manojo de carpetas de notas médicas. "Y puedes deducirlo por… mmm… estaba por aquí…"

Essen jugueteó con las puntas de sus tacones, esperando sobre el lavado de aluminio. Jim se acercó al cadáver con manos en su cintura, admirando el tamaño de las heridas en la cabeza y el torso de Dobkins.

"…la velocidad de los disparos, claro. Sí. Eso." Levantando su rostro de las notas, Terry parpadeó al tener más cerca. "¿Dijiste que provinieron de las alturas? Probablemente de una azotea de un edificio cercano, ¿no crees?"

"Fue definitivamente, alguien con experiencia. Alguien de respaldo, en caso de que alguno de los MANIAX! se fuera a descarrilar del plan, me imagino. Y eso es exactamente lo que Dobkins iba a hacer."

"¿Pero cuál plan?" Essen preguntó exasperada. "¿Por qué porristas? ¿Cuál es su motivo? Ni siquiera pidieron por una recompensa."

"¿Causar pánico?" Terry ofreció. "Si este tipo estaba a punto de hablar, eso dice mucho de su fidelidad al equipo. Dudo que haya sido su idea escapar del manicomio y hacer brochetas de porristas. Además, abrí su estómago…" Terry chifló impresionado. "Dobkins tuvo una cena digna de reyes. Alguien lo consistió antes de mandarlo al matadero."

Jim y Essen se tornaron uno al otro. La Comisionada mostró haber tenido la misma conclusión que Gordon.

"Son sólo peones para causar miedo en las masas. No están en control."

"Apuesto a que ni siquiera Jerome es la verdadera mente detrás del caos." Jim masculló. "Él está por la adrenalina y la fama."

"Veamos si identificamos la bala. Quizás tengamos suerte." Con eso, Essen los dejó a solas.

Terry estiró su brazo, dándole la bolsa con las balas.

Jim la aceptó. Se movió a la puerta, pero se dio la media vuelta en retroceso. "No dudes de ti. Hiciste una observación que puede nos ayude bastante, a la larga."

McGinnis rodó sus ojos, dejándose caer sobre el banco incomodo de la morgue. "¿Inspeccionar por Donas de Kryspy Creme y langosta no digerida? Yay para mí."

"Tuviste una corazonada." Jim se encogió de hombros. "Forma parte del 90% de nuestro trabajo, créeme."

"De acuerdo." Terry murmuró. "Gracias."

Jim tomó el picaporte de la puerta.

"Espera."

En el proceso de volver a levantarse, McGinnis tumbó las notas al piso. No se molestó con levantarlas. "¿Huele igual, cierto? Vivo, o muerto, está marcado potentemente con feromonas ajenas."

Cierto. Jim cerró sus ojos, inhalando profundo. "Huele a Bárbara a Kean, una de las fugitivas. Es una Omega, al igual que Jerome… Es posesiva."

"¡Todos lo son!" Con ojos agrandados, Terry destapó el resto del cuerpo del cadáver para otra examinación. "Quiero decir, no posesivos—Pero sí Beta y Omegas, ninguno de los MANIAX es de categoría dominante. Tiene que tratarse de una persona Alfa a cargo de ellos. Estos fugitivos… no fueron escogidos al azar."

Jim suspiró. Sí así fuera el caso, era alguien sumamente cuidadoso. No había rastro de feromonas Alfa en el cuerpo de Dobkins. El, o la Alfa, estaban escogiendo su rastro meticulosamente. "Buena hipótesis."

Terry produjo un gemido pensativo en respuesta, de nuevo, inmerso en la examinación de su nuevo juguete. Jim resopló por su nariz, ahora sí, saliendo del laboratorio.

Mandó la evidencia al departamento de balística. Después, se sentó en su escritorio, realizando llamadas para recabar toda la información posible de Criminalística.

Fue, justo después de colgarle al departamento de balística, que recibió la llamada.

"Gordon."

"Hola, Jim. Es Bárbara."

Jim separó la bocina de su oreja, completamente incrédulo, antes de regresar el objeto a donde pertenecía. "Hola, Bárbara. ¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Oh, yo? Fabuloso. ¿Y tú?"

"Bien. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

Bárbara emitió una risilla. "¿El Sr. Calmado, eh?"

Jim miró a sus alrededor.

"Debes estar furioso conmigo."

"Escúchame. Si te entregas, puedo ayudarte."

"¿Cómo, Jim? ¿Regresando a Arkham? No lo creo."

"Estás enferma."

"Claro. Siempre es culpa mía. Que típico de ti."

Jim tumbó su frente de profesionalismo, entonces. "¿Típico de mí? Yo no asesiné a nadie."

"Ooooh, sí. Ahí estas." Bárbara prácticamente gimió ante la bocina. "Mi dulce Alfa. Tan enojado."

Jim suspiró. "A decir verdad, no lo estoy. No lo vales."

"¿Ni siquiera sabiendo que traté de filetear el hígado de tu adorado Brucey?"

"¿Crees que estuve sorprendido de que intentaste lastimarlo? Te conozco, Bárbara. Mucho mejor de lo que te imaginas… No sabes cómo ser feliz, así que no la soportas en otras personas."

"¡Vaya, escúchate nada más! ¡Rawwwr!" El último gruñido gatuno resonó más allá de la bocina, haciendo eco por el mármol del edificio. Jim se tornó al origen del sonido y encontró a Bárbara en la entrada, móvil en su mano. "¿Cómo me veo? ¿Lo suficientemente infeliz para ti?"

Luego, Bárbara cerró el móvil y salió del lugar.

Jim la siguió.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Continuará en 23b…**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Partí este capítulo en dos partes para no tener a lectores en el suspenso y subir de una vez lo que tenía hecho. (Y también porque me di cuenta, ¡que me falta una buen parte por completar!) Disculpas por la tardanza, comencé un nuevo trabajo y anduve cuidando sobrinos hiperactivos todas las vacaciones. Zero fun times for me :(
> 
> ¡En fin!
> 
> Antes que empiecen a pedirme que me apure a actualizar, tengan la consideración de darme feedback sobre Terry McGinnis (originalmente de Batman Beyond). Me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndolo.
> 
> Esta versión de Te Encontré es una combinación de tributos hacia la serie The O.C., y a su vez a mi antiguo OTP que eran Seth Cohen/Ryan Atwood (Adam Brody/Benjamin McKenzie respectivamente). Por esa razón, en mi mente es a Brody a quien veo dándole vida a Terry. Moriría extasiada si el actor apareciera en Gotham, omgggg. Ya ha aparecido Julie Cooper como la madrastra de Oswald, después de todo… Se vale soñar.


	24. pesadilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Rise of The Villains. Situado durante los hechos de los episodios 2X02 "Knock knock" y 2x03 "The Last Laugh."

 

 

**23b.**

**[+]+[+]**

" _No confío en nadie_

_Y nadie confía en mí._

_Seré la actriz_ _protagonizando_

_tus pesadillas."_

-Taylor Swift,

(" _Look What You Made Do"_ ).

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¡Bárbara, no te muevas!"

Bárbara sonrió. Se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo.

Predecible y tonto Jim. Apuesto en su traje grisáceo, imponente en su porte de héroe.

"Te equivocas sobre mí, Jim. Te equivocas sobre todo. Traté de decírtelo… Pero tú jamás escuchas."

"Te escucho ahora."

"Sí, seguro que sí.  _Ahora_."

"Cálmate." El ingenuo Alfa bajó su arma, como si tal acto fuera a convencer a Babs de que no la lastimaría. "Vamos a hablar de esto, ¿sí?"

¿Qué tan estúpida, la creía Jim? "Es tarde para eso."

Aaron salió de su escondite con un rugido. Le cayó encima a Jim con la ferocidad de un perro rabioso. Prosiguió a moler a Gordon con la facilidad que uno aplastaba a un bicho con la suela del zapato. Fue un primitivo tipo de placer, lo que Bárbara experimentó al ver a Jim arrastrándose en la acerca en busca de su arma. ¡Oh, qué tan bajo caían los grandes!

Detrás de Aaron, Les' observaba la escena con similar atención. No compartía su alegría, o su emoción. Vestida en moda duplicada a la de Babs, la mujer pateó una tubería en la cercanía de las manos de Gordon para que el hombre pudiera defenderse. Jim la ignoró completamente, nunca dedicándole un vistazo. Bárbara rodó sus ojos.

De una manera u otra, Jim terminó en el suelo recibiendo puñetazo, tras puñetazo, en su lindo rostro. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

Leslie apareció del otro lado del callejón, ahora detrás de Bárbara. " _Un golpe más y partirá su cabeza en dos."_

"Aaron. Es suficiente." El comando fue instantáneo.

Jim no se movía más. Su cara era una máscara carmín. Cuando Babs se posó sobe su pecho, no pudo evitar pintar los labios del Alfa con la sangre. En otra vida, Jim hubiera sido una hermosa dama, sin perder su misma bestia interior. "No estoy enferma, Jim. Soy libre. Lee y yo. Ambas lo somos."

El ceño de Jim se frunció con algo más que dolor. "Lee… murió."

Bárbara parpadeó. En ese abrir y cerrar de ojos, Les' desapareció. La repentina ausencia la dejó fría con shock y caliente con ira.

Abofeteó a Jim. "¿Lo ves? ¡No me escuchas! ¡No lo  _entiende_ s!… Podría explicártelo pero, ¿sabes? Creo que deberías regresar al trabajo. Quien sabe que salió mal cuando no estabas." Expresó una mueca de burlesca sorpresa para completar el acto.

Besó la frente de Jim en despedida, pintándose sus propios labios de rojo. Se desmontó del Alfa con renovado júbilo, disfrutando de los gritos que podían escucharse desde la GCPD.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Terry escuchó los disparos de inmediato. Los alaridos de auxilio.

"Demonios." Se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola una fracción. Sonó a una guerra, y Terry no podía distinguir quien estaba ganando. Un agente uniformado se aproximaba por el pasillo, una escopeta en su brazo. Era un tipo gordo, que sonreía como si estuviera en la feria.

Terry lo esperó a lado de la puerta, removiendo sus guantes negros de látex.

Las risas hicieron su entrada primero. Terry sabía que tenía que ser rápido, y así lo fue, aventándose sobre el tipo con una mano tapando su boca, y la otra el brazo sosteniendo la escopeta. El hombre forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, su panza rebotando contra el torso de Terry.

Su pelea por sobrevivir no bastó, su piel comenzó a palidecer, la grasa de su rostro secándose con la súbita extracción de energía que sufrió, en cuestión de segundos.

La escopeta cayó al piso.

Terry retiró su mano, permitiendo al sujeto desplomar al piso, también. Una vez allí, le dio una patada a la cabeza, sólo para asegurarse de que la pérdida de consciencia fuera el doble de efectiva.

Tomó la escopeta, aprehensivo. Nunca había usado un arma, aunque conocía lo básico de su funcionamiento. Descargó los cartuchos con dedos temblorosos, apenas dándose cuenta que no había vuelto a colocarse los guantes.

La escopeta se resbaló de las manos de Terry, junto con los cartuchos. Su cuerpo entero ingresó en estado de sobrecarga, después de dos años de abstinencia de utilización. Le llevó a Terry una cantidad de tiempo difusa, para controlar el temblor de sus manos, y la corriente súbita de adrenalina y euforia corriendo por su ser.

Lo logró. Eventualmente.

Se levantó del piso helado, quitándose la bata para no ser un blanco fácil, y ya pensando en un nuevo plan. Rodó el cuerpo del gordo para quitarle la chamarra de oficial.

Todos estaban muertos.

Terry lo supo, al instante que asomó su cabeza por el pasillo.

Los dispararon habían cesado. Ahora, reinaba silencio.

Aunque la escopeta estuviera vacía, Terry la tomó consigo.

Había cuerpos por todas partes. Terry se adhirió a la pared, al tener una mejor vista.

En el podio del primer piso, montados en dos escritorios, la Comisionada estaba atada en una silla. Frente a ella, un joven pelirrojo, también vestido de oficial, se retiraba su chaqueta, casual ante la masacre que los rodeaba. Terry lo reconoció como Jerome Velaska.

"¿Por qué hacen esto?"

"Para gobernar el mundo. Bla bla bla. Pero nos conformamos con matar unos cuantos policías y una buena publicidad."

Velaska tenía a uno de sus secuaces filmando todo.

Terry caminó lentamente fuera del pasillo. Tropezó con el cuerpo de uno de los detectives. Resultó estar aún con vida.

"Silencio." Le susurró, apretándole la espalda con la punta de la escopeta para advertirle. "Quédate abajo."

"Bromeaba." La voz de Jerome se inyectó a su atención de nuevo.

Essen le siguió la corriente. "De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Están locos."

"¿Loco?"

Hubo una pausa en el dialogo, el psicópata frente a la Comisionada triunfando en el suspenso. De reojo, Terry lo observó hincarse frente a la mujer.

"Mírame. Puedes ver que no estoy loco."

Lo estaba.

Aunque, en su demencia, Terry envidada la libertad con la que Velaska tomaba vuelo entre el caos. Terry miró los cadáveres en el piso con nauseas. ¿Y qué si estaba loco, o no? Velaska estaba en el lado de los ganadores.

Essen, claro, siempre sería una optimista. O una mujer demasiada obstinada. "Muy pronto, pequeño, estarás muerto… Y el mundo seguirá sin ti. No serás nada. Tu nombre… nadie si quiera lo recordará."

"¡Mmn! No. Ahí te equivocas, anciana. Dejaremos una marca en la ciudad. Nos dispersaremos como un virus… ¿Sabes por qué?"

"¡Porque no hay nada más contagioso que la risa!"

Velaska le disparó a quema roma al oficial que se había atrevido a robar su línea. Terry brincó con el estruendo. Sus dedos estaban sudando sobre el gatillo. Por más que deseara lo contrario, no podía acercarse a las escaleras del segundo piso. Los otros guardias se tambaleaban por el perímetro armados hasta los dientes. Desde su línea de visión podía divisar la silueta de Edward Nygma debajo de un escritorio. Aun herido, Nygma fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no provocar la atención de los asesinos sobre su persona.

Essen escupió sobre el rostro de Velaska.

"Eso fue inexplicablemente… sexy. ¡Hazlo de nuevo!"

Essen prosiguió a darle un cabezazo. Y en su fugaz victoria, una línea sabionda. " _Eso sí_  dejará marca."

- _Deje de ser tan estúpida_. Aunque intentó no hacerlo, Terry buscó por el cuerpo de Jim entre las victimas caídas. No pudo identificar a alguien de manera concreta.

"¡Me atrapaste!" Velaska se encumbró de nuevo sobre el escenario. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre. Su boca era un bosquejo bruto de plasma. Mientras sus carcajadas timbraron de su garganta con inminente explosión. "¡Ahora es mi turno!"

El disparo no tuvo advertencia. Sucedió en un segundo.

Varios de los secuaces de Velaska comenzaron a reír. Entre la confusión de su propia mente, Terry tuvo el buen instinto de escurrirse hacia el pasillo por donde había salido, la escopeta vacía cayendo al piso en el proceso. Los sonidos de huida fueron un alivio.

Las carcajadas se fueron desvaneciendo. Ante el silencio, se pudo concluir que Jerome había dejado las premisas.

Terry  _corrió_.

Essen seguía atada en su silla, sangrando del torso. Terry se apresuró a desatarla.

Los ojos de la Comisionada estaban abiertos de par en par. "Mal… Maldición… M-Mi blusa favorita."

"Estará bien."

Primera promesa estúpida hecha por hoy.

Se la repitió hasta creerla, aun con sus manos humedeciéndose en la sangre del abdomen de la Alfa. Aplicó presión. Presión, y algo más. Algo, que Terry nunca había intentado. "Tengo un truco especial…"

Sus manos se sintieron sobre-calentadas, mientras que el organismo de Essen fue enfriándose, una vez recostada en el escritorio. Fue una cruel ironía.

"Vamos." Terry gruñó para sí. "Vamos, vamos. Sólo respire."

Nunca había intentado  _regresar_  lo que  _robaba_. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Quería  _inyectar_  energía en Essen,  _vida_. Quería sanarla. Por lo menos, detener la maldita hemorragia…

No estaba funcionando.

"¡ESSEN!"

"Jim." La mujer susurró en eco. Pareció revitalizarse al escuchar el grito desesperado. Terry volteó hacia la dirección de las escaleras, justo a tiempo para ver a Jim Gordon arribar.

Sintió el empuje inmediato del detective por retirar su presencia, pero Terry se aferró al cuerpo.

"Aguante, Cap." La suavidad de la súplica fue todo lo contrario a la dureza de las propias heridas que Gordon estaba portando. "¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia!"

"¿Quién? Todos están muertos."

La expresión de Gordon sería algo que Terry nunca olvidaría. Terror. Desesperación.

"Chicos… no peleen." Essen levantó su mano y fue atrapada por Jim. Les sonrió. Se le estaba dificultando respirar. Sus pulmones estaban llenándose de fluido. Su corazón, pronto, dejaría de latir al no poder bombear el suficiente oxígeno para sobrevivir. "Es un nuevo día."

Una despedida. Terry sintió furia ante su resignación. Apretó sus dedos sobre la herida de bala. Essen gimió ante el trato impulsivo; no reaccionado a los murmullos de Terry que describían buenas intenciones. El Alfa agazapado sobre ella, no lo vio así, tampoco.

"¡McGinnis, suéltala! ¡La estás lastimando!"

Fue un golpe del pasado, tener a Gordon en su contra bajo circunstancias difíciles de explicar. Terry era un Alfa pasivo por naturaleza; considerado aberrante por su disposición a ceder al ego de otros. Pocos comprendían que debía ser una causa justa la requerida, para despertar en Terry aquella dimensión bruta de su genética.

"¡Estoy intentando salvarla!" Con el rezongo—el  _gruñido_ —saliendo de su boca, la mujer en cuestión entonces aspiró en acción contrario, succionando aire de un bocado escandaloso.

Terry bajó su mirada a sus palmas, y averiguó por qué.

Estaban brillando.

Essen se desmayó, ojos rodando en blanco.

Terry, pronto, la siguió a la inconsciencia.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Helicópteros SWAT estaban filtrando la estación con sus luces de persecución.

Y McGinnis estaba babeando sobre su hombro.

Jim exhaló.

Cuando los paramédicos lo habían arrojado fuera del camino para atender a Essen, el Examinador Forense había sido delegado a su cuidado después de un breve diagnóstico de shock y estrés. Por el transcurso de una hora entera, Terry había tomado turnos entre despertar, y caer inconsciente en pequeños intervalos.

Por su parte, Jim había sido jalado a una silla para ser cocido por un paramédico. Atrapado, Jim estaba soportando ser tocado por extraños sólo el tiempo necesario que se requeriría para llegar a la última puntada.

Con su codo derecho presionó el torso de McGinnis con insistencia, tratando de librarse de su peso. Sólo gemidos adormilados fueron su recompensa.

"¡James!" Entre el olor a sangre, orina, sal y pólvora del lugar, la esencia de llovizna vino a las fosas nasales del Alfa. En cuanto el Beta lo tuvo en la mira, emprendió camino a su lado.

Frenó considerablemente durante el trayecto a Gordon, sin embargo, al notar la compañía inusual.

Jim rehuyó del paramédico, queriendo que lo dejara en paz. "No te asustes. Luzco peor que lo que me siento."

"Déjeme a mí." Bruce se acercó al paramédico con una postura que indicaba que no aceptaría una negativa a su orden. "Me temo que su testarudez es una aflicción permanente."

El paramédico le dio permiso a Bruce para aplicar el algodón empapado de alcohol en la piel lastimada. Jim cerró sus ojos con el dolor provocado.

"Cuando miré las noticias, tenía tanto miedo de que estuvieras…"

Hasta la camiseta de Gordon estaba cubierta en sangre. No podía culpar a Bruce por sonar aterrorizado.

"¿Cómo llegaste?"

Bruce estaba por responder, cuando el rostro de Harvey se asomó por detrás del muchacho, subiendo las escaleras junto con Alfred.

Al igual que Bruce, ambos se tomaron un momento para alzar sus cejas ante el panorama que Jim presentaba.

Oh.

Jim volvió a sacudir su hombro derecho. Esta ocasión, McGinnis reaccionó.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Frotando su rostro, parpadeó a las fuertes luces de los helicópteros. "Dios mío, ¿este día todavía no se acaba?"

Bullock lo tomó del antebrazo para ayudarlo a levantarlo del asiento adjunto a Jim. "¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Jim instintivamente. "Salvó a Essen."

Bullock lo soltó, mirando a McGinnis de pies a cabeza. "Estás usando la bata de una amiga, no sé si sepas."

"Siempre me dijeron que tenía una figura femenina." McGinnis no fue menos de la persona que siempre había sido con sus respuestas acidas. El hombre se giró hacia Jim, pero el detective desvió sus ojos. Se enfocó en Bruce. Ambos sostuvieron miradas por un instante, aun cuando Terry seguía moviendo su boca y produciendo sonidos. "Gordon. ¿En verdad Essen está…?"

"Detuviste que se desangrara." Jim le aseguró. "No está fuera de peligro, pero lo menos estaba viva cuando se fue en la ambulancia."

"Mierda." Luego, McGinnis se percató de la presencia de Bruce entre ellos. "Ah, quiero decir, oh maldito estiércol—"

Bruce resopló por sus narices, tirando el algodón a una bolsa de desechos médicos que el paramédico les había dejado. Jim se puso de pie, necesitando hablar con Bullock a solas. Le indicó a Bruce esperar en el lugar con un apretón de su hombro.

La oficina de Essen estaba intacta. Jim no podía creerlo, después del infierno por el que habían atravesado. Los retratos de los hijos de Essen permanecían de pie. "Fue—"

"Los Maniax. Ya lo sé."

"Y Bárbara." Jim le dio la cara a Bullock con el escritorio de por medio. "Vino a la estación, sirviendo de señuelo para sacarme de aquí mientras Jerome… Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces antes de ir tras ella. Fui tan estúpido."

"Essen está viva, concentrémonos en eso. Llamaré al hospital para pedir una actualización."

"Harvey." Ambos eran hombres de pocas palabras. Con sólo ver a Harvey vestido de detective de nuevo frente a él, sabía qué significaba. No necesitaba que Bullock explicara sus intenciones. Aun así, Jim se obligó a preguntar… "¿Estás seguro que es lo qué quieres?"

La respuesta de Bullock consistió en sacar su móvil de su saco. Salió de la oficina con su voz ya dando una docena de órdenes.

Jim se sostuvo del escritorio, respirando hondo. Por su cabeza, retornaron pedazos de recuerdos, pulsando al rojo vivo.

 

> _El beso ensangrentado de Bárbara._
> 
> " _No estoy enferma, Jim. Soy libre."_
> 
> _Las manos de Terry resplandeciendo—_

 

Jim reabrió sus ojos. Sacudió su cabeza.

Bullock regresó a la oficina junto con Álvarez, quien por estar con vida, se ganó un apretón de brazo de su parte.

"Jim, tienes que ver esto." Harvey encendió el televisor, donde una reportera advertía que lo que estaban por ver era material gráfico y violento.

En imagen de baja calidad, la cara de Jerome no tardó en aparecer en la pantalla. Tenía sangre en la mitad de su rostro, así como una expresión de felicidad.

"¡ _Hola, Ciudad de Gotham! ¡Somos los Maniax! Soy Jerome, el jefe de esta banda. Estamos aquí para esparcir un mensaje de esperanza y sabiduría_." Una pausa se manifestó en la grabación, para dispararle al oficial que Jerome tenía atado a sus espaldas. Sólo un gemido comunicó la muerte de la víctima. " _Algunas personas no tienen modales_." Con el interludio, el humor mercurial de Jerome sufrió un cambió para lo peor. " _Todos ustedes son prisioneros. Lo que ustedes llaman cordura es sólo una prisión en sus mentes que los detiene de darse cuenta que son tornillos dentro de una gigantesca maquina absurda—¡DESPIERTEN_!"

Bullock le echó un vistazo a Jim. Gordon apretó sus brazos cruzados alrededor de sí.

"¿ _Por qué ser tornillos? Sean libres… ¡Como nosotros! Justo como él_." Velaska jaló de la mejilla del anterior oficial, manipulando una grotesca sonrisa en sus labios. " _Vamos, sonríe, pequeñín_." Entre carcajadas Jerome continuó con el mensaje, tirándose al piso en el momento que sirenas retumbaron de fondo en la grabación. " _Uy, hora de irse. Pero, no lo olviden… ¡Sosténganse a sus asientos, gente, porque todavía no han visto nada_!"

La pantalla se volvió negra.

Jim no necesitaba voltear para saber que los últimos quinces segundos habían sido vistos por dos personas extras.

"Essen está viva. La indujeron en coma para estabilizarla." McGinnis. Fuera de uniforme; oliendo a desinfectante. Su móvil permanecía en su oreja, una pierna en la oficina y la otra en el pasillo. Su expresión les advirtió a los detectives que lo que saldría de su boca no serían buenas noticias. "Están evaluando el grado de daño en su espina dorsal."

Con aquel dictamen, prosiguió a escurrirse fuera de allí.

Álvarez compartió una singular oración llena de palabras sucias. No tardó en salir de la oficina para realizar sus propias llamadas. Harvey y Jim compartieron una última mirada, unidos en el coraje que tal diagnóstico podría significar para la mujer que ambos respetaban inmensamente. Cuando Bullock lo dejó a solas con Bruce, Jim se dejó caer sobre el escritorio para recuperarse.

Bruce se acercó de manera sosegada; cuando previamente había sido un objeto inmovible, detrás de las persianas de la puerta.

No había manera de esconderlo. Lo feo. Lo malo. Lo cruel. Lo desalmado que era realizar su trabajo. Por tanto tiempo, Jim había hecho el mejor esfuerzo por proteger a Bruce de todo aquello.

Una vez que el joven se plantó frente a él, Jim reclinó su rostro en su dirección, posando su cabeza en el pecho del joven. Bruce cubrió su nuca con una mano, el otro brazo encargándose de rodear la espalda del detective.

El pecho de Jim tembló cuando deseó respirar profundo; no fue un sollozo lo que brotó de su boca, porque Jim no era ese tipo de persona.

Gordon no había llorado en el funeral de su padre; no había dejado caer una sola lágrima al hallar el cadáver de Leslie Thompkins, y no empezaría a hacerlo el día de hoy, aun cuando las personas cercanas a él seguían cayendo como moscas.

Jim Gordon tenía una manera distinta de procesar su angustia.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

_"¿Quién es tu dueño?"_

_Bárbara mostró sus dientes en rezongo. El collarín aplicó presión._

_Jason besó su lóbulo, agachando la mitad de su cuerpo para cubrirle las espaldas. "¿Cómo se llama?"_

_La secuencia de embestidas fue un castigo ante el silencio. Bárbara sabía que se trataba de un juego, pero no apreció el acto de martillo humano que la hizo gemir, y no exactamente de placer._

_La pregunta vino de nuevo. "¿Cuál es su nombre? En la gala, creíste que era alguien más. Lo noté."_

_Una mano tomó su seno derecho, optando por suavidad para tentarla a sincerarse. Jason giró su rostro para obligarla a verlo directo a los ojos._

_Piel oliva. Cabellos azabaches. Sonrisa gentil. Lee apareció por su mente en efímera tortura._

_Le sonrió a Jason. "Mi unicornio."_

_El siguiente jaloneo comunicó la insatisfacción de su actual amante. Jason no insistió._

_Un día después, averiguaría la razón._

_Eventualmente, Babs comprendería que Jason había optado por extraer la respuesta no con placer sexual, pero con un cuchillo acariciando el vientre semidesnudo de la Omega._

_"Te di la opción de ser sincera conmigo. Me decepcionaste."_

_Tic._

_"¿A quién quieres que asesine?"_

_Toc._

_Aun petrificada con los restos de sedativo en su sistema y el saber que iba a morir, Bárbara balbuceó una negativa, atrapada en los brazos del hombre. Semidesnuda frente al espejo de la recamara, los moretones en su piel eran inevitable de registrar por su mirada._

_"Quizás tu querida Lee apreciaría una visita."_

_Bárbara se congeló. Fue en ese momento que supo que estaba atrapada._

_"Escoge." Jason la soltó, caminando hacia la cama, donde un vestido de su elección había seleccionado para la Omega. "Escoge a quien matar, o yo elegiré por ti." El hombre acarreó el vestido con delicadeza hacia Bárbara, imponiéndole su voluntad de cualquier manera que pudiera. "Mejor aún, escoge dos. Dos blancos." Le auxilió a meterse al vestido rosa pálido con la paciencia de un padre vistiendo a su hija. Al subir el zipper, el comando retornó a ser susurrado en la curva de su oreja. "Dos blancos, por Jim Gordon y Leslie Thompkins."_

_Bárbara armó duelo consigo misma frente a su reflejo en el espejo._

_Escogió._

Bárbara despertó con un grito ahogado. A lado suyo, Tabitha no se inmutó sobre la cama. Desnuda, Bárbara se escurrió al baño. Abrió la llave del agua fría y se introdujo de inmediato.

" _Aw, ¿los amas_?" Jason se había burlado de ella incesantemente de camino a la casa de sus padres. " _El amor es una enfermedad, Bárbara. Te curaré. Verás… te curaré y de esa forma, serás invencible."_

Les' no había regresado.

Al salir se envolvió en una bata. Salió de la suite, dirigiéndose directo al origen de los sonidos de fiesta.

Jerome estaba bailando solo. La melodía era una pieza de la era prehistórica. Aun así, cuando se le ofreció unirse al baile, Bárbara aceptó.

El resto de los Maniax estaban en varios estados de inconsciencia alrededor de la sala. Jerome pisó unas cuantas manos en su deslizamiento por el piso alfombrado.

"Deberíamos ser amigos."

Bárbara alzó una ceja. "Matamos gente juntos. ¿No te basta?"

"Falta compenetración—¡Jo! No de ese tipo, ¿a menos qué se te antoje?—Como decía, falta intimidad. Tenemos una conexión, ¿cierto? Tenemos tanto en común. Mataste a tu mami, yo a la mía, pero aun así, no siento que hayamos tenido la oportunidad de sentarnos a charlar…"

"¿Y pintarnos las uñas?"

Jerome la mandó a hacer una pirueta; como siempre ronroneando sus risas. Lució su edad en esos momentos, algo ebrio en vodka y ponche de frutas, no tan coordinado como lo había estado en las noticias de las 6. Al volver a su lado, Bárbara acarició una mejilla pálida en deseo pasajero.

Jason hubiera adorado dejar marcar en aquel rostro bello.

"¿De qué querrías charlar?"

Jerome persiguió la mano de Bárbara en similitud de una mordida perruna. "Haz sido una mala, mala chica."

Bárbara asumió el baile como concluido. Empujó a uno de los Maniax de un asiento para reemplazarlo. Se las ingenió para hacerse compañía de una de las botellas de champaña que habían sido abandonadas. "Necesitarás ser más específico, Petirrojo."

"¡Mm!" Entre saltos de conejo, el Omega tiró otro cuerpo para dejarse caer en el asiento paralelo. Señaló inmediata atención a la rubia con su cuerpo entero. "No me dijiste que mataste a tu noviecita."

Bárbara frunció el ceño. "Leíste la revista de chismes equivocada, me temo."

"Leslie Thompkins. Medica forense." Jerome escribió en el aire con sus dedos de bolígrafos. "Degollada hasta desangrarse. Crimen pasional. Encontrada en la tina—"

El estruendo de la botella de champaña siendo quebrada mató la oración. Instantes después, si el tipo no se callaba, sería  _su_  cuello el degollado con vidrio afilado.

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando." Jaló del cabello rojizo, para acercar la cabeza del muchacho a las múltiples navajas de la botella quebrada. Presionó un milímetro, y una línea de sangre se abrió fácilmente.

Jerome lamió sus labios. Sus pupilas amplificadas mostraron lo excitado que encontró su posición. Porque Jerome era fenómeno de la naturaleza.

"Comprendo lo que te pasa. Recuerdo… la culpa primeriza. El shock inicial. Luego, quieres hacerlo de nuevo… sólo para repetir la infinita satisfacción…Mmmm." Un gemido vibró de su garganta, implicándose en otra línea de sangre con el movimiento de su manzana de Adán. "Además, la tipa quería follarse a Jim Gordon. Nadie puede culparte."

Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que Bárbara juraba podía escucharse por todo el penthouse.

"Ooooh sí. Recuerdo. Olía a pantys mojadas cuando la conocí, siguiendo a Gordon por el circo. ¡Aw, pequeña perrita en celo! ¡Por favor, préstame atención, querido Alfa!"

"¿ _Vas a permitirle hablarme así_?" Leslie se quejó detrás de Jerome, apareciendo con la gracia de una serpiente. Sus largas piernas se deslizaron por la longitud del sofá sin producir fricción. Había cambiado. Sombra pesada en color negro cubría sus parpados, y su cabello había crecido. El traje de sastre ahora a su disposición, la hizo ver intimidante. La frialdad en sus ojos, resultó totalmente desconcertarte.

Bárbara soltó la cabellera de Velaska. La botella fue tirada hacia la parte trasera del sofá. Alguien chilló con el impacto. "¡Hazme el favor! ¡Son mentiras! Calumnias de la GCPD para querer retacarme por más tiempo dentro del manicomio."

Jerome limpió la sangre de su cuello con sus dedos. Prosiguió a lamerlos con la inocencia de un infante que jugaba con su comida. "¡Deberías invitarla a la fiesta, entonces!"

- _Ella ya está aquí._  ¿ _No ves_?

¿Por qué nadie más podía verla? Leslie estaba sana y salva, recorriendo la sala en estos momentos con repugnancia en sus facciones.

_("Lee… murió.")_

Tanto extrañarla, para en aquel momento, Bárbara no deseara darle la cara a Les'. Podía sentir la mirada de la mujer recayendo en su ser, tras su examinación de personas ebrias. El efecto no fue placentero.

"¿ _Qué es… esto_?" Un dedo índice, tintado de púrpura, repasó un sendero sobre el triángulo de piel desnuda que se descubría por el doblez de la bata.

Era una mordida. Tabitha la había producido en acto pasional, enterrando sus dientes en la hondes de su clavícula. Bárbara golpeó la mano fría de Les para alejarla. Fingió no ver la expresión lastimada que causó con su indiferencia.

"Leslie… no es muy fiestera que digamos."

Jerome fue cómplice a su sonrisa sabionda. "¿Gusano de biblioteca?"

"Oooh. No tienes idea. Mojigata de corazón. No sabía el significado de la diversión hasta que me conoció."

"Mm." Velaska sobó su mentón con profunda concentración. "¿Sabes qué? En mi experiencia, esa clase de personas, es la que posee más potencial. Quiero decir… ¡basto yo como el mejor ejemplo!" Una oleada de típicas risas condimentó el comentario. "Aw, pobre Jerome, fiel a su tarea de limpiar estiércol de elefante, metido en su propio mundo. ¡Mírenlo! Patético, hablándole a su serpiente porque es lo único que puede conseguir de amiga. ¡Nadie…. Me vio… Venir!"

"Sé a qué te refieres."

Bárbara caminó hacia el ventanal que mostraba las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. El reflejo de Leslie estaba distorsionado. En blanco y negro. A colores. Sólido. Semitransparente. Nítido un segundo, borroso al siguiente.

"Nadie me vio venir a mí tampoco."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Mandar volando a traficantes de cocaína por las ventanas de bodegas abandonadas era algo rutinario.

Hoy, sin embargo, tenían una misión.

Después de terminar con el juego ¿ _Quién quiere convertirse en cohete humano_?, Jim se acercó al líder la banda con la vil intención de inyectarle el terror de los mil demonios. "Jerome Velaska. Ataque al GCPD. ¿Les refresca la memoria?"

Bullock alistó una silla para involucrarse al interrogatorio sin tener que cansarse de más.

"Alguien en la calle está hablando. Alguien  _sabe_  algo."

Delfino y su gente no sabían hacer otra cosa, más que negar con su cabeza. Bullock sacó la foto de Jerome. "Pelirrojo, risa demente." Prosiguió con una de Bárbara. "Puede que esté corriendo las calles de la mano de esta linda rubia."

Delfino estaba empapado en sudor. Muy probable, también en orina. "No sé nada. ¡Hablo en serio!"

Jim se tornó a su compañero. "¿Le crees?"

"Nop."

"Yo tampoco." Un puñetazo prosiguió como estrategia de interrogatorio. Delfino escupió sangre. "Velaska intentó asesinar a nuestra Comisionada, y Kean mató a una de nuestras amigas. Quien los oculte, quien esté protegiéndolos,  _será el siguiente_. ¿Te queda claro? Ahora… corre la voz."

Jim lo tomó de un hombro, y Harvey del otro. La cuenta de basuras humanas aprendiendo a volar fuera de ventanas, se alzó a ocho.

Apenas a un día de la masacre en la estación, Jim sentía que les faltaba tiempo.

Al regresar al GCPD, Harvey no desistía de su idea de hablar con el Pingüino, y aunque Jim reconocía que Oswald debía tener alguna clase de información, no deseaba verle la cara tan pronto.

Prefirió arrancarle la cabeza a una de las oficiales en alaridos, al verla quitando las bandas de plástico de la oficina, justo debajo de la placa: CAPITANA ESSEN.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Aun viendo el miedo en el rostro de Ramírez, Jim no se frenó. Se desquitó con la mujer y con el resto del cuerpo policíaco, porque fue mucho más fácil que sentarse y dejar el tiempo pasar. Fue más fácil que dejar que todos olvidaran que una buena mujer había perdido su vida entera en nombre de la justicia, y le debían su lealtad.

"Sarah Essen está luchando por su vida y nueve de nuestros hermanos perecieron en esta casa. ¡En  _nuestra_  casa! ¡Su asesino estuvo parado  _allí_ , y se  _rio_  de nosotros!" Una vez que tuvo la atención absoluta del precinto, Jim intentó tranquilizarse. "Nunca lo olviden."

Se dio la vuelta con el destino a su escritorio. Se congeló a ver a Bruce esperándolo. ¿De dónde diablos había salido?

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes esperando?"

"Depende. ¿Contando desde anoche?" Había una bolsa de papel en el escritorio, en conjunto de un envase de líquido caliente. "Te traje tu almuerzo."

Jim se fue directo al vaso térmico. Hizo una mueca con el sabor. "Esto no es café."

"Claro que no. Es té. Ingerir más cafeína puede que reviente tu corazón a estas alturas." Bruce se levantó del asiento del detective para acomodarse en una orilla. "Ahora, come."

Con un resoplido, Jim obedeció. La bolsa de papel fue destrozada con la necesidad de ingerir carbohidratos. El olor de la hamburguesa lo hizo salivar. Fue lo más maravilloso que su boca pudo saborear. Recordó que sólo había sobrevivido de café y dos bagels durante la madrugada. Terminó con la mitad de la hamburguesa en una sola mordida.

"En una escala de 1 a 10… ¿Cómo calificarías tu gusto por trucos de magia?"

Jim esperó que su mirada dejara en claro sus sentimientos al respecto. "Creo que le rompí la nariz a un payaso en una ocasión." Dejó caer la hamburguesa sobre las envolturas; limpió sus dedos grasosos con las servilleta que Bruce le acercó. "¿Por qué?"

"Esta noche es la gala del Hospital Infantil de Gotham." Aclarando su garganta, el joven levantó su cara de la examinación de su bolsillo deshilado. "Necesitarás un  _tuxedo_."

Sinnúmero de protestas estuvieron en la punta de su lengua, y todos empezaban igual: "No puedo."

Un suspiro impaciente le arrebató la palabra. "Sé que es una pérdida de tiempo. Pero es parte del trato que hice con Alfred. Le di mi palabra que contribuiría en mejorar mi imagen pública. Mi familia fundó el Hospital. Tengo que estar al pendiente de su legado."

"Entiendo esa parte; es la parte que me incluye vestido de pingüino, la que no tiene sentido."

Bruce recolocó la bebida caliente de Jim justo frente a sus narices. Algo del té se escurrió por el escritorio con el súbito movimiento. "Tú también formas parte de la familia, ¿recuerdas?"

Una voltereta en su pecho manifestó los nervios de Jim. "Bruce." En teoría, más palabras debían de seguir, pero algo se averió en la comunicación boca-cerebro.

Además, Bruce apenas comenzaba. Una de sus piernas cubiertas en mezclilla ceñida estaba jugueteando con las del Detectives, halando del tobillo del hombre ligeramente con sus sneakers. El pequeño diablo  _sabía_  cómo distraerlo. "Por lo menos eso pensé, cuando firmé los papeles del ayuntamiento."

Jim se retorció en su silla, pensando en las miles de excusas que podía utilizar, y que ni siquiera serían mentiras. Optó por sacar la bandera blanca. "Debes estar realmente desesperado para usar esa carta contra mí."

Nunca tendría la certeza si parte de la inocencia plasmada en el rosto fino del Beta era autentica, o completamente fabricada. "Alfred dice que contarán con un Mago para el show. Si te apetece romperle la nariz, prometo no atravesarme en tu camino."

"Gracias por la consideración." El detective alzó una mano antes de que el Beta pudiera cantar victoria. "Haré lo posible por atender—¡Áh, áh! Pero no hago promesas. Sabes que estoy siguiendo pistas de Jerome por toda la ciudad."

"De acuerdo." Mágicamente, el puchero de Bruce fue transformado en una sonrisa radiante. "La Gala es a las 8:00. Deje tu  _atuendo_  de pingüino en tu casillero."

"¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi—?"

La interrupción fue a causa de un beso en su mejilla.

"Gracias." Se le murmuró, nariz a nariz.

Jim le sonrió al concluir el gesto. Le empujó en retroceso, antes de que ambos se emocionaran de más—Algo que estaba sucediendo a menudo desde su reconciliación—Lo último que quería, era dar espectáculo a todo el precinto.

"¿Wayne, otra vez por aquí? Necesitas hobbies, niño." Bullock subió las escaleras como si Lucifer lo estuviera persiguiendo. Mordió el resto de la hamburguesa de su compañero. Hizo la misma de mueca al probar el té. "Jim, muévete. Álvarez contactó al Jefe del circo. El adivino ciego, ¿padre de Jerome? Pagó su fianza. ¡Tenemos una dirección!"

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 23b.**

**[+]+[+]**


	25. debemos ser asesinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Gordon estaba mirando hasta a su propia sombra con desconfianza durante su entrada al salón Capitale. Bruce no debió de haberse preocupado, porque el tuxedo le estaba haciendo la justicia que la forma del detective merecía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Rise of The Villains. Situado durante los hechos del episodio 2x03 "The Last Laugh."

**24.**

**[+]+[+]**

" _Desperté,_

_Estaba atascado en un sueño_

_Estabas allí_

_Destrozando todo."_

-Mikky Ekko.

("We must be killers.")

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Es una pérdida de tiempo."

"Le escuché las primeras treinta veces." Alfred estaba demasiado emocionado, en su opinión. "Teníamos un trato, ¿no? Parte de él es que retome parte de su vida normal. Diviértase un rato. Habrá un mago, recuerde. ¡Le encantan los magos!"

" _Odio_  a los magos."

"¡Piense en los niños con cáncer, entonces! Dios. Nunca imagine que tendría que convencer a un niño—"

"No soy un niño."

"—de divertirse!"

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "Tengo otras formas de divertirme."

"Disculpen." Una introducción femenil se apareció entre mayordomo y protegido. Provino de sus espaldas. Al girarse, Bruce sintió sorpresa al reconocer al origen.

"Sra. Blake."

"Sr. Wayne." El eco fue realizado con aire divertido. "Lamento interrumpir, pero los miré entrar. Sabía que tenía que venir a saludar."

"Por supuesto." Había transcurrido un largo tiempo desde que Bruce había tenido algún encuentro con ella. El hecho que solía darle la mitad de una barra de chocolate Tumbleron a escondidas en algunas de sus visitas, aún estaba presente en el recuerdo de Bruce. Eran raras las personas que eran dulces con él. "Le presento a Alfred Pennyworth, mi guardián. Alfred, te presento a la madre de Johnny."

Tanto fue su apuro por estrechar la mano enguantada de la mamá de Johnny, que el mayordomo mandó a volar el brazo de Bruce.

"Un placer,  _Madame-Madre-De-Johnny_."

La mujer rió suavemente. "Tengo un nombre de mejor uso.  _Mary_. Me alegra verlos por aquí."

Normalmente, la señora Blake no era una mujer descuidada con su imagen. Sin embargo, esta noche se estaba luciendo. Encajaba con la crema y nata de la alta sociedad sin problemas. Su vestido de gala era un rosa roja sirviendo de capullo alrededor de su figura.

"Bruce, nunca mencionaste que tenías escondido un caballero tan galán en tu hogar."

Bruce no tuvo idea cómo responder.

Vergüenza, era de esperarse con la forma que el pecho del Alfred se infló con el cumplido. Lució exactamente a una de las palomas que Selina rescataba, esponjadas en su búsqueda por calor en noches friolentas.

Suspirando, el Beta se resignó. Las leyes de la atracción, repetidamente sobrepasarían su comprensión. "Usualmente lo tengo encadenado en el sótano, pero pensé que sería bueno sacarlo esta noche a… tomar aire fresco."

James Gordon estaba mirando hasta a su propia sombre con desconfianza durante su entrada al salón  _Capitale_. Bruce no debió de haberse preocupado, porque el tuxedo le estaba haciendo la justicia que la forma del detective merecía.

- _Brillas como un penny_. Bruce recordó el dicho que su madre siempre haba usado para elogiar a su esposo.

Con excepción de que un penny nunca sería suficiente para denominar el conjuro de alguien como Jim Gordon.

James lo detectó en cuanto sus zapatos lustrados lo arrastraron al estómago de la bestia. Con sus miradas uniéndose, el cuerpo de Bruce interpretó el gesto con su propio lenguaje, moviéndose hacia el Alfa.

Quizás, las leyes de la atracción no le eran tan indescifrables.

"Viniste." Parpadear fue un reto; pero mirar directo estaba lastimando sus ojos. Que dilema.

"Sí, bueno. Dijiste que tendrían un mago." Jim sonrió inseguro. Jugueteó con sus gemelos, hasta que Bruce se ocupó de frenarlas, tomando ambas muñecas gentilmente para devolverlas a sus costados respectivos. El contacto piel a piel los cargó de electricidad.

Flashes de cámaras se desataron detrás de James, exiliándolo aún más de territorio familiar. Bruce reforzó su agarre, en temor que los puños del Alfa fueran a querer volar antes de que el mago apareciera.

"Tranquilo. Debí advertirte que tomarían fotos de nosotros. Es la primera ocasión que nos ven en público. Alfred ya advirtió que no daré entrevistas."

"No hay problema." Jim murmuró. "Sucedería tarde o temprano." Relajó sus manos y su hombros, frente en alto. Cuando Bruce lo soltó, fue sorprendido con la iniciativa que el hombre mostró frente a los medios. Colocó una mano en la espalda de Bruce para guiarlo de regreso a su tutor.

"Mira nada más, acabo de obtener la noche libre." Alfred no escondió su elación con el prospecto de no actuar de niñero. "Qué bueno que te nos unes. Sería aún más bueno, claro, si el amo Bruce y tú fueran a la barra por algo para refrescarnos."

Bruce tuvo la intención de dejar en claro que no estaba dispuesto a moverse de su lugar. Una mirada furtiva de la Sra. Blake, sin embargo, le recordó de la existencia de modales. Esta noche, Bruce no sería responsable porque su madre se fuera a revolcar en su tumba. "¿Le gustaría algo en especial, Sra. Blake?"

"Sólo agua mineral." En agradecimiento, la mujer presionó su antebrazo con suavidad.

James no pidió por ningún tipo de trago, transparente en su distracción dentro de su propia mente; Alfred fue dejado con su mentón entreabierto, puesto que Bruce se retiró antes de escuchar alguna especificación. Si agua mineral era suficiente para Mary Blake, también tendría que serlo para él.

"Pensé que te vería por aquí, Mary. Felicidades, el lugar luce…"

Bruce se fue con el inicio de la conversación calando en sus oídos. Le hizo pensar.

Al regresar, Mary era la líder de la plática, y en segundos, el centro de la atención de Bruce.

"–Además, Jim ha hizo lo suficiente amable de cuidar de Johnny cuando mi internado en Arkham se ha dedicado a succionarme el alma. Es un milagro que haya podido concluir mi aportación al evento de hoy, pero… siempre he deseado ser parte de un servicio comunitario, aparte de académico."

Aceptó su agua mineral con gracia. Luego, Bruce se percató de que se había olvidado de la bebida de Alfred.

Jim había estado cuidando de Johnny. La mente de Bruce se  _atascó_  en la revelación.

"Es muy noble de tu parte, Mary." Si antes, Alfred había tenido estrellas saliendo de sus ojos, ahora tenía vía lácteas.

Bruce y Jim se miraron uno al otro, uno menos entretenido que el otro, por la saliva saliendo de la boca del mayordomo.

Un integrante del comité del Hospital se le acercó a la Sra. Blake para darle un mensaje en voz baja, junto con una tarjeta. La mujer se disculpó. "¡Oh! El deber llama. Es hora de comenzar."

"Buena suerte." Jim le animó, luciendo algo desconcertado sobre  _qué_  exactamente iba a comenzar. "¿No deberíamos tomar asiento?"

"Prefiero estar cerca de la salida." Bruce masculló.

Alfred, por supuesto, alcanzó a escucharlo. "¿Ves lo que aguanto?"

" _Niños_." Jim los empujó a ambos de los hombros en búsqueda de la mesa reservada para ellos. "Iré al bar. Ahora vuelvo."

Claro. La típica huida.

Mary Blake les dio la bienvenida ante el micrófono, pero Bruce no pudo sumar interés para prestarle atención detenidamente. Ya estaba aburrido, y el evento apenas comenzaba. Alfred fue todo lo contrario, sin embargo. Tenía sus ojos adheridos al escenario.

"¡Sin más demora, les presento al Gran Rudolpho!"

La asistente, colorida de cabeza a pies con su disfraz de plumas y leotardo rosado, se dirigió al cajón gigante que había sido acomodado sobre el escenario. Abrió la puerta una vez, para mostrar que estaba vacía. La segunda ocasión, Rudolpho salió, causando furor con los espectadores.

Todos aplaudían.  _Alfred_  estaba aplaudiendo.

Después de presentar a su bonita asistente, el mago prosiguió con su serie de trucos para calentar motores—de su pañuelo sacó una rosa roja; de su sombrero una paloma. Sus trucos no se podían considerar originales, pero efectivos para la audiencia crédula en la que se presentaba.

Bruce giró su cabeza hacia la parte trasera del salón, buscando por alguna pista del regreso de James.

Divisó a Selina, en cambio.

Asomándose por detrás de las cortinas rojas, su rostro redondo brillaba con el maquillaje y la iluminación del lugar. Justo cuando Bruce sintió el impulso de levantarse, la cortina se abrió una fracción más.

Johnny se había cortado su cabello, luciendo maduro y digno del traje de gala que vestía. Tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Selina, naturalidad plasmada en el gesto.

Porque Selina era Selina, al presentir la atención del Beta, la chica le envió una mirada desbordada en desafío.

"¡Necesito un voluntario!"

Bruce endureció su espalda, el mensaje claro:  _¿En verdad crees que me importa?_

"¡De Tin Marín… de Do… Pingüe!"

El reflector le lastimó los ojos. Bruce parpadeó confundido. Alfred lo apresuró a ponerse de pie con murmullos insistentes, pero no fue hasta que tuvo a la asistente de Rudolpho frente a él, ofreciendo su mano enguantada, que Bruce supo en el lío que se estaba metiendo.

Oh. Un voluntario.

"Vamos, amo Bruce. Siga la corriente."

Diez minutos posteriores, cuando Bruce tuvo una lámina de acero a punto de partirlo en dos, no tuvo a nadie más para culpar que a su mayordomo por su grandiosa idea. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero su ropa interior pudo haber estado a punto de ser arruinada en el último segundo que el letal  _Shhhhh_  atravesó los cajones. Sin embargo, el dolor nunca vino, sólo ilusiones y engaños. Bruce se recordó una y otra vez el procedimiento que armaba todo aquel ridículo truco. Pensar lógicamente lo ayudó a soportar hasta el final del espectáculo.

Al por fin ser liberado del cajón, lo primero que vio fue a James re-entrar al salón, una sonrisa impresionada formándose en su cara.

Sólo al recibir  _sus_  aplausos, Bruce se permitió sonreír con algo muy parecido a diversión. Entre la marea de aplausos, la asistente le llevó directo al Alfa, traspasando la mano del chico a su seguridad.

"Buen trabajo."

Bruce no estaba sonrojándose. Sólo se trataba del calor humano encerrado en el salón. Detrás de ambos, Rodolpho ya estaba escogiendo a otro voluntario para el siguiente acto.

"No esperaba que me vieras." Bruce no preguntó por los dichosos tragos que el hombre había ido a conseguir. La mueca que hizo James, fue suficiente.

"Lo siento. Tenía que atender una llamada."

"¿Todo bien?"

Jim le habló al frente, donde estaba una mesa con cuchillos de distintos tamaños estaba siendo destapada por la asistente. Tenía su ceño fruncido. "Essen ha sido diagnosticada. Paraplejia."

Bruce apretó sus dedos alrededor de los de James.

"Lo siento."

"Nunca volverá a caminar. El daño es irreparable."

Rodolpho tenía una cuchilla en sus manos. "Por cierto…"

"¿No se te hacen conocidos?" Jim le susurró al oído. "El Mago y aquella mujer."

"… nadie saldrá con vida esta noche."

La audiencia se llenó de risillas. Escalofríos, sin embargo, recorrieron al Beta. La asistente se inclinó ante el público, removiendo su antifaz por un momento que fue decisivo.

Bárbara Kean les guiñó el ojo, desde el escenario.

El Teniente Rollins nunca esperó recibir una cuchilla directo en el corazón.

Distintas expresiones de caos y violencia se manifestaron en manera simultánea. Gritos. Ametralladoras soltando fuego. Invitados corriendo.

Y James empujándolo hacia la parte trasera del salón. "¡ESCÓNDETE!"

La aglomeración de personas hizo exactamente lo mismo; se llevaron a Bruce a lo profundo del área trasera del salón, bloqueándole de la vista de lo que estaba sucediendo. Gritó por James, por Alfred, a la misma muchedumbre para detenerla—pero la ayuda que recibió se manifestó en un jalón de sus brazos, aislandolo de la estampida.

"¡Por aquí!" Selina lo arrastró hacia escaleras y más escaleras. No fue hasta que pararon en lo que Bruce sospechó ser los pisos inferiores, que fue consciente de que tan lejos se encontraba del salón Capitale. No tenía idea de que les había sucedido a los dos Alfas que había dejado atrás.

"Espera, espera…" Jadeando, Bruce se sostuvo del barandal color oro.

"¡Ya casi estamos en la salida! ¡Muévete!"

"Tengo que regresar."

"¿Estás loco? ¡Ese tipo estaba  _asesinado_  a personas!"

"¡No puedo dejarlos! ¡Alfred y James pueden estar lastimados!"

Selina lo sorprendió con un gruñido. "¿De qué les vas a servir? Mejor espera a que llegue la policía y se encarguen del verdadero trabajo."

"No saben lo que está sucediendo. Podría ser muy tarde para cuando reciban una notificación."

"Johnny los llamó. Encontró a su madre inconsciente entre los bastidores, mientras tu jugabas al emparedado humano en el escenario."

Bruce parpadeó. "¿Dónde está Johnny?"

Selina rodó sus ojos. No respondió a la primera, pero el rezongo eventualmente salió de su boca. "Se quedó con su madre. No quiso dejarla."

Bruce se sintió más que justificado en su misma necesidad de permanecer en el lugar. "Es bueno que se vaya familiarizando con tus prioridades, entonces."

"Púdrete." Selina le empujó, pero Bruce no cayó al suelo. La enfrentó cara a cara. "Ve y mátate, si es lo que quieres."

"No juegues con él, Selina."

"¿Qué?"

"Johnny no es como nosotros." Divorciada, pero John Blake tenía una familia. Una mamá cariñosa, y un padre que aunque vivía en Washington, procuraba llevarlo al estadio a ver juegos de béisbol en los veranos. El chico era el epitome de vida normal. Por ello, el mismo Bruce no podía soportar estar cerca de él, la mayoría del tiempo. Le recordaba a todo lo que Bruce no podría experimentar.

Mucha de la ira previa fue atenuada de la chica, pero para cuando Bruce registró su respuesta, ya le había dado las espaldas. "Lo sé."

Al retractar sus pasos por una extensa colección de escaleras, Bruce se encontró con una escena de terror, detrás de las cortinas del backstage.

Supuso que las armas de los guardias habían sido seducción suficiente para regresar a los invitados a sus lugares, aunque ahora sólo eran formas temblantes y temerosas, en lugar de espectadores joviales.

Jim estaba sujetado en la ruleta humana en contra de su voluntad. Las puntadas de su sien se habían reabierto, sangrando de nuevo. Bárbara Kean, por su parte, estaba disfrutando de su participante cautivo a montones, encontrando cualquier excusa para correr sus manos enguantadas por el cuerpo del Detective.

Siempre siendo el centro de atención, Jerome Velaska estaba hablando por el teléfono de James, directo a la cámara que había sido empleada por los reporteros del Canal 5 para cubrir el evento de caridad.

"…hablemos de lo que  _yo_  quiero. Veintisiete millones de dólares. Un helicóptero, obviamente. Un pastel con la forma de mi cara. Um, no sé qué más… ¡Un pony!" Se rio de sus propio chiste. "Tiene treinta minutos, Detective Bullock, antes de que comience a matar personas bien vestidas. ¡Ah! Recuerde que estoy transmitiendo en vivo, así que… El contenido de este programa puede subir de clasificación en un santiamén. ¡Bye!" Las risas alocadas que prosiguieron fueron un acto. En cuanto salió del enfoque, Jerome cambió de semblante.

"Creo que me salió bien."

"¡Suficiente!"

Un hombre se levantó del público aterrado. Bruce no lo reconoció como ningún miembro de la Asociación de Caridad, aunque su atuendo y la elegancia de su caminar hablaba de mucho dinero y clase. "Necesitas empacar de vuelta tu patético show y retirarte."

"¿Oh? ¿En serio?"

"Puede ser presuntuoso de mi parte hablar en representación de los ciudadanos de Gotham, pero creo que estaría en lo correcto en decirte… ¡que estamos hartos de ti! No eres más que un hombre insignificante, y malicioso, con una patética necesidad de atención."

Jerome no lo negó. Se mostró adulado.

"Suficiente. Por el amor de Dios,  _suficiente_."

"Tengo curiosidad por saber el motivo de su valentía, Señor…" Ya con el hombre frente a sus narices, Jerome tomó posesión de un hombro para girarlo hacia la cámara.

"Theon Galavan."

"Bien, Señor  _Theon-Galavan_." Amoroso, Jerome acarició el rostro del sujeto mientras le presentó una mortal advertencia. "Vaya a sentarse, guapo, o le disparo en la cabeza."

"Sé que hay una parte decente todavía en usted. Si quiere quedarse con un rehén escójame a mí. ¡Pero, permita que toda esta gente se marche! Dejen que regresen a sus familias—" Un martillazo en la nuca de parte de Kean provocó que el Señor Galavan cayera inconsciente.

Bruce se adentró de regreso a su escondite. Si apretaba sus puños con más fuerza, temía que sus nudillos se fueran a fusionar juntos.

Jerome encontró formas de entretenerse—y a su público—mientras esperaban a que Harvey Bullock respondiera a sus demandas. Disparos de pistolas de agua en rostros aterrados, manzanas siendo reventadas sobre cabezas de senadores—fue toda una función de circo.

Y Bárbara Kean no cedía ni un solo centímetro de la forma de su ex. Bruce no podía escuchar el contenido la conversación entre los dos desde esta distancia, pero podía leer el lenguaje corporal del Alfa. James estaba llenándose tensión con cada minuto transcurrido.

Cuando Kean intentó besarlo, James le escupió en el rostro.

El público, incluido Bruce, produjeron sonidos de sorpresa al ver el puño de Kean doblegar la cabeza de James de un lado a otro.

"¡Todavía no acaban los treinta minutos, mujer!" Jerome la alejó del Detective con su propia dosis de fuerza bruta. "¡Tendré que comprarte un reloj!"

Kean hizo pucheros. "¡Estoy aburrida! Y hablando por experiencia propia, temo decirte que para provocar a alguien como Harvey Bullock, tendrás que subir las apuestas. Cierto, ¿amor?" Al retornar a lado de James, Kean encendió la ruleta. "Comienza a nombrar víctimas."

"Mm." Jerome aplaudió. "¡De acuerdo! ¿Cómo lo hacemos? Ah, orden alfabético. Nombres con A—"

"Siguiente!"

"La B, entonces, querida asistente." Jerome se posesionó del micrófono. "Todos lo conocen y lo aprecian. Pobre niño rico. Padres asesinados en un callejón—"

James estaba convulsionándose en la ruleta, queriendo liberarse a pesar del movimiento.

"—Asi como mi voluntario favorito! Damas, y Caballeros, dónde se encuentra… ¿BRUCE WAYNE?"

El silencio fue peligroso. La pausa que creció los tuvo a todos los presentes en la expectativa.

"También soy huérfano, Bruce, no lo olvides. Recuerdo esa noche, ¿sabes? Fuiste amable conmigo. Tocaste mi hombro y me diste el pésame por la muerte de mi madre. A pesar que era una mujerzuela."

Bruce lo recordaba.

"¡Dios! ¡En verdad apestabas! Me acuerdo bien cómo te gusta presumir frente a los hambrientos lo que bien que tu Alfa te monta a diario—"

"¡No lo escuches, Bruce! ¡No salgas!"

Otro puñetazo, ahora cortesía de Velaska. Bruce no lo soportaba.

"Mata al mayordomo." La sugerencia fue dulce, inadecuada para lo que está alentando.

Bruce supo en ese momento, que nunca odiaría a una persona tanto como a Bárbara Kean.

Ahora sirviendo de señuelo, Alfred estuvo disponible en su línea visión, siendo empujado por los matones de Jerome hacia el centro del salón. El primer instinto de Bruce fue correr hacia él, porque Alfred solía ser el que siempre arreglaba las cosas rotas.

No esta vez.

"¡Sal, sal, de donde quiera que estés, Brucie!"

Respirando hondo, supo que no tenía opción. Emprendió su salida de las cortinas, decidido.

"¡BRUCE!"

Fue el comando, la intensidad de la orden de un Alfa, más la mano que se posó en su hombro para obligarlo a retroceder, fue una combinación que pasmó su cuerpo y mente. La orden implícita en la voz de Jim al gritar su nombre—NO TE MUEVAS—nunca había sido cargada de tanto poderío fisiológico. Fue la primera ocasión que Bruce experimentó tal cruda agresividad combinada con un Mandato.

El efecto sirvió para aturdirlo por unos momentos; no obstante, Bruce no era un Omega. Aunque Jim tuviera las más nobles de las razones, su alcance era limitado, y su control sobre un Beta, bastante efímero.

Al volver en sí, Bruce se dio cuenta que Johnny Blake lo había guiado detrás de un pilar. En su mano, tenía una pistola. Bruce no pensó dos veces, la idea llegándole súbitamente. "¿Está cargada?" No había tiempo para preguntar de dónde demonios la había conseguido. Al verlo asentir, Bruce la retiró de dedos laxos. Tenía el seguro desconectado, lista para ser usada. "¿Estás bien?"

Johnny estaba blanco como hoja de papel. "La-La encontré tirada fuera del cuarto de abrigos."

"Alguien debió haberla pateado entre la trifulca. Tu madre, ¿se encuentra bien?"

"Sigue desmayada." La pregunta produjo la distracción que Bruce necesitaba. "La escondí entre los abrigos. ¡No, Bruce, espera!" Johnny no pudo detenerlo esta vez cuando Bruce se le escabulló.

"Uf, ya me aburrí. ¡Dispárenle al mayordomo!"

"¡DÉTENTE!" No hubo freno en esta ocasión, al resurgir de las cortinas. Un reflector se posó en él, lastimando sus retinas. Caminó directo hacia Alfred, sin pausa y sin mirar atrás.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, pequeño?"

Bruce acercó su torso lo más que pudo a su tutor. "Hay un arma en mi chaqueta." Su cuerpo fue arrancado, pero la flexión del brazo de Alfred al extraer el objeto en cuestión, fue precisa.

La mano presionando su estómago pertenecía a Jerome. La navaja en su cuello dolió. El olor de Omega no le sentó bien a su estómago. Bruce intento quitarse la mano ajena de encima, no soportando el contacto tan íntimo, pero Velaska resultó ser más fuerte físicamente de lo que aparentaba.

Alfred fue alejándose de su vista al ser arrastrado al escenario. Velaska ordenó a sus matones revisar el sitio por donde Bruce había salido, y alarma lo recorrió. ¿Seguiría Johnny allí?

"Y mata al mayordomo, de todas formas."

Alfred estaba rodeado, sin siquiera oportunidad de usar el arma. Bruce gruñó en frustración. Sus piernas dieron patadas. La navaja en su cuello se apretó.

Disparos tronaron por el salón. Bruce fue testigo de los sesos volando fuera de la cabeza del lacayo que había estado a punto de llevar a cabo la orden de ejecutar a su guardián. Alfred, afortunadamente ahora con la distracción, sacó el arma que Bruce le había otorgado.

Más disparos. Más gritos.

Harvey Bullock fue un toro desatado, disparando a diestra y siniestra, cero duda en sus movimientos. Limpió el flanco izquierdo del salón con una habilidad extraordinaria, a la par y perfecta sincronía con Alfred, quien se encargó de hacer lo mismo con el espacio restante del Capitale. Quedaron en impasse frente a Jerome, no obstante, porque el cobarde usaba el cuerpo de Bruce como escudo.

"Deja ir al muchacho, Chucky." Bullock dijo, sin bajar el arma. "Te echarás encima más problemas de los que tienes ya."

"Mantén la calma, Bruce." Alfred le habló directamente.

"Parece que nos encontramos atrapados juntos, Brucie." Jerome le susurró. Su aliento fue dulce. Como golosinas de mantequilla. "¿Qué dices? ¿Alzamos los ratings de este espectáculo?"

"Si muero, tú mueres." Todo indicó que el psicópata no había esperado una réplica. "En el momento que me mates… mi Alfa te destrozará."

Bruce no mentía. No tenía idea exacta de lo que James era capaz de hacer, y ese mismo desconocimiento, era una respuesta. Si James era un alfa propenso a entrar en modo Berserk en un día normal, era difícil imaginarlo en una situación donde Bruce…

"Dije,  _suficiente_."

La petición no vino de su boca. Bruce parpadeó. Su torso fue liberado, al Jerome darse la vuelta para darle cara a Theon Galavan.

Fue por los gemidos de horror de los invitados que Bruce supo que algo más horrendo había sucedido a sus espaldas.

Jerome estaba cayendo al suelo sujetándose al Señor Galavan. Una navaja estaba encajada en su yugular. Bruce no pudo despegar su mirada de la sangre que estaba rebosando de la boca del Omega.

"¡Harvey, ve trás ella!"

El grito de James lo regresó a la realidad. El Detective Bullock ya estaba sobre el escenario, tirándose encima de la mujer. Kean se introdujo a la columna de acero por la que había salido en primer lugar. Una cortina roja escondió su figura. Para cuando Harvey Bullock jaló de la tela, no había rastro de la Omega.

Bruce estaba siendo abrazado por Alfred con desesperación en un parpadeo. Bruce se permitió un momento de disfrute—suspiró en el pecho del Alfa, sintiéndose seguro y cálido—pero se desprendió del hombre, respondiendo a la necesidad de atender a otro.

Jim estaba siendo ayudado de la ruleta por Bullock. Sus piernas, al ser liberadas, no lo sostuvieron. Bruce fue una oportuna ayuda, entonces, sumada al soporte que alguien tan corpulento como el otro detective podía dar.

Su Alfa quiso empujarles en advertencia—"Creo… que voy a…"—pero el vómito le ganó a su voluntad.

"Ew, Jim. Que desperdicio de tamales."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Otra noche.

Otra oportunidad para que su cabeza se sintiera a punto de partirse en dos.

Cuando los buitres aterrizaron con sus uniformes de paramédicos, Jim ni siquiera les dejo acercársele.

Laura Martínez, quien a estas alturas, estaba tan harta como Jim de coincidir con tantas crisis junto con él, le aventó un paquete gazas a la mesa. "Por lo menos, limpia tu cara, pareces  _tú_  el asesino serial, Gordon."

Jim lo hizo. Robó agua mineral de una copa abandonada y trató de limpiarse lo mejor que pudo.

Todo lo que deseaba, era irse a casa. La mera idea lo hacía gemir con nostalgia. Estaba exhausto hasta la profundidad de sus huesos.

La camilla con el cuerpo de Jerome le pasó por enfrente. Jim siguió el cuerpo, levantándose de la mesa del evento. Detuvo al oficial a cargo, sólo lo suficiente para destapar la cara del occiso.

El bastardo había tenido la osadía de morir sonriendo.  _Feliz_.

"Directo a la morgue de la GCPD, ¿entendido?" Ordenó, volviendo a cubrir con la sabana al monstruo que había perforado la espina dorsal de Essen.

"¿Listo, entonces?"

Como el mayordomo de excelencia que era, Alfred cargaba con los abrigos de Bruce y Jim en sus brazos. Fue una ayuda necesaria para Jim a la hora de colocarse el suyo, y a terminar de enmendar el desastre de su rostro con más agua mineral.

Jim miró hacia el escenario, diez minutos después. Bruce estaba siendo abrazado por Mary Blake en despedida. Tal visión le hizo sonreír, a pesar del dolor facial.

Se tornó de regreso a Alfred, pero el Alfa se había movido de su lugar.

Lo encontró acogiendo la mano de Theon Galavan.

"Salvó la vida del amo Wayne. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, lo que sea, sólo nómbrelo."

"¡Oh, no! Yo sólo hice lo que cualquiera habitante de esta ciudad haría."

"Me gustaría creerlo." Jim se metió en la conversación, atrayendo la atención de Galavan de inmediato. No pareció reconocerlo, a pesar de haber cruzado caminos en la Ceremonia de Reconocimiento de Essen. "Jim Gordon."

"Theon." Vino la automática réplica. A Jim le desconcertó su mirada. Como si Jim fuera una revelación. Su mano fue suave en su apretón, acogiendo los dedos de Jim con fuerza. Tardó en dejarlo ir. "Creo que estamos olvidando que el verdadero héroe fue tu muchacho."

 _Tu muchacho_. Jim carraspeó su garganta, tomado desprevino. Había olvidado, entre el caos, que Bruce ya no era sólo  _su_  pequeño y sucio secreto. Habían sido expuestos ante la alta sociedad, y dentro de poco, lo estarían ante toda la ciudad. "Es un chico valiente."

"¡Vaya que sí! Apuesto que sus padres hubieran estado increíblemente orgullosos de él."

"Oh, sí. Definitivamente. Después, claro, se hubieran dedicado a despedirme por haberle permitido a su hijo hacer algo tan estúpido."

Galavan rio. Los miró a ambos con aire de connivencia. "Bien. Como sean las circunstancias, en caso que necesiten mi ayuda no duden en contactarme, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos juntos en esta batalla, después de todo."

Un buen discurso para un excelente político, en su opinión. Galavan fue guiado por el paramédico fuera del salón, pero a Jim le costó limpiar sus fosas nasales de su aroma. Estar en su cercanía fue como aspirar gasolina.

"Creo que esto les pertenece." Bullock se les unió con cierto Beta siendo empujado en la dirección de Jim. Bruce tenía un parche adherido a su cuello, cubriendo la herida causada por Velaska. Jim tocó el área con delicadeza, ganándose una sonrisa valerosa del joven. "Me quedaré en la escena. Deberían irse a casa, pueden dar sus declaraciones mañana temprano."

"Puedo—"

"Nop." Harvey le advirtió con una mirada fulminante. " _Vete_. A  _casa_. He visto hasta tus tripas el día de hoy, Jim. Al', desaparécemelo de mi vida, por favor."

"Aye, aye, Capitán." Y justo frente a los ojos inocentes y puros de Bruce y Jim, Alfred tiró a Harvey de la corbata para plantarle un beso.

Jim no supo donde  _no_  mirar; su mano tapó la cara de Bruce, porque Harvey fue un pulpo en cuestión de segundos. Jaló al muchacho en dirección de la salida, pero ni aun así, fueron lo suficiente rápidos para evitar la continua violación auditiva.

"Oye. Nadie le apunta un arma a mi hombre, a menos que quieran perder la maldita mano." Harvey gruñó, y la nalgada con la que despidió a Alfred del lugar, hizo eco por el mausoleo.

Decidido. Jim nunca se pararía de nuevo en ningún evento de maldita caridad.

Mandaría un cheque la próxima vez.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

En la pantalla, el gato Silvestre estaba enfrentándose a ratones asesinos para salvarle la vida a su dueño porcino. John estaba a tres parpadeos de rendirse al cansancio, pero la ventana abierta de su recamara por fin dio frutos.

Se reincorporó sobre la cama con torpeza, reconociendo primero el aroma, y luego la silueta sentada en la ventana.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿No debería ser yo, la que te pregunte eso?"

Selina había abandonado el vestido por su usual atuendo de cuero. Tenía sentido, considerando que el frio de las dos de la mañana no sería amable para sus piernas descubiertas—John extrañó el vestido, sin embargo.

"Estaba esperándote."

La chica se despegó de la ventana. Se adentró a la recámara con cuerpo duro y voz fría. "¡Porque eres un tonto!"

John hizo señales con sus manos para indicar que no era ideal hablar tan alto. Su mamá dormía en la siguiente habitación, y aunque estaba ligeramente sedada, explicar la presencia de una chica en su cuarto era lo último que quería hacer. No sobreviviría la humillación (o el castigo que se ganaría).

Selina hizo caso omiso, bastante inspirada en su discurso. "Vine a decirte que no somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo? No soy una chica  _buena_ , y no me interesa aparentar ser alguien que no soy."

"¡De acuerdo! Eso… eso es bueno."

Selina fue iluminada por la televisión. Su cara estupefacta le dio a Johnny la oportunidad de acortar la distancia entre los dos. Tocó los googles de la cabeza de la chica para tumbarlos de la cabeza llena de rizos castaños.

"¿Lo es?"

"Claro, porque ser tu amigo,  _no_  es lo que quiero."

Selina lució más adorable en aquellos momentos—mejillas rosadas, ojos engrandecidos con residuos de sombra plateada—que cuando Johnny la había visto arribar al Capitale luciendo como una princesa.

Una princesa hurta-carteras, por supuesto.

Lo tomó como buena señal que Selina le dejara juguetear con sus rizos. Por un momento, Johnny fue víctima de una larga inspección, de arriba abajo, de adentro hacia afuera. En conclusión, Selina sólo le empujó del pecho levemente.

"Eres más tonto de lo que pensé."

"Conozco a muchas chicas  _buenas,_ ¿sabes? Usualmente, en el fondo… no lo son en verdad." Sólo recordar a sus compañeras de clase, le trajo a John escalofríos. En especial el escuadrón de las porristas de su secundaria. Todas las chicas estaban obsesionadas con ser populares, y tener duelos de egos entre ellas mismas. Selina era completamente distinta. "Tú eres más honesta que muchas de ellas… Y si ser honesta significa ser considerada  _mala_ , pues…" Se encogió de hombros. "No tengo problemas al respecto."

"Te dejé." Selina susurró. Probablemente sin intención de mostrar su culpa, pero John lo vio. Vio el remordimiento. "Te dejé a ti, y a tu mamá cuando necesitabas ayuda, y siempre será así. Siempre pensaré primero en salvarme."

Cierto. En su momento, había dolido voltear y darse cuenta que Selina se había esfumado. Johnny prefirió enfocarse en lo positivo. "Ayudaste al Detective a entrar al edificio. No hubiera llegado a tiempo, si no hubiera sido por ti. No creo que seas una mala persona… Sólo alguien… ¿Que no está acostumbrada a hacer cosas buenas?"

Pensativa, la Alfa bajó su rostro. Retiró la mano de Johnny con la suya. "Vete a dormir, cabeza de chorlito."

Johnny sonrió.

Selina tuvo la cortesía de cerrar la ventana detrás de sí.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 24.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Es mi fanon que Lizzie Caplan es la perfecta Mary Blake. Y sí, ahora le tocó a Jim ser la damisela en peligro. Considero irreal que Jim estuviera en óptimas condiciones físicas en este episodio, considerando que el día anterior había sido atacado tan brutalmente en la estación de policía.


End file.
